The Heart of a Queen
by strange1
Summary: Conqueror story. Gabrielle was taken as a slave and ends up as Xena's personal one. Xena is the Conqueror of Nations but only controls about a fourth of Greece. Her goal is to some day rule all of Greece and more. But there's a catch. A certain blond seems to be able to get under her defenses. Will she let that happen or will she send Gabrielle away. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

an-this is my first conqueror story so please be kind. as with all my stories xena/gabrielle is the pairing. I hope you enjoy. any feedback welcome.

The petite blond was out with a group from her village of Potadeia. Their ages ranged from late teens to in their early twenties and one twelve year old which was her dark haired sister and an elder. They were considered just beyond kids and so they had been volunteered to help round up the stray sheep. There was an illness going around the village and most of the shepherds were ill and the young people had been volunteered. It was not something that the young girl just on the verge of womanhood ever liked to do but she was of the age that you did what you were told.

Her ears thought that they picked up a noise out of place but before she could really think about it a voice caught her ear. It was her little sister who was so skittish about everything it wasn't even funny. She had hoped that her mother and father would have let her go by herself but oh no. For some reason they both had to go. "Gabrielle?" Her name was spoken by her sister Lila once again. There was a tugging on her top and she turned to regard her younger sibling. "Are you listening to me?"

The noise sounded again and before Gabrielle could respond to her dark haired younger sister men were jumping out of the bushes. They had spears, swords, maces and whips. All the villagers had were their own two hands and a sudden fear. For some reason though the blond found a courage that she had never felt before. She took the lead and never wavered as a spear was pointed right at her heart. "Take me! Let the others go!"

That brought a laugh out of the lead man. He had an almost clean shaven head and feathers down the middle of his scalp. His eyes were so dark that they were almost black. He and the other men were dressed in clean black leathers and had chest armor on. These men were definitely well organized and well led. Once again the man laughed and reached back to one of the men that stood off to his side. Without having to say a word the lower ranking man knew that he wanted a whip so that he could teach the simple village girl a lesson.

The blond slunk back toward where the rest of the young villagers were being held at bay by several men with their spears end to end. Lila was making a little chirp of a sound and tears were already flowing down her face. The man that had handed the lead man the whip took a hold of the young girl and ripped her blouse down the back and spread it to reveal the soft smooth skin underneath. For a moment the lower ranking man rubbed his hand across the back loving the feel.

"Get out of the way or get hit." The man in charge barked at him. Slowly the lower ranking man bent down so that his body was no longer between the girl and the man in charge. Even slower he pulled back the whip and took a moment to savor the look of utter fear on his innocent victim. Before he could pull the whip forward it was being taken from his hand. He turned around ready to strike out at the person that had taken his weapon from him only to stop and his eyes nearly came out of his head. He dropped down to one knee and managed to squeak, "General."

A tall dark haired woman stood dressed in black leather that had armor across her breast and bracers and arm bands as well. On her head was a helmet not unlike what the romans would wear but with a dark purple feather going down the middle. She tossed the whip back to the man and glared at him before she went to the young girl standing still with her back to her. Without a word the man that had been holding her let go and took two cautious steps back.

A lustful look was upon her face as she looked the young girl up and down. It disappeared as she looked at the rest of the group. "Take all of them to the ship. Make sure you chain them all up real good. I don't want anyone escaping like last time." Her voice was deep and the tone made it nearly impossible to obey. The tall woman turned her attention back to the blond that still stood before her now face to face. "In case you haven't heard of me my name is Xena."

Though the name was familiar and terrified Gabrielle beyond words she still turned around as she heard her name shouted several times. Lila was yelling for her and reaching for her as she was being dragged away and it was breaking her heart. She took one step toward her sister when she felt her long blond hair being pulled and she let out an audible yelp. Her head was whipped around roughly and she had to grab her half of a shirt to keep it from falling to the ground. Her green eyes managed a glare somehow.

"Ooo." The tall dark haired warlord took in the look that the girl was giving her. It was something to have someone even somewhat defy what the warrior said and it intrigued her. "Seems like we have a little troublemaker or at least someone with a little backbone." Xena pulled the girl closer and her ice cold blue eyes made the green ones glare even more. "And a little fire. I like that cause that means I get to break you like I'd break a horse."

Eyes grew wide at that. Gabrielle had thought that she was going to be captured and sold like the rest of the young people that she had been with. But this was Xena, the conqueror of nations. This was the most feared warlord in Greece that even Hercules had gone up against and had not defeated. He had deterred her but had not defeated her. If she could get by Hercules what chance did someone that was from a little sheep village have?

"That's better." Xena loosened her grip a little on the blond girl. _Young. I like 'em young. That way I can train them to act how I want them to act._ The warrior, now that the girl was showing a bit of fear, turned her attention to the men that were still standing around. To the one closest to her she said, "Take this one to my quarters." Her eyes were like ice daggers as she added, "If anyone touches her I will personally make sure that they will never have kids again."

That statement made Gabrielle swallow hard several times. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest partly to keep her now torn shirt on and partly to give herself some measure of comfort. Though she was afraid for herself before she was now really afraid now that she knew that she was going to be the personal property of Xena. Her mind went out to her sister. _I'm sorry, Lila. I tried. I really did try. Maybe I can talk to Xena…_ Her mind trailed off thinking how stupid and naïve that probably was.

The man that grabbed her by the shoulder smelled of stale ale and his teeth were half rotten. It made the blonde's already queasy stomach churn. The thought of getting onto a ship was making her even queasier though she realized that there was not water big enough for a ship for at least a day away making her heart sink even further if it was possible. The man shoved her forward and she stumbled almost falling to the ground. Somehow she managed to stay upright and though felt like glaring just kept her eyes on the ground and walked to where she was pushed.

The same deep husky voice echoed behind her as Xena barked order after order. There was something about the woman that Gabrielle hated to admit that was intriguing. Her reputation was one of ruthlessness and everyone knew that she was working her way up to being in charge of all of Greece. But that was just rumors of those that had been attacked by her army. Even though she was an inexperienced girl she also knew that people told their tales to make themselves look better.

Gabrielle braved just one last look over her shoulder. One of her men had not reacted as fast Xena had wanted him to and got a back hand across the face that sent him sprawling to the ground about ten feet from where he had been standing. Green eyes almost came out of her head once again as she marveled at the strength in the woman. It was definitely something to behold to see a woman in charge of all these men and to see the fear that she instilled in them.

Certainly instilled fear into the young blond. Of course Gabrielle had only traveled to a handful of neighboring villages and had never been gone longer than overnight. Her parents were usually quite conservative with her and her sister. That's why today had been so surprising. It was quickly turning into a nightmare as she was being shoved onto a tall wild looking horse. That was something she never really had experience with either and finally her nerves had enough. She leaned over and threw up all over the man that was accompanying her.

The blond winced as a hand was flying at her face. Before contact could be made she heard a crack and turned to see a familiar figure on a somewhat tall blond horse. Though Xena terrified her to no end she had to admire her choices in horses. The soldier was pulled away from her as the whip that the warlord had sent his way had wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled roughly to the ground. The man quickly stood up holding his wrist.

"I thought I told you the consequences for harming one little fair hair on that girl." Xena strode up to the man. He looked up with fear and an apologetic look on his face. The warlord never had cared for remorse after the fact. "You have no control. If you have no control you can't be in my army." Gabrielle watched in horror as a whistle came from the tall dark figure seated up the horse. The horse then reared up and came down front hooves upon the man's skull and there was the sickening sound of a melon being thrown against a brick wall.

Gabrielle almost fell off her horse as the horror of what she had just seen reached deep down into her very soul and she felt a little tear rip its way through it. Once again she felt like vomiting but managed to keep her guts inside out of fear from what the cruel woman would do to her. Her green eyes tried not to meet blue ones as she surely would lose it if she had to look into such cruel and cold eyes. _Just breathe, Gabrielle. Just breathe._

Xena made a motion and two men came over and pulled the lifeless body out of her way. They just left him leaning against a tree and the blond felt her soul tear a little more. For some reason she blamed herself for that because she could not control her body. The all too familiar figure of the warlord was in Gabrielle's peripheral vision. The husky voice sounded again and it caused her to look up. "I'm sorry you had to see that. While I enjoy breaking my little pets in for personal use I hate when they have to see me discipline my men or the effects of war."

Taking a deep breath to help steady her nerves that were now totally shot she let the words sink in that she had just heard. The tone was affecting her more than the words. While still deep there was something truly softer about the warlord. It surprised her but then again it could all be a part of some sick plan to break her. Though young she had been at the inn when she saw a man with a slave use similar tactics to break the woman's spirit.

The tall dark haired warlord reached out a hand to touch the girl and was surprised when there was no flinching. _That must have taken a great deal of control. Of course I just stomped a man to death for not having control. Smart. Very smart. I'm going to enjoy breaking this one._ The skin under her fingers surprised the warlord at just how soft it was. _Damn she is young!_ "What is your name and just how old are you?"

Green eyes blinked at the warlord finally finding the strength to look her in the eye. There was an intelligence that Xena could see in those green eyes though the girl was obviously quite young. It took several swallows and several deep breaths before a sweet innocent voice rang out. "M-my name is Gabrielle." It took more deep breaths before she could will herself to keep speaking. "I'll s-soon be sixteen." Her shoulders slumped as she knew that this was all just probably a formality and the warlord would lump her in with the others or worse keep her.

Xena looked her up and down not believing what she was hearing. _She looks younger than that. But she seems younger so yeah I think she'll still do oh so nicely._ She took the stuttering in and something happened that usually didn't happen to the evil woman. Her heartstrings tugged just slightly when she looked at her. _Dangerous! Very dangerous._ She cleared her throat as if that could push the feeling she had away. "Not as young as you look. So, Gabrielle. Do you have any special skills I should know about?"

Gabrielle thought quickly. Her parents had basically just had her help around the house. _What would someone like her need with a girl that cooks decently, keeps house, and was told she was worthless almost every day?_ The girl shrugged her shoulders continuing to think. "W-well I was in charge of taking care of the house a-and my sister." A flash of memory and she hoped it was something that would be useful. But would it be to an evil warlord? "M-my sister used to like my stories."

A dark eyebrow shot up at the admission. _Storyteller eh? Haven't had one of those in camp in a long time. Might just be helpful in keeping up morale. Need that if I'm going to finish conquering the rest of Greece and maybe more. A fourth is not enough. It's all or nothing._ She kept her blue eyes steady on green ones. There really was something behind those eyes. Maybe she did have the imagination a storyteller needed. "You'll have to tell me one of your stories. We've got a long voyage ahead of us."

The storyteller thought about it. _She's being really nice to me. Do I dare ask for something in return? Or should I just count my blessings. But Lila. I gotta find out about my sister._ The young girl sat a little taller in the saddle and reached way deep down inside to find courage she didn't even know that she had. "I've never told my stories to anyone but my sister. She's only twelve. She was with me. Is there any way I could find out how she is doing or what you intend to do with her?"

_Well, well she's becoming almost brazen. Not one stutter. Perhaps she'll be different than the others. Perhaps._ "Well you will be telling me a story. You, my lil bard, are going to be my personal slave." Green eyes widen once again. _Good. I can shock you. That will come in handy._ "As for your sister and the others well I first will sort through them personally and see which ones can become useful to me. The men will either fight in my army or will be sold or if totally useless shot. As for the women most will be sold. No matter age I can always get a price for women."

"S-sold?" Gabrielle didn't even want to think of the other thing. But her young innocent mind just could not let go of the word 'shot'. _At least she said the women would be sold. But Lila is so young. She'd never survive being someone's slave._ Her eyes took in the tall dark figure as they had begun to ride steady on their horses. _I'm not sure that I can handle my new master._ The thought made her physically ill but by some grace of the gods she managed not to get sick again.

"Relax." Xena was enjoying this very much. She had not had someone so young to play with in the longest of times. Not that she was all that old as she had just turned twenty five. _Had it really been ten years since Cortese? That warlord never knew what hit him._ For some reason she once again found herself reaching across and putting a steadying hand on the young back. _Wow she has muscles. Wonder what kind of housework she did._ "If you tell me enough good stories I'll spare your sister."

_Talk about pressure. Whoa! But if I can at least get Lila near me I can help her out._ Gabrielle eyed the warlord. _But who exactly is going to help me? If I didn't know better I'd think…but that's only between…_ She sighed heavily as all of a sudden it seemed that the weight of the world was on her young shoulders. "All right. Can I please have the first night to think of some stories you might like? Most of mine were directed toward a younger crowd." The bard managed a sad smile.

_If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was a negotiator. That could come in handy once she matures some. Although there is already something about her that says she is older than her years._ "You've got a deal. You know usually I just tell people what to do and when to do it. You are one lucky girl. I hope you realize that." She turned from the girl not waiting for a response as she rode ahead. A whistle from the warlord and there was a man on both sides of the young blond.

_Lucky? Is she serious? I just fell into the clutches of the most ruthless and vindictive warlord I've ever heard of and she calls me lucky? Of course I could be in the others place. They might be sold or worse._ A shiver ran up and down her spine which told her just how much her back was hurting. They had only been riding for a little while and already her knees, back and hips hurt. She had only ridden a horse one other time. The horse had been frightening as a dog had barked and then the horse had reared throwing her off.

Her eyes kept watch of the dark haired woman. She led with ease. The men practically fell over themselves to do as she wished not that she blamed them especially after what had happened to the one man. That sound still echoed through her head. That was one thing that would forever haunt her. This entire day would forever haunt her she was sure as she was sure that Xena would soon tire of a silly young girl especially after she had educated her properly.

The smell of campfires caught her attention and for a moment most of her thoughts of the day's horrors and what the future might hold were put on hold and she lost sight of Xena as she was surprised to see a camp and not a ship. Her eager young eyes took in sights that she had never seen before. _So this is what an army camp looks like. Wow!_ There were twenty campfires that she could see but she knew she could not see the end of the camp. There was another smell that she had not ever thought she would smell in a camp like this. Soap.

Gabrielle's eyes searched for the tall dark woman not that she really wanted to see her but at this point she knew she had no choice. She was the only thing besides Lila that mattered until..._Until when? Until this dark woman grows tired of playing with you and throws you away? Until you can escape? Yeah right. That will never happen._ _Why do I feel so defeated before I even try?_ Suddenly something changed inside the young girl. There was a fire instantly in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"You girl." A deep voice from her right startled her from her thoughts. She hadn't even realized that they had stopped riding and they were now outside a very big tent. There were beads and blankets over the entrance way. "I was told to tell you to wait in there for the general. You'd do wise to maybe get yourself cleaned up before she shows up. She likes her little girls clean." A very evil laughter came from the young man.

The fire in her eyes faded slightly as Gabrielle was now wondering what her first night in captivity held for her. Her naïve mind still had no clue just what could go on between two women. Potadeia was a very conservative village. Except for the few stories she heard when she snuck out at night at the inn she was totally clueless about how the world worked. She was going to find out and she was going to find out quickly.

Slowly she dropped to the ground her entire body aching. Slowly she managed to walk to the tent that had been pointed out. When inside there was already another girl not much older than herself sitting at a table. She scanned the room quickly and saw a pile of pillows which she assumed was a bed. There was a large table and there was a fire. The rest was weapons and some foreign looking objects which actually the blond liked. She made her way over to the girl and held out a hand. "My name is Gabrielle."

The young girl with curly dark hair looked at the hand and looked then at the blond. She never took the hand only stared blankly at the other girl. "Satrina." The young girl stood up and nodded to the basin on the table. There was soap and some linen. There was also a clean outfit on the table. "You're the one that's replacing me." The blank look never left the young girl's face. Gabrielle would have thought having freedom would be a good thing or was that what Xena would do? No. "Goodbye."

Gabrielle stared after the girl wondering what was going on. Her head shook trying to get a grip on the day's events. She made her way over and poured the warmed water into the basin. Looking around to make sure there was no one around she took off what was left of her shirt and let her skirt drop to the ground. She scrubbed herself liberally and was grateful to finally feel clean. Instantly she was a little cool and made her way to the fire to warm up.

Just at that moment Xena and two of her top men walked in. Hands went to covering her naked form and a redness went throughout the young woman's body. "Leave." The two men never questioned only obeyed. The warlord made her way to stand in front of the bard gently making her move her arms. "Well there are some ground rules you're going to have to learn." The warlord leaned in and kissed Gabrielle on the lips making the young girl squeak. "You are mine and I'll do with you as I please."

Xena left the girl and picked up a whip. Green eyes widened and she instinctively covered her body up once again and turned her back on the warlord. "I said you will do as I please." Gabrielle only stood there her entire body shaking. Fear had gripped her as the bard knew that surely some kind of torture with the whip was forthcoming. "You will do what I want when I want. You have to learn that even if it's the hard way." The warlord pulled her whip back readying it with evil intent.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle stood naked still with her back to her new master still waiting. Waiting for the whip that she knew was still in Xena's hand just waiting to be uncoiled. Time was standing still giving her time to think. Think of the worst thing that had ever happened to the young blond as far as pain was when she had fallen off the horse. Not even when her father had spanked her for not doing as she was told to do. According to her sister she had bruises on top of bruises on her back from that fall.

Well, she was about to have something worse than a bruise she supposed. Only once had she seen what a whip could do. A man had been using a whip to drive his sheep instead of the usually staff and dogs. Somehow it had uncoiled wrong and come back and got him just under his eye. That was a nasty red mark that he said had been made months before and nothing he had ever put on it had been able to take it away.

The fire seemed unusually hot against her skin as her stomach was once again ready to betray her though at this point there was nothing left in it. Even when she had gotten very sick she had never felt like this. Her stomach was empty as she had not eaten since breakfast. They had been going to stop for a picnic but that happy day had ended in this. It had ended in the fact that she was no longer the little girl from Potadeia that was betrothed to Perdicus and was going to have a normal life.

It was time to put that child to rest and just give into the fact she was going to have to grow up very quickly. Even if somehow she could find a way to escape the scars would be there. And what man would want her with all those scars? Her worth had gone down just by the simple fact that she was now a slave and no man would ever want to touch her. What kind of punishment would her father give her for allowing this to happen? Nothing worse than what was happening to her now.

Just like that time seemed to resume as she heard a crack once, twice but three times. Yet the blond never felt the sting of the whip. She had felt a little bit of air rush next to her ear and could swear she felt her hair move or at least thought that she had. That could have been her imagination as all her senses just seemed to be out of sorts. Today she had really truly had her very soul turned upside down. Almost like it wasn't her soul anymore and that there was something darker inside her yet her original light was there too.

Gabrielle could not help herself. She collapsed to the ground her emotions and her body just too weak to stand anymore. Protectively she curled herself into a tight ball not wanting to be touched and not wanting to be helped. Without her permission she began to cry so hard that her entire body convulsed. She just kept crying and moaning and let the worst day of her life just wash out of her in a wave of emotions so strong that it was wracking her body until everything went black.

Xena stood with her mouth literally hanging open. She knew she had not even come close to hitting her new slave. The warrior was far too skilled with any weapon imaginable to do something that she never intended to do. There had been a time when she had beaten her slaves. Slowly she had found that the slaves responded better to her when the threats were merely imagined than actually laying a hand on them. So not even Satrina had been touched by the hand of the warlord.

The hand that held the whip slunk down at her side her fingers just barely grasping it. Her mind could not respond to the scene that had just been displayed. The last two girls that had come to be her personal slaves had been afraid of the whip and other implied punishments but she had never had to go through with any of them. None of them had reacted this way. They were innocent but maybe not as innocent as this girl or was it something else.

It took several moments for the warlord to collect herself. First she put her weapon away. All of her weapons had a place and she was damned sure not going to let a little girl get her out of her routine and part of what had made her successful so far. Finally she made her way over the naked form still crumpled up in a ball. The young girl had clenched herself so tight that it took all of the older woman's strength just to get her to straighten out.

Xena looked at the very pleasant form that lay out before her. Even with her superior eyesight she had barely gotten a good look at her when she and her two lieutenants had walked in on the unsuspecting young blond. Part of her had been wondering why she had been naked but taking in the soft skin and the smell of roses and she knew that Gabrielle had been washing up. But why had she not gotten dressed before she had gone to the fire?

That was probably because of her upbringing. The warlord remembered what it was like in the little village of Amphipolis where she had grown up. Her mother, on cold winter nights, would bathe her and stand her by the fireplace to make sure that she was fully dried before she had dressed her for bed. It was a pleasant memory from her childhood one of the few that she had but it was quickly pushed away. No time and no inclination for pleasant memories flowing through her head. There had been many raiders that slowly ate away at the defenses of the village. But it wasn't until Cortese…

Xena shook her head still trying to figure out exactly how to handle this situation. Soon they would be bringing in her dinner and there was no way that she could have a naked slave just lying in the middle of her quarters if only because only the warlord was allowed the pleasure of looking at her in all her glory and it was a pleasure. She took a deep breath and decided to get the girl dressed and into bed. The warrior went down to one knee and with very little effort she was able to pick up the girl and cradled her in her arms. It was almost like she was carrying just a giant rag doll she weighed so little.

Slowly she made her way to the bed of pillows and laid her bundle on the bed. The warlord then made her way over to where the clean clothes had been. It was a simple white cotton outfit and the girl would look rather nice in it. Her head shook as she had never done this for anyone in her life. Even when her mother or her brothers had taken ill she had been the last one to care for them. Usually her dark side would surface and she would just let whoever fend for themselves.

Suddenly she felt just this little bit of a spark inside herself. It was like something way deep down inside her had literally lit up. It made her feel lighter and happier than she had in years. That was just her imagination as nothing had changed as she felt the strong dark presence she always felt. She was still the same ruthless warlord that would just as soon kill her enemy as to look at them. There was nothing different about her and she would prove that the next time one of her men tried to contradict her.

Just as Xena was finishing dressing the girl the green eyes slowly fluttered up. There was terror in the green eyes as she realized just how close the woman that had been threatening bodily harm really was. The warlord had to hold her down just to keep her from bolting to where she didn't know. "Relax, little one. Nothing happened other than me teasing you a little with the whip and you passing out on me. When was the last time that you ate? Is that the reason you went lights out on me?"

Green eyes were still wide and blinking furiously. It was now only partly because of the situation she found herself in. Partly it was because she was finally getting to really look deep into those ice cold blue eyes and to her shock there was more than just the coldness there. There was something else but the bard could not place it. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn that it was warmth or caring but that was silly considering who those eyes belonged to. "Not since around dawn."

"And let me guess you used all the water to wash with and haven't had anything to drink since then either." A small blond head shook back in forth indicating a no. "Son of a bacchae." For some reason, Xena reached out and touch the soft cheek of the girl looking up at her with a great deal of fear. At her touch the fear lessened but only a little. "Well little girl here's lessen one from an evil warlord. You can live, but not long, without food. Water is another thing. So next time even if you don't get to eat make sure that you drink."

Those haunting green eyes were still wide as they looked into blue ones but the head they were in managed a nod in the affirmative. There was a noise at the entrance to the tent and Xena got up and went to the door. Gabrielle stared after the warlord who had just shocked her in a way no one had ever done before. Her thoughts had been of a ruthless woman that would do anything to anyone that didn't do her bidding yet here she lay without a scratch on her body.

The blond watched as two grubby looking boys brought in two platters of food that instantly made her mouth water. The words that were spoken by the warlord to the boys of no more than ten each were orders no doubt about it. But still there was kindness in her voice as she spoke to the little fellows. Once again the world as Gabrielle knew was going askew. First with being taken as a slave and now seeing the woman that she thought was nothing but an evil warlord have a gentle side.

The trays of food had been left on the table and Xena made her way over and sat down. A huge hunk of meat was in her hand and she began to eat. After a few moments she felt the green eyes staring at her. Her blue eyes rolled as she realized that though her new slave was very hungry she was waiting for an invitation. "Get your ass over here and keep me company." The bard wavered slightly as she stood but made haste in joining the warlord. "Eat! Don't want you passing out on me. Well at least not from not eating." She winked at the girl who obviously had no clue as to what she was referring to.

Gabrielle looked at the food. It was nothing like what anyone in the village had. There was a huge hunk of meat with rice and vegetables. She peered into her cup to see something of a purplish liquid inside. Her mouth was dry and she picked up the cup first only to feel a strong force slamming it back down spilling just a bit of it on the tray. Instantly the blond pulled her hand back and put it in her lap with its mate.

_That's far too strong to have on an empty stomach especially for someone that's never tasted it. Kinda like me._ A wry grin was upon her face. "Relax. You still get to eat." Xena handed her a cup that had been on the table. Roughly she handed it to the girl and a little of the clear liquid splashed onto the white linen top that the bard was wearing. Instantly a little bit of the bard's breast could be seen through the wet fabric bringing a grin on the warlord's face. When she looked back to the bard's face it was bright red. That caused the grin to grow even larger. "Oh you do look nice in red. I'll have to remember that."

The blond brought the cup up to her mouth and sniffed it before she took several swallows of it. The liquid splashed down into a completely empty stomach and made it hurt for a few moments. She let it settle before she began picking at her vegetables. After they had settled all right she began to eat the rice and meat. Though it was a large portion of food she managed to eat it all and not feel ill afterwards. She finished off the rest of the water. Her gaze kept going to Xena who was eating without a word. "Thank you."

Xena paused in mid bite when she heard the small tentative voice. A shrug of the shoulders was her answer. The warlord drained her cup and set it down only to see the petite blond practically jump out of her chair and get a pitcher that was on the table and filled it then scampered back to her own chair and just sat there. The girl just seemed to stay locked up into herself. "I have to ask you a question. Is that what was expected of you at home?"

Gabrielle looked confused. Her reflexes after so long at home were to jump whenever her father's cup was empty or his plate for that matter. She had been raised to serve her father first, company second, her mother third, her sister and then of course herself. It was second nature for her to wait on others. It took several moments before she realized what she had done and why the question. It dawned on her just how slave like that was. "Yes."

It was starting to grate on the warlord the one or two word answers. While it was the bard's first night as a true slave and so young and in shock still couldn't she talk a little? That was part of why she wanted a personal slave around. The only time that her personal slave wasn't by her side was when she was on the battle field. The last thing the warlord needed was to be thinking of some innocent while trying to fight off twenty men. "For a storyteller you sure are tight lipped. I take it it's the company?"

The storyteller took a deep breath and looked into blue eyes. She remembered how fiery she had been just a few hours before but ever since she had passed out she almost felt emotionless. Part of her wondered if the situation was sinking in and part of her wondered if it was because she had not eaten all day long. Whatever the reason she really needed to get her but in gear as she was sure entertainment was part of the reason she was here. "I'm sorry. I think I am just drained. I'm feeling a little better now that I ate. Again thank you it was delicious."

Well at least she talked some. But the spirit that the blond had exhibited just a few hours before was still not there. It was disappointing as that spunk had been part of the reason that Xena had decided to make her her new personal slave. Telling her captors to take her and leave everyone else. That had been gutsy to say the least. "Stop thanking me! You are only getting this good of food cause you are mine do you hear me? All you need to do is entertain me. Or I'll show you how to entertain me." That got a lusty look upon the warrior's face.

Suddenly Gabrielle was reminded of the kiss that Xena had planted on her. She licked her lips and instead of tasting the meal that she had just consumed she tasted something else. The warrior had a distinctive taste. It was husky and leather and spicy. It made her head spin just a little thinking about it. Though she and Perdicus had only kissed once she really never remembered it having this kind of effect on her or leaving a taste that lingered. She swallowed several times as something was just starting to seep into her brain. "H-how would you like me to do that?"

Xena picked up a huge piece of meat and shoved it into her mouth. She sat there chewing for the longest moment. _This is more work than any of the other slaves. She better damn well be worth it the little…_ Finally she crossed her arms over her breasts and sat there looking at the young woman. The warlord shook her head and smiled just a little. "Well if you wait for me to decide you might not like what I choose. Besides, you're a storyteller. So tell me a tale."

At first Gabrielle wanted to protest and remind the warrior that they had an agreement that she had the night to think of one but something told her that would not be the best idea. Her mind shuffled through her stories to see if there was one that she could tell or alter enough to please the women sitting directly to her right. She picked up the cup that had the purple liquid without thinking and took a sip. Instantly she was coughing and nearly spit out the contents.

The warlord snorted almost sending her own taste of wine out through her nose. The kid was green and in so many ways. A flash entered her mind of someone that she tried not to think of anymore. Someone that would be very disappointed in the path that her life had taken. Someone that had trusted and loved her like no one else. It took longer than usual to push the image of her little brother back down in its recesses. "Well that was entertaining but I don't want you killing yourself for me."

Quickly the bard set the cup down and pushed it to the edge of the tray not wanting anything more of that liquid in her. She stood and took hold of the water pitcher and filled her glass swallowing almost all of the contents. She filled it again and looked at Xena who shook her head. Slowly she sipped the water as she returned to her seat. "I think I may have a story for you. I'm just not sure you'll like the ending. Do you want me to try it?"

"I'll repeat myself which usually I don't." Her hand rose as if she was going to strike the bard who flinched noticeably. "Remember that I only give one warning. The next time my hand raises toward you it will fall." The blond swallowed hard. "So for the final time either entertain me or I'll choose the entertainment." Her eyes narrowed and a seductive look was upon the dark haired woman. "After all that bed is looking inviting and I'm not even tired yet."

An audible squeak escaped the bard as her earlier thoughts were starting to mesh together and into a picture she was not sure she liked. She was also not sure if she was intrigued by it either which was a very interesting sensation to her. With Perdicus she really had no feelings other than of obligation. But there was something stirring deep within the bard and she was not sure how to classify it. "Right. Um. I get it. Sorta. Anyways here goes…"

_Once upon a time there was a little girl. She was plain and simple and no one really thought anything of her. Other than her parents no one noticed her except if they should want something done for them. It was a lonely life but one that she shared with her younger sister. The fact that her sister adored her and looked up to her and made her life almost bearable. Almost. _

_She was betrothed to a man that really didn't care about her. All he wanted was for someone to come and take care of him and do his bidding for him. It was not the life that the girl had dreamed about night after night after night. Those dreams were the only thing that kept the girl going for though her parents and soon her betrothed might own her body they would never own her soul._

_Then one day when she was out and about with her sister something amazing happened to the young girl. She tried to stand up to an evil man as they were taking her sister away. The others were not her friends but still no one deserved the fate of being sold into bondage or worse. But it was all in vein as someone so strong and amazing came along._

_The girl found herself taken prisoner and placed in bondage. At first she was frightened for her life and for the life of her sister. But something changed in an instant when she realized that though she might be beaten physically it was better than being beaten up mentally. For before at home each night she would cry herself to sleep knowing that she was worthless and had no value to anyone._

_But while the strong person that had become her master threatened a harsh punishment it also came with the knowledge that they too were missing something in their lives. Maybe just maybe they could fill the voids that were in each other's hearts and maybe just maybe they could end up being good friends instead of slave and master._

Gabrielle's voice fell silent. It was not really how she felt. Part of it was as she reflected on her home life that was true. But the other part about one day being able to be friends with the woman that sat next to her was not even something she could imagine. _I really must be a bard if I can tell a tale like that. Wonder what Xena will think of my silly imagination._ The bard sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap not even bothering to look into her master's eyes.

If the bard had looked up she would have for just a moment seen quiet soft blue eyes. She would have seen one solitary tear make its way down her cheek. With stealth it was wiped it away so that the bard could not see just how much she had touched her. Of course it was just a tale and a damn good one. Though Xena was not stupid and she wondered just how much of it was true and how much of it was fantasy. She swallowed a couple times before she found her voice. It was husky as the strain of holding back more tears was great. "That's some imagination you have there lil one."

Finally Gabrielle found the courage to look up. All she saw was a blank face. It figured to her that the story she had told would not have an effect on the cold hearted woman. She had hoped that it would affect her just a little but to no avail. Still it was the first story that she had told to anyone besides her sister and it had felt good. While most of it was a little closer to the truth then she would like it gave her hope that she could come up with more stories. Hopefully stories that her master would like.

Xena shoved her tray away and went to the door. She barked some orders out and turned back around to stare at the petite blond just staring at her hands folded in her lap. An unexpected pang of sympathy went through her body and it made her furious. Those kinds of feelings had no place in someone that wanted to someday be queen of Greece. A growl escaped the dark haired warrior and she moved so quickly that the bard had no chance to react. She swooped in and picked up the blond and threw her on the bed. "Time for my kind of entertainment." She stripped the younger woman of her clothes and smiled a feral smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Green eyes held a new terror in them. The blond was finally realizing just what the man had meant when he had said that the general liked his clean. It was finally dawning on her just what Xena had meant by making her own entertainment. It was that surreal feeling like she'd had just a few hours before when she knew that Xena had the whip and had been going to punish her with it. Time was slowing. Time was almost coming to a complete halt.

In the small ticks of time that just barely registered with the bard she looked up into blue eyes. There was a look there that she had never seen before on anyone. There was one time close when she had saw a male cat go after a female cat. That had been an interesting sight and the sounds. She tried to block it out mentally. That look was one of total and undeniable desire. How was it someone so experienced in life could find someone like her so desirable?

Sure enough that was how Xena was looking at her. There was a fire in her eyes and there was a smell that she had never smelt before. It was as if the warrior was exuding lust or sex or whatever it was. In a small way the bard had to admit to herself that she actually was flattered by the look and the smell was actually making her ache between her legs. That was definitely a new sensation that the bard could not even fathom what it was.

Time moved a tick or two further and Xena was licking her lips in what the bard could only assume was anticipation. In a way she was anticipating something too but was not sure what. Though she could and would now admit to herself, after just a short time, she was attracted to the warrior she still had no clue what she was doing. Her conservative upbringing barely even allowed her to know what sex was between a man and a woman let alone two women.

Oh how her world had changed in just the blink of an eye. Had they decided not to round up the stray sheep until later or earlier or until the next day she would not be lying on her back completely naked and totally exposed to a woman that was feared by most of Greece. It was not an easy feeling to be so completely and utterly dependent on one person and know that your future hung with whatever decisions that they made.

Could she change that? Could the bard ever be able to worm herself into the heart of the woman most feared? Would she want to have influence over someone so powerful? The bard's mind raced with all the possibilities. If she was truly going to be able to have influence over Xena than this was the time and this was the place to begin. She would somehow have to get the warlord to stop and allow the bard to dictate when this happened. For there was no doubt in the bard's mind that the two of them becoming intimate was inevitable.

But not today. The bard felt time start to resume and she somehow got her hands free. She put them on either shoulder and held the strong body just at bay. Blue eyes still held the tinge of lust but there was now also the hint of surprise in those amazing eyes. Surprisingly Xena pulled back just a little and Gabrielle's hands fell back her sides. "I-I've never done this before." That brought a sneer on the warrior's face and she began to lower herself again. Hands shot up to block her once again. "Please."

A thousand curses in several languages shot through Xena's mind. Never one was uttered but instead she turned and sat on the pillows and stared into the flames in the fireplace. That one simple word had brought back a dark memory that she had rather never remember. It was getting irritating as hell how this simple innocent girl kept triggering these memories both painful and not so painful. How was this simple girl getting past all of her defenses?

The warlord swallowed several times and kept staring into the fire. She never even felt it when the bard put a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort the older woman. It was of little comfort as the memory was one of the ugliest things that had ever happened to her. It had happened when she was only thirteen years old. A traveling caravan had come to her village. There were many wild men in that caravan. One had somehow cornered her in the stables a place where she felt so at home.

It had taken months for her to even think about going into a place that had once been her solitude. The only solace she had was that the man, twice her size, had gone and most likely would never come back to the village. A small smile of satisfaction was on her face as another memory surfaced that went along with the dark one. One of the first things that she did other than string up Cortese was to relieve a certain man from her past of his man parts and slowly watch him to bleed to death.

Still the satisfaction of knowing the man would never harm another girl had been what she had gathered out of it more than getting revenge for herself. And in that moment it hit her just what was happening right here and now. She was about to do the same thing that animal had done to her all those years ago. While Gabrielle was just her personal property she was still just a person was she not. And her age was not that far from when it happened to the warlord.

The warlord swallowed a few times really letting it all sink into her. She had done some despicable things in her lifetime. Really she was the destroyer of nations to some. She had burned down countless villages and unfortunately killed and maimed women and children in the process. But those were the horrible side effects when someone was trying to conquer a nation which was what Xena was bound and determined to do.

But this was different. She sat here and had a choice of whether or not to hurt Gabrielle the way that she had been hurt so many years ago. What would she do then? Would she turn and maim herself because she had been the cause of pain to a young innocent? These were not the thoughts a warlord should have. A warlord should be ruthless and should do whatever it took to lead an entire nation not be a sentimental fool.

Xena sighed once more as the slight touch on her arm actually became a hand wrapped around her strong bicep. Instinctively she flexed it a little and that caused the bard to gasp in surprise and to pull her hand back quickly. It made the warlord chuckle which was what she needed. She stood up and made her way over to the clothes linen and pulled out one of her long night shirts. She tossed it to the kid and pulled out one for herself.

Gabrielle quickly pulled the shirt over her head and settled back on the pillows. She tried so hard not to look but her green eyes could not help but take in the warrior's naked body. What she saw surprised her not by the almost perfectness of it but what it did to her own body. There were those feelings again of an aching burning feeling not only between her legs but way down in her gut. This, she realized, must be what desire truly felt like. Part of it scared her and part of it really liked it.

The warrior pulled the shirt over her head and she made her way to the bed of pillows. Their eyes met for the longest time before the bard pulled the covers back and slid under them. Once again she glanced at the fireplace for a long moment contemplating the day that had just passed. It had started out like any other gathering whatever resources including people that she could use or sell. How in the Hades had it ended up with her wanting nothing more than to devour a young girl but forcing herself to bed so frustrated sleep would never come to her?

Finally she turned to the girl and smiled sadly at her. "I guess that you got your wish for tonight. You're kind of entertainment was enough." She put her hands beneath her head and waited until she heard the girl get under the covers. She could sense that the bard was about as far away as she could get. "But I'll have you know that I'm not the type of woman that can put a lid on my desires for too many nights. You might want to just think about that." With that she rolled over with her back to the bard.

Gabrielle had already done the same not wanting to see any part of the warrior. Even with a night shirt on she could see all the curves and the muscles and she realized that she was slowly becoming a woman. Perhaps it wouldn't be long before she too would welcome that kind of advances. Well if Xena was right she would have little to no time to figure out all her thoughts and feelings. She knew that she was already on borrowed time

()()()()()()()()()

Xena awoke suddenly feeling something not quite right. She was on her back which was unusual position for her to sleep in. By the sense of the fire and her normal sense of time it was still well before dawn. There was still time before she had to get up and roust the troops so that she could, along with a few of her troops, make it to the ship. The rest of the men would move on toward Corinth taking over whatever villages were in her way including Amphipolis.

A warmth that she was not used to penetrated her brain. Without sitting up she glanced down at her belly to see what it was she was feeling. There was a hand palm down flat against her stomach. Her first thought was to bat it away until she remembered the previous day and what had happened the night before. She followed the hand back to the owner. Gabrielle's head was turned away from her and she was about a foot away as she lay on her stomach.

The sensation was doing some funny things to the warlord. It almost made her lightheaded at the sensation that she was feeling. It hadn't been since…No. She had never before felt like this. Even when she and Borias had been together she had never felt like this when he touched her. Even when Lao Ma had touched her she had never felt like this. That had been the closest she had ever felt like someone actually cared for her just because she was a person instead of who she was.

_Get a grip, warrior princess. This is not the time or the place for feelings like that. She is just a kid. If you let her go right now she would be so happy. Just forget trying anything like that. You know you forfeited being happy a long time ago. That's why you strive to have everything when you have nothing. Still she is so beautiful as she sleeps. She looks so peaceful. You must have looked like that once upon a time. You know you could just…_

The hand that was upon her stomach started twitching. Xena looked at the back of the blond's head and saw her whole body twitching. Instead of removing the hand like she knew she should she gave into the sensation and placed her own hand on the one upon her belly. The twitching slowly stopped and there seemed to be some kind of contented sigh that escaped the bard. It made the warrior feel good and that made her mad.

_No feelings you idiot. Feelings only get in the way. Remember how it was with Borias? You didn't love him but he definitely loved you. The bastard came back for his son and for you all to be killed. That's all that any emotion whether it be love or hate will get you. Just don't feel emotions and do what feels good. Killing, maiming, stroking blond hair…Grr! Now you are even thinking those things when you're trying so hard to not think of it. Get a freakin grip!_

Suddenly the hand that was under hers was pulled away leaving the warlord feeling empty. But it was better not to let the contact linger. That was dangerous. That was very dangerous. She watched as Gabrielle curled up into a little ball almost like she had when she had passed out. It was obvious that the emotions of the previous day were still racking the young girl. The warrior wondered if that was why the girl had lost a bit of the fire and spirit that had been their just after they first met.

No matter. Xena had things that needed attending to. Quickly she got out of bed and made her way to where water was waiting for her. She took off her white sleeping shirt and poured the warm water into the basin. She scrubbed herself viciously especially where a certain bard's hand had been resting. Her leathers were already laid out for her and she smiled. Though Satrina was being replaced the girl still was willing to take care of her.

Quickly the warlord dressed and went to the fire. Though Satrina had seen to some of her needs fire tending was still something that Xena liked to do herself. It reminded her of all the little campfires that she had made while traveling either on her own or with whichever ally she had. It was the basics of survival to have food, water and warmth. With her own two hands she had caught so many fish or other wild game. Those were times that she enjoyed even more than this.

Had it been the solitude? No. It had been the fact that she had been able to fend for herself. She had hated it when anyone had ever taken care of her. Even now that she was growing in power and had either slaves or one of her men to take care of her needs she liked it best when she took care of things on her own. Glancing over at the bard still curled up in a ball sent a shiver up and down her spine. _What about when taking care of someone else?_

Just as she was about to give in and go to the bard's side a noise at the entrance made her go to there instead. She picked up her sword and held it loosely in her hand. Her name being called made her go through the opening. She cursed to herself as she smelled the air around her. Rain would be upon them within the hour. Well, it wouldn't deter her plans any. About a half a day's ride and they would be on the ship. That promised to be interesting as she would be alone most of the time with Gabrielle.

"I want everyone here ready to march on." Her Lieutenant looked at her a little surprised. "I know that it's most likely going to rain and that will give us the advantage. Here's what I want you all to do. While I'm heading back to the bulk of the army just outside of Corinth I want you to take Amphipolis. When you march past that little town of Potadeia I want you to drop off that elder and that dark haired kid. Neither is going to be worth selling so just get rid of them. But don't let anything happen to them either."

Once again the man looked perplexed. The man had a scar over the side of his face. He had met Xena when she had been away from the bulk of her troops on a recruiting mission to one of the towns on the coast. He had heard of the great warlord and wanted to prove himself. The scar was his reminder of just how amazing the woman standing in front of him could be in battle. "Your commands will be followed to the letter as always. We meet in a about a two months' time at Corinth?"

"Yes. Now go do what needs done." Xena turned and made her way back into her tent. Green eyes met her blue ones almost automatically. She ignored the girl and made her way to the table where two trays of food were already sitting. Letting herself just fall into the chair she tried not to watch as the girl got up and made her way to the table. She tried not to see the girl coming at her. For some reason she could not help but look up as the girl just stood there. "There are clothes that will fit you in that chest. Wash up and eat quickly. We move out in an hour."

Gabrielle stood only for a moment looking at her. Finally she decided she might as well do what she was told. The warm water felt good against her skin though she wished for a bath more than anything. There were only a handful of clothing to choose from and so she chose the warmest looking ones which just happened to be red. Of course the fact that the warlord had told her she looked good in red had nothing to do with that now did it. She sat down and began eating. Finally she paused a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Xena groaned audibly and picked up her cup. The apple cider was bitter and she cursed whoever had gotten it for her. She pushed the scrambled eggs that were on her plate around trying to ignore her slave. Yet this is why she wanted a personal slave so that she was not alone. Finally she looked up into green eyes. She stared into them for quite a bit and it surprised her to see the return of the fire that had been there before. It made her smile a bit. "You can ask but it doesn't mean I'll give you an answer."

The bard absorbed this and smiled to herself. It was actually a political answer. Political was not how she would ever describe the woman sitting next to her. She took a sip of the apple cider and winced. _I could make better apple cider in a dirty bathtub than this stuff. Ooo. Another talent I can maybe share with her._ "First off I could make you better cider than this." That actually brought a wry grin to her master's face. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I was worried about Lila. Have you decided what you are going to do with her?"

Oh the power of knowledge. Xena could not help but think that it was the reason that she was in the position that she was in. Anywhere she had gone and she had sought out the people that had knowledge. Sometimes they gave the information willingly. Sometimes she had to use her special skills to get them to talk. Either way she had realized when she was younger just what the right kind of knowledge can do in the right hands. "Nope." A good lie could also be powerful.

The fire burned deep within those green eyes. "But you promised!" Gabrielle shoved her plate back and stood up. "You are a bitch! Just when…" She let the statement trail off. _Never should have thought I could trust her. I thought after what happened last night that she was at least a little bit human. But maybe all that is inside that body is a monster after all. But why does it have to look so beautiful?_ "So what now, your majesty?"

That got a snort out of Xena. Though she was working her way up to be queen of Greece someday no one had ever been brazen enough to call her either at least not to her face. Her army knew that she preferred the military terms and General was her favorite. But if the little blond girl wanted to call her that why not. "Well, lil one, it's like this. We pack up our stuff. The people that we captured come with us. If you're lucky I'll let you see that whiny little sister of yours. But with the attitude and lack of respect I think you just earned something else."

Green eyes widened as Xena stood and came to tower over her. They stood breathing one another's air for the longest time before the warlord went over to a chest of drawers that the bard had not even noticed. When the warrior returned she had chains and a gag for her mouth. "Until you learn to speak to me in the proper tone, lil one, you will wear this gag and you will wear chains. It'll slow us down a little on the trail but frankly I would rather you behave."

Strong hands fought against her. Hands that were far stronger than the warlord had anticipated. But they were no match for a woman that routinely fought with men that outweighed her. A self-satisfied grin was upon the warrior's face once she had completed her task. "I told you that you will respect me. You may very well learn to hate me before I tire of you and that is fine with me. But let's get one thing straight you little piss ant. I am your master. You will do as I say. If not, other arrangements can be made."

Secretly this was all for show. Xena had actually welcomed someone standing up to her and even calling her a bitch. There was no one in her army that would even think to dare to call her that. Well not to her face and hope to live another day that is. _I wonder if she knows just how much she is turning me on. Gods! What is happening to me! I used to just use them and get rid of them. When they started showing feelings like Satrina I got rid of them._

With one last answer at some kind of defiance Gabrielle made to lunge at the warrior. Xena easily moved out of the way and laughed. It was not because the woman had fallen flat on her face. No. It was because this was the most alive the warrior had felt in years. Someone was actually brave enough to stand up to her and even risk death to do so. "Well, just for that I guess you know what will happen to Lila. Now sit down and be a good little girl. I'll have someone come in when it's time to go."

Xena strode off out of the entrance just as the first roar of thunder echoed. Gabrielle slumped to the chair defeated. All she had really wanted to do was to find out about her sister. Her temper had gotten her in trouble more than once when she was younger. Approaching adulthood she had managed to keep it in check. She figured it must be the stress of the last few hours. Or was it that this woman that was her master just knew what buttons to push and drive her insane? _Well, two can play at that game. If it's the last thing I do I'll get Lila's freedom and my own. Until then, you are mine Xena._


	4. Chapter 4

Xena cursed loudly as the rain had continued to fall for the past two hours and the temperatures had dropped as fast as anyone opposing her. The trip to her ship should have only taken an hour or two at most even with a green horn in the saddle. But the damn rain was pouring down and lightning and thunder continued to startle her young slave's green horse. It had come to the point where she had to ride side by side holding the other horse's reins in her own.

The thought had occurred to her that she could ride ahead and force one of her lackeys to watch over the bard but something was forcing her stay by the blond's side. After what had happened with the first man and what she had almost done to the girl something was making her want make up for that. In a way she had already. Why had she kept that from her young slave? That was easy. It was a way to control her and make her know that she was no pushover.

A sneeze from the rider on the horse next to her resulted in another large curse. The dark haired warrior chanced a quick glance at her riding compatriot and cursed once again taking in the paler look on her face. This was the last thing that she needed to deal with. The warrior was already planning on how to conquer Greece and perhaps beyond. Now she had a sick new slave to nurse back to health seeing that she had no healer on her ship besides herself. There were many healers with the troops so why not the ship? Another curse.

_Of all the stupid things and the timing could not be worse. Just trying to break in the little wench and now I have to coddle her._ Another three sneezes and her fears were justified. Along with the smell of the fresh rain falling on her Xena picked up the scent of salt water and was relieved that soon they could be in her personal cabin upon the ship that would also be warm. The girl needed a hot bath which could not be on the ship. _Mmm. Maybe I can warm her up some. Course that could lead to something else and she's not ready for that. Damn!_

_Damn is right! Since when are you concerned with a slave being ready?_ Xena looked over at the woman that was now slumped over in the saddle barely able to keep herself there. The warrior sighed deeply wondering if the girl was going to be more trouble than she was worth. Already the way that she did things was so different. Never before had she spared potential slaves or those that might bring in money out of deference to one girl. She certainly used to take what she wanted and right away.

"Hold on there lil one. We'll be at the ship in just a bit. Don't need you falling off the horse and getting all muddy. No place to really clean up once you are on board." Blue eyes met green ones that were now bloodshot. The warrior cursed in five different languages. The healer in her saw exactly what was happening. The only thing she could do was to get her someplace warm, get some special herbs in her and make her rest.

Gabrielle could barely understand what Xena was saying. It was like there was this fog in her mind. She could plainly hear the words that the other woman spoke but she could not understand. Her instincts were to just clamp down on any part of the horse that she could and hope that she had enough strength left in her rapidly weakening body. _Guess she's getting more than she bargained for with me. Take that warrior princess. I hate being sick but if it annoys her good! Maybe I should tell her that I get sick easily._

The bard looked over at the tall dark, and she had to admit very beautiful, warlord. _I vowed to get under your skin like you have mine. I can take being sick. Can you take me being sick?_ That made the blond smile a very weak smile. Then her entire body was racking with coughs and she let out one of the curses she had been hearing Xena mutter. The warlord shot her a surprised look and that brought an even larger smile upon her face.

Gabrielle didn't even remember the horse she was on stopping. She never felt strong arms holding her close to the body they were attached to. She never felt being carried up a gang plank and never felt it as she was gently laid on a super soft bed with furs upon it. The blond never felt her wet clothes carefully being removed. All she could remember was the world spinning from a gray of the outdoors to a dark brown of the interior of the ship though she knew not where she was.

Xena left the girl and went up to the captain of the ship. The warlord was more than ready to get on to Corinth but wasn't sure if the seas were calm enough. Regardless it was going to be a long voyage as the rattling in the bard's chest had continued to get worse and in such a short time. "Petral, how do the seas look?" She herself went to the railing and looked around. So far the seas seemed calm. Though she was not a sea faring person she knew enough to know that that could change in the blink of an eye especially once you've pissed off Poseidon a time or two.

That brought back some fond memories. Xena loved to challenge anyone that thought they were better than her god or not. It had given her a few battle scars which she gladly wore almost like a badge of honor. The old gnarled captain looked her directly in the eye. He knew she was wanting to shove off but his instincts were telling him not to chance it. He took a deep breath to steel himself against whatever backlash she would give. "Well they do appear calm. However my gut is telling me to stay put." The captain closed his eyes and waited for whatever it was pain wise that she was going to dish out.

In reflex Xena's hand rose to backhand him across the deck and maybe off the railing. Something made her stop and she was not sure what it was. Of course she knew that, while she could sail better than most captains, this man was the best captain alive and that she had better heed his warning. It just meant that it would force her to spend more time alone with her new slave. If she wasn't so sick it would be a good thing. Her hand dropped at her side. "All right. Inform me when you think that it is safe. We've got too many weapons, horses and other supplies on board to take chances with."

The warlord didn't bother to wait for a response. Instead she just made her way through the rain and men scuttling here and there toward her cabin. She just hoped that the stupid kid was still in bed where she had laid her. _She is your responsibility now. True you have your reputation to uphold but she never asked for this. In a way you never asked for her._ Xena sighed heavily and continued to walk through cascades of water it was now raining so hard.

The door to her cabin was a welcome sight and she slammed the door open and slammed it shut again. She glanced over to the bed where the slave girl was supposed to be. The bed was empty and her heart skipped a beat. Instead of tearing off her wet cloak and leathers she bolted around the room looking for anyplace that the young blond could be hiding. In the darkest corner of the room was a huddled pale form of the bard. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes were looking around in fear.

As soon as those green eyes met her blue ones the girl scrunched up even more in the corner. The look on her face was wild. Xena knew the look all too well. The fever had gotten worse and now the girl was in some kind of state. Perhaps she had gone back in her mind to the little village they had found her outside of and waking up in a ship had been a shock to her system. The curses that escaped the warrior would have made Ares himself blush.

Xena held up her hands in entreaty. "I may look scary but I'm not going to hurt you I promise." The deep sound of her voice echoed throughout the cabin. The green eyes opened wider and more fear was upon the young blond's face. The warlord's patience was just about at their end. This was not supposed to be what she was doing. She sighed heavily and took several steps back. The girl seemed to relax a little so the warrior decided to get out of her wet clothes and try again in a bit.

The warlord took her time in undressing. The leathers were never easy to remove once they got this wet. She could feel eyes upon her and in a way she enjoyed it very much. The girl was so young and naïve about life and especially sex that it felt good to be the one teaching her the finer points. None of her last slaves had been this innocent. Even Satrina had, she later found out, been prostituted out by her mother at thirteen years old. That was why she never really cared for the girl. The warrior knew she was damaged and she liked her girls pure.

Gabrielle was the purest one she had ever come across. Even though some of the others had been virgins they still had a knowledge of life. This girl was nothing but a blank slate and the warrior had free rein to define the girl as she so chose. That brought a little bit of a smile upon her face as she took off the last of her leathers and hung them to dry. She turned to see that the bard had come out just a bit from the corner though fear was still etched upon her face.

Xena took a towel and dried herself off fiercely. Though she was a little cold she decided to stay naked to see if it would help the young girl be coaxed back to the bed. Slow and deliberate was her walk over to the girl. Green eyes grew wider and wider as she approached but the bard never retreated back to her corner. Finally only a couple feet away the warlord held out a hand to the young woman. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to get you dressed in something warm and give you something for that cough. Trust me."

Gabrielle looked at the naked woman standing before her. Her mind told her she should be making dinner at this time instead of being, she assumed, on a ship. The woman was strange to her eyes and yet there was something familiar about her as well. From this vantage point the dark haired woman seemed to tower over her and even without all the leather and weapons she seemed dangerous. Part of the bard liked the thought of her companion being dangerous.

That got the bard a mental slap on the back of the head. _Since when do you think of anyone dangerous being likeable. Clearly this woman can't be trusted. And yet I fell like a centaur is sitting on my chest it's so hard to breathe._ Cautiously the young woman took the hand offered to her only to find herself being picked up like she was just an empty flour sack. The room that had been spinning slightly was now moving so fast that she thought she her body was going to rebel against her.

Luckily it didn't take long and she found herself on her back and looking up into very pale and yet very powerful blue eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that there was something about this woman that should be feared and respected at the same time. A coughing spell took over her thoughts and her entire body was bouncing up and down. She found strong arms pinning her to the bed and kept her there until the coughing fit subsided. Her body and mind weak but she had to know. "Do I know you?"

Xena cursed so loud that the blond girl's body lifted off the bed in surprise. _Damn! What in Hades is happening to her? I've never seen someone get the coughing sickness so fast nor have I seen them lose their memory. Is she playing me? Is that it?_ "You know me but you don't want to know me." That was probably the wrong thing to say but it just slipped out. Quickly the warrior went on. "Relax. No one really wants to know me. I'm Xena."

Green eyes went so large the warrior thought they might just fly out of the girl's head. Instead they rolled back into her head and the body next to the warrior went completely limp. "Well, that was one way to get her to relax though I need to get those herbs down her." The warrior was muttering to herself. For a long moment she took the time to stare at the beautiful young body next to her. It did something way down deep inside her and it wasn't simple lust. It was something else. It was something the warrior had never experienced before.

The warlord sighed heavily and made her way over to one of her many chests in the room. She sorted quickly through the herbs and crushed what she needed and put them in a cup. She added water from a nearby barrel she kept in the room just in case anyone got any ideas about trying to take her out. Then she went back to the things in the chest and found a salve that she had discovered in her travels. There were many things in the chest from all over the world all having to do with healing.

A little moan escaped the unconscious bard and another bout of racking coughs took over the slender body. Xena quickly made her way by the bed in case she needed to hold her down. Green eyes flickered open for a moment and for some reason the warrior smiled at her perhaps because there was a slight bit of recognition there. "I need you to drink this, lil one." Green eyes widened but her mouth opened readily. As the last drop slid down her throat the warrior patted her shoulder. "Good. Now get some rest. That's the best thing for you now."

It only took a few moments for the herbs to kick in. Along with something for the cough Xena had added a special herb that helped with sleeping. It was the best medicine in the world and the warrior knew she too should get some sleep. While the warrior rarely got sick she was also not one to tempt fate. She got up and returned to her healing supplies and mixed the same thing minus the sleeping part and drank it down wishing she had honey or something to sweeten the contents.

The warrior then returned to the bed and got the mixture ready. Generously she rubbed it across the chest of her slave reveling in the feel of the skin below her fingers. Not being able to stop herself she took several moments to play with each nipple. Oh the ache that shot to her very core as she felt the nipples blossom into tiny round roses at her touch. Even with the slave sick the desires that the warlord felt were hard to control. All she wanted was to taste her property and officially make it hers!

But once again just one look at that innocent face that still had layers of baby fat on it and those desires were somehow pushed deep down inside her. _When I finally do get to taste you my lil one I hope I am not too aggressive for you. It's all getting bottled up and I need some release._ The warrior sighed and made her way to the water basin. She poured the liquid in the bowl first getting the salve off her hands then splashing herself liberally all over with cool water trying to calm herself.

It only helped slightly. She took the towel she had used earlier and wiped her hands and face dry. Then she turned her attention back to the sleeping bard. Quickly she went to the chest that held her clothes in it. She found a flannel shift that would almost envelop the younger girl but it was all she had. One more look at the girl and there were fires stirring inside again. As fast and as gentle as she could she dressed the girl and covered her up with the firs.

There was nothing more she could do for the girl but just wait and hope that the girl got over her illnesses as quickly as this one seemed to have come on. She watched for a long moment the sleeping girl and brushed stray blond hairs out of her face. The desire was back with just that simple touch. _If all I have to do is look at her to get this turned on I am in big trouble. I might have to go elsewhere to get my release. But she is so damned cute! I just want to taste her and not just her sweet juices. I want to taste ever square inch of her body._

Xena cursed and cursed. She thundered over to her big comfortable chair and threw herself into it. She had an excellent view of the blond which continued the aching between her legs. Finally she could not contain herself anymore. The warrior began to touch her own breasts. She played with them thinking of how it had felt just a few moments before when she was touching the smaller but no less attractive breasts of her slave.

As her own nipple blossomed under her touch she moaned rather loudly. In her mind she was not touching herself but touching the soft skin that was just across the room. If she just let her inner beast out she could go over there and…_And what? Have your way with a sick girl? Even you aren't that depraved Xena Conqueror of Nations._ Instead she kept up the gentle exploration of her own body all the time imagining that she was touching the fair haired girl's body.

Her hands moved down to her sides and then to her ribs and her stomach. The warrior was needing this so badly. It had been almost two weeks since she had released all the pent up sexual energy that was raging through her body like water going down a waterfall. Her hands strayed further south touching her hips and then onto her long legs. The feel of the skin was making her want oh so much more and finally her body could no longer be denied.

Her own lips parted as she inserted gently one finger deep inside herself. That caused an audible moan to escape from her other lips. Oh how she would rather it be the bard that was doing these things to her as her free hand captured one of her breasts and kept squeezing and teasing all the while her finger kept up a steady rhythm. It felt so good as long as she kept in her mind that she was not doing this but Gabrielle was. In time the bard would be but for now she needed the sweet release.

Not sure how long she had been at it and she really didn't care. All Xena cared about was working her way up to that frenzy and letting the whole ship know about it. Finally she found herself convulsing and let the sweet feeling of release rake through her body. Just as she came to that final climax a word escaped her mouth. Louder than she had ever shouted in fact and that word finally sunk into her. It was something she had never done before while truly being intimate with someone or doing what she had just done. She had shouted "Gabrielle." She took the time to lick the sweet juices off her fingers.

The warrior was now almost totally relaxed. She glanced over at the bard who appeared to still be sleeping. In a way she had hoped that her new slave would have been watching. It would have been a lesson in how to please the warrior princess which she knew that the bard desperately needed. But at least she had finally gotten her release. Only one thing was bothering her and that was the fact that she had said the young girl's name. _What in Hades was that about?_

Xena laid her head back wanting nothing more than to sleep. She felt a cool draft from somewhere and decided to get up and put on a flannel night shirt for herself. After she was dressed she looked over at the bed. It was really big enough for three people so she made her way over and looked down at the still sleeping blond. Carefully she got into bed as not to disturb her. She leaned herself against the wall so that she was as far from the girl as she could be. Sleep took her faster than she expected.

Gabrielle rolled over so that she was facing the warlord. Unknown to the warlord she had been awake during the entire little show. The bard had never even thought of doing anything like that but after watching she felt a fire growing between her legs. The fire however was not just there. It was shooting throughout her entire body. Though she was aching from chills of the coughing sickness her body was also on fire. It was an interesting feeling.

The bard realized something as she was watching her master pleasure herself. Now that she realized what it was like to be intimate with a woman she found herself wanting to please Xena that way. She cared not for herself. All she wanted was to make the other woman feel that good so that once again her name was upon the warrior's lips. The smell coming from the warrior she was not sure of ever having smelt it before but it actually made her swallow wanting to truly be tasting it.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I was taken away from something that was not good for me just to end up in a place while not ideal was still where I belong. Perhaps I ended up here because both Xena and I were lonely and needed someone that could eventually understand one another._ She reached out and pushed some dark hair off the warriors face tucking it behind her ear. _All I know is that I feel more at home with her though I'm scared all the time then I ever did in Potadeia._

Still the bard knew that she would have to tread lightly. From what she could tell of the warrior princess she had not had anyone mean anything to her in a very long time if ever. It would not be easy for the woman to accept wanting someone else or desiring them or taking care of them. Still it was clear at least to the bard that there was something happening between she and the warrior. There was a deep bond somehow formed already.

What would their relationship be like in just a few days? Time would only be able to tell that. Time would be able to tell just how long it would take for Gabrielle to fully recover and use what she had just learned on the warrior because now she knew what desire was and she knew that she wanted to make the warrior happy. That was quite the change from not that long ago when all she wanted to do was antagonize the woman. Question was would Xena ever feel the same about her?

AN-thanks for the wonderful reviews. hope you continue to like this. any comments and suggestions are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

They had been on the ship now for just a week. The entire time Gabrielle had been racked by the coughing sickness. She was just starting to get over it though it had taken its toll on the young storyteller. Already being fairly skinny one could actually see her ribs now. Her face was slightly sunken in as well as the only thing that she had been able to manage to keep in her stomach were the herbs that Xena was constantly giving her and some broth.

Xena had been by the bard's side most of the time. The warrior had even pulled up her big comfortable chair so that she could sit next to her patient during the day. At night they slept in the same bed but had maintained their distance. Every couple nights the close proximity of the blond to the warrior had gotten to be too much and she had gone through the same little dance with herself imagining that it was the gentle touch of the blond upon her skin.

More so she wanted to feel the bard's tongue against her skin and inside of her. The warlord was beginning to crave the sensation and the times that she spent pleasuring herself were coming up short. The warrior was a very insatiable woman in many ways. She craved fighting. She craved good food. She craved power and obedience. But now she found herself craving something more than she ever had in her life and it was making her think.

Every night the warrior would lay awake thinking about the woman sleeping next to her. Every day she would hope for some signs of improvement just so she knew that her slave was getting better and not worse. These were not feelings and thoughts that she was used to and was afraid that it was making her weak. When she had been on deck leaving the bard in Satrina's care she had heard a soldier dare talk ill of her. Instead of going over and throwing him off her ship she had walked on by pretending not to hear what had been said.

This was no way for the conqueror of nations to behave. She needed to instill loyalty and at the very least fear of her. The warrior sighed as she once again found herself below deck leaving her lieutenants to lead the ship in the right direction. Leaving her to sit and watch as a young blond girl slept for what seemed like the fifth straight day but had only really been asleep for half a day as the young girl had been in and out of consciousness. The whole situation was making the warrior cranky and irritable.

A low murmur caught her attention as the still form on the bed rolled over. Xena found herself pinned by green eyes that were actually glad to see her own blue ones. "You look better." The warrior was at a loss as to what to say and what to do. So she just sat back against her padded chair and waited to see if the blond kid would say anything. Usually she would say something once she first woke up from a nap. Hopefully it would be more useful than her last ravings.

Green eyes blinked several times really taking in where she was. The last couple times that she had woke up she had not realized that she was on a ship. Now she knew where she was and who the haggard looking form staring at her was. It was confusing though seeing the warlord looking that way and all over concern about the bard. Was she not just a slave? Was she not someone that could easily be replaced? "I feel better." She took a tentative deep breath and found her chest was hardly raspy and it did not trigger a coughing fit.

There was a silence between master and slave for several heartbeats as they just stared at one another. Xena was still at a loss as what to say to her charge. Gabrielle was at a loss as well. True their relationship was now just over a week old but things had changed so rapidly between them that neither were comfortable. Not that the bard had been comfortable but had known what was expected of her. Now she figured she was still a slave but how far did her duties extend?

A flash entered the still slightly foggy mind of Gabrielle. It was a series of flashbacks that revolved around the warrior and some very interesting things she had done to herself. It made her skin flush a little and her entire body began to hum. It was still the strangest of feelings as this was all new to her. She had never felt that way when she had been around Perdicus or any other guys. Truth be told she had never really felt it around any girls either. Xena was her first.

Her weak hand reached out and the warlord hesitated only a moment before she took the extended hand in her own. Really the warrior had no idea what she was doing other than it appeared to make the girl smile and that was all that mattered at least until she was fully recovered. Of course if she truly wanted the girl to smile all she had to do was tell her that her sister was free and safe in her hometown. But that was something that if revealed now would drive a wedge between the two.

For some reason that was the last thing that Xena wanted to do. Not sure of herself at all at the moment it frustrated the warrior. That was the one thing she loved most about herself was the fact that ever since Cortese she had become an extremely confident woman. It, along with her self- taught fighting skills, were what had made her who she was. That and her disregard for life. Xena sighed heavily. This was going to have to stop.

The warrior took one more look into green eyes and she could not let go of the hand in her own. "If you're feeling better you're going to need to get cleaned up. And I'm going to have to check on the crew." A look of disappointment was on the bard's face. This really, really had to stop. "Sorry but the known world doesn't revolve around you. Others depend on me." It was so hard trying not to look at the bard. Finally she stood and dragged her chair back to its original position.

Gabrielle's heart sank but just for a moment. It had felt wonderful to have someone seemingly care for her so much. She should have known that it was out of obligation rather than actual feelings for her. The bard pushed her growing feelings for the warrior deep down inside and decided that she needed to go back to her plan of antagonizing her master whenever she could. Slowly and carefully she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She then stood up only wavering slightly. The warrior seeing the slight falter almost, almost came to the bard's aide. But her hardening heart refused.

"Just leave whatever herbs you want me to take. I'll get myself cleaned up and start taking care of you like I'm supposed to." Gabrielle never waited for a response. She made her way over to the water basin and she stripped out of the flannel night shirt that Xena had given her to wear. It fell to the floor and the bard swore she could feel eyes upon her and grinned mentally. With a great deal of purpose and with slow hands she bathed herself from top to bottom making sure she paid special attention to her breast and her special lady lips.

There was a choking sound behind her and that made Gabrielle smile. Quickly the bard wiped the grin off her face as she felt the warrior come up behind her. There was breathing just behind her ear and the bard turned to find she was face to face with the warrior. There was a cup in her hand. The warlord leaned in close breathing in the clean scent of the naked woman that drove her nuts. She managed to set the cup down on the table. "Drink that and get dressed. I'll be back in a couple hours. Have a story ready for me or else."

Gabrielle had to push this sudden feeling, was desire the right word, down as Xena seemed to linger. Though she was fully dressed and in her leathers the scent of clean and those leathers invaded the young bard's nose. She found herself humming between her legs. _This is not going to be easy. She has so much more experience than I do. But what choice do I have? Either just give in and let her control me the rest of the time she wants me or fight back in any way that I can._

As if the warrior was reading her mind the leathers brushed against her bare skin. Instantly she felt goose bumps trickling in that area and felt herself take a deep breath. She held it until she heard the door behind her slam shut. Gabrielle braced herself against the table trying to get her thoughts back in order. Just the smell of the warrior let alone that little brush had caused the humming inside and she ached with a want or was it a need?

The bard sighed trying to get her body to calm down. Obviously she was a little over her head at the moment. After all Xena was an evil warlord and she had ten years of life experience on her. But the storyteller had always been a quick study. This was not going to be any different. Finally she composed herself enough to finish washing up. She went over to the chest that she had seen the warrior get the leathers out of. After searching through all the leathers and some tunics she found what she was looking for.

Gabrielle went to the mirror and looked herself up and down. In her mind she was not all that pretty. There was nothing special about her. However she felt she did look all right in the burgundy outfit. _Mind games are something else. I don't know if I want to play them but I think at this point I have no choice._ She sighed heavily and made her way back to the table steadying herself to taste the pungent herbs. After she took a sip she was more than surprised to taste a hint of mint. While it didn't overpower the horrible taste it certainly lessened it.

The bard looked around the room. It was a total mess. The bed had not been made in days and there were clothes and remnants of a week's worth of dinner lying around. The smell was starting to get to her as her breathing was coming back to normal. Since she knew not where anything was she began by making the bed and putting all the dirty clothes in a pile in the corner. She piled the trays of food and opened the door intent on putting them out there to lessen the smell.

A familiar figure walked into view and she stopped what she was doing. It was that very quiet girl that she had met in Xena's tent the first day. The girl had not been very nice to her barely even saying her name. The girl walked right up to her and took the trays out of hands. Satrina looked the bard up and down. "The mistress wishes you to join her on deck." Her face was still expressionless and was a little bit creepy. It definitely was giving the bard the creepy crawlies.

"Thanks for letting me know. There are a lot of things that need cleaned. Can you tell me where I could get something to clean them?" Gabrielle watched the blank face but it never wavered. It never changed. "Or could you at least tell me which way to go to find X…I mean the mistress?" The girl stared at the bard for a long moment before she simply pointed to the hallway that appeared to lead to a door. "Thanks." When the girl still said nothing the bard made her way down the hall.

When she opened the door she found herself being pelted by heavy rain. Had she known that it was raining she would have put something a little warmer on and searched for a cloak. She wondered why the other slave had not told her about the conditions. Perhaps it was as simple as she hadn't known. Gabrielle shielded her eyes from the rain to try and find the tall and dark figure she was becoming very familiar with in such a short time.

Her wrist was grasped rather roughly and she let out an audible yelp as she was forced to turn on her heals. Fiery blue eyes were burning holes in her own green ones. There was definitely anger behind those amazing eyes. But if the bard looked closely she could swear that she could also see concern but that could not be. Could it? "What in all the levels of Tarturas are you doing up here? Can't you see that it's raining? Stupid girl. You'll just end up sick again. Is that what you want?"

At first being scolded like a child felt natural to the slave but after the way she had been feeling toward the warrior as of late told her that she was no girl. Was she a woman at this point? Perhaps not but she was no mere child and would not allow herself to be talked to in this manner. "First off I didn't know it was raining. Had I know I might not have come up. I was told by that girl, Satina was it, that you wanted me up on deck. So I thought I was following your orders, your Majesty."

Several of the crew had heard what the young woman had just called their general and stopped and stared at the pair. Xena turned and growled at them and pulled her sword out. "You know I don't arm myself for no reason. If you don't want to be cut in two I suggest you move along." When one of them moved a little slower than she liked she took her sword slicing off all the long hair he had in one swoop. The man yelped in surprise and took off in a run slipping and sliding across the deck until he was headed for the railing and one of the supports found his manhood in a horrendous sounding crunch.

The warlord laughed a vicious laugh. The dark haired beauty turned and saw the look on the young blond's face. _Good. I can still shock her. And it felt good. Only thing better would to have been to actually cut the bastard. Have to ask Palaemon about the recruits he's allowing in my absence._ The warlord once again looked the girl up and down only to regret that decision. The burgundy tunic alone made the blond look stunning but to have that coupled with the fact that the rain had it fitting tight to her body and clinging to every curve made the warrior's heart skip a beat.

Xena swallowed several times composing herself. _This is all I need, to be distracted at least not today. We land by sunset and then it's the long march to Corinth with a young kid strapped to my side._ Blue eyes closed for a moment as she tried to block out the very inviting mental image that was standing before her. Finally when her eyes opened again she saw green ones staring at her wondering exactly what was going on. "I'll have a talk with Satrina don't you worry. Now go back and get dry and stay warm. There are more herbs laid out on the chest in the corner. Take just what is there. And stay out of any other of the chests besides the clothes one. Got it?" The bard nodded. "And don't forget my story. I'll be by at lunch."

Without a word Xena turned and went after the man that had been injured. Gabrielle watched for a moment to see if the warlord would do something more. Sure enough the warlord picked the man up and threw him overboard into the choppy sea below. Quickly the bard turned almost slipping as she walked but managed to keep her footing and made it through the door slamming it and the image of the warrior and the rain out as well.

There was a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she returned to the room that she shared with the evil warlord. Every time that she was just starting to think that perhaps there was hope that Xena could be saved somehow she went and did something so despicable that it hurt the girl to even think about. It hurt all the more because she was finding herself so physically attracted the dark haired beauty. She also felt this connection, for lack of better word, to the warlord.

Gabrielle sighed as she made her way into the cabin. The room had been tidied even more and it actually smelled clean. It was a welcome relief after how many days feeling so horrible. Clean was a very good feeling. She made her way over to the clothes chest stripping off the wet tunic and hanging it on a hook to dry. She pulled out a warmer tunic that went all the way down to her knees. She rolled up the sleeves that were far too long for her sighing in relief to be warm and dry.

The girl went to the desk that was covered in maps and other parchments. Careful not to disturb any of them as she figured that her mistress had them laid out carefully and with purpose. She opened a drawer to find blank parchment paper and a quill and some ink. The room was a little dark but she figured she could still see well enough to write by. Carefully she began to write. The words seemed to come to her like they were sent by a god. That was silly she knew but it felt so good to have the words come so easily.

_There once was a mighty warrior. Her strength was equal to or even better than most men. There were those that had sought to challenge this mighty warrior as she was known throughout the land as the best with any weapon imaginable. Her heart was strong and that was what had made her win many battles. No one could stand in her way. Luckily this woman also had a true heart and used her talents to help people._

_Then one day the warrior shockingly found her match. The warrior had been injured badly during a fight and was left without defense. Her mind was racing at what to do as there were several armed men that wanted to rid the world of the do-gooder. Most of their trades in arms and slaves had been either completely stopped or they had so much damage that it would take years to repair at the warrior's hand._

_Just as the warrior felt there was no where she could go a young storyteller intervened. The young girl distracted all the men in the tavern of the little town that the great warrior had been trapped in. The bard told story after story until she was sure that the warrior had found a way to escape. But helping the great warrior came at a price as one of the most vicious of the warlords took a fancy to the young girl and decided to keep her as his personal bard._

_The young bard was scared beyond words as she was thrown into a cell. Dirty parchment paper and half dry ink were shoved through the bars at her as she was told that she should prepare to entertain the master. If she did not perform well it was made clear that the master would have other uses for her and she would regret it. So the bard took the parchment and began writing and writing and writing._

_Two days later she stood before the one man that had singled her out and put her in chains. The group with him was small as most of the other troops were still off looking for the mighty female warrior. The bard clasped her hands together and thought back in her mind. Finally she was telling a tale of doing good and the men in filthy leather started to boo and hiss at her. The leader of the group made a motion of thumbs down._

_The bard was grabbed roughly by the long hair that she possessed and brought to the warlord. His face was dirty and he smelled of stale ale. The young girl swallowed and tried not to breathe in the nasty smells coming from the nearly bald man with rotten teeth. He took her by the hair and was pulling her closer to him. As their lips were about to meet a sound came from the door of the tavern._

_All eyes suddenly could see the same female warrior who had not just two days ago was near death's door. There was hardly a sign of any kind of wound and it shocked the entire group that was assembled there. Without a word the woman somersaulted a few times before she met the small group of eight standing between the evil warlord and the young bard. Her sword was in her hand and she let out a yell._

_All eight men charged her at once only to have their heads neatly taken off as she stood on one foot and put her body into a circular motion with her blade extend. Now there was no one between her and the evil warlord. She waggled fingers at the warlord suggesting that he come at her if he was man enough. The warlord growled and threw the blond to the ground. He pulled his sword and charged at the arrogant woman only to find his sword hand missing when he got within a few feet of the warrior._

_A curse rang out and the man came at her weaponless. The warrior simply turned her back on him and allowed the momentum of the warlord to impale the warlord through the heart. She took just a moment to wipe the blood off the sword and sheath it before she ran to where the bard was lying in a heap. The warrior picked the lock of the chains and freed the girl. Only one question remained. Why had the warrior come back? Easy. Because friends are hard to come by._

Gabrielle reread her work and was pleased with her second adult story. It was much better than her first she thought because it was truly a work of fiction. She reflected on her last story and knew that for both she and the warlord there were underlying truths. This one the only truth was that there was a bard much like herself in it and the hero was a strong female. Xena would never go around helping people not when she sought to destroy everything in her path should the people not choose to follow her.

The bard felt a sneeze coming on and decided that she better take the herbs that were laid out for her. She made her way over to the chest in the far corner. Sure enough there were several sets of the same herbs set out. The bard placed one set in a cup and she poured water into the cup. She swirled it around wishing for mint or honey to cover the extreme bitterness of the herbs. But it was better than getting sick once again so the bard drank down the entire contents.

The bard had been feeling a little wiped out and had forced herself to finish the story. Finally she made her way to the bed and laid down covering herself with the furs. Suddenly her heart started to race and she felt quite ill. The room began to spin and as she tried to get up her head suddenly felt so heavy that she dared not to move it. She clutched the furs in either hand trying to help fight off the nasty feeling she had going on inside her body only to have darkness take her over in less than a heartbeat.

The door to the cabin opened at that moment and a dripping wet warrior entered carrying a tray with some delightful smelling foods. "Gabrielle?" The warrior looked around the darkened room her eyes able to see better than most in the dark. She put the tray of food down and walked over to the bed. The bard's face was as white as sheep's wool. A curse escaped the warrior. "Told you not to stay in the rain you stupid, stupid kid." She felt the girl's forehead but there was no fever. She felt the pulse and another ten curses escaped her mouth.

The warrior ran to where the herbs were laid out still. She picked up one and smelled it carefully. Then she took just a small taste and quickly spit it back out. A whole month's worth of curses escaped the warrior. Quickly she got into her healers kit and searched by memory alone. She found the one she was looking for and placed it in a cup. She then poured water into it and quickly took it to the bard. She managed to get the girl sitting upright and used a trick of rubbing her neck to make her swallow.

"I just hope that this is in time, kid." Xena slumped against the bed after she had laid the bard back down. Every last mixture of herbs she had laid out for the bard had been poisoned. She was not sure how strong the dosage was and cursed again. Most likely the intended victim had been the bard but who would want to do that? It was more likely they had hoped she too would take some. But that made no sense. Suddenly the girl jerked into a sitting position and then collapsed to the bed not breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Panic. It was not something that came easily for the evil warlord. Xena was usually in control no matter the situation. But for some reason this young girl was already getting to her on a level that she could not really understand. It was making her life so difficult. All she wanted was to rule all of Greece and maybe the known world with no entanglements of any kind. But now she was saddled with this green eyed beauty that had to just look at her and her heart melted.

Now her heart was beating so fast that her breath was catching. _You may be an evil warlord but you are also a freakin healer, Xena. Get your head out of your ass and start thinking like one. There will be time to think as a ruler or as the little one says to be queen. The more I think about it the more I like the concept. Back to what's important._ The warrior shook her head to get her thoughts straight. She would have time to think about what her future plans were. The lil one needed her and now.

Xena felt for a pulse to find there was not one. The skin was already cooling to the touch. The poison that had been used was a fast acting one. The herbs that she had given the bard should have counteracted them. It had in the past for the warrior. However the warrior knew that she had a strong constitution. Plus there had been a number of times when she had been exposed to various poisons and had built up an immunity. Gabrielle never would have had that opportunity.

The warlord's mind was racing with what to do. Only one other time had this particular poison worked on one of Xena's intended victim. Even after the antidote had been given it was concluded that the girl had been sensitive to certain herbs and it had actually quickened the intended death. _Son of a bacchae! I can't believe I forgot that. Damn it all to Hades!_ More curses in several languages streamed from the warrior as she realized just how stupid she had been.

The dark haired warlord rushed back to her healer's kit and took out several more herbs. She added water to the crushed herbs and let it mix just a moment before she brought it back to the bard. With the young girl not breathing it was going to be difficult for Xena to get her to swallow. Somehow she just had to get Gabrielle to swallow the contents of the cup. The warlord cradled the bard's head between her legs and forced the noncompliant jaws to open. Somehow, even with already stiffening jaw, the warrior got the liquid down the bard's throat.

Xena knew that this was not going to be enough as there was no breathing and no heartbeat. The bard had already slipped away. But she could not let this happen. The only way she could think to get the bard's heart beating once again was to get her to breathe. So the warrior got up and knelt next to the bed and pinched the bard's nose with her index finger and her thumb of one hand and the other hand forcing the bard's mouth open. She blew several deep breaths into the bard's mouth hoping and praying to whatever god was out there to save the young girl's life.

The warrior continued this for several moments before she started to push with just a little bit of force on the bard's chest. Over and over again she breathed her warm breath into the storyteller's mouth and then pressed on her chest. After what seemed like forever the warrior's fear of losing the girl was growing too great. "Don't you dare leave me Lil One! I'm just starting to find out who I truly am because of you. I…I…I need you more than I can say."

Tears were slowly falling down Xena's cheek and she impatiently wiped them away. The words that had come out of her mouth had startled her on so many levels. But she knew they were true. She knew that the bard had wormed her way deep into her heart. How she had managed to get her pure light into a heart that was so full of darkness the warrior would never know. All she knew was that she wanted the bard but not just with desire. She wanted her to one day be her equal.

"Don't you dare leave me!" The warrior shouted once again. Her emotions were beginning to get the better of her and she started to pound on the bard's chest. Xena knew she had strength that most humans did not possess so she had to be careful not to crack the Lil One's ribs. "I need you!" About five more times of pounding on the girl's chest and that was all that the warlord could handle. Tears fell freely and she collapsed on the bard's chest.

Suddenly the chest below her head began to move slowly up and down. There was a slight wheezing sound coming from the chest below her. It was the greatest sound that the warrior had heard in a very long time. The warlord quickly sat next to the bard on the bed and moved many strands of disheveled long blond hair out of the bard's face. The face was pale but there was life in the eyes once again. A weak hand reached out and touched the warrior's face before once again Gabrielle fell unconscious.

Hastily, Xena felt for a pulse relieved to find a steady beat under her fingertips. It was not as strong as it should be but considering that Gabrielle had been sick for a week and then poisoned it was a very good start. The warrior just sat there with her finger on her pulse point reveling in the feel of the weak but steady heartbeat she found there. _How is this kid getting to me so quickly and so easily? I am Xena Conqueror of Nations not someone that is to be whipped by a pretty girl with a huge heart._

Xena sighed and finally left the bard sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to go far but also wanted to know who dared do this to the innocent young girl. Her mind raced with a few possibilities and only one made sense. The warrior cursed to herself. _I should have dealt with that girl's infatuation more severely than just demoting her._ The warlord was now very angry with herself and even angrier at the thought that she let someone get this close to the bard.

It made sense that it was Satrina as the bard had told her that the girl had told her she wanted her. _It must have been so that she could get to the cabin unseen. Gonna have to post guards outside my cabin and my quarters from now on. Damn it Xena you know better._ Her first instinct was to kill the girl. She knew if she did that then Gabrielle would forever hate her. It was bad enough the girl had seen her kill two of her insubordinates.

_What in Hades are you thinking?_ Xena sat down at her desk and moved some of the maps around. It was one thing she could do and while she waited to see if the bard was really responding or not. Her eyes found a parchment that had foreign looking handwriting on it. Quickly she scanned it and looked over at the bard. She read the words to let them really sink in and then leaned back in her chair. _Was that really how she thought I could be? I can change maybe some but a leopard doesn't change its spots entirely._

For a brief moment Xena found herself amused. It helped drain most of the tension that had been building up in the warrior's body. Between the impending battle, the trip over rough seas and her new friend her life had never been more complicated. But in a way the bard was making her life simpler if only she allowed herself to let it happen. The warrior sighed at this thought. There was no way that she could just give in to whatever feelings the bard was stirring in her not if she wanted to be queen.

A knock at the door drew her attention and Xena glanced at the bard whose chest still rose and fell a little more shallowly than she liked. Still she was breathing and the color of her skin was not as white as snow. Pale but gaining in color and it made the warlord smile a little to herself. _Gotta stop this especially in front of the troops. Or maybe just maybe…No. that would never work. Gotta keep things the same._ "Come in!" Her voice was shaper than she intended.

A young man no more than ten opened the door. Xena's eyes grew just a tad when she saw who it was but quickly composed herself. _My other weakness_. The boy was fairly tall for his age and had blue eyes much like the warrior had. His build in a lot of ways would remind anyone who looked at him of the warlord. The only main difference was that he had hair that was closer to the bard's hair then the warrior's but still it was an uncanny resemblance.

The young man carried a tray of food and managed to shut the door behind him without spilling anything on the tray. He bowed his head before he continued pausing when he heard a small noise come from the bed. His pale blue eyes grew big for a moment seeing that the beautiful young blond he had saw earlier was still in bed. Some of the servants had said that their mistress had a new girl but he had not seen her. She looked amazing to the young man. Quickly he turned his attention back to the warlord. "I be bringing you your lunch. There's enough for two."

Xena motioned to the boy to bring the tray over to where she sat. Once again the boy was ever so careful not to spill anything. The warrior eyed the covered contents of the tray and wondered in the back of her mind if it was safe to eat. If it truly were Satrina it should be safe. It appeared that whoever it was had targeted the bard. "Thanks, Solon." Blue eyes held just a hint of warmth for just a moment before they went as cold as ice. "Where is Satrina?"

The boy began to fidget noticeable a trait that Xena hated but understood in the young boy. Her patience today was almost at an end though as almost losing the bard kept playing over and over in her mind. Finally the boy managed to meet the twins of his own eyes. He never even thought about how close he resembled his mistress and no one had ever said anything about it. He rubbed his hands together. "She says she was ill so I volunteered to bring your lunch. Is there anything else I can be getting you? I would love to be able to serve you."

The words clawed at her heart. Xena wondered how the boy could possess such a sweet heart and gentle soul seeing who his two parents were. But perhaps there was just a touch of that in her and perhaps the bard was reaching deep down and finding it. Nah. "Thank you but I think for now we'll both be fine. I will want to talk to Satrina after lunch whether she is feeling sick or not. You pass the message along to her from me."

"Of course!" Solon's bright blue eyes widened and a smile was instantly on his face. He had been with his mistress since he was born. The story went that she had found him after one of the raids on a village far to the south of her home town. While the rest of her army at the time had wanted to kill him she had stepped up and not allowed it. Perhaps it wasn't true. Perhaps she was ruthless and just happened to find him and someone else talked her into bringing him along. Either way he was happy with the life that she had given him. "I'll go right away."

"Make sure and tell her to wait an hour or so. Thank you, Solon. Tell the cooks to give you extra dessert after dinner." Xena watched as the boy's eyes widened even more. He was so excited that he ran into the closed door and fell to the ground. Obviously embarrassed he quickly got up and opened the door to disappear without a trace. _If only you knew would you be so happy and eager to please me?_ She sighed at the thought.

A noise from the bard caught her attention. Gabrielle's eyes were open and she stretched. She tried to sit up but fell back in the bed. Her eyes roamed around the cabin until her green ones met blue ones. She managed a weak smile as she rolled onto her side. "Hey." Her voice would probably be unheard by anyone else but because of Xena's sensitive hearing the warrior could hear it easily. "I feel like a centaur is sitting on my head."

Xena got up and made her way over to the bard. She put a hand on her forehead relieved when there were no signs of fever. "Well at least you have no fever. Do you remember what happened just before you got sick?" There was a pensive look on the bard's face and after a few moments she shook her head. "I figured as much. I don't want to scare you but you were poisoned." Green eyes went big with fear and horror in them. "Relax. I think I know who did it. And security is going to heighten around here and quickly."

That seemed to relax the bard at least a little. Gabrielle tried to sit up once again but was too weak to. Xena helped the blond into a sitting position. Words were one thing that rarely failed the blossoming bard but as of late around the warrior the words sometimes never came. She wondered why that was._ Is it only because I fear her still? Is it because of this woman sitting so close I can smell her scent and it's driving me crazy._ The scent of the food hit her and she realized she never had breakfast. "Do you think I can eat something? I mean, without making whatever happened worse?"

For some stupid reason that the warrior could not understand she ruffled the bard's hair. This embarrassed both of them and the warrior felt the tips of her ears get warm. She made her way over to the table where the tray of food was and gathered it. Without a word she brought it back and set it next to the storyteller. "Let's see what we have." Xena took the cover off the food. There was broth which had become the staple the past week due to the bard's illness. There were meat sandwiches, cheeses, and some steamed vegetables. There was also a pitcher of cider. "What do you think your stomach can handle?"

Gabrielle took a deep breath and swallowed. She picked up one of the sandwiches and took a tentative bite and chewed for a long time before swallowing. It seemed to settle in her stomach all right so she decided that she would eat the entire thing. Xena poured a cup of cider for both of them and watched for a moment as her slave seemed to inhale her food. Finally she joined in as she too realized that she had skipped breakfast and why.

Xena remembered the scene and just how intoxicating the sight of the naked blond had been. Not only was Gabrielle stirring lust in her she was stirring actual feelings and part of her liked it. Part of her told her there was no room to be a conqueror and have love in her life. But what if she could? Her mind began racing with that one thought and she put down the sandwich she had been eating. She could not bring herself to look at the blond. Instead she stood up and made her way to the table.

Gabrielle stopped eating as well wondering what had happened to force her mistress so far from her. Granted the warlord had spent over a week nonstop with the bard but to just stop eating and walk away there had to be a reason. Then she remembered what was sitting on the desk. Her heart skipped a beat remembering the story that she had written. What if Xena had found it silly or worse? What if this was the final straw and the warlord was just waiting for her to get better to send her away or worse?

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle's voice made the warrior look up briefly at the younger woman. "The story was just something that I used you for inspiration. I mean how strong a woman you are and can handle yourself in any fight and all. I didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong with you or that you are not a good…" She trailed off as she took in the bemused look upon the warrior's face. _Damn! She probably just thought it was silly nonsense from someone so young._

"It was good." Xena took the parchment and held it up. "If you can come up with this on such short notice you will be an amazing storyteller someday. Just don't use me as inspiration too often." She folded the parchment and put it in a drawer. "I don't think the rest of the known world wants to hear the story of a conqueror with the exception of my soldiers." Her eyes kept steady with the green eyes from across the room.

The bard smiled at the compliment knowing that that kind of praise from the warlord was worth more than some king or queen. The warrior would not be nice to anyone and for kind words that meant everything to the bard. In that moment she knew. She no longer wanted to antagonize the warrior. She wanted to please the warrior. A piece of her heart already belonged to the warrior and suspected it was from the very first moment their eyes met. _But how can this lead anywhere?_

A knock interrupted her thoughts and Gabrielle quickly covered herself. While she was still in the flannel outfit she had picked out earlier but for some reason she felt naked with anyone else around. The deep voice of the warrior uttered one word and that was, "come!" The door opened immediately and green eyes were upon someone she knew she could not trust. It was the girl that had preceded her as Xena's personal slave and the one that had told her a lie.

The girl made her way to stand before Xena not even giving Gabrielle a second glance. There seemed to be something very oppressive in the room now. The bard could sense even from clear across the room just how tense that the warrior was. The woman seemed only slightly tense but that could just be an act. The blond knew that if she were standing like this before the mistress she would be scared almost to death. She waited on baited breath to see what was going to happen next something telling her it would make a good story.

"Satrina." Xena motioned for the girl to come closer and stand before her so that she could be judged. The girl complied without a word. "It has been brought to my attention that you pretended to be sick so that Solon would have to do your chores." Now the warrior stood beginning to pace in front of her slave. "You know that I hate it when my slaves take advantage of one of the younger ones. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Satrina seemed to relax a bit having thought that she had been found out. Poisoning Gabrielle had probably been one of the stupidest things she had ever done but she was not like the other slaves. She refused to just be set aside once someone slightly younger and more innocent showed up. Xena might be the conqueror of nations but that was only a part of her. The slave saw her for who she truly was and she loved every single bit of her. "I was sick."

Xena made her way to her weapons chest. She pulled out a cat-o'-nine-tails. It was a whip of sorts. It had a similar handle but had several strands of short leather instead of one long one. As she pulled it out, Satrina and Gabrielle both flinched noticeably. She extended her arm quickly and the loud sound echoed throughout the cabin. At a slow pace she made her way to the slave now shaking slightly where she stood. "Satrina, I know you think I will not harm you because you are in love with me. But I could never return such feelings for a slave."

Gabrielle's heart sunk at the words the warlord spoke. It could just be for show for the young woman. Or it could be that no truer words had ever been spoken. The blond could not be sure what the case was at least not yet. In due time she knew she would find a way to find out everything that she could about this dark haired beauty that was slowly but surely stealing her heart away. Not that anyone else truly had a claim to it. She never loved Peridcus and never would love him.

"I do love you." Satrina somehow found her voice after the long pause. The weapon in Xena's hand was cracked once again this time very close to the slave's ear. "And I think you may have feelings for someone else." Usually capable of hiding her emotions, the warrior let slip just the tiniest of cringes on her face. "That will not stop me from continuing to fight for your love." She stood with her arms across her chest in defiance.

Xena had had enough. No slave was going to talk to her in this manner. No slave was going to dictate who she was going to have feelings for. No slave was going to poison her property and get away with it. "You have gone too far." The weapon hit the girl across the neck but also hit her cheek leaving many red welts in its wake. "You are going to find that the rest of your life, and I'm not sure how long that's going to be, will be absolutely miserable."

As her hand went back Xena was surprised on two levels when her hand was stopped by a familiar presence. The warlord was shocked that she had not sensed the movement or the presence of the bard next to her. She was even more surprised that there was that much strength in the grip and that Gabrielle was able to even get out of bed let alone stand there stopping her. "Xena, please. This girl only pretended to be sick. What's the harm in that?"

_Of course that was all that she would see. She didn't get that this is just a game between me and the slave. Still so young and so innocent. Well it's time that she learned exactly what is going on._ "Gabrielle I understand that you think this girl is just an innocent." The warrior allowed the hand that had the weapon in it to drop to her side. However she kept a tight grip on the weapon just in case. "She didn't just pretend to be sick. She is the one that poisoned you. She thinks she loves me and wants me back."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she nearly collapsed to the floor. If it hadn't been for the warrior holding her up she probably would have. This girl who she suspected was so much like her once upon a time had resorted to attempted murder. The bard hoped that she would never allow herself to fall this far. But part of her was beginning to understand why the girl had done it. That fact scared her almost as much as the feelings growing inside her. "Still. I don't want to see her punished this way."

Xena looked at the bard. Not one part of the warlord was surprised by the fact that the blond didn't want to see punishment even when it involved a murderer. "Well it's not up to you. I can't have someone in my ranks, whether a slave or soldier, doing this. The next thing you'll know someone will try and poison me. What would you have me do then?" Green eyes could not look directly at her and the warlord knew that her point had been made. "Now step out of the way and let me finish."

The bard thought about it but she could not allow this woman to be hurt or worse killed. _This is violence just for the sake of vengeance. That is nothing that I want. That is nothing that I will ever want._ "Please. Lock her up. Sell her. But please do not hurt her." A hand of the bard was on the warrior's arm without even thinking about it. She knew she was crossing a line but she hoped that Xena would listen to her. The arm that she had been touching was jerked roughly out of her grasp and the blond looked up to see the hand coming back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

The hand that had been flying at the bard suddenly stopped. Instead of striking Gabrielle it took hold of the back of her head not roughly but not exactly gently either. Blue eyes stared into green eyes that had a look of both fear and desire in them. Xena knew that hers were masked but felt the same way. This was about to change her relationship with her slave. There would be no turning back after what she was about to do. The only bad thing was that Satrina was there and had to be witness to it.

Or was that a good thing? Maybe then the slave would finally realize that Xena could not love her. What the warlord had said about not being able to love a slave was not true. She had fallen in love once before only to have the trust that went along with being in love shattered. It was while she was in Japa and taken in by a girl and had taught her almost everything she knew. That girl had stolen the warrior's heart. Then it had been made clear that the girl only wanted her skills.

But Gabrielle was not like the girl from Japa. She certainly was not like Satrina. While Satrina had been young and somewhat innocent when she had bought her there was something about her that had always made the warrior more than careful with what she discussed around her. The only reason she felt she had to be more careful with Gabrielle was because the girl was naïve and innocent. Anyone could trick her into anything. She needed protection and taking care of.

It started now as Xena was quickly crossing a line that she never thought that she would cross again. How it changed her plans for conquering the world she did not know and at the moment did not care. After only a week the girl had captured the heart of one that many had tried and failed miserably. So the warlord allowed the capture to become complete as she pulled Gabrielle to her and their lips met for just a moment. It was just long enough and with enough passion that the bard actually squeaked.

Xena let her hand relax and her thumb began massaging the scalp underneath it. It was obvious that the blond had liked what had happened but now there was also confusion written across the face of the younger woman. Perhaps it was the gentleness of the kiss. Perhaps it was because it was the last thing she had expected. Perhaps it was because she too was falling fast and hard and had wanted nothing more than to explore this new found sexuality that was developing in the bard. Perhaps…

All of Xena's jumbled thoughts went away as it was the young and innocent bard that made the next move. The kiss this time was full of intensity and passion and something the warrior had never felt before. It sent every sense inside her out of alignment and she moaned at the deep feelings that the bard stirred in her usually cold interior. It was like she was waking up after having slumbered for years, years longer than she had been fighting and attempting conquering the world. For this went back to a cold and bleak childhood.

Xena felt it before she saw or heard the movement. While still kissing the bard she backhanded Satrina so hard that she slumped unconscious in the big comfortable chair. There was a clatter as something metal fell to the cabin floor. It was as if the bard hadn't realized what happened or didn't care. Their tongues were doing a tango and their breathing was picking up. The warrior could not help but think just how quickly that the bard was picking up on this kissing thing. In fact she had never been kissed like the way she was now. There was a part of her wondered how quick a learner she would be at making love.

Or was it that she had never allowed herself to be kissed like this? That was more likely for the warrior as she had guarded her heart from falling this hard and this fast ever since that night how many years ago. It had been the night when she had trusted someone though a stranger and had been hurt both emotionally and physically worse than she ever had been in any battle she had fought in. Besides the girl from Japa there was only one other that she had trusted and he had taught her never to trust anyone.

That had not been an emotional connection but an alliance gone wrong. It had taught her that she could only trust herself until this bard walked into her world from outside a little backwater sheep village. As worldly as the warrior was she knew not to discount some of the smaller villages as she was from one herself and had honed her fighting skills there. But this was different. This was…The warrior could not even put a label on what she was feeling or how fast it had happened.

Finally they parted as Xena knew that breathing must be difficult for the bard. Sure enough, the blond's chest was rising and falling and there was a little bit of wheeze there. The warlord cursed herself as she should have taken in all that the young slave had been through the past week. She felt stronger arms than she would have guess wrap around her waist and a small blond head lean against her chest. It made the warrior feel awkward and very good at the same time.

Without thought Xena wrapped her arms around the bard and leaned her head on the soft blond head lying on her chest. Part of the warrior wanted nothing more than to pick the girl up and show her how much she wanted and needed her. Part of her knew that she had to be careful with the lil one as the younger girl had never gone any further than their kissing. It was taking all her willpower just to hold her and let the feeling of the warm body next to her be enough.

_Conqueror of Nations has fallen so far._ _It used to be just one look and all your soldiers and all your slaves would quiver in fear. Now you have one slave trying to kill another slave not worrying about the consequences and you falling head over heels for another one who seems to be falling for you as well. What are you doing? This cannot be good. But it feels too good to stop._ She gave the warm body still clinging to her another squeeze before she broke up the hug.

The bard was obviously disappointed but stood silent as she watched Xena go over to Satrina who was just coming to. The warrior bent down and picked up the long dagger that usually was stored below the desk with a leather strapping that the warrior had designed herself. Green eyes grew wide as she realized that Satrina had tried to kill her a second time and the bard had been too busy getting lost in the taste and feel of the warrior. There was black and blue forming around the slave's eye already which Gabrielle realized had to have come from being hit by the warrior.

The dagger's blade was instantly at the slave's throat. Satrina's eyes grew big waiting for the motion that would end her life. Not once but twice had she tried to kill the damn blond kid and twice she had somehow been thwarted both times. The sharpness of the blade was obvious and the pressure increased enough for the skin to be sliced and a little bit of a trickle of the blood ran down her neck slowly. Before the bard could protest Xena pulled back and turned to the bard. "Would you please go and get one of the soldiers to escort Satrina to the prison below deck?"

Gabrielle hesitated for just a moment shocked by the way that her mistress had pleasantly asked and not just told her to get someone. She nodded and went to the door opening it. There was no one in the hallway so she went up the stairs and opened the door glad to find that the raining had stopped. She signaled to one of the soldiers who only just barely left what he was doing to see what she wanted. "The mistress wishes an escort for a prisoner below deck from her cabin."

The man eyed her up and down but decided that he better do what she said. He whistled and motioned to three other men. They slowly followed along after the blond. Gabrielle knocked on the door and heard Xena's voice telling her to enter. She opened the door and motioned the soldiers to past her. The bard shut the door and went over to the bed where she sat on the edge just watching as the warrior directed the men what to do in gruff terms but not ever giving a reason why.

Suddenly they were alone once again. Xena was standing but leaning against her high desk directly across from the bard who still sat on the edge of the bed. It took all the inner strength that the bard had to finally look into blue eyes that were no longer cold. The fact that the warrior was looking at her with a warmth was almost as startling as seeing cold blue eyes looking at her. Her voice was small but she managed to say, "So, what do we do now?"

Xena, for the first time ever, felt like an awkward teenager on her first date. Why was this girl getting to her so much? The warlord had been around the world many times and been in many types of relationships one even resulting in her son. But this was the first time that she knew her heart was truly at risk in many, many years. Her blue eyes kept a steady gaze and sighed heavily hating feeling not in control and not knowing what to do. "Honestly I don't know what to. This is new to me."

Gabrielle honestly was surprised that Xena would admit this but not surprised by the answer itself. She had no doubt that the warrior had some kind of relationships in the past. But had she ever had one of meaning and was that the kind of relationship that this was leaning toward? That was something she was going to have to ask. The bard took a deep breath not only trying to find the right words but the courage to say them. "I…um…" The blond swallowed hard. "I know we've only know each other for what a week now?" The warrior nodded. "And I was pretty much out of it for most of that time but…"

The warlord seemed to be able to feel what the bard was feeling. Was this that connection she could remember feeling when they first met? Or was this just something she was just so afraid of that she was trying to make up something to explain what she was feeling how she was feeling and how quickly she was feeling it. "But you feel something for me." Xena had looked away not being able to see the reaction in the bard if it was not the same.

Footsteps told her that Gabrielle was on her way over. A hand was on her arm and the warrior was forced to look into green eyes. They stood staring into one another's eyes and into one another's souls for the longest of times. Finally the bard was able to find her voice. "I do have feelings for you. I don't know what to make of them. All I know is that watching you with other people scares me to no end. But knowing how you took care of me and you respected me enough not to kill Satrina makes me warm inside."

Xena let the words sink in. _She's smart to be afraid of me. I have a very dark side inside me. That would be one of the many reasons I should not allow this to go any further. What if I could not control that evil part of myself and I lashed out at her and hurt her or worse. But the way I live my life is not with 'what ifs' or 'might have beens'. My life has always been lived for the now and a goal in mind. If I do become queen than why can't I have someone to rule by my side?_ "You are right to be afraid of me. I do have a temper."

The bard absorbed this honest answer. _I think that answer is truth but it is also a way to maybe push me away. I wish I had more experience with people. I basically was only ever around my family and a few of the kids my age. Other than that I've just been around people that act the same as me._ "Are you trying to scare me from pursuing anything?" There was just the slightest of a flare of Xena's nostrils and the bard took that as her answer. "Thank you."

The warlord was stunned that the bard was able to read her so readily. She had thought that she had been a perfect statue and yet the bard had seen right through her. The last thing that she wanted was for the bard to get hurt. The longer she allowed Gabrielle to see her as anything but a cold hearted bitch the more likely she was to get hurt in the long run. _That's it. Push her away now. Don't let it go any further._ "And I'm a killer that has no remorse. I'm cold hearted. I use people for what I can get out of them before I move on. I don't know why you are saying thank you."

"I knew all those things about you." Gabrielle moved her touch up to the warrior's chest. She felt the heart that was beating below her hand skip several beats and then pick up in intensity. "I've heard stories about you. I've seen you kill two men. I saw what you wanted to do to Satrina but something stopped you." The hand traveled up to the neck of the warrior. "I think that way down deep inside that there is more to you than the simple fact that you are conqueror of nations. You are more than that."

"Gabrielle." The warrior got out of the bard's grip albeit reluctantly. "That is a simple way of looking at things." She made her way over to the door. Something was not quite right but she could not place what was making her feel like she was. It had nothing to do with what was going on in the cabin. It was something outside possibly on deck. "We may have feelings for one another but it will never be able to work." She turned and looked her slave in the eyes. "I have too much blood on my hands and you are so innocent it makes my head spin. I would never want for you to know what it's like to have blood on your hands. Stay with me and you eventually will know that."

There were a lot of footfalls above them and Xena wanted nothing more than to go up top to find out what was going on. But for once in her life she was putting someone else before her instincts. Would she regret that? Only time would tell. For now she was standing here trying to keep the innocent girl from getting hurt. It was making her rethink having her as a slave and making her think that maybe she should send her back home. _But it will hurt you Xena. But she would be safe._ The warrior sighed heavily.

The words that the warrior was saying were actually making the bard's emotions grow even more for the leather clad figure that was standing near the door. She too had started to hear the commotion coming from up above. As much as she wanted to keep this conversation going she knew they had to put it aside for now. "I'm not going anywhere. However I suggest that we figure out what is going on. Sounds like a herd of sheep up on deck."

Xena just shook her head. The girl was too stupid for her own good. _Here I was offering her a way out and with no strings attached and she turns me down. What could this fool girl be thinking?_ Before she could respond the door that she was standing in front of exploded open sending the warrior sprawling halfway across the room. The bard was by her side in an instant putting both hands on her shoulders and helping steady her as she sat up.

Both the bard and the warrior looked at the door. Standing in black leathers that left little to the imagination was a blond woman. She had a snarl of a look upon her face. She took in the look on the warrior's face. It had that killer look that the woman remembered so well. The look on the kid with her now that intrigued the leather clad woman. _Never thought anyone would care for a killer like you, Xena._ "Sorry for the interruption. I guess I should have knocked first but I haven't had many manners since you torched my village to the ground."

The evil warlord shook her head trying to clear the ringing from it. Her first instinct was to put herself in-between this crazy woman and the bard. Her second instinct was to grab whatever weapon that she could find and mutilate this woman who dared board her ship. The dagger was still on the desk and she kept that in mind. "I don't know you." The warrior stood taller and tried to let the wash of dizziness roll over her before she continued. "I've burned many villages to the ground when they wouldn't give me what I wanted. I'm not sorry about yours."

"Oh I figured that out a long time ago." The blond leather clad girl stood with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were so big and round and so expressive it was hard to take your view from them. "See I was only about ten at the time. Both my parents and the rest of my family died in that raid." She pulled her sword out and pointed it toward the warrior. "My name is Callisto. The village was Cirra. You came along and killed everyone in sight including children. I hid in the hills."

The name of the girl meant nothing to her. The blond woman of no more than twenty standing before the warrior meant nothing. The village however did. It was around the time that her army had turned on her and she had learned the hard way to not trust anyone and to keep her men whipped and in fear rather than allow them to think that they had a chance without her. "I remember the village. But I wasn't in charge of that army. I had intended to just go around your village. There wasn't anything to be gained out of my attacking except a waste of time and resources."

"Don't make me laugh." Callisto walked just a step or two closer to the warlord and the bard. "I see you still like innocent girls." She turned to the bard. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not innocent. I haven't been innocent since your…" She looked from the bard to the warrior and back again. "Whatever it is that she is to you stole my innocence." The blond warrior laughed as the bard shifted. "Oh my Gods! Have you really started to fall for her? Well, I guess you can't judge a parchment by its cover. I would have sworn you were smarter than that."

"Back off." Xena went for her dagger wishing that it was the weight of her sword in her hand instead of the weight of the sharp but small dagger in her hand. "Your beef is with me so just let her go and we'll do this one on one." The warlord was shocked when she felt the bard come and stand closer to her. A few curses escaped the warrior's lips. She shifted her body so that once again she was almost fully covering the young girl behind her and flexed her fingers around the dagger.

"You're right in a way." Callisto's smile was that of a crazy woman. Her hands seemed to keep moving nonstop. "I mean she is innocent. She may be stupid for allowing herself to have feelings for you but that innocence is why." Her hand went to her hip and in a blink of an eye she had a tube in her hand. "A normal person never would. And you apparently have feelings for her. That is a bonus. Say goodnight you two." Without another word of warning the woman shot first the warrior then the bard with a dart.

Both managed to pull the dart from their necks but it was too late. First the bard fell to the ground unconscious. It took several more moments and the warlord managed several stumbling steps toward the leather clad woman before finally she too was on the floor of the cabin the dagger still clutched in her hand. "Oh this is just too perfect." Callisto whistled and two men came through the door. "Take the blond to my cabin and chain her up tight. Take the dark haired one and put her in one of the cells with the rest of the prisoners on this ship. She can die with the rest of the scum on this ship. I just hope she's awake when she drowns."

As the man with Xena started to go by she held up a hand. She slapped the unconscious warlord several times before letting them go on. Callisto then searched through several chests. Finally she found what she was looking for. Xena's sword was heavier and more solid than her own. It would fetch a pretty price back in Corinth. Her bigger prize was there as well. She attached the round chakrum to her side. The blond had been tracking the dark haired woman from a distance for years and knew exactly how she worked. "Now take her. Make sure she is tied tight. I don't want her getting free and getting a chance to come after me."

The leatherclad blond made her way slowly back up the deck. Most of Xena's men were either injured or dead. They had been lucky that a fog had come in and hidden there ascent upon the larger slower ship. It couldn't have gone better if she had planned it better. Thinking of the young blond girl that was now probably already chained in her cabin was another example of her luck. Not that the woman believed in luck at least not anymore.

One of her men approached her. "Do you wish us to take more than just the slaves, food supplies and weapons?" The man looked at her with awe and respect. He had heard tales of the conqueror of nations and was shocked that Callisto had been able to outsmart the woman. Corinth would pay them all very handsomely for bringing news that at least the warrior was gone. He could not help but wonder why they wouldn't bring more proof of her death.

"Just that. Keep an eye out for a blond boy round ten. I especially want him." Callisto looked around the deck one more time. "Make it snappy. I want to burn the ship and be on the way before dark. Corinth awaits." There was a goofy smile on the blond woman's face. Her white teeth flashed and a wicked laugh escaped her scaring some of the men that were around her. She didn't care what they thought of her. She didn't really care about Corinth but had heard that Xena was headed that way. It was perfect way to catch her and she had.

Part of her wondered what was next for herself. She had spent the last ten years plotting and wanting revenge on one woman. Now that she had gotten it she was not sure what she wanted from life any more. Part of her wanted to let Xena go and let the dance go on now that her enemy knew that she existed. But a larger part knew just how dangerous the warlord could be and dead was the best way that she could be.

After all the supplies and people were on board her smaller but much faster ship they had gotten underway. She had them send torches on to the deck that had been covered with Greek fire water. The stuff would burn and burn not even being able to be put out by water. It was the perfect way to destroy a ship on water. Part of her had wanted to personally light the ship on fire but was content on making her way to her cabin.

Callisto was content with herself. All her dreams of revenge were finally coming true. There was only one thing left for her to do. She made her way to her cabin where the blond slave was still fast asleep. The girl would be asleep for at least another day or so with as much of the tranquilizer she had used out of deference to the warrior. _You're going to be my new play thing. While I didn't get to torture your mistress I will you. That will be almost as sweet._

The leather clad blond made her way to the corner where the naked blond was chained up. She had just enough chain to move around about five feet. There was only a bed of furs so that no weapons of any kind could be made. Callisto took the dagger that had fallen from Xena's hand when she had passed out. Though the bard was asleep she took the tip of the dagger and with shallow non scarring cuts wrote 'Xena's whore' across her bare belly. "When I'm done with you, the world will know that you were property of a piece of trash and became one yourself." The woman laughed maniacally.


	8. Chapter 8

Xena's mind was all fuzzy. She could barely tell where she was let alone who she was. She turned her head to look around her and felt a bit of a sting. Her hand went to her neck in reflex and found that there was a sore spot there. It was small but obviously was painful. Her eyes closed as she tried to get her bearings. When she opened her eyes again the room where she was had started spinning. Quickly she closed them and swallowed several times trying real hard to get herself back to normal.

At this point she was not sure of normal. All she could really remember was that she was on a ship, there was a young blond that needed her and that she was some kind of big wig. But what kind? Her head leaned back to feel something cold and metallic. Slowly she opened her eyes once again and cursed as she realized that she was in some kind of prison. Glancing around she saw that the back wall was made of wood and that there was just a tiny bit of moisture building up.

"Mistress?" A familiar voice sounded like it was from a long ways off. The dark haired woman carefully turned her head to see where the voice was coming from. A fuzzy figure finally came into focus and the blue eyes widened as she realized now just where she was and who she was. Satrina eyed her former mistress worry evident on her face. "What is going on?" The slave looked around trying to figure how Xena had gotten there.

"I messed up." Xena groaned as she managed to stand up. "Not for the first time and not for the last time I'm sure." Though her head was spinning and her stomach wanted to rebel she stood her ground and forced herself to stand tall. Her mind was racing wondering what had happened to Gabrielle and just how this Callisto had found her without her sensing her being around. Could be that since being in a large army she had allowed that particular skill of hers to erode just a tad. "Gotta get out of here."

Satrina stood and made her way closer to the bars. Though she was still mad at the warrior for rejecting her and the nice little neck wound she had she'd been around the older woman long enough to know that when she said something one should listen carefully. "What can I do?" It was not like she had any weapons on her or anything. But if she had anything that her mistress could use she'd be willing to do anything to help her out.

Still clutching the cold metal bars tightly in each hand just trying to get the room to stop spinning. Finally her head was a little more focused. The cell would not be easy to get out of as she herself had designed the entire storage and jail area herself. Her mind was not just of war but of practicality and she was proud of that fact. Of course she was proud that she knew at least a dozen ways to hang a man and not leave a mark on his neck. "Just stay out of my way for now."

The slave took several steps back and made her way toward her own cell door in anticipation of what her mistress would eventually do and that was hopefully get her out of her the cell as well. She was not holding her breath after all the mistakes that she had made. They were mistakes from the heart but none the less they were still big time mistakes. The slave took several deep breaths and just watched as the love of her life went to work.

Xena found that she was naked and that annoyed her to no end. Not that she was ashamed of her body far from that in fact. It was just that she had weapons of all sorts tucked into her leathers even when she was not going into battle. Anyone of those could have been used as a lock pick or could have even eventually cut through the metal bars. They were all that sharp. Another few curses escaped her as she realized she pretty much only had her body to use as a tool.

The warlord thought about that for a moment. Since she could remember she always possessed a strength that most mortals didn't share. She had the ability to do things that no normal human could do. Of course part of that had come from hours upon hours of training herself to do the things she could. But without the strength and abilities in the basic sense she never would have been able to do the things she could. Often she wondered exactly where that came from but at the same time was afraid to know.

Right now she wanted out of the cell. Right now she wanted to find Gabrielle. Right now she wanted to find this Callisto woman and rip her still beating heart out of her chest and shove it down the woman's throat and force her to swallow it before she died. The image gave her a pleasant feeling and it made her smile a bit. Or was it the thought of the bard that had made her smile so? Perhaps a combination as she knew that her heart was slowly becoming so far entrenched with the bard it was not funny.

Xena took a moment to savor both the feeling of killing Callisto and of the image of the bard before she began to really look around the cell. She knew with her designing it finding a weakness would be nearly impossible. But if anyone could outsmart the warlord it would be the warlord. Sure enough she found what she was looking for. It was not her design that was bad it was that the cell had been shoddily constructed and she cursed herself for not following up with the builders.

Lucky for her she had not. She steadied herself for a moment knowing it was going to take all she had to leap as high as necessary and then not fall back to the ground hurting herself. One more deep breath and a running leap. She pushed off the floor with as much force as she could gather. Then she half flipped through the air so that her feet were in the air. Just as she got to the peak of her leap she grabbed the bars next to her and pushed off with all of her might.

There was a clanking sound of metal on metal but also a creaking sound of wood being shattered as well. The momentum was taking her back to the bars and she twisted so that she was upright and grabbed onto two bars with her hands. At first her momentum was a little too much but as her fists tightened it slowed her progress a great deal. Curses escaped her mouth as skin was actually being ripped off the palm of her hands.

Finally she let go as soon as she was a safe distance from the ground and landed gracefully with a couple of hops to take the strain off her knees and her back. After looking up at the height she had just fallen from and then looking at her bleeding palms she felt very lucky indeed. Now if her plan worked the way that she hoped that it would. She flexed her hands trying to ignore the stinging sensation. The warrior took a deep breath and made her way all the way to the back of the cell.

This time instead of launching herself into air she built up as much momentum as she could and simply aimed both feet at the lock of the door hoping that it would be enough to finish loosening the bars from the wood they had been attached so poorly too. There was a shrill sound as metal bent and wood chips showered the tall form of the warlord. Both the door and the warlord fell to the ground with a resounding thump.

Xena stood and stretched wincing as she could feel several splinters in various not so nice places. She also winced at the start of what was going to be a severely bruised leg and hip. But pain was nothing to the warlord. Her body was a roadmap of pain as she had been captured numerous times and tortured with almost every form of torture possible. Pain was nothing but a state of mind and she refused to ever enter that state totally. It was dangerous to ignore all pain but minor ones such as what she had was no problem.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Satrina standing at the door of her cell waiting. For a moment she ignored the slave and wandered around the prison area. There were keys hanging next to a desk. There were weapons just lying around. There were only a few other prisoners in the cells. Cautiously she made her way to the prison door. There was neither a sound nor sign of anyone. It was a little puzzling but she decided to just get the Hades out of there and see if she could find Gabrielle.

First she would get the other prisoners out. Why? That was troubling her a little. Before she had met the bard all she had cared about was herself. Now she was concerned for the bard and it seemed these handful of prisoners. Or in this case was it that she would need everyone that she could to get her hands on this Callisto person and defeat her. Defeat was not the real word for that. She was going to destroy her and make it last over several months.

A smell caught the warrior's attention and she unleashed curses in about ten languages that would have made Ares God of War blush. "We've gotta move and now!" Xena ran and got the keys from their hanging place and unlocked all the cells. A group of haggard looking women and men were gathered around her along with Satrina at the front. "Whoever this bitch is that took over my ship has set it on fire. If I'm not mistaken it's worse cause she's used Greek fire water."

There were a lot of round eyes looking back at her. Another curse that never escaped her lips. It was easier to lead soldiers then broken spirited slaves. She sighed heavily knowing that all their lives were in her capable hands. _Gods I hate having to be responsible like this. All I ever wanted was to care for was myself. Then Gabrielle came along._ And that right there made her smile. _Damn you Lil One!_ "Ok. Grab a weapon and move quickly and without back talk."

Xena watched them all scramble to gather a weapon. She herself went for the long broadsword and several daggers which she set on the desk. Something had caught her eye. There was an old set of dirty leathers. She made her way to them and held them up. Thankfully they were just a little big but would do so she put them on quickly. There were spots for the daggers and a clip for her sword. At least she felt a little bit like her old self now that she had her leathers back.

Smoke was now starting to come in through the door. "All right. We have to move and move fast. There is only one place that we can get off this ship and have a way to survive the sea." The door opened and she shook her head at not having to unlock it first. _Security is so damned lax. How in the Hades am I going to rule Greece if my own ship is so pathetically run? And I worry about Gabrielle changing me._ With speed and grace she made her way to the lowest bowels of the ship.

Smoke was a hindrance every step of the way. The Greek Fire was known for being unstoppable but it was lesser known that it also gave off the thick black smoke that could be suffocating to breathe. That was a greater concern at the moment as the warlord made her way carefully not even turning around to see if the slaves were able to keep up. She might have set them free but as far as she was concerned that was as far as the rescuing had to go.

It took them what seemed like forever before they found their way to the second lowest of decks. This was a hidden area that only a few knew about. Xena had trusted only her top lieutenant and a handful of lower ranking soldiers the latter because she had needed someone to load the supplies. Without a word to those that were on her heels she went from barrel to barrel and crate to crate looking for something specific.

Finally she found what she had been looking for. The warrior worked with a great deal of speed and purpose as the smoke was now starting to make its way deep into the ship. Soon the flames would follow and they'd be in real trouble then. Xena made her way over to one of the walls. It was one of the few walls that had nothing stacked against it or so it seemed. The warlord smiled as she turned a hidden handle on one side and a matching one about twenty five feet in length away.

The wall released and leaned a little against water that was already pressing against it. Water began pouring into the ship but the warrior didn't care. In fact this was all part of the plan. She could feel eyes upon her as she went back to the crate. With an effort that no man could produce she began pushing the crate over to the wall that was slowly lowering as the sea spilled in. Suddenly her burden lightened a little and she felt rather than saw the slaves helping her push or pull the crate over to the wall.

She shrugged and figured she might as well use them they were her slaves after all. "We need to get this on the panel I opened up. Once we do we can shove off." All sets of eyes looked at her like she'd gone insane. _Perhaps I have gone insane. Perhaps what I'm feeling for Gabrielle is just lunacy. No. I may not know what it is but it's not lunacy._ "It's a hidden boat. I built it myself. We just have to get these supplies in there so that we can make it to shore."

Her words seemed to spark something in the slaves as the crate now moved with almost ease. Finally they had it on the paneling. With another shove they had it in the middle which the slaves, to their surprise, found that it was hollowed out. But not just hollowed out but it was indeed the makings of a small boat. Xena found a couple more hidden handles and before the slaves knew what was happening they were floating out on a very rough sea.

As they looked behind them they could see the now night sky lit up. The ship was sinking and yet still was on fire. Xena only glanced back a second not wanting to dwell on one of her greatest failures. Part of her wanted to blame the bard for distracting her but that was just stupid. Even if she had been on deck with the rain and fog Callisto had timed it perfectly. Would the fight have gone better? Probably. But would she have been able to defeat the other woman?

The answer was not so simple for a lot of reasons. Without a word Xena took out some oars tucked under the seats. She handed a set to each of her slaves and took one for herself. Just by instinct she steered for shore. Perhaps if the warrior had an idea of the size of Callisto's force or the size of her ship or the weapons they had then she could better decide just how the failure had happened. While she hated to dwell on defeats she was smart enough to know to learn from her past.

_Then why are you allowing yourself to fall in love?_ Xena grumbled as the cool night air made her shiver. The stars were slightly covered by a small contingent of clouds slowly floating by. It would make navigation even more difficult but the warrior also had natural instincts of knowing which way she was headed. _I don't think I have a say in falling in love. I used to think I could control everything in my life. But how many times have you learned you can't control people? Look at Callisto, look at Satrina and last but not least look at Gabrielle._

Her eyes scanned what she could see in the dark foggy night. They had been about four hours from shore when the disaster had struck. That had been by a fairly fast moving ship. They were just barely making headway against the unsettled sea. Her nose picked up a scent and cursed. There was rain coming and fast. The warrior redoubled her efforts and noticed that the others did as well. All they needed was for a storm. Their little boat could be easily capsized in too bad of weather.

A bolt of lightning came so close to the boat and right next to Xena that it actually singed the oar she was using. All of a sudden the boat rocked and almost did capsize. It rocked back and forth as the water rose and a figure of a man with a trident towered over the small boat and the six passengers. A loud booming voice came from the watery figure. "Xena! I've been waiting for years to get you onto the sea all helpless like. You are mine!"

Xena pulled her oars into the boat and secured them under her feet. The others did as she did without even having to be told. She then took a firm grip on either side of the boat knowing that this was going to be the most difficult part of her escape. "Poseidon! You look like Centaur dung. It's not been long enough." A roar escaped the watery figure. "I take it you still hold a grudge because I decided that I wanted that ship for myself instead of letting it go to a watery grave. Sorry but there was too many treasures on board."

"You know for a tiny insignificant mortal you sure do have a big mouth on you." Another lightning bolt only this time it actually did hit the boat. Sparks flew but luckily the boat never caught on fire. Suddenly there was a whirlpool not far from where the boat was rocking back and forth. "You will not escape from me you little bitch. I was going to destroy your ship but Callisto came to me and offered me a better deal. Said that you would be on a small boat once she was through with you. Glad I trusted a mortal for once."

_So I have Callisto to thank for this. If I didn't already hate the woman this would have been reason enough. I just wish I knew if she had taken Gabrielle or not. And Gods what about Solon?_ An explosion far behind her made her wince. _I sure hope the bard wasn't on that ship still. Either way Callisto will not only be killed she will be made an example of._ "You trusted the wrong mortal. I would have been better to trust than her. I'll see you again on the sea. You will not have your revenge against me today you stupid asinine god."

Another roar escaped the water god and the whirlpool enveloped the tiny boat causing it to spin and spin. Xena rocked and shifted and the boat responded as it got caught it in the upper rim of the whirlpool. The momentum took hold and the front of the boat tip upwards. "Hold on!" The warrior lay down in the boat and braced her feet against one side of the boat. She braced her hands on the other side curling her body a bit as she was taller than it was wider. The warlord closed her eyes against the spinning to try and keep her equilibrium. Instead of sinking into the sea the boat flew up out of the water.

It kept going and going and Xena heard the satisfying roar of the god as he realized his mistake. The boat never seemed to stop spinning as it flew through the air. There was a resounding crashing sound as the boat the supplies and the people aboard were slammed into waiting trees on the shore. The trees could not stand the impact and splintered and only slightly slowed down the progress of the boat. Finally it crashed to the ground upside down. The boat was wedged tightly into the ground trapping all inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle woke up and felt the pain on her stomach instantly. Her head was spinning and insides were on fire so much so that she just managed not to lose control of her body. There was a softness below her but other than that she had no idea where she was or what had happened. The last thing that she remembered was her discussion with Xena. The warrior had been so cute flustered like that. But then there had been a noise and someone was in the room with them…

Blank. The rest was a complete and total blank. All she wanted right now was for Xena to be there. Even if it went back to the first day or so when the warrior had been cruel to her she wanted the tall dark haired woman there. Though if she thought about it the warlord had never actually hit her only having come close with the whip. The other times had, she now knew, had been for scare. The only time that might have been different when was she had attempted to rape her.

But even then Gabrielle sensed that the warlord never would be able to go through with it even if she hadn't said please. Maybe that was wishful thinking on the bard's part because she now knew that her heart belonged to the warrior. That was partly why her body was hurting so badly now not knowing what had happened to the dark haired woman. Her body was aching to get a chance to kiss her one last time. It was stupid and probably showed the bard's youth. But it was how she felt.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes. The room that she was in was dim and she was thankful for that. It helped ease her pounding head. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. It was obviously another ship which made sense. It was a small room compared to what Xena and she had shared. But it was setup a lot like that of the warlord's. There was a desk full of parchments. There were weapons and crates and all sorts of interesting things.

The bard reached down and felt her stomach. It was warm to the touch and there were already healing cuts. She could not tell but she could swear that they were letters but her mind was too fuzzy to tell for sure. It at least explained why there was a pull and slight pain every time she moved her stomach muscles. Then she moved her hand and she felt and heard it. She was chained. Finally her eyes were able to focus a bit more and she looked at her wrists to confirm what she had felt.

A groan escaped her as she sat at the edge of the makeshift bed. The bard was more than embarrassed to realize that she was naked. She looked down at her belly and was finally able to see what it said. _Xena's whore? Really? We haven't even been together yet and someone has branded me with this?_ The final little bit came to her and she remembered. She remembered the blond woman named Callisto. She remembered why the other woman had done this. More importantly she remembered how Xena had continued to put herself in between the demented woman and herself. It brought a smile to her face.

"Well a smile like that means you must be thinking of your beloved mistress." Callisto came out of the shadows to stand before the bard. "The woman kills for a living. She has had so many lovers it would take years to count. She is taking over all of Greece to be run under her evil ways and yet an innocent like you is taken under by her spell." The blond came within inches of the bard shaking her head sadly. "You are either stupid, insane or naïve. Perhaps a combination of the three?"

For a moment Gabrielle just kept her tongue silent. There was this look upon the other blond's face that was actually scaring the bard. She had never come across an actual insane person and if she had to guess that's what the woman standing before her was. This was going to be worse than dealing with Xena. Finally she chose her words carefully. "I am a slave. I was captured outside of Potadeia. I'm not a fighter so I had to stay."

Callisto absorbed this information. It could very well be the truth but after seeing how Xena protected her there was no way that they were simply mistress and slave. In the years that the blond had been stalking the warlord she had never once seen her take that kind of interest in anyone. Used them then abandon them yes but never protect them. "That sounds like a realistic explanation." Suddenly there was a knife in the insane woman's hand. "However I know your mistress. She is incapable of love. She is only capable of hate and destruction."

Gabrielle wanted to say more but she saw one of the few candles' flame glint off the metallic knife in Callisto's hand. Instead she just sat there on the edge of the bed and looked up into big eyes that really held no trace of humanity. The bard wondered what it would have been like to watch your village burn to the ground and have no family left at all to take care of you. Would she have ended up like this poor woman? She visibly shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry." The knife was suddenly at the bard's throat. "Am I scaring you?" The maniacal laugh startled the bard enough that she flinched and the blade sliced in just a bit letting just a tiny bit of blood to escape. "You should be scared. But after being with Xena you'd think that I'd be a piece of cake." Callisto straightened and looked her directly in the eye. "I have to know something." Her face had gone serious in less than a blink of an eye. "What was it like having that beast rape you?"

Green eyes blinked several times still searching for the right words. _She'll never believe that Xena never actually touched you. She'll never believe that Xena actually kissed me and was gentle with me but that was it. She'll never believe that I actually have feelings for the warlord._ "We never had sex." Those expressive eyes spoke volumes and it scared the bard even more. "We might have but I got really sick after the ride to the ship in the rain."

Callisto backhanded the girl. "Liar!" She then pinned Gabrielle to the bed. The knife was dangerously close to her throat once again. "I've watched that bitch since I was twelve years old. I've stalked her so that I'd know all her strengths and all her weaknesses. She would never allow you, her personal slave, to get sick. And even if you did she would still have her way with you. She is cold blooded and cold hearted." The woman lost it. Lucky for Gabrielle she threw the knife and it landed solidly in the wall. She kept hitting and slapping the bard until all there was for the bard was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

It was pitch black. Xena was not sure if that was because of the night or if it was because she was trapped under the boat or worse. Worse was the fact that her head had slammed into the side of the boat several times as it hit the trees and then again when it plowed into the ground. All she knew was that her head was aching and she hated to be in enclosed spaces for any amount of time. Few knew that sailing on a ship was difficult for her. Hades, no one knew that except herself.

The warrior stretched her entire body trying to see if there were any broken bones to deal with. Other than some very sore and quickly stiffening muscles she seemed all right. There was the smell of blood but it was from the other end of the boat. That meant that one of the slaves was hurt. Frankly the warlord was past caring about any of them. There were only two other people in her mind that she cared about. Well, three if you considered she hated that Callisto bitch and would kill her the next time she saw her. Forget making it public or drawn out. She wanted to feel the warmth of the woman's blood on her hands.

Her name was called and she knew it was by Satrina. Xena cursed having hoped that if any of the slaves had died it was her. It would save her the time and the want to kill the woman later except that she had promised Gabrielle that she would not. That was one of the most difficult promises that she had ever made. Part of her hated herself for making it. Part of her knew that she could make the slave wish that she had killed her. That brought a slim bit of a smile upon the warrior's face.

Xena ignored the calls of her name as a couple more of the slaves began to come around. She managed to shift herself so that she was on her side and not her back as she had somehow landed that way. The warrior managed to get one of the daggers out of its sheathe and began digging at where the boat was sunk into the soft sandy ground. They had apparently not landed that far from the sea as the ground was still sandy.

When Xena found that the boat was only wedged four or five inches into the ground she grunted. It was better than she had expected but figured with the room that she had to move about it had been something close to that. The warrior managed to get onto her hands and knees. She took her time letting her breathing calm herself and found her center balance. With her patented war cry she pushed off her hands and knees with as much force as she could muster.

The smell of the sea air as well as the semi lit night sky quickly came into view. The boat fell with a thud several feet away. The warlord carefully landed on her feet as her muscles were so sore that even standing was a strain. She put all the feeling of hurt out of her mind and instead reached deep down inside herself and found the fire that drove her. She now was running on almost pure hatred. But there was something else mixed in there as well. But the warrior focused solely on the hatred.

Xena took a few moments to stretch her abused body before she turned to face the other survivors of the crash. One male slave had landed underneath the crate that she had brought with them. The man's head was nothing but a bloody mess and his brain was spreading on the ground interspersed with white fragments of his skull. Even the warrior winced slightly at the sight not having been prepared to see it. The two females and Satrina quickly huddled together. The other man just sat there and stared.

All the warrior wanted to do was to leave the huddle mass. They were clearly all in shock. She needed to move and move with her usual speed. The warlord would walk all day and all night if she needed to get to Corinth. Her foot soldiers led by Palaemon should still be at least a couple days out. _What I wouldn't give for a horse._ Luckily Argo had not been on the ship. No horses had been on the ship. They too were on their way to Corinth but along the coastal road and that would take an extra five days.

Xena cursed at the state of things around her knowing that she had no one but herself to blame. It was her soldiers, her sailors and her lack of security that had gotten her into this situation. Worse it had gotten Gabrielle and Solon either killed or in the clutches of that damned woman. _Some queen you're going to make._ She put her hands on both temples as one of the worse headaches she'd ever had threatened to take her feet out from underneath her.

The warlord took several steps back until she was leaning against one of the tall trees. Her hands went back to her sides as she leaned back trying to let the cool night air ease off her pounding head. She knew her head aching was from several things. A concussion was one reason. But another one was the fact that she had not taken the time to eat all day. As much as she prided herself on being able to go far on little fuel even she knew that she had to eat sometimes.

Finally the pounding eased back enough for her to get her wits about her. She opened her eyes to see the four remaining slaves staring at her. Her eyes refused to look at any of them as she made her way to the crate and the poor bastard that was laying there dead. With a slow deliberate motion she unsheathed her sword and took the edge and pulled back the crate. The nails made an irritating screaming sound made doubly loud by her pounding head.

A bit of bile made it into her mouth and she turned and spat it on the ground. Though her stomach was empty it was still very upset at the abuse she had allowed her body to go through. _Getting too damned old for this. Better hurry up and conquer Greece and let others fight for me._ She smiled at the thought. Of course another thought was in the back of her mind as Gabrielle would hopefully rule by her side and she already would have an heir to pass it down to.

_If they are still alive._ That thought made her shudder just slightly and once again the tough as leather warrior pushed the physical and emotional pain out of her mind. Instead she concentrated on what was in the crate that had been so important to save. She pulled out her black set of leathers that she wore when going into battle. It was a new cut that had some coverage on her legs. There was also her secondary sword. That was a plus. There were various other weapons as well and a flint and striker. She was also glad to see her healer's kit as well.

The slaves watched her wide eyed the only one daring coming just a little closer was Satrina of course. There were several water skins already full of fresh water. There were dried meats and fruits enough to live on for at least a week. There were also some cloaks and some warmer clothing. Another reason to have just a tiny smile on her face as her foreshadowing and paranoia had caused her to be prepared for anything. _Well almost anything. Didn't expect to fall for a slave or have some psycho bitch come after me._

Without a word she handed each slave a cloak. There was also two leather carrying bags deep inside and she placed the food, blankets and healer's kit into one of them. In the other she placed the weapons. Without even caring where she was she stripped off the dirty leathers she had on and put the black ones on. They were tight fitting as she'd only worn them once having tried them on for size. Still they felt good and her blood was suddenly warm and surging throughout her body expecting the pleasant feeling she got when she went into battle. _If only…_

Xena placed her backup sword on her back. The second sword she attached to her hip where her chakrum should be. _I'll have to clean that for a week if that bitch touches it._ The daggers found their homes in various parts of her body. Finally she put the cloak on her and felt ready to move out. In fact since the surge of adrenaline that usually came with battle her body had loosened up and she no longer felt as stiff. Her head seemed cleared and it made her smile.

Again she never said a word to the slaves. Instead she took stock of where she was by the intermittent view of the stars. There was a rough path that appeared to lead to higher ground. They would have to climb for quite some time before it would once again level off. Once it had leveled off they would find a path that would lead them almost straight to Corinth. Her body went in motion and she carried herself with pride and dignity not going to let any of this get her down.

The warrior knew that she had been very lucky. If it had been anyone else most likely they never would have woke up in time to escape no matter what the drug that Callisto used. But she had spent time building up immunity to various poisons and simple sleeping drugs for just this scenario. Already the soft sandy ground was hardening under her bare feet. How she wished there had been boots in the crate. _Next time…_ She also knew she was lucky because it went back to her having innate abilities one of them was that she seemed to heal quicker than most people.

Xena cursed as she stepped on a sharp stone. She paused long enough to see if it was bleeding glad that it wasn't. Low murmurs were coming from behind her. The slaves had no idea what was going on or what she was doing. That was exactly how she wanted it. Not because her route or plan was something to be guarded but she wanted to keep the slaves guessing. There was even a whisper or two of escaping. That caused the warrior to chuckle softly. That would actually help her in the sense that it would be less people following noisily and giving away her position.

Her pace steadied and she was making a great deal of progress. Still if her instincts were right it would take the rest of the night, all of the day and all of the next night to get to Corinth. That was too long even for her to travel nonstop. In her mind there were no small towns on this side of the city either so getting a horse was going to be of some difficulty. Not that the warrior would give up. Oh no. She had more reason to get to the city than she had before. And more reason to burn the place to the ground if they didn't give in and give her control.

After about an hour of traveling, Satrina finally got the nerve to come walk next to the warrior. Her shorter strides were making it difficult for her to keep up with the warrior but she somehow managed. For a moment she simply walked along silently. Soon it got to be too much for her and she finally had to say something. "Where are we going?" Several more steps and only silence greeted her. "What are you going to do?"

Xena glared at the slave. For several moments she fought with herself debating whether or not she should even acknowledge the existence of the slave. After what she tried to do finally she decided just to remain silent. In fact, she decided to pick up her pace for a little while hoping that the brown haired girl would simply fade back with the rest of the slaves struggling to keep up. To her surprise the girl kept up with her for a while but it got to be too much and the girl fell back with the others.

They traveled on for several more hours and day was almost upon them. The warrior was pleased with the progress that she had made and once they had reached the crossroads she decided to stop. There was a makeshift camp that several travelers used. Several tree logs had been made into makeshift benches surrounding a pit for a campfire. The air was cool and part of the warlord wanted the warmth of a fire but was reluctant to give anyone any sign that she was there.

Silence was the warrior's game it seemed as she sat on the ground and leaned back onto one of the logs. She let the two bags she carried drop at her sides. She had to adjust the sword at her side not used to carrying it there. After getting comfortable she pulled out two of the water skins. She took a drink from one and handed the other to Satrina watching as the girl shared with the others that had finally managed to catch up and settled down clearly exhausted.

Not even her soldiers would have been able to keep up the pace that she had been setting. In a way she was impressed with the slaves. After a few moments she pulled out some of the smoked meat and handed some to Satrina who divided it among the slaves. The sun was just now coming over the horizon and it made the warrior gain a surge of energy. Or was that because she heard something in the distance.

Quickly she got up and motioned the others deeper into the little stand of trees. It provided a little bit of cover and for that she was grateful. After several heartbeats what she thought she heard was coming over the hill. A lone rider on a beautiful black stallion was coming at her. It appeared to be a man and there appeared to be no armor and no weapons. Xena smiled big as she waited for the man to get closer to her. With each sound of hoof beat her heart began to race just a little bit more.

Just after the man had passed where she was hiding, the warrior launched herself one of the longer daggers in her hand. Without a sound she tackled the man to the ground rolling with him until she was straddling him. The man never even got to beg for his life as Xena simply slashed his neck from ear to ear. Blood sprayed over her and she stifled a little yell not wanting to startle the horse any more than he already was. Plus she did not want to give away her position though she was on the main path.

Xena eyed the man's boots glad that they were too big for her. They would work but she would have to be careful not to trip on the oversized boots. She rolled the man off the path and out of sight. Cautiously she approached the black stallion. He was a beauty but appeared to be a little wild yet. That was all right with the warrior as she was still quite wild and untamed herself. Of course the blood on her hands wasn't helping matters but finally she was able to calm the horse down and took a hold of his reins. She led him back to where the campsite was and tied him to a low hanging branch.

No words were spoken once again as she took two of the water skins and set them on the ground. She left a good deal of the food supplies and the blankets and left them there. The remaining contents of the bags she hooked around the saddle horn and launched herself on the big black horse. He shied a little at her unfamiliar weight upon him but steadied after only a few moments of her stroking his silky neck and whispering soothing words to the horse.

Satrina darted out into her path. _Stupid girl. Have you learned nothing from your few years spent with me? I give no warnings. I just take what I want or go where I want._ She tightened her knees on the horse and urged him on. The slave had to dive out of the way or be trampled by the horse that went from a walk to a gallop in the blink of an eye. Xena loved the feeling of the horse and felt almost as comfortable on him as she did on Argo.

The horse felt good under her. The air whipping her long dark hair around felt good to her. The slight stinging in her eyes as the wind hit them felt good. Everything felt good except for one thing. She knew that she had a fight on her hands and she was all alone. It had been years since she had not even had the smallest of armies surrounding her. _You're not getting too old for this. You're getting soft that's what it is. When all of this is over you are going back to drilling. Maybe Gabrielle can help get your stamina back._

That last thought brought both a smile to her face and at the same time an emptiness in her heart. If only she knew whether the bard was alive or not. Of course there was Solon to think about as well. Her son was never far from her thoughts and now neither was the Lil One. They both spurred her on and the horse seemed to relish the pace that she set. _If you are anywhere in the known world I will find you, Gabrielle. Then I will kill that bitch. Just give me time Lil One._

()()()()()()()()()

Callisto was already waiting in the city for the warrior. Well she was in the city and she was waiting but she was still under the impression that her plan had worked to perfection. They had made it in only a couple hours to the shore and another hour trek to the city. Now she was reveling in her nice big house that she had been given as a reward for stopping the attack on the city. Well, at least getting rid of the warrior anyways. The blond knew that the rest of Xena's army was on its way but would fall apart once they knew they had no leader.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. The blond was lounging on a very comfortable couch. The bard was chained in the corner on a few pillows. In the opposite corner she had found the blond kid that she knew was somehow a pet of Xena's. For the life of her she had never seen the warrior treat anyone as kind and gently as she had the boy over the years and that made her wonder about him a great deal. After she was done with the bard and the boy she would take over Xena's army.

_If they think that Xena was a pain they'll think I'm a demon. Oh what better way to get my revenge on Xena than to kill her and take over Greece just like she wanted to. And on top of all that I'll use her army to do it._ The girl just loved the feeling that was going through her body. She, after a decade of planning, had finally gotten the ultimate revenge on the one that took her family from her. Plus the revenge would continue as she could play with the bard and the boy.

They, along with all the slaves, had been drugged to make it easier to transport the short distance over land. Of course Gabrielle had been in and out of consciousness ever since Callisto had lost it and beaten the girl senseless. _She could have been telling the truth. But Xena had never waited more than a day to defile one of her slaves. What was so special about this one if it were true? And then there was the boy…_ It made no sense to the woman.

Callisto stretched her body enjoying the feel of softness below it. Most of her life had been spent roughing it as she had followed Xena everywhere. The times that the warrior had gone overseas had been the toughest. And when she had faced down Caesar it had been him that had almost gotten her so deserved revenge. If it hadn't been for the slave girl M'Lila Xena probably would have died on the cross. It was why she had a soft spot for slaves.

Another reason was the girl that had preceded Gabrielle. _That girl is almost as twisted as I am. Can you believe she sold out Xena thinking I would not harm her? She actually thought that I would just take the girl and leave her with the warrior? That slave has a lot to learn about people especially someone that she claims to love._ Love. That was a word that wouldn't ever come out of Callisto's mouth. Nor would it even enter her mind.

A moan came from the corner that Gabrielle was chained up in. Callisto swallowed the full glass of wine in almost one gulp before she made her way over to the bard's corner. There was a dazed and confused look on the young girl's face. From nearly head to toe the girl had black and blue marks on her. There was still a cut in her lower lip and it was swollen. The right eye of the girl was swollen shut as well. _Boy I did a number on her. Gotta hold back on that if I can._

Gabrielle tried to move and thought better of it just lying on her side where she had been dumped not too friendly like. With her good eye she looked up at Callisto. She swallowed several times but never said a word. _This woman is worse than Xena. I mean I know that she probably has beaten slaves before but she would never do it to the point where they couldn't work, would she?_ The bard tried to keep her breathing as shallow as possible as her ribs hurt. She just hoped they weren't broken. Her dad had done that once. It was awful to see the pain he was in.

"Oh my little pet is awake. That's so nice." Callisto made her way toward the girl but stopping at a table first. She picked up a water skin and a bowl. She knelt down next to the girl careful to stay out of her reach. "Here." Gabrielle managed to take the water skin and sucked down nearly the entire contents. "This is broth. It's cold but you need something in you. You are a mess and need a lot of healing." Without waiting for a response the leather clad blond set the bowl in reach. She then found a comfortable chair to sit in and watch the show.

The bard eyed the bowl suspiciously but figured that if the other woman had wanted to poison her she would have with the water. Every single muscle hurt and just taking a drink had hurt enough to make tears fall. Reaching for the bowl was even worse. But she knew she had to keep her strength up if she were to escape somehow or even better to find a certain dark haired warrior kicking some psycho blond ass for her. That caused her to smile. Slowly she managed to get the contents of the bowl in her without hardly spilling any.

Her stomach ached as the chicken broth hit her stomach. She was not sure if it was because her stomach had been so empty or more likely because Callisto had hit her in the stomach. The water had not made her feel like this. It scared her to feel so helpless and in so much pain. If this was what life held for her she wished she could go back to her family. They may have treated her coldly and like a slave they rarely if ever raised a hand to her. This was both physical and emotional pain.

"Now, I know you are in pain and probably not much up for talking but we need to talk." Callisto put her arms across her chest. She watched as Gabrielle blinked her good eye at her and appeared to be trying to keep what she just ate down. "I know you said that you and the bitch never slept together. Perhaps, after thinking about it, that's true. Still it's a wonder how, if true, she treats you better than any of her other personal slaves."

Gabrielle tried to swallow but was having trouble. It now felt like her throat was swelling shut. Maybe it was just constricting remembering the beating her body had taken the last time that she had talked to the woman sitting across from her. Finally she managed just a bare of a whisper. "I don't know." It was the truth once again. "I just did as she told me." That was only partially true as she had actually talked her out of raping her with just one word.

Callisto seemed to digest this information. A moan from the other corner and a pair of soft blue eyes looked around the room fear very apparent in them. He gasped when he saw Gabrielle in the corner and took in her condition. All he wanted to do was to get over to her and get her out of there. But he saw the scary lady and decided just to put his head back down and be quiet. If the crazy lady would do that to the nice lady she probably wouldn't hesitate to it to him as well.

There was a knock at her door and Callisto stood ignoring her to captives. She opened the door and one of her top men was standing there. He looked scared to be standing there. "This message just came in from the lookouts at the coast." He handed her the piece of parchment. All he wanted to do was to bolt and run and hide but knew that if he showed any kind of weakness it would be even worse than standing and taking whatever she dished out when she found out.

The blond scanned the words and screamed. Without even thinking about it she balled her hand up into a fist and punched the soldier hard in the stomach. He crumpled over and gasped. For a woman she seemed stronger than most. "Get every single man you can find. Line the walls. Triple the guard at the gate. If there is a passageway I want at least two men at all times there. Go! Do it now before I really get angry." The man managed to stand back up and walked slowly down the hall.

Callisto once again screamed. She quickly made her way to where Gabrielle was still lying in the same position. Her color was coming back a little though it was hard to tell under all the bruises. The crazy blond just kept herself from striking out at the already badly beaten woman. "Well, your bitch survived. How I don't know. She and that girl that preceded you plus a couple other slaves. Damn Poseidon! I should have taken care of that bitch on my own. Next time I will!"

Gabrielle watched the girl storm off out of the room. It was another door that she went out then the soldier had been at and the entire room seemed to vibrate after she had slammed the door. The bard had seen the boy and she managed a smile. "Just try and keep your mouth shut and do what she says." Solon simply nodded at the pretty but bruised girl. "That note said that Xena managed to escape the ship and probably that she is on her way here. You know she'll come get us right?" Solon nodded. Her mind was saying the warrior was coming just because of revenge on Callisto. But her heart was saying that it was because of her. The bard smiled and decided to let her heart lead her.

an-first off thanks for the reviews. always appreciated and sometimes blushworthy. second wanted to thank my wife, cs, for beta reading. third wanted to give a shout to witchkitty for the suggestion of adding Callisto. has brought so much to the story. you rock!


	10. Chapter 10

Callisto was at the main gate looking out into the early afternoon sun. If her spies had been correct it meant that Xena should be either at the city or within an hour away from the city. The leather clad woman had over the years seen the warrior escape many traps and failures of her own doing but this had to be the most amazing one yet. The blond had given the dark haired woman enough of the knockout drug to take out an entire army and yet somehow she had awaken to escape the burning ship and then proceeded to escape Poseidon's clutches.

Of course the woman had given up on the gods a long time ago. That had happened while watching from the hills as her village burned to the ground. There was not a building nor an animal nor a human being left once the ashes had stopped smoking. The only thing that Callisto had found after traveling down to her home village was her doll. It had been scorched but was still recognizable. After she had caught up with the warlord she had tossed the doll in the warrior's tent.

It was all she could do at the time. She had neither the skill nor the size to go against the warlord. Over the years she had watched the warlord and learned from afar how to handle a sword. As she got older she had gone to every low class bar and used her only method as payment in learning more skills. It was another reason that she thought that love was something that only weak minded people thought existed. Even one of her lieutenants had professed his love for her. She had gutted him like a pig.

The blond haired woman had already been all over every square inch of the city five times over not nearly convinced that her men were competent to deal with the warrior. She was. Callisto had complete confidence in herself. After all it was Xena that had created the wild crazy woman that was running around the city making sure that it was at least somewhat prepared. The city's council had not taken the news that the warlord was alive and coming to the city well. But they had given her a second chance to make it right.

As the sun sank even lower Callisto decided that a break was in order. By now her evening meal would be ready and waiting for her in her quarters. It would also give her a chance to play with her new play toys. The crazy woman was beginning to see why Xena might just care for the young bard. The stories that she told to the boy from across the room were priceless. Watching the two interact had almost made her heart soften. It reminded her of her mother who had also been known around her small village as a storyteller.

But those thoughts had quickly been erased by the screams coming from her mother while she had been trapped along with her sister in their hut. One of Xena's men had come along and blocked the doorway just before he had set fire to the roof. If Callisto had not been going to the communal well to bring water back for the start of supper she too would have been in there. If she thought about it she could feel the water spray against her leg after she had dropped the bucket and stood in shock at first. Then she had found her feet and ran at the first sounds of screams.

All this was pushed from her mind as she walked the great distance from the gates of Corinth and into the large hut that she had been given. There were very few citizens out and about. There were armed men everywhere which made her smile. Even as good as the warrior was there was no way that she could find a way in. Every entrance was covered by at least six guards. The smaller entrances were guarded by four. The walls were lined with men. She was very proud of herself indeed.

Finally she made it to the place she tentatively called home. Two sets of eyes were upon her when she walked in the door. The boy was leaning as close to the bard as he could. From the look upon his face Gabrielle had apparently been in the middle of telling him yet another story. The blond girl was also as close as she could get to the young boy. Her body and face still looked almost the same yet she seemed to be able to move about just a little better.

It probably helped that Callisto had finally allowed the healer to stop by but only twice in the last day. If Xena had not been on the prowl she would have stationed the healer in the room. A sick plaything was not a good plaything. She only wanted the healer there when she was there so that made it difficult for the healer to be there. Neither of her prisoners had moved when she entered and that disappointed her a little. She had hoped that they had a healthy fear of her and would at least flinch.

Course they both, especially the boy, had been around the destroyer of nations. Seeing the warrior kill and maim probably was old hat for the two. But then again maybe not as the boy always seemed to be near Xena and yet kept back when a battle or something nastier had happened. As for the girl well Callisto had not seen her capture and had not been around the past two weeks watching. She had been too busy in Corinth and making her deal with Poseidon.

Sure enough, her dinner was waiting on the large table. Callisto made her way there and began eating the rich meats and fruits that went along with being in charge. As she ate and drank her ale she noticed that her two playthings also had been served their dinners. They ate in silence not looking at her or each other. It surprised her that the bard was not trying harder to get with the kid. There was something about her that just made the mad woman think she would do such a thing.

That gave the mad woman an idea. After she had inhaled her food she went to the door and called for one of her men. "Get me one of the jailors that can move the chains. I want to put the two prisoners here closer together." When the man looked at her skeptically she went to backhand him. He moved with speed if not grace after that. Callisto paced back and forth waiting impatiently for the man to return. Finally there was a knock on the door and she opened it. "I want the boys chains moved so that he can be next to the girls. Not so they touch of course."

The man nodded at her. Callisto watched as he worked in silence and grace. He moved the boy and the pillows he sat upon. Then he carefully measured the length of chain and went about securing the chain into the wall. It took him only moments to do and before he turned to go he checked to make sure that Gabrielle's chains were also secure. "Both all set." He saluted his boss as he termed her and took off without another word glad to be away from the crazy lady. What she had done to the girl made him shiver.

Callisto made her way over to her chained prisoners. "Sorry I haven't been around as much." As she bent down she could see Gabrielle flinch just a tiny bit and that made her smile. _Afraid of me as she should be. But she hasn't seen anything yet. Just hope Xena doesn't show up and ruin this for me._ "As soon as I find your mistress and kill her properly than I will get to spend almost all my time with you. Won't that be fun?"

Gabrielle managed to look the crazy woman in the eye but refused to be baited into saying anything. She had vowed after the first out and out beating that she had taken that she would be damned if she said anything to the woman unless absolutely necessary. She was grateful however that Callisto had moved the boy closer to her. If something was to happen and they were somehow able to get free or better yet if Xena showed up then the closer proximity was a good thing.

"What? Cat got the bard's tongue?" Callisto eyed her captive. "You might want to consider speaking as I could always cut your tongue out and then there will be no more stories or talking whatsoever." Green eyes tried not to show it but a flash of fear flashed in them. The mad woman had to admit she was impressed how together the young girl was maintaining herself. Just a flinch here or a flash in the eyes there. It was very impressive indeed.

The bard looked at the boy and then at Callisto. She swallowed hard as it always seemed her mouth went dry and constricted whenever her captor was around. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" Big brown eyes grew even rounder. Instantly the bard was afraid that was the wrong thing to say. "I don't know many stories and I haven't made up too many of my own. It is a skill I'm just starting to develop. My only other skills have to do with housework."

Callisto absorbed this information. _You know I really truly do believe she is this young and innocent and naïve. I wonder if Xena knew what she was getting when she took this girl in. Probably all that she saw was a very sexy young girl that she could train in the bedroom how she liked it. Almost want to reunite them because I think this girl is going to shatter the warrior into a thousand pieces emotional._ "Well if I want a story I'll let you know. What I want from you is to tell me everything you know about your mistress."

That took Gabrielle back a little and this time she could not keep the fear and the trepidation off from her face. Her knowledge of the warrior was really next to none. She had spent literally a total of maybe two days awake enough to really learn anything about the warrior at least in her mind. And yet there seemed to be an instant emotional connection that had concluded with that kiss. Oh how that kiss lingered in her mind. It was never far from her thoughts as was the warrior herself.

The bard was quiet for several moments trying to figure out what so say. Her fear was rising every second that she remained silent as she knew that Callisto was not a patient person and had a hair trigger. "I can tell you how we met. I was being taken by her men. One was about to whip me. She came out of nowhere and took the whip from him." She thought back for a moment while still wondering just how much to tell the other woman. "Then our eyes met and she told the guy basically that I was her personal slave and to make sure no one touched me."

Callisto nodded her head. "That sounds like her." She looked to see that the boy was just as interested in what Gabrielle was saying as she was. That interested her. The boy had intelligence in his eyes that looked a little familiar to her. In fact there was something very familiar about the boy. The blond could not place it but he reminded her of someone. But she pushed that back out of her mind as she wanted to learn more about Xena. "Go on."

"Well, the first night she threatened to whip me but I passed out instead. Then she tried to…" Gabrielle glanced over at the boy trying to figure out the right words. "Make me do something I didn't want to. I was able to talk her out of it." That got a surprised look on Callisto's face and the bard simply shrugged in response. "Then we made for the ship but it turned cold and it was raining. By the time we got to the ship I was sicker than sick. In fact I didn't really start feeling good until the day you captured us."

The evil blond again absorbed all this information. What she was being told sounded like the warlord and yet didn't sound like the warlord. It was confusing her to say the least. She also had the inkling that the bard was leaving something out but for the moment decided that it was enough what she had been told. "Well. That sounds nothing like Xena. I hope you are telling me the truth. I'd hate for you to have bruises upon bruises."

Gabrielle winced at the thought. She was so over getting beat up that it wasn't even funny. Emotional abuse was just as exhausting as physical abuse but it wasn't nearly as painful. Once again she took in the now wide eyed boy that was sitting cross legged listening intently to her. The eyes and the face were very familiar to the bard. In fact if she didn't know any better she could swear he had the build of…But it could not be as there was no way Xena would have a child. Was there? "You came in on us just after Satrina attacked. Not much more to tell other than Xena saved my life. Twice. Satrina poisoned me and then tried to stab me."

Callisto's eyes grew round and wide at this information. She had known that the slave had been desperate to get Xena to herself but had no clue that she had already made two attempts on the young blond's life. That was incredible. That was someone after the blond's own heart except that she would not do it for love. "You have been through a lot in such a short time. No wonder you really didn't want to talk. That's all right. I'll leave you for now. Maybe you can make up more stuff."

The bard watched her walk out the door. _Does she really think I'm lying? I don't know what more to do to convince her. I never lied. I just didn't tell her everything. I especially am never going to tell her we kissed._ The storyteller looked down at her belly were the words were just now scabbing over. _Look what she did to me when she thought I was lying. The stupid bitch! I think I actually want Xena to tear her from limb from limb._ She turned her attention the boy. "Hi. My name is Gabrielle."

The boy looked at her. He knew that for some reason that his mistress had really like this girl. It had made him mad when he had heard she had been poisoned. It also had made him mad when he saw her all bruise covered and bleeding. His first instincts had been to pummel the mean blond but knew that he could not do that chained. He also knew that it was not smart to get yourself hurt that way you could try and help the person that was. "My name is Solon. You tell really good stories."

Because of the bruises you really couldn't see just how much the blond blushed at the compliment. Of course Xena had already told her she liked her second story so that had been nice. Although she had some practice with the younger crowd which had included her sister. _Lila. I wonder where you are. I wonder if Xena really did sell you._ "Thank you. I've not been telling them for very long. Can I ask how long have you been with the mistress?"

Solon thought about the question and could not help wonder why she had asked that. To him the life that he had led so far was normal though he knew most of the ones he stayed with had not been as babies like he had. In a way it made him feel special that the mistress had taken him in and kept him around as long as she had. "I'm almost ten. As long as I can remember I've been with the mistress. She's always treated me very well. I like her a lot. I hate it when people say bad stuff about her like that nasty lady."

Gabrielle instantly liked the little boy more than she could say. Her young mind was racing with the little bit of information she had gathered. She was adding up his looks and the fact that Xena had kept him since he was a baby. If her calculations were correct it was a shocking bit of news. It also put Solon in a great deal of danger. In fact if Callisto found out he was he would be in more danger than she was. _I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe, my queen._ "I don't like it either. I'll admit that the mistress has been a little mean to me but I think deep down she's a good person. We all get mean sometimes."

The young boy nodded in agreement. If he hadn't like the bard before he did now. She wasn't coddling him like some of the older people did. She hadn't held back about the mistress being mean. The pretty blond had simply said what he had thought all along. His mistress was only human that made mistakes but overall she was really good and everything she did was for a good reason. "I like you." His little ears and cheeks became bright red when he said that. "I hope after the mistress rescues us we can spend time together. Maybe you can tell me more stories?"

The bard blushed a little though the bruises covered that nicely. The young boy was sweet and adorable and though she had not been around Xena all that much she reflected on what she had seen in the woman's eyes. While it was true she had threatened her with harm and even killed men there was something lurking behind those eyes more than just the hate and anger. Maybe it was a young girl a lot like Solon that had been hurt and this was the results.

But that is what happened to Callisto as well, hadn't it? The bard remembered the story of how it was Xena that had destroyed her village and killed all of her family. If that act had not only turned the demon woman into the hateful vengeful person that she was but also insane how was it that Xena had not truly gone insane? Maybe her will was stronger or maybe there was more to each story than she knew. There was definitely more to both women's story and she would find out Xena's overtime.

Gabrielle smiled brightly at him. "I'll try and make up more stories. I really like telling them. I never got the chance to really before." They were interrupted by a series of horns going off. She managed to get to a sitting position though it hurt so bad that it made her want to throw up. Finally her body adjusted to the sitting position. The bard sat there waiting to see what was happening. She had heard larger villages had warnings for attacks. Could this be Xena? "Solon, there is trouble. Just keep yourself close to me if we should get free." She looked at his face and saw how much he wanted to protect her. "We'll take care of one another."

That seemed to appease the young boy and a small smile was upon his lips. The bard could also see fear and knew it was probably written across her face as well. If it was Xena she was happy and knew in her heart that she would be all right. There was just one thing she feared. Just as she thought that, Callisto burst into the room slamming the door behind her. The woman had her sword drawn and was coming at them with murderous intent. Just then the door behind them shattered open to reveal a blood and gore covered figure that was obviously pissed off. Gabrielle smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena had stopped for rest only twice and that was only because the horse that she had acquired had needed it. Once again she was grateful for the horse as she was now just on the outer rim of Corinth. The only thing that would have been better was her army here to back her up. But regardless she would go into the city and she would slice and dice until she had gutted Callisto like a pig and was holding Gabrielle in her arms. Hopefully Solon was there and it would make her feel complete.

The warrior stopped lifting the water skin to her lips in mid motion. _Complete? Since when would I feel complete? One little peasant girl and my son and I feel complete?_ The warrior shook her head trying to get those kinds of thoughts out of her head. It was a sign of weakness to put stock in another person. Too many people had betrayed her in the past. There had only been one person that had stuck by her even after he had seen her going down a very dark path.

Lyceus had followed her around like a puppy dog. He had been the one person to believe in her. Not even her mother had ever believed her when she had said that the man had raped her. Her child had been too wild and she'd always known that something like that would happen because she wanted it to happen. Her mother saying that had made it hard to defend her home village but her little brother had been there. That was why she had done it.

Well that and it had felt good to fight. It had felt good to be able to be better than someone. Cortese had been, at the time, one of the worst warlords to deal with. He rarely accepted surrender and just kept beating places until there was little left. So she went after him to show everyone who the big bad was. Then Lyceus had come to her saying he wanted to help defend the village. Why had she not said no to her little brother? If she had than maybe just maybe he'd still be alive.

Would that have changed who she was? Probably not. Just like Solon and Gabrielle now. They may have a place in her heart and slightly alter how she did things but they would not change who she was deep down inside. She liked to fight. She liked the smell of blood. She liked the feel of bones cracking against her fist or against her sword. She definitely liked having people look at her with fear in their eyes and not want to come anywhere near her.

The warrior smiled at the thought and continued with her drink. The four water skins she had with her were mostly empty and she would need a creek or a spring to fill them before she continued to the city. The smell of water caught her attention and she followed it. A noise also caught her attention and she drew her backup sword from the place of honor at her back. Carefully she dismounted from her black stallion and tied his reins loosely to a low tree branch.

The warrior stalked her new prey but stopped in mid step as she recognized the man at the spring. It was the man that was in charge of her scouts. Quietly she walked up to the man. Her loud deep voice made the man fall into the spring. "Glad I've found you Meleager." He was also one of her older soldiers but in his time he had led armies and was still a strong fighter. "Did you come all this way to take a bath?" The warlord chuckled.

Meleager quickly got himself out of the water and standing at attention. He saluted his general. He had often thought that if he had a daughter she would be a lot this wild child that did have a softer side. Just not many people got to see it. He was one of the few. "I was looking for your advance party so that I could take word back to Paleamon." He studied her dress and the extra sword and knew that things were not good. "Perhaps another message is in order?"

Xena nodded. "You are one of the few I'll say this to this way. I was stupid. I let my guard down." She silently sheathed her sword and started to fill her empty water skins. "Someone from my past I didn't even know existed took over the ship. She left me for dead in the cells. Lucky for me I'm not just good looking but I'm also smart. Had to deal with a few things but I'm here. And I'm on my way to exact revenge. She has an army, not sure how big. Tell Paleamon to get here double time. I'm going in as soon as I find an opening."

Of course the older soldier wanted to tell her to just wait for her army to get here but he knew better. When the warlord got that look on her face he knew better than most not to argue with her. So instead he saluted. "It'll be a day and a half ride back and then probably four or five days for the army. Oh and he told me about the little project you had him do. It's taken care of." Once again he saluted and he took the water skin he'd been filling and took off.

The warlord thought about his words. They must have come into some trouble or bad weather because they should only be two or three days out. No matter. Soon she would have another army to go along with the large force that was making their way from the south. She collected her water skins and ran to her horse vaulting easily up onto him. With a renewed found confidence she rode for Corinth like the wind reveling in the feel of her hair whipping against her skin.

Several hours later she had stashed her horse outside where no one would look to find it. After having taken in the city's defenses she was impressed with Callisto. But she was not about to let some leather clad bitch get the better of her. She had found a narrow passage way that was so narrow she had to remove both swords and hold them beside her and still some of her skin scraped against the stone walls. Boy was she ever glad that she had found the leathers to protect at least some of her skin.

The passage way opened up and she found herself in one of the small huts on the outer rim of the city. She scared the daylights out of the occupants but managed to keep them from screaming. In fact she simply put them all permanently asleep not feeling a thing as they were all soldiers. Though the sun shown down brightly there were still many shadows and her tall dark figure blending in so easily with them. When a group of soldiers passed by she listened intently. One of them mentioned where Callisto was and she smiled at the needed information.

Without setting off an alarm she got as close to where the soldier had said remembering the streets from the maps she had been studying. It wasn't until she was outside Callisto's headquarters that she allowed herself to be seen. After that it was pure carnage on her part. Every soldier that came after her whether it was one on one or groups of up to ten men found the tip of her swords. Though not used to using two swords she practiced for occasions such as this.

Blood was flying. Bone was flying. Flesh was flying. Body parts were flying. Soon the warrior was covered head to toe with battle gore. The smell of the blood and the feel of the battle were making her skin become alive. Her whole body felt so alive that lack of sleep was nothing for her to overcome. Warning horns were sounded and she knew that before long the entire army would be upon her. That was all right because what she had planned would make them hers.

Finally, after having slaughter nearly fifty men, she was standing in a hallway. There were no more soldiers here but she had heard a door slam. Above the smell of the blood and gore she managed to catch a familiar scent. As long as she lived she would never forget what that blond bitch smelled like so she could track her down and gut her from below her navel to her chin. She waited just a moment standing in front of the door letting her anger build even greater.

Xena let fly with a kick and the door went shattering in a thousand and one pieces. Quickly she took in the scene before her. Solon and Gabrielle were chained next to one another fear in their eyes. Callisto had her sword in her hand and had been going after them. Fire was in the warrior's eyes when she met the psycho bitch's eyes. She could have sworn over Callisto's shoulder she could see a smile on her Lil One's face. "Are you prepared to die, bitch?" The demon blond let out a yell and both warriors ascended on one another.


	11. Chapter 11

A wild yell that echoed throughout the room was cut off by the clashing of steel upon steel. Gabrielle's eyes grew wide as she took in the look on both fighters' faces. It was like watching two animals fight over territory or over a mate. It was feral and dangerous and scary and yet…The bard could not put a word on the exact way she was feeling. She spared a brief glance at Solan whose eyes were also wide. But he also had a curl of the lip that almost mimicked Xena's. It only confirmed what she had already suspected.

That was something to tuck away for a later time obviously as the dark haired woman was literally in a fight for her life. In the stories that the bard had heard Xena's sword skills were unmatched. It was said that she could take on a whole army and would come out with barely a scratch. As an amateur storyteller she knew how easy the facts could get embellished but watching the taller woman made her think the stories weren't all that exaggerated.

Though young, Gabrielle also realized that no matter if you are the best at something all it took is for one bad day, one slip of your footing or whatever and that would be the end. Her heart was now pounding so fast that was all she could hear in her head. The grunts and the clash of the swords and the occasional taunt went right past her as she watched. It was mesmerizing watching the two fighters. It was in a way a sort of dance.

First one would get the upper hand or lead and then the other. Watching them it was clear that they were pretty evenly matched. Though chained to a wall she could not help but wonder if she could do something to help out her mistress. If she yelled or even just said something she was afraid that she would not only get Callisto's attention she would distract Xena as well. They were stirring clear of the two and after watching a moment she realized that the warlord was doing that on purpose.

_Is she doing that to protect us? Or is she doing that so for the moment she doesn't have to worry about Callisto hurting one of us. Gods I wish I could do more than just sit here and watch. It's not fair!_ A tiny grunt came out of Solan at the exact same time that one came from the warlord. Watching him watching her was just as fascinating as watching the fight. He was feeling what his mother was feeling and it was obvious by the tautness of his chains he wanted to launch himself into the fight.

Gabrielle kept a watch on both the fight and the boy sitting next to her. For a moment she kept her eyes solely on the boy. His expressive face and his blue eyes spoke to what was happening in the room around them. He was like a mirror into Xena and for a moment the bard forgot about the fight to the death going on around her. She forgot she was chained to a wall and just thought how sad that it was that the warlord was so close to her son and yet could not or would not claim him as her own.

And yet she had kept him all these years. There were some that would not be emotionally strong enough to be reminded of what one wanted so close at hand. Or was that how Xena actually felt? Solon's origins obviously were a mystery. Had he come about because of carelessness on the warlord's part? Had he been welcomed but not planned? Had it been something worse like rape? These were questions that the bard would love to have answered but knew she might never get.

A scream from Callisto brought her attention fully back to the two women fighting. The blond was backed into a corner. Her free hand was covering her left eye and there was a great volume of a dark red substance flowing down her face and then down her arm. Her sword was held in front of her in a defensive position. There were other gaping wounds on her legs and her arms that also were dripping blood covering the floor.

Both fighters' chests were heaving. From behind Gabrielle could only see one or two marks on the taller dark haired one. There was a gash on the back of her left calf and one on her right shoulder. Other than that Xena appeared fine from where she was sitting. Of course she could only see the back profile and what a profile it was. The bard chastised herself as she sat there admiring the body in…_In what way? Oh you know. You are drooling all over her wonderfully shaped shoulders and that butt and those legs that go on forever!_

Gabrielle had to literally tear her eyes off from the warrior. It was hard to do. Was it just because of the amazing body that her mistress had or was it because the fight had done something? The bard reflected that her body had reacted and though young she knew in which way that it was reacting. It was this animalistic desire that both shocked and felt natural to her. Remembering the kiss she had no doubt what these feelings where all about.

Finally the bard focused on not just the warlord but the entire room. Xena's voice was husky and her breathing still slightly irregular. "You're probably gonna be blind in that eye you stupid bitch." A shrill sound came out of the blond woman. "We can stop this now if you'd like. I can gut you like a pig for what you did to Gabrielle and for taking Solon." She kept her sword at the ready her left hand balling into a fist and relaxing and then repeating. "You choose."

There was a patter of footsteps coming down the hallway. The door was still open and the warlord knew she had no time to enjoy her victory or even wait for a response. In a move so swift that Callisto never saw it coming she took the hilt of her sword and knocked the girl unconscious. In another blink of an eye she was kneeling between Gabrielle and her son. Xena tried not to see the bruises and the still split lip because if she took it in she would lose it and go back and finish what she had started.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would finish what she started. There was no way that anyone was going to get away with what Callisto had. First she sinks her ship. Fine. That's replaceable. Then she takes two people that are very important to the warrior. Again as long as no harm no foul. But seeing the condition of the bard from across the room had done something to the warrior. It was like a knife had been slicing at her own soul she was in as much pain as her Lil One.

"Both of you hold really still. There are many men coming down that hallway. We need to get out of here." Xena look at one than the other. Both blue eyes and green eyes were looking at her with so much trust and admiration that it almost hurt. It hurt because of all she had not told Solon and done for him. It hurt because of the things that she nearly had done to Gabrielle and now the pain that just being associated with her had caused.

In her usually cold as ice way she pushed those feelings and the feelings of pain away. In fact kneeling was a bit difficult as one of Callisto's kicks had broken at least one rib maybe two. Breathing was more of an issue as she knelt so she stood and took her sword first to one set of chains and then the other. Solon launched himself at the warrior his arms clutching at her waist. Gabrielle however was having trouble standing though she would have loved to do the same thing.

"Can you walk?" Xena felt Solon release her and the boy came up to the side of the bard. He was helping her to stand. In fact the warrior could see that she was putting a lot of her weight on the young boy. She watched as Gabrielle could barely even limp a step or two. Her anger almost got the better of her. The warlord was so close to letting go and gutting Callisto like a pig. "I'll carry you if I have to." That got a look from the bard. The warrior only shrugged.

"I know we have to get out of here but the trunk." Gabrielle motioned with her free hand. "I saw her put your sword and your other weapon in it." Xena looked surprised that the bard would even mention it. "Hey. I may be new to this fighting stuff but I know how important weapons are to a warrior from stories." That got a sheepish smile out of the warrior. There was another clang of metal as the lock was knocked off. The bard, with her young friend's help, had slowly eased towards the door.

Xena had her weapons tucked away and without a word she scooped up the bundle of bard in her arms. It was an interesting feeling when she felt Gabrielle's arms tighten around her neck and her head gently lean against her shoulder. It was another one of those moments the warrior was having to file away for further study. "I may have to put you down to fight. I'll try and be gentle but…" A finger on her lips was her answer.

At that moment something happened inside the warlord. Not that she hadn't been on a free fall almost from the very moment their eyes met that day when she stopped Gabrielle from being whipped but this particular moment in time and she knew. She simple knew that she was in love with the little bard and it was frightening to say the least. Never, not even Borias, had she ever allowed herself to feel this way. It was both terrifying and satisfying at the same time.

Enough of that for now. The warrior had to get her two charges out of enemy territory and to a safe haven. Then when her army got to the city she would destroy every last person and building until she had Callisto's heart in her hand. Then she would squash it like she would a bug. More noises from the hallway made her take off out the door with Solon right on her heels. A group of ten men armed to the teeth were headed her way and she let out a soft curse.

Hoping to find another way out she turned and started down the long hallway. The sound of armor clanging and leather was echoing behind them getting dangerously closer by the second. Xena paused and in a soft voice, "Solon, get behind me. Don't look." She waited as it took the boy less than a second to position himself behind her and stood Gabrielle on her left side. She then unhooked the chakrum and let it fly. The bard watched as it went from one head to another and to another.

In all, the weapon scalped five of the ten men before it bounced off the wall and came back to be caught neatly by the warrior. Xena returned it to its place mindful of the blood on it that would have to be washed off. The next five soldiers stood frozen wary of trying the same assault as the warlord's hand never was far from her trusted chakrum. The warrior glanced around only seeing a window at the end of the hallway. A soft curse escaped her lips that got a look from the woman still leaning all her weight on her.

In a voice barely loud enough for Gabrielle to hear Xena said, "This is going to get a little sticky." Without another word the warrior swooped up the bard and put her over her shoulder internally wincing when she heard a whimper out of her Lil One. Over her other shoulder went Solon. She turned her back on the men with sharp weapons reluctantly and took off at a run. Almost as if she could feel the pain of every jolt her long strides caused she said, "I'm sorry Lil One. If I could do this any other way…"

Xena was cut off when she felt a pat on her lower back. It was not much but she knew that Gabrielle understood. But how could she? How could this amazing girl that had less than two weeks ago still been happy living at home with her sister? How could she even imagine feeling the kind of physical pain that she had received all in the span of two weeks? It was all because of the warrior. If her men hadn't found her little group she never would have been a slave. Never would have had to learn how unfair life could be.

The warrior threw herself through the window not knowing what to expect. The cold water was not what she had expected. She had scouted around the building and water was nowhere near it. So where in the Hades had they landed? The current was strong whatever the source and there was a slightly ill smell to it. It took the three of them quickly away from where they had entered. Xena managed to get a foot on the bottom and push off the bottom. All three gasped for air and the warlord tried to balance her body so that all three could breathe.

It was dark and even with her better than average eyesight she could not tell where she was. Her two charges were not making a sound. It touched her a little that these two young people were trusting her completely. She had not known that kind of trust since Lyceus had been killed. None of her conquests had truly trusted her not even Borias. Of course she had not trusted them either so it wasn't all that shocking.

Something sharp hit her leg and she just managed to not yell out. _That's gonna leave a mark. Damn I wish I had planned the escape better. That gets you into trouble the need for revenge. But it is who you are. Isn't it?_ She took a deep breath and heard another whimper out of the blond. _Damn! She must be in a lot of pain right now._ A light was suddenly at the end of a tunnel. It was welcome as she hated being in the dark and an enclosed spaces.

Another curse as Xena could sense the opening was narrow. Too narrow for all three of them to go through all at once. "I've gotta let you go. No matter what I will catch you." She put herself in the lead followed by Solon and then Gabrielle. The three shot out of the opening and into the twilight of the evening. The ground came up quickly and the warrior expelled the air in her lungs and a curse as she came to rest on a wet but hard ground on her back.

Solon's small body landed on her and she managed to move him to the side quickly as Gabrielle landed next on her stomach. The two women were eye to eye. Green eyes held blue ones for a long time and without even thinking about it the bard leaned down and kissed the woman lying below her. They parted as they heard a grumbled of distaste in the mushy display. Gabrielle once again was blushing but it was hard to tell through the bruises.

Gabrielle managed to stand on her own though she was swaying slightly. She was not sure if it was because of her slow recovery, the wild ride they had just been on or the kiss. Part of her wanted it to solely be the kiss but she knew better. Her young body had been abused so badly over the past two weeks. It would take quite a while for her to recover she knew. The one thing she did know was that never would recover from how she was feeling about the woman still on the ground staring up at her.

Xena, usually able to recover in the blink of an eye, was stunned by what just had happened. Oh the surprise plunge into what had to be their runoff of water caught her off guard that was for sure. In a way it probably saved them at least for the moment. What was causing her to remain on the ground was the emotional jolt she had just felt. It was unreal how fast the bard had gotten under her skin and even more unreal how much it was that she liked it.

Finally the warrior managed to get to her feet and was instantly offering her body to lean against which the bard gratefully accepted. Xena scanned the area where they landed and was shocked to realize that they were on the north side of Corinth just outside the walls. Quickly she motioned Solon toward the wall. The boy obeyed and the three flattened themselves so that they could walk hopefully without being detected. She remembered just how many soldiers were on the wall and knew that they all carried crossbows.

While she was good at catching arrows or blocking them with her sword she really didn't want to do that with two others to think about. If it had been just her alone than no problem. That was something she was going to have to get used to. Not just because there was no way that she was going to let go of the bard and her son, while not known to him who he was, would always be in her heart. It was almost like…She stiffened at the thought.

"Is everything ok?" Gabrielle just barely spoke. She knew better than to draw attention to where they were. But Xena had stiffened as if she had sensed something. At this point, regardless of how she truly felt about her, she knew that her life was in the warrior's hands. And that gave her a sense of wellbeing for the first time in her life. Crazy since they were still running for their lives at this point and knew the woman could kill in the blink of an eye if she so chose to. In instinct she had pushed herself flatter against the wall though it caused her a great deal of pain.

Xena heard a noise on the wall and held up a hand. Solon was pushed so tight against the wall and so close to the bard that she could actually feel his breathing on her back through the meager wet clothing she wore. There were some shouts but they were directed to the inside of the walls and not the outside. _They must have found the bitches body. Should have gutted her. But not in front of Solon and not in front of the Lil One._

The warrior made a motion to stay and Gabrielle slid to a sitting position to take the ease off her aching back. Solon was practically sitting in her lap as they watched as Xena made her way from the wall to a small stand of trees. They were saplings really and didn't give much cover and yet somehow the tall dark haired warrior simply disappeared. It took the bard's breath away to watch her in action. A lone hand came out of the saplings and made a 'come here' motion.

Gabrielle put herself in between the wall and the young boy. They darted as fast as they could and just with that short little jog the bard found herself out of breath. Not that she would ever have been counted as one of the superior athletes of her village but that was ridiculous. Suddenly she was very angry. She was angry at Callisto for harming her. She was angry that Solon had to be put through all this. She was angry that Xena had almost died.

Xena took one more look at the wall seeing all eyes were still looking inside the city. After a moment of hearing the heavy breathing from the bard she cursed. Without a word to Solon or Gabrielle she picked the bard up and was glad there was no protest. In fact, the bard happily wrapped her arms once again around her neck. The warrior whispered, "We have to put some distance between the city and us. Do you think you'll be able to keep up, Solon?"

Solon nodded wide eyed. It wasn't often that he got to be this close to his mistress. He still remembered what some of the older slaves said about her but he refused to think that way. He had never seen her hurt anyone and he had never been hurt. In fact, watching her with his new friend only confirmed what he had suspected all along. His mistress had a heart of gold but had trouble showing it with just anyone. Tentatively he put his hand on Gabrielle's back. "Are you ok?"

Gabrielle smiled at the boy over her shoulder. "I will be now that our mistress is here." What she had really wanted to say was 'now that I'm in the safe strong arms of the woman I love' but felt that was too much for Xena to hear and definitely too much for the boy to know. But it touched her how Solon was so concerned about her. She was definitely going to try and become better friends with the boy. Not because he was Xena's son but because he was a good kid.

The bard looked up as she felt the grip on her tighten ever so slightly. Xena's ears, the bard swore, had the slightest bit of pink in them. But with the light growing dimmer and dimmer she could not be sure. Without a word they took off further to the north. They kept going for what seemed like forever. Gabrielle just leaned her head against the strong shoulder and tried to let her body bounce with all the little jolts that the warrior could not help but cause.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and now was high above them when finally Xena decided it was safe to stop. She knew that Solon was getting tired and the bard had already fallen asleep a couple times. _How in the world can she sleep with me at a jog? The motion has to be jarring her back and her ribs._ There was a small cave that might provide shelter. "You two stay here." She gently slid Gabrielle on to a rock and without say a word Solon curled up at her feet. It looked almost like he was protecting her. "I'm going to check out the cave."

Xena found a dry branch and wrapped some dried moss around it. She took two rocks and hit them together a couple times until a spark managed to catch the moss on fire. The makeshift torch would burn fast but she needed the light. Quickly she entered the cave. It was barely tall enough for her to stand up. It was narrow at the beginning but widened into an opening big enough for the three of them. There was also a pool of water to the side.

Quickly she made her way over to the water and tasted it. It was fresh and clean tasting and she smiled. The torch light was almost used so she quickly put some more moss on it that she had taken with her. To her delight she found that there was a back entrance to the cave. It was slightly wider than the one that she had entered. Stepping back out into the moonlight sky she took a deep breath. It seemed to cleanse her and relieve some of the stress.

A narrow path seemed to lead down toward the area that she had left the black stallion in. That would be where she went next. They needed the horse to help Gabrielle move easier. In fact, they could ride double while she walked beside them. She took one more deep breath of fresh air. She was about to slowly enter the cave when a scream pierced the night air. The warrior almost slammed her head into the cave entrance as she launched herself through the slight maze of the cave.

Xena managed to skid to a halt when she saw what took her breath away and made her heart stop beating for several terrifying moments. Instantly she pushed her tall frame against the wall so that no one could see her. Gabrielle was still on the rock Solon now clinging to her. There were at least two dozen soldiers surrounding the pair. About twenty silent curses went through the warlord's mind. If it had been anyone else she would have just walked back the way she had come and left them on their own.

But they weren't anyone else. The warlord knew now that they were her family. Family was one thing that you didn't want to mess with and live. It was bad enough that she had allowed Callisto to live. She took a long silent breath and held it for several moments allowing the inner warrior to fully take over. Her tall dark form was illuminated as she walked out into the light of the full moon. Twenty four sets of eyes turned and surprise was on their faces. "Hello boys. Am I too late to join the party?" Just like that, all but six of them were coming at the warrior murderous intent in their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

A shrill scream echoed. Then there was the sound of flesh tearing, the coppery smell of blood and the sound of crunching as bone was broken. Callisto had woken from her stupor still in full battle mode. Two of her soldiers had been standing a little too close. One had his arm sheared off and the other had been gutted like a pig. Her sword was twirling in her hand and she began to move it side to side. Soon many soldiers were running scared.

The mad woman's sword sliced through the air trying to half blindly find a visible target. Finally, her injuries took over again and she slumped to the ground. She was not unconscious but she was no longer able to stand. She was no longer able to even hold her sword anymore. Much to her horror she was no longer able to see out of her left eye. It could just be the volume of blood that was still flowing but something deep inside told her that the bitch had blinded her just as she said she had.

Finally her captain made his way into the room. He took in the two dead bodies and, though a seasoned veteran, shivered noticeably. Without a word he pointed to four men and they understood taking out the unfortunate souls. He was sure that his mistress hadn't meant to kill them. From word that had finally gotten down to the walls where he had been standing guard, she had been in a fierce battle with Xena and probably had come to thinking she still was.

Another signal to a man and the underling knew that a healer was in order. The soldier took off without a word. Carefully Thedoras approached his general. Though he knew her to be wild and a little unstable, he actually had deep affection for his leader. She had taken him in after Xena had whipped him so badly that he could not stand for a month. Lucky for him, Callisto had healed him and taken him under her wing and decided to teach him everything she knew.

At that point there had only been about twenty of them. Their number had not grown until the last month when a small portion of Xena's men had broken off in the middle of the night. They came to them with inside knowledge which his general put to good use. While an amazing fighter it was her mind that Thedoras admired the most. One cannot lead an army with brawn alone. That was why he was always weary of going against Xena.

But not the woman who still seemed a little dazed. Callisto had sought her out for so long it had been inevitable that the two had clashed eventually. At first he had thought it smart to try and kill her. But the added wrinkle of taking in prisoners, in his mind, had been a mistake. What if the warlord had had survived as she had? Well, these were the results. There was no doubt in his mind, after seeing how the little blond girl, Gabrielle he thought, looked, that it was a miracle that his general was not dead.

Callisto looked up through two bloodshot eyes. There was a slight recognition her in her eyes and that comforted the captain just a bit. For a moment she stared at him. "General, I fear they have escaped." He waited to see the reaction and when there was none it scared him even more than his initial approach. "I believe they escaped through the water runoff. I've sent a dozen patrols out in different directions to find them."

Without missing a beat, the general was on his backside. Callisto's hands were around her captain's neck and she was strangling the life oh so slowly out of him. It was not because he had failed. It was because she had failed and needed someone to take her frustrations out on. Then she remembered the two men and eased back. Her hands fell to her side and she swallowed a couple times trying to keep the bile from being expelled. It was not because of the death she had caused it was because her bell had been rung and she was suffering the after effects of a concussion.

She scowled and carefully got to her feet. She swayed a bit on her feet and managed by herself to get to the couch. Her body stretched out and she felt a little better as her head hit the pillow. The door opened and closed and she heard footsteps coming toward her. Not surprising it was the healer. The tall man with bloodshot eyes looked at her and there was an audible sound of air being taken into lungs. That was not surprising as the woman figured what she must look like.

Callisto was realistic. Though not injured that many times in battles, she had seen her men injured. One came to mind and he had not only lost his sight but they had to take his eye out. It was a gruesome thing to see the man without his patch on. Did she fear that same thing happening to her? Partly. But mostly it just gave her more reason to be pissed off at a certain warlord. At least there was one thing she had learned in all of this. Xena had a weakness.

The blond woman never even flinched as the healer cleaned her injuries. She never even flinched when he stitched up the skin above and below her eye. All she did was feel anger. It was building and building. It was driving her further insane with the need for revenge. Her plan was changing quickly as finally the healer did the only thing he could do and that was bandage the eye and hope that one day the sight would return to it. But neither the blond nor the healer had much hope of that.

Callisto hardly heard the healer as he told her that she needed to stay in bed. The longer she rested the better it would be for all of her injuries and to call if she needed anything. With that she was left with her men standing around trying not to make eye contact with her. Only Thedoras had enough courage, or was it blind love, to come and kneel before her. "Is there anything we can do for you, mistress?" He waited for her to backhand him or something. He would take whatever the consequences.

Instead, Callisto tentatively sat up feeling her head begin to pound and a little bit of a buzz rolling throughout her hearing. She waited for that, and a wave a nausea to settle, before she stood up. Her wavering was noticed by all but none said a word. Instead they waited to see what the woman would do. Slowly she walked over to the chest that had held onto Xena's precious weapons screaming when she saw it open.

_Nothing has gone the way it was supposed to. First the ship was to take her in fiery flames. When that didn't happen, Poseidon the old goat was supposed to take care of her. The last resort was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be ready. After all these years of training and watching her studying her I was supposed to be the one that could defeat the bitch. Instead I end up with severe injuries and possible blindness in one eye. Seriously. What does that damn bitch have that I haven't._

It hit her like a ton of bricks and forced her to sit in the nearest chair. What Xena had that she didn't have were people to care about. At first she had thought that Gabrielle and the boy had been weaknesses that she could exploit. The only downside was it appeared that she didn't want to show the real her in front of them. But first they would have to be found before anything else could be done. The blond sighed and sank back into the chair almost giving into the desire her body had for sleep.

Callisto knew she could sleep when she was dead. For now she had to keep awake. She had to keep going. If Xena continued to run loose her position here in Corinth would come to an end. That would mean no more endless war supplies. Soldiers she would have. Most were loyal to her though a few were only with her because of the money that the city had been letting free fall over her men. There were the other bonuses that had come from being part of the army.

Those bonuses disgusted Callisto. She knew what that could lead to and she was thinking about love. Love was something that didn't exist. No, what could result were more children. In the cruel world there was too much suffering already by the old and the feeble. Why bring more innocent lives into the world just so that they too could up an insane general that had only one thing on her mind. There were too many evil people and not enough heroes.

Suddenly she stood surprising all in the room. "The last report had Xena's troops coming from the south." There was a murmur in the room. "Leave just enough men to defend this dump and get the rest saddled and ready to go first light." All eyes were on her not really sure that she was in her right mind. The blond began to pace back and forth. Her mind was obviously at work. "We'll fight the army and take them out. Then it will leave Xena ripe for the picking."

Without another word Callisto made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door. She leaned against the door for a few precious moments until the room stopped spinning. The buzzing in her head had gotten worse making it hard to think. It was making it hard to do anything. But after a goodnight's rest she would be ready to take on that bitch. She would not only gut Xena she would also gut that damned storyteller and that damned kid.

The blond madwoman made it to the mirror in the slightly darkened room. She steadied herself for several moments before she took in her own reflection. If she hadn't been a monster before she was now. The blood was already showing through the bandage over her eye. That meant that the stitches were probably still bleeding as well as the eye itself. If it really was that bad than she really would be blind and the scar left behind would leave her horrendous looking.

_Maybe I won't gut the three of them. Maybe I'll just take pleasure in cutting them, scarring them. Maybe I'll keep doing that until there isn't one inch of their bodies that doesn't have a mark on it. I'll brand 'Xena's whore' on your stomach. It won't ever leave you. The thought of me won't ever leave you. I'll be all any of you three ever think about ever again._ Those thoughts made the woman feel just a little better. In fact her head stopped aching and the buzzing died down.

Callisto changed out of her blood covered leathers into a soft silky gown. The feel of it should be comforting but it only made her think of all the times she had seen Xena raid a village and take all the best things for herself. It was just another reminder of why she hated the woman and why she needed to be stopped. Greece under her rule? That was something that the blond would die trying to prevent if only because that's what the warlord wanted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clang, clang, clang. Metal on metal once again crashed only this time out in the openness under the stars and the moon. It was a different sound as there was not the insistent echoing in the room that the last fight that Gabrielle had been witness to. This though was far more deadly and far more dangerous. Though she had witnessed the sheer power and will that had gotten Xena through her fight with Callisto this was against a far superior number of men.

A howl went up and the smell of copper was tingeing the air. Gabrielle was learning to hate that smell as she had smelled it when Callisto had hurt her. She had smelled that same smell when the blond madwoman had cut her. She had smelled that same smell during the fight and both Callisto and Xena had been hurt. It was a smell she never wanted to smell again but knew better. If she truly were the warrior's, whether heart and soul, she would smell that smell the rest of her life.

Gabrielle had her arms wrapped around Solon and he her. She wasn't sure who was protecting who at this point. All she knew was that she would put herself in front of any arrow or any weapon that was aimed for the boy. Would she do that for just anyone? In her mind she thought that she might. But she also knew that his connection with the woman that was battling for her, had just rescued her, and was the real reason that she would do it.

A battle yell rang out and in that instant all the men froze. The ones surrounding her slightly dropped the weapons they were aiming at the pair still sitting on the rock. One of the men quickly pushed forward through the crowd of soldiers standing around the tall dark haired woman. The soldier found a blood covered sword pointed right at his neck. He froze but pointed at his insignia on the upper right corner of his armor.

The insignia was a yellowish orange black striped tiger with both front claws slashing out. The fangs were exposed and there was just the faintest dripping of blood. The man went down to one knee and put his hand across his chest. In an instant all the men were down on one knee their hands also across their chest. It took a moment for Xena to break out of her battle fever and realize exactly who was kneeling before her.

Xena leaned her sword on her shoulder and let out a laugh. It was a laugh of great relief. "Stand up you poor excuses for scouts." All the men were instantly on their feet, a couple with the help of their comrades. "Sorry about the bloodshed. Just left Hades and still was on overload. Had I saw the insignia sooner…" She trailed off as the men only smiled at her. These were some of her old timers. These were some that had been with her from the very beginning.

A path was made for her as she made her way to where Gabrielle and Solon were still sitting. Both faces held questions and definitely were bewildered. Xena's eyes squinted and a curse escaped her lips. Gently she removed Solon's arms from around the bard. It revealed the message that Callisto had left for her. _Son of a Bacchae! That bitch! Solon and Gabrielle or no I should have ended her instead of leaving her to come after me again._

"Did she do this to you?" Xena watched as the bard followed her gaze down to her stomach. It was as if her lil one had forgotten that it was even there. Sheepishly she nodded and that brought a low growling sound out of her throat. For a moment her eyes were nothing but fire. But then, they slowly receded back into something more kind and gentle. It honestly was something she had not shown anyone in a very long time, not even her own son. "I'm sorry she did all that to you. It's all my fault."

Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably partially from the soreness she felt from her injuries and the uncertainty of the situation she found herself in. It was obvious that these men were allies of some kind to the warlord but still she felt unsure of herself. She certainly didn't feel comfortable discussing certain things in front of all these prying eyes. "It's not your fault." She looked around at the men. A man that was just slightly taller than Xena came up and stood next to her. His eyes were similar in an eerie way. "Are these your men?"

Xena turned and looked at the man that had stopped the fighting. "Have the injured been cared for?" He simply nodded a response. "Good. Then you can setup a camp in the cave and post guards at either entrance. We'll move out before dawn." She turned to Gabrielle who was still looking at her. "These are my best scouts. Meleager sent them." Turning back to Toris, "He didn't tell me you were here." The bard seemed to visibly relax which made the warlord feel better. "This is my brother, Toris. Toris, this is my new personal slave Gabrielle."

Toris looked from the blond woman to his sister and back. He had heard of her conquests before but because he was usually so far away from camp he never really got to see any of them. It was all right with him that he was never at camp. Truth be told he hated his sister. He hated what she did and why she did it. Her actions had caused the death of their younger brother. _Someday I will get revenge for you, Ly. I promise you that._ He simply bowed his head to the slave.

Gabrielle was having trouble finding words. Xena of course most likely had had a family but she had thought that they were either all gone or hated the tall warrior. She never would have thought that she would get to meet any of them. "Nice to meet you." Once again the man bowed his head but left abruptly. It was apparent that he was carrying out the warrior's orders. Her eyes tracked the man and she decided for whatever reason that she really didn't like or trust him.

The bard felt Xena come closer and looked up into blue eyes. There really was a warmth there now. It wasn't something that was faked by any means. Green eyes widened just a bit as Xena knelt down in front of both her and the little boy next to her. The warrior put a hand on the bard's thigh which sent interesting bolts of electricity up and down her spine. The warrior then took the boys hand in her own. "Solon, why don't you help the soldiers setup camp? Don't wander and stay close to them."

Without a word the young boy took off. He was more than glad to help his mistress out in any way that he could. The warlord took the spot that was vacated by her son and sat down. Her eyes were going over every square inch of Gabrielle's body trying to find any other little surprises that she had been too busy to notice while she was preoccupied with escaping. The bruises were still evident over almost every square inch of the bard's body.

A gentle thumb rubbed the healing split lip. Cursing inwardly as Xena finally took in the fact that the bard's eye was still slightly swollen. She held up a finger and watched as the bard followed it. "Is your eyesight blurry at all?" Gabrielle shook her head no. "But you have a headache." This garnered a nod from the younger woman. "Well, seeing all that she did to you, you are really lucky. How are your ribs? Did she kick you in them?" The thought brought a mental picture of rivers of Callisto's blood flowing from her dead body.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath. She let out a slight moan. "She never kicked me but she did hit me." The bard reached up and touched her face. "I lost count and was out of it for most of the beating." Her eyes could suddenly not look into the warrior's. It was not because she blamed the warrior although if she was kidnapped it was because of Xena. But the slave was already past that. Her heart was the warlord's and she was ashamed about how she looked and how vulnerable she was and how poorly she had been able to take care of herself.

Xena felt her heart aching just looking at her slave. _No, she is no longer my slave. I am hers. And for once in my life I really don't care if I'm under someone else's control._ The warrior gently put a finger under her chin and forced the bard to look her in the eye. "Being unconscious doesn't help the pain. I know." She took her other hand and began stroking the silky blond hair. "We need to talk, Lil One. But out here there are too many prying eyes. In the cave there will be little ears. Tomorrow I have to go to my army and finish what I started. But I promise when we have time we will talk. Just know this, I know longer consider you my slave. In fact, you are free to go where you wish."

With that, the warrior stood and began barking out orders as things were not moving as fast as she'd like. She moved away from the bard well aware of green eyes following her every move. A sad smile was on her face as one of the soldiers took it upon himself to hand the young girl a blanket. _Have to remember that one's face._ Her eyes were searching for ones that were like hers. She was shocked to have found the scouts here. Meleager had not said anything about Toris and she knew he would.

Meleager and Paleamon were truly the only ones in her army that she trusted to watch her back. There were others that were just below them in rank that she had always hoped that she could trust but was not sure. It made running an army and one day a kingdom difficult. Suddenly out of the shadows the man that she wanted to see appeared. He was almost as good as her. But almost only counted in kids games. "Just the man that I wanted to see. Glad you made it. Any word from Paleamon or Meleager?"

Toris shook his head. "We've been out here for almost a week with signs of no one." He shrugged his shoulder. "We had just come from the city and were on our way back to let you know that Callisto was holed up pretty good." His hand went idly to his sword as if he sensed something. He knew he was playing with fire as his sister was just a step or two better than he was. "I guess you found that out for yourself the hard way."

Xena could sense a presence coming up behind her and it brought a warming sensation throughout her entire body. _Boy do you have it bad. But not here. Not now. There are things that have to be taken care of first. Like this lying piece of trash. Can't believe we came from the same mother._ "I did." Gabrielle's arm came around her waist and though she should push it away for the girl's own safety she allowed it to remain. "And so did the lil one here. She was most abused and I will avenge that. Not only will Callisto pay but all that I find were in league with her will pay as well."

Toris' façade only cracked a little. It was enough for Xena to see through. She wasn't sure if Gabrielle had caught the slight flinch of her brother. The warlord had. The older man looked at the young blond and flinched at what he saw. Though he wanted revenge on his sister for their brother following Callisto was hard at times. When he saw things like this he hated what he was doing. Even if the young girl was his sister's lover the madwoman had no right to do that to an innocent. "I bet they will all pay. Hopefully the innocent like your slave here will not be the ones to pay."

With that, the man turned to act like he was helping the soldiers finish setting up camp. Xena watched him go and she took in his words. They played over in her mind. It was a dig at herself she knew. Not that she didn't already blame herself for what had happened to Gabrielle but having the smug arrogant bastard point it out made her guts just boil. But then so did her blood at just the nearness of the bard. _I want you so badly I can taste you. But only if you want me too._

As if answer, Gabrielle put both arms around her and an intense hug ensued. Xena looked down at the slight blond hanging off from her. _That talk has got to come sooner rather than later. Gods her simple touch is making me burn in a way I've never done for anyone else. And it's making my heart swell._ "Why don't we get you to bed?" Her words were not what she had meant and a slight blush went to her ears. Luckily even in the moonlight it was nearly impossible to see.

Gabrielle looked up at her mistress. _You may have given me your freedom with your words I'll never be free from you. My heart will always be a slave to you. Please be ok and don't ever send me away._ "I think I'd like that." She let the words hang in the air knowing that there was a double meaning there. Finally she added, "My head is killing me and honestly I'm still a little weak in the legs after…" She never got to finish the thought.

Instead she found herself in strong arms. The soldiers all stopped what they were doing. A glare that could have curdled milk if there had been any around sent the men almost tripping over one another. The warrior carried the bard into the cave. One set of blue eyes watched her the entire time. As soon as the pair was safely in the cave Toris grabbed one of the younger scouts. He handed him a parchment and whispered in his ear. The young man looked shocked but after a look of death upon the older man he took off in the direction of Corinth and Callisto.


	13. Chapter 13

It was well before dawn and Xena was cuddled up with Gabrielle in a corner of the cave away from the soldiers. Solon was across from them asleep. The warrior could feel every breath the bard took as her head was leaning on her shoulder. It sent some odd sensations throughout her body. Of course that was just partly a sensual awakening in the warlord. But there was something else that had the dark haired woman puzzled. Things that were starting to add up to something she never expected to happen.

After her very soul had been mortally wounded by Cortese, somehow it had lingered on. Every encounter from Caesar to Borias kept killing it more and more. Not to mention all the lives that she had taken over the years. They had inflicted their own blows on her soul. So the warrior was shocked that there was anything left of it. But sitting against the cold stone wall that was jutting out and making it very uncomfortable something was stirring deep within.

If she thought about it, the first time that she felt it was the first time that she had threatened the girl with the whip but had not gone through with the threat. The second time was when the bard had said 'please' and those green eyes had looked into her very soul. Then there was a stab when Xena had thought that the girl had died. That had almost been too much for her. But what had really brought her soul back to life in a way that she thought never could happen ever again was the kiss.

Now she sat here wondering. Wondering if it was a good thing that the heart beating within her had so easily surrendered to a simple young village girl. Obviously it made her feel good way deep down inside. But how would it affect her plans? No matter what she was going to rule Greece. If she could have Gabrielle by her side then she would do it. But what if something happened like she took a life right in front of her? Would that be too much for the young girl? Even worse, what if the girl took her up on her offer of freedom? That thought made her insides shudder.

Xena sighed heavily. Really she should just be sleeping allowing the cuts and the knee to heal. There always had been this magic within the warrior that had allowed her to heal a little more quickly than others. It was something that she just accepted like the fact that she could hear and see better than most and that she had this ability to sense others around her and more importantly if there was danger. But her mind was too busy with the enigma that she had her arms wrapped around.

By now she really did know that she was in love with Gabrielle having reluctantly admitted it before. It was a first in her life. Oh she had 'loved' Borias but was using him more than anything. There had been others that she had loved before in her time. Usually though all those people that she had 'loved' were just ones that she was using to gain knowledge or power or just to plain mess with. Then this young blond kid had to go and mouth off to one of her troops and she had to step in.

But it was that damned 'please' that had really turned the tide for the warrior. Xena had often wondered what would happen if she found someone that was afraid of her and yet somehow managed to have the courage to stand up to her. Not like the cocky warlords or jackass regents of towns had stood up to her. They tried out of ignorance plain and simple. But her Lil One had stood up to her for two reasons. One she had obviously not wanted to get hurt. Two the girl had realized she had nothing left to lose especially since the warlord had not told her about her sister.

_That was a smooth move. Well you were just being a bastard of a warlord. It wasn't like you knew you were going to fall in love with this little thing in your arms. Gods be damned, Xena, what in Hades do you think you are doing? She's almost ten years younger than you and has no clue how life is._ In the darkness of the cave she could still see the bruises and the split lip of the young blond. _Of course she's learning fast with you around you selfish Bacchae!_

_What would Ly think about this?_ That made the warrior pause her thoughts in a bitter way. He had only been thirteen when the village had been attacked and had decided to take up arms unlike Toris who had decided to run for the hills. She and her younger brother had learned to fight side by side and had almost gotten all the way to Cortese. But they came up short of the head man but had driven off the warlord. But Cortese had left a message for Xena. It was her brother's head on a pike.

_That was one kill that I'll never have regret over. Just like I'll never have regret over killing Callisto when I get my hands on her. What would Ly say about how I've fallen in love? She's such a gentle person. Though she does have a bit of a temper too. She's not stupid. Thanks to her I have my sword and chakrum back. Thanks to her I'm sitting her awake staring into the darkness wondering if I should go to a healer to have my head examined._

That made the warrior chuckle softly. _Nothing wrong with my head at least nothing that any healer could help me with._ The warrior sighed as she heard the stirrings of some of the soldiers. The ones on guard had been half asleep all night. That, along with the fact that Toris was here, was giving her a bad feeling about all of this. _If only I knew that Meleager had gotten word back the Palaemon. I would feel a bit more at ease. It's not like I can't take on an army. I have before. But not with a girl, I can't bear to see any more harm come to her or my son._

Xena rested her chin on the top of the head of her slave. She was careful not to wake the young girl as she knew better than most that a good night's sleep was what she needed to heal. The warrior was hoping that by morning Gabrielle would be able to walk though during the night she had heard one of the soldiers come back with the black horse that she had appropriated. That would make it easier at least to have the girl and the kid on horseback.

Nothing was easy at the moment though. If her instincts were right, and they usually were, Toris was against her. If her count was right they were short a soldier or two which probably meant that her brother had sent word to Callisto. That was all right. Even saddled with two greenhorns she could hide out with the best of them and live off the land until her true men arrived. Most of the lot around her weren't fit to wear her tiger crest.

Suddenly the warm bundle in her arms was squirming. Instinctively the warrior put her arms even tighter around the young girl. A small whimper escaped from the bard's mouth and Xena cursed silently. It was obvious that the girl was having a nightmare. _Probably because of what Callisto did to her. But are you so sure about that? You weren't that easy on her you big jerk._ The dark hair woman sighed heavily and kissed the top of the head that was so near.

One of the guards came around the corner. Xena gave him a death glare and he quickly went back out the way that he came. Gabrielle had stilled in her arms but there were murmurings still coming from the young girl. By the sound they had nothing to do with either Callisto or the warlord and it was making her wonder what was going on that head. The warrior made a mental note that before she truly allowed their relationship to go any further to find out more about her Lil One and to tell her about Lila.

Toris poked his head around the corner and almost got his head shaved off by the chakrum. She tossed it up and down in her hand making sure he knew exactly how close he had just come to making the last mistake of his life. With a motion so smooth and so quick it was a blur, the weapon was once again in place on the hook it belonged on. His blue eyes had widened and it had given her a great deal of amusement to see the look on his face though the look on Xena's was that of a solid unfeeling warlord.

Her brother came and kneeled next to her looking from the young blond in her arms back to the blue eyes that matched his almost to perfection. Xena wondered what he was thinking. Before Cortese had attacked, they had never been close. The warrior had never been close to anyone but her younger brother. There had never been any romantic involvements and she cringed at what her first sexual experience had been like. He pointed at the girl and held his hands up in question.

_I don't owe you a gods be damned thing, big brother. When you ran from the fight like a coward you lost that right to question me. I also know that you came after me for a little while. You couldn't stomach how our brother had died. Do you think I could? It was all my fault. Still, I have to tell you something if only to stall for time._ "She's my personal slave. She's new and not used to roughing it. She will be when we're done." Her eyes took on a coldness not even Greek Fire could melt it.

Gabrielle stirred just a little at the sound of Xena's whispering voice. She opened her eyes and just could make out the shadow of the man that she knew as her mistress' brother. Just looking into his eyes and she had that same instinct that told her that he was no good. If she knew that then surely Xena did as well. It wasn't her place to question, was it? _You're just a slave that might soon have benefits. That's all you are to her. Right? She only came after you because of the revenge on Callisto, right? And yet she offered your freedom. That has to mean you mean something more to her, right?_

The bard's head was pounding from all the thoughts swirling in her head and not taking into account that she had used her mistress as a pillow all night long. She was also stiff from lying on the cold stone ground. Well mostly lying on the cold stone ground as she realized that Xena had allowed her to use her as a pillow. _How many slaves would she allow that? She cares for you and maybe just maybe she loves you. The gods know you do. Even if something happened to Lila I fear I'm too far gone for that to take my love away from her._

Her mind went back to the offer of freedom. She had only been her slave for just over two weeks. The whirlwind of falling in love was enough for her head to try to come to terms with. Now she had her freedom dangling in the balance. _But do I want my freedom? There is Lila to think of. Who knows if she is alive or not or where she is. She's so young and can't really take care of herself. But if I am free what of me? I have no prospects. I have no way to take care of myself._

The bard thought about it and the more she did there only seemed to be one real answer. _You are in love with her. If you go, you might never see her again. If you stay there is a chance you can get Xena to help with Lila. Perhaps you can help her as well. I think it's time for you to grow, little girl. If you truly are in love than you need to be with the woman you love. And perhaps down the line you will earn her trust and more importantly her love and then your freedom._ Gabrielle smiled to herself as the decision seemed so easy and so clear.

"Good morning." Gabrielle managed to get the words out in a bare whisper. Solon was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up before it was time to move out. She knew that soon they would start traveling and probably run into Callisto. That was not something that she was looking forward to. Watching a one on one sword fight was one thing. The storyteller knew that if they ran into Callisto that the madwoman would have her army with her.

The look that was on Toris' face was one of disgust. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough for both the warrior and bard to see. Neither was sure if it was because of their intimate position or if he just plain hated the both of them. Either way it was now crystal clear that they had not found help as they had so hoped but that they had found another enemy. One that was just as dangerous if not more so because he was playing cat and mouse with them.

"Morning." Toris nodded his head in what could be assumed was some kind of salute. He turned his attention solely on his sister. "There is word from one of the outer guards. Callisto and her entire army are only an hour away." He stood as if waiting for some kind of order. Instead all that he got was a deathly silence that neither bard nor warrior broke. Finally he was so uncomfortable he was the one to break the silence. "I'll go get the men ready."

"You just do that. Should have already without having to be told." Xena once again garnered a not so nice look from her brother delighting in the fact that she had gotten to him. Without a word the tall man left. She turned her attention to the bundle still in her arms. "You know, I wish were still on the ship or at the very least I had just stayed with the main troops instead of trying to be some hot stuff and pave the way. I lost some good men on that ship whether they died or worse."

Gabrielle thought about her words. At first she could not understand what the woman holding her so tightly in her arms meant as she could not figure out what would be worse than death. But then she realized that to this woman the biggest thing for her was loyalty. Xena would expect that her men would stand by her even if they were captured and tortured. _I stood up for her. I remained loyal._ Those thoughts put a very nice smile upon her face. "I'll stand by you no matter what, your majesty."

Xena pulled back a little and looked into those green eyes. Not only was the usual warmth there but also a little bit of mischief. _Even with her in so much pain and everything going on she still manages to keep her sense of humor. I don't deserve this girl if she really truly is mine. I don't think I will ever deserve her._ "You know, you are the only one I let get away with calling me that. So when I'm queen, it'll be royal decree that you are the only one that is allowed to call me that."

It was a moment in a time and a place that should hold hardly anything more than terror for the young blond girl. But yet both she and Xena had somehow found it to hold on to their humor. Perhaps they were more alike in some ways than either of them truly realized. "I think I like that. In fact I know I like that very much." As much as she wanted to keep this warmth going and give into the urge to kiss the tall dark and devastatingly beautiful woman she knew they had to get going though she was just a slave and new to the ways of war. "Let me try and stand up. See how painful it is today."

The warrior reluctantly loosened her tight grip on the bard. Somehow Xena managed to get them both standing without altogether letting go of one another. There were a series of pops and clicks as bones on both women popped back into place. The warlord reluctantly let go altogether of the young girl. She grabbed at the low ceiling of the cave and stretched her muscles and felt her back go back into alignment. All the while she was keeping a close watch on the blond bard.

Gabrielle took tentative steps only wavering slightly. Strong hands shot out and she took hold of them for just a moment until she got her balance. Her left hip was the sorest on her and in the back of her mind she could remember a stray fist of Callisto's hitting her there. The headache was backing off as her thoughts were settling down. She had decided that whatever life had in store for her she would just go with the flow and live life to the fullest. _I just hope that that is next to Xena._

"Definitely better than yesterday." Gabrielle stretched carefully. Her walk was a little slow yet but over all she was doing remarkably well considering the beating that she had taken only a few short days before. She came to a halt in front of Xena. She looked up into the blue eyes that held something more to them it seemed every time that she looked into them. _I think I could spend a lifetime getting to know you and never even scratch the surface._ "I could use something to drink and eat."

Solon began to stir. He sat up and looked from one woman to the other and had a smile upon his face. Gabrielle wondered if he knew what was in store for all of them. She wondered if Xena would ever acknowledge the fact that she was his mother. Perhaps when she had positioned herself as queen and needed an heir to take over. That would be a wonderful gift for her son. It would be a lot of responsibility but it would wonderful too.

Xena looked around seeing that all the soldiers seemed to be distracted by something. She crooked her finger and both Solon and Gabrielle followed her without question. The trio made their way to the back of the cave. The guard that should have been on duty was nowhere to be seen and that gave the final piece to the warrior. Part of her wanted nothing more than to find the horse that had been brought in during the night but she just knew.

Without a word the three left the cave in silence. They walked and walked. Finally when they had gone a slight distance away from the cave Xena pulled up. It happened that it was just next to a raspberry bush. "It's not much but it's breakfast. We'll have to walk just around the bend to get to the spring. If my guess is right we should have company by the time the sun makes its way all the way up." At first the warrior only watched as her young companions ate the berries. Finally she took some for herself.

The entire time, the warrior allowed her senses to roam free. It was something that was becoming a lost art for her. That was something that had occurred to her that after becoming queen she would have to watch out for complacency in not only those under her but herself. Being the general and surrounded by all those troops had made her senses dull just a little. But not now. She took her chakrum and let it fly. There was yelp and when the weapon returned there was just a hint of blood on it.

Gabrielle and Solon instinctively placed themselves behind the tall warrior. She was pleased that she had not had to say anything about taking cover and in this case she truly was the only real cover for quite some time. It took a while for the two younger people to hear what Xena had heard. There was rustling coming from behind one of the tall skinny trees. Finally a young soldier barely even older than the bard was stumbled out of the coverings.

"General." The young soldier slumped to the ground. He had his hand to his head and there was a bit of blood coming down his face from the wound that had been inflicted by the chakrum. "I didn't do it." He looked up and his eyes were scared. The fear of death was upon him and he would readily admit as much. "He told me to but I never did." His head fell back against the tree. He was not dead but he had passed out. A rolled up piece of parchment rolled out of his limp hand.

Xena quickly made her way to the soldier. She checked his pulse and the wound. His heartbeat was there if a little erratic. The wound was superficial. For the life of her she could not understand why he had passed out. Gabrielle had come up next to her and found a large leaf somewhere. She was putting the leaf against the wound as the warrior stood with the parchment in her hand. After reading it she really had nothing left for her brother but pure hatred.

The warlord looked down at the young soldier and smiled at him. She vowed to remember what he looked like and to make sure that he got a reward for not betraying her. Loyalty she knew worked both ways. Those that deserted or sold out were dealt with in the severest possible way. It was only fitting that he should get some kind of award for showing her such loyalty. She folded the parchment up and tucked it away in one of her bracers.

"Well, we might have a little more time than I thought." Xena was certain as she knew that if she were in Callisto's shoes she would already be out of the city with her army and in search of them. But she was not Callisto and she was not sure if the crazy woman would act as she had. "We need to get him taken care of and move. My troops are coming from the south. We need to get to them and fast." Her hand was twitching on her chakrum a nervous habit.

"He should wake up soon." Gabrielle removed the leaf and looked at the wound. It was like one her father had once had when his drunken hand had slipped when shearing a sheep and had the shears kicked back at his head. "I think he's out more because of lack of food and water." When she looked up at the warlord there was a look of question on her face. "I'm not a healer nor do I know a lot about that kind of thing. Just reminds me of what happened to my dad once upon a time."

There was a sadness in the voice the warrior could not help but note. Xena had gotten the feeling that there was something more in the own slaves former home life that maybe just maybe made staying with a grumpy, merciless warlord appealing. _That would have to have been some kind of past to want to stay with me. Of course they say that love is blind so perhaps that's the real reason._ "He needs to come to now. I don't like being this close to the cave."

As if by the warlord's will alone the soldier woke up. His face was bright red when he realized that Gabrielle was tending his wounds and so near. He looked up into blue eyes, which while icy, also held a bit of something else. The soldier's inexperienced eyes could not quite put a word to it. "I beg'in your pardon, mi'ladies." He tried to scramble to his feet only to have gentle hands holding him down. He was surprised in the strength that the little one had in her.

"Slowly or you'll be right back on the ground." Gabrielle smiled at him offering a hand up after she had straightened slowly out. Her own head was a little fuzzy yet and she was speaking from her own experience rather than anything in the past. A glance at Xena and the feel of the first rays of sun upon her neck knew that she should get the soldier moving. "All right. I'd say we all need to get something to drink and move out. Right, general?"

Xena tried very hard to keep her face emotionless. She wasn't quite successful and a wry smile made it on her lips. _She makes me feel good even when things are dangerous and a tad bit dire. This is going to be trouble, I can sense it now._ "Are you sure you'll be able to travel?" The soldier nodded his head. "Good. Cause I'm gonna make sure that you get a little reward for you loyalty. Well, once things settle down a bit. Let's get that drink and get out of here."

The quartet trooped over to where the spring was just as Xena had predicted. The warrior took a several handfuls of water before allowing anyone else to drink. She stood at attention her eyes closed and her senses reaching out. Her hand, by its own accord, settled on her chakrum. Something didn't feel right. Something was just a little off. The sounds of the forest had withdrawn and all that was left was the noises made by her companions. _Son of a Bacchae!_

Slowly she backed up until she was between the three still kneeling at the spring. In a whisper barely audible she said, "There is trouble out in the woods. Stand up slowly and stay behind me." Not to her surprise the soldier came to stand next to her but a step or two behind her. She noted how he came up on the opposite side of her sword hand. _Definitely gotta keep an eye on this one. For someone so young he seems to know what he's doing._

That's when the scent caught her nose. Several curses in several languages escaped the warlord. "Move! To the south! Now!" All four took off at a run just as the smoke started to make itself known. It wasn't long before the heat of the flames was also starting to lick at their heels. "This is no ordinary fire. That bitch used Greek Fire again. So we need to outrun it if we can." No one else said a word. They all just tried to run as fast as they could hoping that they would not trip. Hoping beyond hope that they could find some kind of safety.

an-thanks for the continued reviews and support! any feedback is always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

The sparse woods were engulfed in flames and black thick smoke seemed to be clinging to the four figures running for their lives. Gabrielle had tripped a few times but even with her injuries was managing to just keep up with the warrior. Solon had stumbled getting a scrape across his face and down one arm and was now being carried by his mother. Of course to him the strong dark haired woman was not his mother but his mistress.

The bard, had she had time to think about it, would have loved that Xena was carrying her son. Of course she already had experienced that when the warlord had carried both of them as she ran down the hall trying to escape from Callisto. But there was no time to think at the moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was becoming ragged. The smoke was inhibiting the breathing process and the petite blond was not sure just how much longer she could keep up the pace.

Xena could sense the ones around her getting tired. Her son had already shown that. It was funny how he had objected to being carried saying that he was strong enough to keep up with her. In a way it reminded her of herself. She never wanted to show anyone weakness especially those that had, at the time, been stronger than she was. Now she was the strongest around and showing weakness was not something she could afford to do. Hence why she had given Gabrielle her freedom.

Why not give Solon his as well? If anyone were to find out that he was her son it would make him a target and it would be something constantly on her mind not that it wasn't now. Gabrielle was a weakness outright because she had been her personal slave. While Xena's reputation was to treat her slaves cruelly, it was still the envy of all the slaves to become her personal slave. Partly because they knew they would get better clothing and sleeping quarters but also there were those that wanted to experience the warrior as few truly had.

Her reputation as a hedonist sex hound not easy to please. Who wouldn't want the challenge of pleasuring their mistress in the hopes of a better life? But that was not why Gabrielle was with her. If anything, the former slave was now with her only because her life depended on it. That was a sobering thought to the warlord. It was depressing as well and helped just for a moment take her mind off of the peril they were all in.

That was when the scent hit her and the warlord could not have been happier. Well, she could if she knew that she and Gabrielle could somehow maybe just get beyond the slave and mistress roles and forge new ones. But that was for another time as the fire licked at her neck hairs and made her kick into another gear. "Water! Just ahead!" That seemed to spur the other two running beside her. Though the water could not put out the fire it would not be able to cross it since there was no Greek Fire on the water.

The bank of the river came up faster than the future queen had expected. It also was steeper than she thought it was and found herself and her son plummeting off about a five foot drop. She held her breath and put herself in harm's way hoping beyond hope that the river was deep enough for none of them to hit the bottom. She also had to hope that the current wasn't too strong as she knew all that were with her had put all their reserve strength just in getting away from the flames.

As soon as the warlord hit the water her fears were affirmed. The river had quite a current to it and she was barely able to kick off the bottom of the river to surface as the current kept trying to keep her down. That made her next fear kick in. If there were rocks in the river and the speed that they were being taken it could prove very painful if not deadly. It was almost like they had gone from the fire to the frying pan but all she could do was to hope that her three charges would be able to survive as she knew she was struggling.

They floated down the river for some time glad to find that there were no hard objects to slam into yet. Xena was glad that no one was questioning her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a very scared expression on Gabrielle's face. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know if the petite blond could swim. The fear could just be from their entire adventure or it could be specifically because of the water. The warlord cursed several times in her head in several languages and allowed herself to envision Callisto on fire.

That thought gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling as did the sudden extremely low hanging branch. It was a large branch and she hoped that it was still attached solid enough to handle all of their weights. "Grab on!" She watched over her shoulder as the young soldier and Gabrielle took in what she was talking about. On instinct alone she took hold of the branch and with a jerk that hurt her shoulder dearly, her momentum was stopped.

The soldier had a hold of the branch his young light brown eyes wide with fright. Gabrielle almost overshot the branch but managed to get hold of the utmost further part of the branch. The soldier offered her a hand which she took gratefully. It was just another small thing that the soldier had done that was causing the warlord's respect of the young man to grow by leaps and bounds. Xena made a mental note to not only reward the young man but to promote him as well.

"Now comes the hard part!" Xena's voice was louder than she had intended but with the sound of the river echoing off the high bank she felt she needed it. "We need to pull ourselves to shore." The look on the soldier's face changed from frightened to determined and her respect for him jumped yet another notch. Gabrielle's exhausted face also took on a bit of determination and in an instant her admiration and love for the young girl skyrocketed.

Solon kept his grip tight around her neck but also kept it from being a death grip. Hand over hand each one carefully selected a small part of the large branch testing it to make sure it would hold their grip before letting go. It seemed like the process took forever but before long Xena was on the bank of the river. Her son was sitting with his back to a tree and watching as his mistress helped the other two up onto the bank.

The young soldier's eyes were a little glassy which told the warrior that he probably had a concussion from her chakrum and she cursed. It was not exactly her fault and yet it was. Solon's small injuries were just that small. Sure they could use some cleaning and tending to but overall they were fine. Gabrielle was actually doing better than she could ever have expected. While totally exhausted the girl no longer limped and the bruises were had a little yellow to them indicating the healing. Only faintly could one see the words that Callisto had carved onto her stomach.

Xena managed to get up though she too was almost out of energy. "Stay here. I'm going to scout us a spot to rest up." She chuckled softly to herself. "In a way the fire was a good thing. It means that they won't be able to follow us directly. They'll have to find a path around the fire. Idiots." The warlord's eyes met with green ones for the longest of times. _After all this is over you my little friend are going as far away from me as possible. Maybe I'll have you escorted back to Potadeia. Then you can at least have family around you._

As if able to read the warrior's mind the bard stood up and walked weakly over to where the tall dark haired woman still stood. "Our tent is looking really good right now." Her green eyes spoke volumes and even the warrior could see the depth of the feelings there. "I'll give you a back rub when we get a little privacy." Gabrielle took another step toward the warlord causing a visible swallowing in the taller woman. In a voice not even a whisper she said, "And you can teach me some new tricks."

Xena could swear that she saw a wink from the younger woman. The words hit her deep inside and made her entire body ache for the touch of the woman standing before her. It was the first time that she really saw the bard as a woman and not some kid. _Does she really know what she's getting herself in for? Does she really know what she's saying?_ The warrior had to swallow a few times as her mouth had gone dry. "Um…" It was rare but she really had no intelligent response to that.

Gabrielle realized that she had just shocked her mistress into silence. Knowing that she had two sets of eyes watching her from behind, she simply took Xena's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. Of course that was going against her instincts which had been to close the gap between the two of them and give into a passionate kiss. But now was not the time for that so she squeezed once again, winked again, and said, "Good job on getting us out of that. You are a true general."

The warrior watched almost dumbfounded as the young woman made her way back to the other two. It struck her as she watched Gabrielle not find a place for herself but instead immediately sat next to Solon. She could hear the softness of the bard's voice and with her better than average hearing the reassuring words. Her head shook as the blond woman looked at her boy, looked at her and then the boy again. _It's almost like she knows._

Xena shook that thought off and went about her task of finding somewhere they could setup a makeshift camp. They had no blankets, no water skins and they had no provisions. Everything had been left on the other side of the river and either taken by Callisto or taken by the fire. It had been a very long time since the warlord had to rough it this much. Even on the very rare occasions that she scouted for herself, she always had the basics of provisions.

It wasn't long and she had found a thick grove of trees that would not only hide them but the smoke from a campfire. The warrior was grateful for how quickly and how near the river she had found shelter. She made her way back to the others that were still leaning against respective small trees. Gabrielle was still talking with Solon perhaps even telling him a story. It did something to the warlord's heart. Not exactly was it a warm feeling but it was definitely a positive thing.

For a moment she stood just outside the line of sight of the others just watching Gabrielle. It really didn't take much but she could feel her heart was warming even more to the young woman. In all of her life, the warrior had never been affected like this. It was a whole new world that she was either going to enjoy exploring or be crushed as she did the right thing and send the bard back to her family. It would be a better life she concluded to be with her own family.

Finally, the tall dark haired figure emerged so that the other three could see her. Gabrielle and Solon's eyes brightened at the sight of her. Those green eyes were making it harder and harder for her to want to follow through with her plan of letting the bard go. She swallowed hard a few times and put on her stern warlord act. "I found a place. We'll stay there for a few hours. I want to get moving just after midday. So let's move out now!"

Gabrielle flinched at the tone of Xena's voice. There was something more to it than just her usual gruffness. There was also a strain to it but really what experience did the bard have with the warlord other than in the close quarters of the tent or the small cabin on the ship. She'd only seen the warlord in action a little. Still it felt like there was either something like an act she was putting on and she could not help but wonder why.

The bard, along with the soldier and Solon, jumped to their feet. They followed the warlord in silence to the new campsite. Without a word, the soldier set about gathering some firewood. Gabrielle took Solon's hand and set him down on a rock in the middle of the clearing. Her voice once again rose slightly as she continued the story she had been telling the young boy. Without being told she went to the center of the clearing and found a flat rock digging out a fire pit.

Solon took after the bard's lead and gathered some medium sized rocks to surround the fire pit. For a moment, Xena just stood and stared. Everyone was just doing what was needed without her even having to say a word. In a way it was nice. In another way she was so used to controlling everything that it gave her an unsettled feeling. _Ares balls! My mind is everywhere today!_ For a moment longer she watched the settling of the small camp.

Xena stomped off back the way that she had come. It took her just a minute to make it back to the river glad that the bank of the river on this side was much lower. She could put her special skills to use. It was something she had learned when she was younger with Lyceus. It was one of the few things she could do that contributed to her mother's inn. It meant that she had to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand. That was proving to be very difficult.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle finished telling the story to Solon and made sure that the boy was settled on the rock resting. His injuries were just superficial unlike her own still lingering ones but she wanted to make sure that Xena's son was well taken care of. Of course had it been anyone else she would take the same kind of care. The bard had always had a soft spot for those younger than her and one of the reasons she had begun to tell stories.

The soldier had returned warily looking around the campsite for his general. He was unsure of what was going on. Toris, he had thought, was on the side of his mistress. Something had made him read the note when the older man had been so secretive. It went against his grain and everything he had been taught since his first initiation into Xena's army two years ago when he had been but fourteen. The first thing that had been drilled into him was loyalty and reading that note was a direct violation of loyalty.

Still, it had worked out for the better. Though he was hurt and they were in a bad situation alone he knew that he had made an impression on the general. That made him feel better about himself and what was to come. Carefully he laid down his first bundle of wood and managed to get a fire started without a flint and striker by rubbing two sticks together. His flint and striker were wet still from the time in the river and was quite useless. Once the fire was going he turned to the young blond. "Miss, I'll be getting more firewood. Please stay her till I get back or the general does."

Gabrielle smiled at the young man. Though her entire body was beginning to stiffen after being able to sit for just a bit she still felt good about herself and what her future held. The young boy was delightful and reminded her so much of Xena it wasn't even funny. Her life, while not the one she would have planned, was what she wanted. She had always wanted to leave Potadeia. Not because her family treated her poorly but because she had wanted to see the world. "My name is Gabrielle." She offered a hand.

The young soldier looked at the proffered hand and blushed noticeably. To him the young woman was something to be revered. He had heard the general say that Gabrielle was her personal slave. He knew well that you didn't mess with anything of the general's least of all her personal slave. Yet to him this relationship seemed different. Finally he took the hand that was offered to him and gave it a very gentle squeeze. "My name is Gaston."

"Nice to have a loyal soldier to the mistress watching out for us." The bard noticed that the blush deepened. She knew he was young. He was probably around her age and fairly inexperienced in life just as she was. "I'll watch the fire and the boy. Wish we had a pot so I could put water on. I'm sure that the mistress is getting us something to eat now." The man nodded and took off without another word not wanting to further the interaction anymore.

Gabrielle chuckled to herself at just how shy he was. _Probably as shy as I used to be. Boy have I changed in just two weeks. It wasn't just what happened with Xena and me. It was what happened with Callisto that really made me grow up I think. She put me through more than Xena ever did._ She reached up and touched her eye which still ached. Her lip was still just barely swollen but it hurt when she licked her lip. The bard watched Solon as he simply stared into the fire.

_He's so young, I wonder how he'll be able to deal with all of this. I'm sure Xena has kept him away from the violence as much as she could. I wonder how much he saw of me getting hurt? From his and Xena's reaction I must have looked horrible. I don't want him scarred by all of this._ The bard smiled at the young man and decided that another story was in order for him. She went through her mind trying to select a story not that she had many at the ready.

Gabrielle began walking around in the outer circle watching both the flames and the boy with a great deal of intent. She wanted to come up with a story of dire straits that led to a happy ending. But her mind could only think of one thing. There was a person just off to the distance that was now all that her mind could think of. Perhaps she could relate the story that she had written for the mistress. Though that story held a special spot in her heart now seeing it was her son she could tell it to him.

Just as she was going to say something she felt a prick in her neck. The bard reached up and pulled out a dart. She looked around though her vision was getting blurry. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by darkness. Solon heard the noise of Gabrielle falling to the ground. He was at her side in an instant and took both the young woman's hands in his own. "Gabrielle?" His voice was timid at best worried beyond words about his new friend.

The next thing he knew there was a pain at the base of his neck and he slumped unconscious on top of the bard. A hooded figure stepped out of the small bushes that were at the base of one set of trees. The figure gingerly picked up the boy seeming to concentrate on him for a moment. A fist went flying and the boy went flying across the campsite very near the fire. A noise told them that someone was returning and had to hurry.

Gabrielle was slung across a shoulder and the figure wavered under the slight weight of the bard. Almost tripping, the figure took off in the opposite direction of the river. The pair darted in and out of sunlight that was fluttering through the canopy of leaves above. The figure stumbled again and the bard's body went flying into a tree with an audible crunch. Quickly the figure was picking up the woman's hands and began dragging her.

Finally they were in the open and the sun shone down brightly. Slowly the pair approached a small hill. As they got closer, a cavern opening was visible in the small hill. It appeared to have been dug out of the hill and it appeared that it had been used as shelter more than one time. The figure continued to drag the slight girl until they were both hidden inside. There were torches already lit and the figure dragged a wooden panel to cover the opening.

The figure roughly dragged the bard to the corner and let her body fall with a thud. The light revealed another fresh bout of blood this time coming from Gabrielle's nose. There were also fresh scrapes and bruises forming on the slight body. The hooded figure tied the wrists and the ankles of the bard and then tied the two sets together to make it impossible for the bard to run away. The figure then sat in the middle of the cavern and waited.

It was not long as the drug that the figure had used was one that was not intended for long term knock out. Green eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for them to be able to focus. The smell of dirt hit the young woman with a vengeance. She looked around until she saw the hooded figure sitting there. Her stomach hurt immediately as she feared she was soon to be looking into the face of Callisto. Fear hit her like a ton of bricks and she swallowed hard to keep her fear in check.

The hood slowly slid down to reveal a figure that was not scarred but was definitely ragged. The familiar face was dirt streaked and there were twigs and leaves in the dark hair. Gabrielle felt even more chills at seeing who her tormentor was. It would almost be better if it had been Callisto. Callisto would want to hold her to attract Xena. This woman only wanted Xena apparently for herself. Now she wished that Xena had killed the woman. "Satrina."

Satrina smiled a wicked smile. "Well, I made an impression on you at least enough for you to remember my name." She stood and came so that she was almost eye to eye with the smaller woman. "You see, you've put me in a bad spot. You see I am in love with Xena and I am the only one she will ever have. But you've invaded and you have to be removed as an option for her when she gets bored. I tried a couple times to get rid of you but you are just so hard to kill."

Gabrielle watched the woman unsure what she should do or say. The confidence in herself that she had felt not that long ago was fading quickly. Perhaps it was because before she was dealing with just emotions and people. Now she was dealing with someone that had tried to kill her. It was very likely just like dealing with Callisto. Saying the wrong thing could cost her dearly even if it was the truth. So she just sat there and waited to see what the girl was going to do next.

"Nothing to say?" Satrina shrugged. She had hoped that the slave would have something to say. Why? Perhaps it was so she could hurt the girl more. But silence was not what she had planned on. No matter she would have her revenge against the girl but it wouldn't be with her life. "Then you can listen to what I have to say. I know that you think you care for the mistress." Gabrielle's eyes betrayed her feelings. "Or even that you love her. Perhaps the mistress thinks she feels the same."

Gabrielle held her tongue still. There was something that the girl wanted to say it was clear. If she admitted her feelings would it deter her? It would most likely cause the girl to take even more pleasure in what she was about to say. She was, at least for now, not going to give the girl the satisfaction of acknowledging anything. Instead she watched as the girl began to pace back and forth. There was a superiorness about her attitude that irked the bard.

Satrina stopped pacing and once again came almost face to face with the bard. "Do you ever think about your sister?" The question caught the bard off guard and she blinked several times in surprise. "I bet you don't even know or want to know what happened to her." Now the slave could see storm clouds forming in green eyes. That gave her a warm feeling. "Well, I know. Xena held back this information to torture you like she does all her slaves. She was escorted home. She only made you think she'd been sold."

The bard took this in. Part of her felt an anger rise. _How could she let me wonder if my sister was alive or dead? How could she make me wonder all this time when she knew? Even Satrina had somehow found out but she could not tell me?_ Anger was flowing through the bard's body. She was angry at Satrina for telling her. She was angry at the slave for having captured her and taken her away from Xena. She was angry at Xena for not telling her.

The thing that was making the bard the angriest was that once again she was a target to be abused. First Satrina had tried to kill her. Then she gets kidnapped and beaten by Callisto. Then she is taken back by Xena. What it had cost the warlord on a physical level was one thing. But perhaps the emotions were all about revenge. Gabrielle was angry now that she was in the clutches of Satrina and may never know what Xena was really thinking. She may never know that warmth ever again. And frankly that was what really pissed off the bard.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabrielle could not remember how she had gotten to Xena's army camp. At least she thought it was her camp as the surroundings she found herself in were familiar. While she had only spent a short time in the tent she would know it anywhere. There were the weapons, there were the furniture but most of all what she remembered was that bed. The bard found herself sitting at the table that they had shared their breakfast with.

It was a little confusing to the young woman as the last thing that she remembered was being in that dirt cavern with Satrina. In reflex she reached up and touched her nose. It no longer hurt like it had and wasn't warm to the touch like it had been. Gabrielle stood and made her way to the bed. There was something lying on it. Carefully she reached out and touched the material finding it soft to the touch. For the first time she noticed the candles on either side of the bed.

Though her head was in a little bit of a fog the bard suddenly just knew what was going on and smiled to herself. It was something she had been thinking about for the past two days. It was what had kept her going while Callisto had her in her clutches. She remembered what she had told Xena and how she had naughtily winked at the warlord. It had felt so natural to do that and yet she had no experience of any kind with flirting or love making.

Gabrielle stripped out of the outfit she had been wearing noticing that all her wounds, including the words on her stomach, were gone. Had she really been out of it that long of a time? A lot of things could have happened to make her forget about a stretch of time but what? She put on the red silky material not sure how to feel about its silkiness upon her now unbruised skin. In fact she was unsure of a lot of things at the moment and it was scaring her.

The bard turned as she heard the tent flap move and some voices that were familiar. Xena's tall form stood in the entrance way for a very long time after having caught sight of the petite blond. The warrior was dressed in her leathers and fully armed. Her dark hair was windblown and was partially obscuring her face. From what the young woman could see there was a look upon the face of her mistress that could be described as nothing but complete desire.

Gabrielle took a step toward the warrior only to be met with a speed that surprised her. Xena stood there looking down in her green eyes. There was a look of fear upon the warrior's eyes and the bard could not understand why. If anyone should be scared about what was about to happen it should be the storyteller. After all she was the one that was a virgin in so many ways in life. There were so many things that she had yet to do and yet this one thing was feeling so right it almost hurt.

Out of instinct or was it need Gabrielle reached up and brushed the tangled hair out of the warrior's face. The blue eyes flashed at her as her fingers brushed against skin. It seemed like that simple touch ignited a flame not unlike the spark of a flint and striker. The bard could swear that she heard a growl deep from within the warrior. That sound started a flame deep within the storyteller and her need for more touching was growing by leaps and bounds.

Hands that were steadier than Gabrielle ever thought they would be were removing the armor. Of course it was something she had never done before. She'd never undressed anyone in simple clothes let alone on the complicated clasps and buckles. It was making her a bit frustrated and when she looked back into blue eyes there was a bit of amusement in them. Normally that would have frustrated her but it only spurned her on more.

It took quite a while for her to get all the armor off from Xena's leather clad body. Every once in a while, the warlord would let out a growl as the bard's fingers had touched skin instead of armor and leather. More buckles and straps were in her way as the leather was in the way of what Gabrielle was really wanting. She wanted nothing more than to be able to touch the skin below the leather a little uncertain what to do after her task was finally done.

Uncertain but winging it as a need was driving her towards a very enticing goal. Suddenly, just as she was about to finally achieve her goal, she found hands roaming over her silk covered skin. It caused her to halt what she was doing as she felt that flame inside her into a roaring bon fire in her loins especially when the silky material was slipped so easily off from her body. Her breath caught in her throat for just a moment especially when hands were softer than she could ever imagine were cupping her breasts. Their eyes met once again and the desire caused her throat to go very dry.

Finally Gabrielle was able to think a little and finally she achieved her goal. Standing before her, hands were still roaming, was a tall naked tanned beautiful woman. Her throat was no longer dry as she felt her mouth water thinking of how good it would be to taste the warrior once again. As if sensing what she was thinking, Xena swooped down and captured her lips. The kiss became intense and the bard allowed her hands to tentatively explore the skin that was pressed tightly against her body.

The bard found herself being picked up and carried the last few steps to the bed. With a gentleness that the she never would have guess the warrior possessed, she found herself placed in the middle of the bed. Her breathing had picked up and her heart seemed to be pounding in her head. For a reason she could not fathom she was wondering if Xena was feeling the same way. Was she as excited for their first time as she was? Or was this just old hat for the warrior and she was just a conquest that needed to be taken.

As if to answer her thought, Xena reached out and brushed a little of the blond's loose long locks out of her face. There was a deep desire burning in the blue eyes and yet there was something else as well. For the longest time the dark haired naked body simple remained over the petite blond body. The warrior put all her weight on her right hand and brushed the bard's cheek gently with her left hand. "We don't have to do this. I want to but if you're not ready…"

The warrior's voice was silenced when the bard's lips took possession of the dark haired woman's. In the touch and the ferocity of the kiss all that needed to be said had been said. Gabrielle told Xena that she was ready. She told her that she needed this more than anything in the world. The warrior only hesitated for a moment longer before responding with her tongue inside the bard's mouth and taking complete control over the kiss once again.

In fact, the warrior took complete control of the situation. Gabrielle was practically motionless as so many feelings were surging through her body. While desire was chief among them she also felt love. It surprised her a little that she could so readily feel that with all the passion and desire seeming to block off anything including intelligent thought. Finally the bard found her ability to move just a little and allowed her hands to roam against any part of skin she could reach.

Sensations that she had never felt before were exploding in her body as a trail of kisses went from her neck to her breast. Her entire body jerked in reaction as Xena took her time suckling first one breast than the other. A free hand of the warrior's went down between her legs and began massaging her already moistened lady lips. For a storyteller it was embarrassing. She had no words to describe exactly how she was feeling at the moment.

Oh she felt on fire but that word was not enough to fully describe what was happening to her body. She felt like she and Xena were the only two people left in the known world. She felt like nothing else mattered only the two of them. Suddenly the warrior's tongue was trailing down her stomach nibbling playfully at her belly button. The free hand was still massaging her lady lips and she felt her lower body thrust upward wanting the contact even more. She wanted something but was not sure exactly what it was.

An image of Xena pleasuring herself flashed to her mind and in an instant she knew. She knew what her entire being was craving. Craving for a touch that she hoped would come soon so that she could finally have a release to this tension that was building up inside of herself. While she was enjoying all the touches her body needed more. Part of her wanted to nudge the warrior so that she was inside her but she was unsure if that's what she should do.

Blue eyes met her green ones and a smile formed on the lips of the dark haired woman. In that instant Gabrielle knew that the warrior was just playing with her now. Part of her was frustrated but part of her was loving the fact that her lover was taking her time with her. And then there was an explosion of fiery sensations between her legs as a finger found its way inside her lady lips. It caused the bard to buck her entire body and caused a little chuckle out of the warrior.

Gabrielle growled but it was only out of pleasure as Xena's free hand found one breast and then the other to play with. Then another sensation took over. It was not unlike the one when the lone finger entered her body but it was different at the same time. Was that the warrior's tongue inside her body? All the bard cared about was the feelings as the warrior was instilling in her. She just let the warrior do what she would placing her hand on the dark head.

The sensations built and built and built inside of her. Everything that the warrior did just built them up more. It felt like there was pressure building up inside her with no place to go. Xena kept her manipulations going and the bard was having trouble dealing with all the feelings flowing throughout her body. Finally, just when it seemed like she could not possibly deal with anything more, this eruption happened inside herself causing a release of the pressure.

It felt amazing. She felt amazing. She felt so different now. It was hard to describe just how she felt anymore. All she knew that this was something she had wanted and wanted to reciprocate for the woman that had made her feel so good. Though she was exhausted she started her own attentive kisses along the warrior's body. After a while she found her lips captured in a kiss. It was as if she was trapped kissing the warrior and that felt oh so good. Everything felt oh so good.

()()()()()()()()()

Xena felt a sense of accomplishment for the first time in a little while. True she had rescued her son and her personal slave but if it wasn't for her short sightedness neither one of them would have been in danger. So now carrying the fish she had strung up using a very young sapling as rope she actually did feel a sense of accomplishment. The only thing that would make her feel better at this moment was finding that Palaemon had moved her army faster than she thought he would.

Well, there was one other thing that would make her feel good but she was not going to allow that to enter her conscious mind. Any thoughts of the Lil One had to be either as her slave or as a free human being. There was no way that she could allow a romantic entanglement. There were too many things going on that would put the blond at danger and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. The looks and the words that the bard had said were making that easier said than done however.

Xena shook her head to rid herself of any of these thoughts. She was Xena The Destroyer of Nations not someone to fall in love and cuddle up with someone. Take her to bed and have her way with her of course that was what she was supposed to do and then kick her to the door. But she knew better than to sleep with anyone that could cause this kind of romantic entanglement. No, she just had to get her libido under control and find someone else to relieve her sexual tension even if that meant pleasuring herself once again.

The smell of the campfire was a welcome sensation. The warrior had gotten a little more wet than usual as she had done her fishing with her hands or was that an excuse and she had been trying to cool herself off. In a way she wished that she had brought both Solon and Gabrielle could have seen her performing one of her many skills. It was something she had learned shortly after Cortese's attack. Food had become scarce and one learned to do what they had to do survive. Now it was just something she did to relax or showoff.

A noise from the campsite caused her to forget all the thoughts she was having. She switched the fish to her non sword hand and in an instant her sword was out and catching rays of the sun spreading little sparkles of light everywhere. The warrior skidded to a halt as she saw the soldier kneeling down and checking on a slight figure. The fish were quickly forgotten as she looked around the camp not seeing her little blond slave anywhere.

A moan escaped the slight figure and a curse was out of the warrior's mouth before she could stifle it. The soldier took a step back and gave Xena the space so that she could see what was going on. Solon was trying to sit up but a strong firm hand caused him to lie back down. "Where does it hurt?" The boy pointed to his face and the back of his neck. The beginnings of a black eye were evident and a curse escaped again.

Gently she rolled the boy over to see what was causing his discomfort. There was a huge bump that was taking on ugly looking colors at the base of his skull. Gently she probed the area to see if anything more than the bump was there. It was warm to the touch meaning that there was a bit of blood pooled there. The only course of action she had was to try and get something cool on it. Other than that the boy would have to just rest until it got better.

A thousand curses were on her lips. Her attention turned toward the soldier who was beginning to shake in his leathers. Not taking her eyes off the soldier she gently rolled Solon back over and took his hand in her own. "You'll be all right, kid. But you're going to have a hell of a headache for a few days. Sorry I can't do more." Solon squeezed her hand and it made her smile. _Tough just like his mother._ "Where the Hades were you when all this happened?" This was to the soldier.

"General, I was getting firewood." The soldier indicated the pile that was just outside the fire. "I never heard a word. Told the lil one that she should stay put." The man put his hands up in surrender. He knew that in a way he should have just stayed with the girl but he also knew that he was supposed to help start the camp up. It had been a difficult situation to say the least. "I'm sorry, my liege. I should be punished and will gladly hand my sword over to you to carry out my punishment."

With that, he drew his sword and offered it hilt first to the warlord as he knelt down waiting for his punishment. Xena looked at the soldier. In the past she would have taken the young man up on his offer. In the past she would not hesitate to take the life of a soldier that in her mind had made a terrible mistake. There were two reason she was not going to gut the soldier. One, she needed him. Two, it was clear that he was loyal and though he'd made a mistake neither of them would be in this position if she hadn't made the first one.

"You can fall on your sword after we get back to the main army." Xena watched as the soldier's head whipped up to look her in the eye. "But even then I'd rather you not." She took the sword and tapped him on the side of the head with the broad side of the blade. "Trust me when I say there aren't too many soldiers in my army I actually trust. You not only went against my brother but you offered your life up to me. So you're reward is for you to stay here and take care of the boy. I'm gonna go find Gabrielle."

The soldier nodded visibly exhaling. The horrors that he had heard of his general, he was sure were true, but he was also sure that they were a bit exaggerated. Or maybe it was something else that was causing this different side of her to come out. Had she said that she was going to punish him later well then he would know she was still the same. "I'll guard him with my life. Again, I'm sorry I have disappointed you. I will try my best."

Xena loved it when her soldiers sucked up so. Without a word she hand him back his sword, hilt first. Then she made her way around the camp. Whoever had taken Gabrielle had not bothered to cover up their tracks. It wasn't long before she was on the trail. Slowly and cautiously she made her way through the dense forest. It was made up of a lot of smaller trees and gave very little coverage. But it also showed the path that the bastard had taken.

A familiar scent was in the air and the warlord cursed softly to herself. The tracks showed someone about the same size as Gabrielle was apparently carrying a load. Then there was a stumble and something had hit one of the few larger trees. There was the mark of blood on the tree and there were droplets as well. The bastard dragged the lil one after that. Xena made an animalistic sound that would have scared a wild boar out of its wits.

Slowly the warlord followed the obvious drag marks. This part of the country was not one that she was familiar with. Because her own home village was located more to the south she had decided to start in that direction and make her way north expanding east and west as she went in her attempt to rule all of Greece. The northern part of Greece was also the more populated and had larger villages and cities that were manned by well-maintained armies. What she wouldn't give to have more knowledge of the area.

Still she was a natural born tracker. There was no prey that the warlord could not find. When she was younger, not even a teenager, it was what had kept her mother's inn going. Her father had run off or been killed. She never really was sure of that. So it left her mother all alone to take care of three children and run the inn as well. Xena was not much of a homemaker nor would she ever be. However she always had the natural instincts of a hunter and later of a warrior.

Her mother, to her knowledge, still lived in the small village of Amphipolis. They had not spoken since her daughter had come back and taken it over with force. The look in her mother's eye had been one that still haunted the warlord to this day. The only thing worse was finding Lyceus body. That had nearly killed the warlord but she had somehow managed to go on. Just like now she would manage to get back to her army and teach Callisto what real pain was not sniveling over losing your family.

Cautiously she made her way to what was obviously the ending of the forest. The trail of a body being dragged was still clear as day and she could see where it led to. There was a small hill that appeared to have an opening in it. When she squinted her eyes she could see that there was something blocking the opening. The tracks implied that there was only the one person that had taken Gabrielle but she was not sure if that was true or not.

Xena decided that she had little choice at this point. She pulled her sword and readied herself for whatever was out there. Slowly she made her way into the opening allowing her senses to fully go free. They might be a little rusty but they were still finely tuned and better than anyone else's. There was a familiar smell in the air but she could not place it. There appeared to be fresh footsteps going away from the opening. There was also the smell of water along with the familiar smell that she just could not place.

The warlord stalked her way over to the opening catching the normal sounds of nature. That told her at least for the moment that she was most likely all right. When she got to the opening it was covered. The warlord stood there for a moment deciding whether she wanted to be stealthy or to just go in halfcocked. As pissed as she was feeling splintering the wood blocking the door was appealing. Hopefully she would be able to take out anyone inside that was against her.

Xena took several steps back and allowed her momentum to build as she kicked with her right foot with all her might. There was a sound that would wake the dead as the wood literally shattered into a thousand pieces. There were only a couple torches and the cavern was dim but with the warlord's sensitive eyes it was well lit. The scent of dirt and mildew hit the warrior and turned her stomach just a little. There was no one there except a little scrap of a blond girl.

That made the warrior smile just a bit. Quickly she made her way over to where the girl was lying. She was unconscious or was it just sleeping? "Gabrielle, it's Xena." There was no stirring so she put her hand on the girl's neck to feel for a pulse. To the warrior's surprise, her Lil One took that hand in her own and brought it to her lips and started kissing it. She had to move her sword quickly as the girl was pouncing on her and before she knew what was happening they were in a passionate embrace.

Xena dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around the blond woman. It surprised her a great deal just how dominate Gabrielle's tongue really was. For a long moment the warrior got lost in all the burning sensations. Green eyes finally opened to meet hers. There was a huge smile upon the bard's face. The bard's hand fell on the warrior's chest and felt the armor and leather. Her eyes looked away from blue ones frowning when she took in the dress of the warrior. "When did you get dressed again?"

You could have hit Xena a million times with a mace and still she would not have been as shocked or dumbfounded as she was right at that moment. It took forever for the warrior to get her thoughts straight enough for her to answer. "Gabrielle, you were taken against your will." She could see the bard working over the words that she had said and she realized how it sounded. "I mean, someone kidnapped you. You've been sleeping. It…"

The words trailed off as a look of between horror, shame and disappointment ran across the blond woman's face. The bard looked down at the way that she was dressed and the marking still on her stomach. She took in the fact that Xena also had the cut on her leg and it all made a horrible kind of sense. Horrible because she was now embarrassed beyond words but also because it had felt so real and having that taken away was like taking away the greatest gift she had ever been given. "A dream?"

Xena nodded. "I wish I could have been here for that dream. That was some greeting you gave me." The warlord, without even thinking about it, reached up and pushed a dirty blond hair out of green eyes. Her palm brushed against the bard's cheek and she felt pressure as the bard leaned into the touch. "Perhaps, after we talk some more, we can continue this. But for now we have to get back to camp. Solon was hurt. Not bad so don't worry. He'll be fine."

Gabrielle seemed to relax just a little. She reluctantly let go of the warrior and they both stood brushing the dirt off from their bodies. The warrior took a moment to pick up her dropped sword. They looked at one another for just a moment before they proceeded toward the opening in the cavern. "It was Satrina," the bard said. "She told me something very interesting." Xena stopped just a foot away from the opening. "She told me you're not the cold hearted bitch you like everyone to think you are. You could have told me about Lila."

Xena took her hand in her own. "I could have." The warrior's senses flared as that familiar scent came across the sudden breeze just as they made it to the opening. "But I do like to play games. Right now there is a game being played." She put Gabrielle behind her and raised her sword once again. "Just stay there. Satrina!" There was no answer but she knew the woman was near as she could smell the bitch. "You just sealed your fate. I wanted to kill you before but someone stopped me. You not only hurt Gabrielle you also hurt Solon. There is no stopping me now."

Satrina came out of the forest. She was unarmed and was carrying two water skins. She looked Xena in the eye seeing nothing but hatred there. "You don't have the guts to kill me in front of your latest trollip." The water skins made their way to the ground. The girl stood there with her arms up in the air in surrender. "Go ahead. Kill me. I bet that you won't have the…" Her last words were cut off as a whistling sound that echoed through the air.

Her words were cut off because her head was cut off. While the girl was talking, Xena had shifted her sword to her left hand and took hold of her chakrum. Without a sound she let the weapon fly and it neatly removed her head from the body, blood liberally spraying on anything within a five meter radius. For a moment the hands that were attached to the headless body clasped and unclasped until the body fell to the ground to join the head.

Xena caught the chakrum and turned to look at Gabrielle. The girl had a sick to her stomach look. The warlord was instantly afraid. But maybe it was for the best. Perhaps it would be for the best if she reminded her just how much of a cold heart blood thirsty killer she really was. That way they could go back to being slave and mistress or even better she could send the girl back to Potadeia with the rest of her family. Yeah. That would be for the best for both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a quiet walk back to the makeshift camp. It was a somber walk as well. Xena knew that she had just crossed a line in front of Gabrielle. Though it was the right thing for The Destroyer of Nations to do it was not the right thing for a potential lover of the bard's. But, as her life had become complicated, the warlord had to think of the big picture. While she wanted nothing more than to be in a dry warm soft bed with the girl walking next to her the goal remained the same. She wanted to be queen.

There was a price to be paid for getting what you wanted; Xena knew that better than anyone. There had already had been many sacrifices already but this was going to be the biggest one ever with the exception of her brother's death. No one had touched her heart, no her soul, the way that Gabrielle had. The closest to any kind of love was the unconditional and honest love of her little brother and that had cost him his life. Now it had almost cost the bard her life.

Part of the warlord wanted to know what the bard was thinking. Why, that was beyond the warrior. It was too late now for anything more than a slave/mistress relationship. Having to have spilled blood and with just a casual flick of the wrist in front of Gabrielle had probably destroyed whatever feelings the young girl had for her. That was all right. It was for the best. The bard's innocence had already been put through the ringer just by what Callisto had done to her.

Well, that was one positive thing about the whole situation. It freed up the warlord to pursue one of two goals. The first was and always would be to rule all of Greece. Along the way she had learned that there would be several small goals that she would need to achieve before the end result was what she wanted. The second goal was to make Callisto pay. It was sad to admit but the warrior knew that the main reason she still wanted revenge was because of how painfully Gabrielle had been treated.

Any kind of motivation was a good thing. Desire to be queen, she was finding, was not enough anymore. While her realm grew around her and very quickly it now seemed to be a tedious undertaking. There was going to be a huge reward in the end but at the same time it felt empty and unappealing to be doing it alone. Xena cursed and mentally slapped the back of her head as she knew why it would be empty now. She would not have someone to stand by her like she had hoped.

Beside her a very silent bard was walking along. The latest bloodshed had shocked her but not because there had bloodshed. Even to a naïve girl from a little backwoods place knew that Satrina could not go on like she was. After all Xena had shown her mercy which was something that the warlord never did as a rule. This part of the mess that they found themselves, the bard knew, was because she had asked for that mercy. If not by spoken words then by the fact that the warlord had not wanted to shed blood in front of her.

Well, that had happened now. There was a lifeless body with a head removed shoved into a dirt cavern as proof. It had happened so quickly that Gabrielle was not even sure what she had seen and what she had heard. It was as if she had awoken from a nightmare only to find there was still this headless lifeless body lying on the ground and the nightmare more real than anything she'd known. Oh how she wished she could go back to her dream that involved her and Xena. If not her dream, she wished that she could go back to that moment when she had once again been kissing Xena.

Gabrielle suddenly felt very old. Though her body was now sixteen she knew that she had not lived enough to really have grown up enough. Her family had never gone to other villages and few came to the small place she called home. There wasn't much there except for sheep and just a handful of merchants. Trade wagons went through but never stayed long because there was just so little use for the wondrous things that the merchants had.

So here she was walking alongside a woman some would term as a homicidal manic. Having known the warlord for only just over two weeks and already seeing three deaths at her hand it might prove hard for the bard to disagree with that. But there could easily be justifications to each of those deaths. The first, the man had tried to strike the bard after being told not to. Death was a little excessive but some kind of punishment had been required. The second the bard was still not sure if it was totally on purpose or by accident as it had been slippery on deck. That one was a little tougher as all he had done was say something bad about the queen.

The latest killing though now that had some personal interest for the bard. From what Xena had told her it was not the first nor would it have been the last time that the slave had tried to kill her. That made her wonder what Satrina had hoped to gain? She knew that the other slave had thought she was in love with Xena and wanted her for herself. But this was The Destroyer of Nations that was the quarry not some simple woman. If Xena wanted you then she wanted you.

If she didn't, well then she would get rid of you in her own unique way. That could be by simply dismissing you and putting you as far away from her as possible. That could be by banishing you outright. Of course there was the third, the least popular with the bard, which was to just simply squash a person out of existence. In her little bit of experience, the bard assumed that the third was the future queen's favorite way to go.

So what did this all mean to Gabrielle? How could someone like her love someone like Xena? They were worlds apart in some ways and yet were they? The bard got the sense that her mistress had come from a small village not unlike her own. If that were the case they had at least similar beginnings. But what had made the woman as violent and hateful as she had become? Could that same something had made the bard that same way?

Gabrielle hoped not but then she had not lived in the world long enough to really know for sure. Looking back on just the past couple days and the violence that she had endured by Callisto had changed her. Was it enough to destroy that innocent little girl that was so naïve that she didn't even know that two women could be together as a man and woman could be? Or was it that she was still basically just the same yet had now learned what the real world was all about.

Though her mind was replaying over and over again what Xena had done to Satrina what was overshadowing that was her dream. It had felt so real and so right than how could it be wrong? People could not help who they fell in love with and there was, she had always believed, that there was such a thing as love at first sight. That was something she felt very strongly that had happened to her. Seeing that tall dark haired woman exude such power, grace and beauty it almost made her pass out right then and there.

That answered that question in her mind of her love for the warrior. There was the next question. Would it be easy to get that image out of her mind? All that blood. The head rolling on the ground. The hands twitching as the body seemed to just stay suspended in air for the longest of times? The bard closed her eyes hoping her body's instincts would keep her upright as the image seemed to be plastered everywhere even to the back of her eyelids.

The sound of a fire caused her to open her eyes along with a scent she hadn't smelled in what seemed like a lifetime. Solon was propped up against one of the trees and immediately the bard made her way over to him. His eyes were glassy and he looked extremely tired but he recognized her and a smile was on his face in an instant. The bard didn't even think about it as she pulled him into a hug and cradled him in her arms. He was too old for that but she figured feeling the way he was he'd accept it.

The bard pulled out of the hug and looked him into those haunting blue eyes. Haunting because they looked exactly like the woman that she loved more than she could say. "I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault I'm afraid." She took both his hands in her own. Her green eyes kept a steady gaze into the young blue ones. "Another bad person was after me. I'm sorry that you got caught up in the middle of it. But as always our mistress was a hero."

There was a choking sound coming out of the warrior that caused the bard to turn and look at her. If the bard could read the other woman's mind she could swear she was wondering exactly how she could say such a thing after what had happened. In fact the warrior stormed over to the fire and sat down next to it with a loud thud. "I," She pointed at her chest. "Am no hero. I am an evil warlord that is Hades bent on ruling the world. Don't get any cute ideas about me, Blondie."

Gabrielle blinked a couple times before a huge smile was upon on her face. She let it quickly disappear before she turned back to Solon who had a smirk on his face as well. Her eyes chastised him a little and the boy, intelligent as his mother, understood and the smirk was off his face. "We need to get you something to eat and drink if you think you can manage it. I know when my head was all confused I didn't feel much like it."

Solon studied the young woman standing before him for a long time before he answered. He knew there was more to this young woman than met the eye. He knew that his mistress had taken a liking to her faster than any other of her personal slaves. That said something because his mistress wasn't one to take a liking to any of her slaves or any of her soldiers unless they had intelligence, proven loyalty or there was some kind of connection on a personal level.

The young boy had only seen the latter a couple of times. He felt in his heart he was one of them and spent a lot of his nights wondering why that was. The only other one he knew of was Meleager. It was almost like the old soldier was a substitute for the father that she had never known. Of course the boy could understand that as he had never known his mother or his father and the mistress was as close as he had ever known. "I think I can have water. Not sure about food though."

Gabrielle took in the smell and looked up at the young soldier who was now scanning the area as if guarding from something. She was grateful for him. "Thanks for making the fish. I'm starved." The bard turned toward Xena. "Thank you for getting them." Without another word the young girl started scanning around the campsite gathering a look out of the corner of Xena's eye. Finally she found what she was looking for and cleaned off the four flat stones she had found and placed fish for each on it.

Without a word Xena took the water skins that she had taken from the ground that Satrina had been carrying. Already she had tested them and they were just water. She tossed them at the fire and Gabrielle caught one but the other fell to the ground. The one she did catch was blood covered still and in reflex she cringed. Her eyes met with Xena's for a long time. It was almost like the warrior was testing her resolve. Well, if she was there was no way the bard was not going to pass it.

Only a moment of hesitation and she unstopped the water skins and took a sip before kneeling back down and offering the contents to Solon. As the boy took the water skin from her she got back up and delivered the fish to first her mistress who took it with a masked face. Then she took another portion to her soldier friend who nodded in thanks. The bard then took a seat next to Solon and offered him a small plate of fish.

Xena watched the girl as she cared not only for her injured son but for all there. It was obvious that if nothing else this girl had a heart that could love anyone. Could she also forgive anyone anything? The warrior had a lot of blood on her hands over the years. She knew in her heart that some of that blood was the blood of innocents. Someone in her army that disobeyed or someone like Satrina she did not consider innocent. _Oh stop that Xena! You are supposed to be pushing her away not trying to reason why she should stay._

Someone like her brother that had followed her blindly into battle or a child in a village that her men had killed now that was innocent blood whether by her own hand or by someone else's. Did the warlord regret those deaths? If she looked deep down inside herself she did especially her brother's. And yet still here she still was killing and maiming as she went on her way to take over an entire nation to become queen. Was there ever going to be a point she crossed that would make her stop?

Xena was realistic with herself. She wanted it all. She wanted to wage war and have power and have everything her heart desired. A laugh from Solon caught her attention. Once again the bard was telling her son a story. Even the soldier was listening intently but also keeping his eyes scanning the surrounding area. _Admit it, Xena. You want it all and right now you want that girl so bad you can taste her. That kiss was enough to melt your armor. But it's not just that is it? No. it's that you love her and want her to rule by your side. But she's an innocent and that is the biggest obstacle of all._

Solon was nibbling on his fish. He was watching the general closely. Ever since she had come back from rescuing Gabrielle she had seemed different. Not that she had ever been open to anyone still there had been a genuine affection for him and he wondered what it was that had caused that to change. Oh she smiled at him when he had laughed at the story he was being told. But other than that she seemed so masked and it worried him just a little.

Gabrielle's voice trailed off from her story and she took another drink from the water skin offering it to all three surrounding her. It shocked her a bit when it appeared that there were shaking hands that took it when Xena finally met her eyes. It was shocking the sensation that hit her when she looked deep into the older woman's eyes. Her breathing actually stopped for a moment there was such an intensity of emotions. And then just like that it was gone and the mask was back.

The bard could not help but wonder if this was the same woman that just so recently freed her and at the same time said they needed to talk. Since she had been freed she had assumed that Xena was having similar feelings as to her own. Maybe not quite as strong and maybe not quite as scary but at the same time she had sensed that there was something more to their young relationship other than just two women that had started out as slave and mistress and now was what it was.

What had she done that Xena was pulling back from what they had been heading toward? Was it anything specific or was the woman just afraid to have anything more than sex without the strings attached to it. Gabrielle was actually starting to get a headache trying to figure out what the woman she loved was thinking. Xena sat across from her stoned faced and glancing around the campsite. Every once in a while she would close her eyes as if searching for something.

That brought more questions for the young woman. Questions that were most likely not going to be answered any time soon. They would have to find Xena's army and then maybe they could take just a second and talk things through. It was an enticing thought just being in the same room alone and having a conversation. Even if Gabrielle was still waiting on her hand and foot just to be alone with her would be heaven. But that was not up to her. That was up to the fates.

As if the fates were listening to her something made the warlord tense and quickly come to a stand. Gaston drew his sword and came to stand very close to where Solon and Gabrielle were still seated. The entire camp had gone eerily quiet waiting to see what it was that Xena had sensed. Out of the corner of her eye the warlord had noticed what the young soldier did and smiled to herself. She let her senses flow more and the oddity made itself clear.

Xena's stature relaxed and she gave a signal. Gaston seemed to relax even letting his sword drop to his side but he did not sheathe it. One familiar figure walked into camp and that brought an instant smile upon the warlord's face. "You old scalawag. Bout time you actually did something." She came up and clasped Meleager on the shoulder glad beyond glad that he was back. "So, how long do we have to sit her with our thumbs up our asses waiting for Callisto to attack before we have a way to defend ourselves?"

Meleager returned the bit of affection. But he didn't let it last long. As much as he respected his general and sometimes wished they were more than just soldier and general he knew the rules better than anyone. "They are just over that ridge. They made double time." He glanced around and saw the trio sitting there. His eyes widened just a little when he saw Gabrielle's battered and bruised body. "Um…" He leaned in and whispered. "Her sister. She didn't make it back to the village. There was an attack and she tried to run away. They found her body the next morning."

You could have hit Xena with Zeus' lightning bolts and she still would not have felt as singed as she was right then and there. First Gabrielle sees her kill in cold blood not even flinching and now she had to deal with the death of her sister. And whose fault is it all? For the happiness that the warlord had just felt at the nearness of her army she now felt just as empty and heartbroken at the same time. _Damn that hurts more than if I lost my best horse._

The warlord shook her head to try and get her thoughts straight. While her broken heart was important what was more important was that she would soon be reunited with her army and she could strike out not only at Callisto but continue her plans to take over Corinth. Once she had Corinth it would be easy to take on Athens and when she had Athens almost every other village or city in the country of Greece would be under her command.

Xena could almost taste victory at this point. It was so long in coming. Her first few attempts to take over the southern parts of Greece had ended in failure as one time an army turned on her and the second the men that she recruited discovered that they might actually have to bleed and die for her and decided to go back home. After those two failures she had learned to get men that were hungry for war and that were hungry for power like she was.

That too had led to a couple of issues and a couple of nasty bloodlettings. Finally she had an army with a first in command that she could totally and completely trust. She had the captain of her guard that was even more trustworthy than her first in command. Now she had another soldier that she felt would follow her to the edge of a cliff and jump off if she told him to. There was only one thing missing and as if on cue she felt a presence behind her.

Xena turned around to see a sea of green looking up at her. Before she could stop herself she felt a smile come to her face. In the blink of an eye though she had wiped the smile off and resumed her blank face. It took all her willpower to keep up with the charade but she knew deep down it was for the best, wasn't it? "Looks like we've got the army waiting for us. We just have to march that way for another half a day." The warrior pointed to the south.

Gabrielle's expression was priceless. She looked like she had just won the top prize at one of those traveling carnivals. "Solon and I are ready to march, your majesty." There was a mischievousness upon her face and boldly she winked at the warrior. "Just give us your orders." The bard walked over and picked up the remnants of the water skins and put them over her shoulder. She motioned for Solon to stand up and the boy gladly took her hand that was offered.

The warlord was actually speechless. She should be pissed off at the fact that Gabrielle had once again called her 'your majesty' however when it was coming out of that little blond girl's mouth it just melted her heart just like butter in a skillet. Xena took a deep breath to steady her emotions that seemed to be flying all over the place. Then she remembered about Lila. The bard may be able to forgive her for killing someone that had tried to kill her but how could she forgive her for that?

"All right. Let's move out!" Xena's voice was a little shriller than she had intended. It had been a frustrating few days. If she counted just how emotionally frustrating this kid had made her almost from the moment they met then it had been a couple frustrating weeks. Luckily the warrior had a lot of practice hiding exactly how she felt. It would come in handy as she was still trying to reconcile all of her feelings. Feelings she had never had to deal with before in her life.

Meleager took the point with Gaston bringing up the rear. That left Solon walking between Gabrielle and Xena. The bard wondered what she could really do if someone were to attack as the only weapons she had ever used were kitchen knives and that really didn't count. Though with the right imagination she was sure that even those could be quite deadly. Glancing over at the warlord she was sure that they could be extremely dangerous.

They had walked in silence for what seemed like forever. The sun was already beginning to set and the bard was beginning to feel the pains of walking. She had never really walked long distances. A few times she had to go and help out in the fields watching the sheep but even then it was mostly just leaning against a tree for hours on end trying not to fall asleep. That was when she had started making up her own stories in her mind. They were of course geared toward the young crowd but it had been the start of something to distract her from the boringness of her life.

Just as it was nearly impossible to see where she was going, Gabrielle noticed the torchlights and campfires. There were so many of them that it was like a beacon in the night calling her. She knew that light would lead to a meal and clean clothes and hopefully a warm bed alongside a certain warrior. The latter part she was not counting on just hoping beyond hope that it would come true. As soon as they were spotted by the outer guard a small level of noise erupted.

Xena held her head high as she made her way into camp. She was bruised and battered and had lost a portion of her army and one of her ships but she still had bested Callisto enough to get out of a heavily guarded city with two captors to boot. Overall she was still disappointed on how things had gone but the Hades if she would let anyone else in on that secret. It didn't take long until her tent, right in the middle of camp, came into view. "Solon, you go to the healer hut and have him check you out. Then back to your quarters." Without a word the boy took off smiling from ear to ear to see what he considered home. The warlord turned to the bard. "You go to my tent. I'll be there in a bit."

Gabrielle hesitated for just a moment before she made her way to the big tent in the middle of the camp. Xena watched her go a big part of her wanting to go with her but she had business to attend to. Palaemon was waiting just outside her tent and she made her way to him. Her lieutenant looked her up and down and could see the strain of what she had gone through. "I'm sorry we could not be here sooner." He lowered his voice. "I'm sorry about the girl. She got scared and tried to escape. I put the men that were her guards on latrine duty."

The last part made her smile just a bit. "If it'd been me I would have gouged their eyes out and sent them on their way. If they can't watch out for a twelve year old girl then what in Hades good are they in my army?" Her voice had been a whisper but turned back to a normal level. "You." Xena pointed to the young soldier that she had never caught his name. "C'mere." He obeyed without hesitation. She turned back to her lieutenant. "This soldier was with Toris." As Palaemon began to draw his sword she held up her hands. "He was supposed to send a message to Callisto. Instead he found me. I want him taken care of. I want him in the cavalry. He's earned it."

Palaemon saluted his general and motioned a couple men forward. "Get him settled for the night with the Calvary men. He can start learning in the morning." The two men never said a word only saluted. The young soldier also saluted. He waited for all three to leave before turning to Xena. "I take it we have a lot to prepare for if Toris is in league with Callisto." The general nodded. "I'll get things started. Why don't you go rest for the remainder of the night?" Some could have been struck down for making such a suggestion. But the two soldiers had been through too much for Xena to strike out at him.

Xena sighed heavily and nodded. All she wanted was a good meal, a long hot bath and…_And what? You want to take Gabrielle to bed. But you can't. You'll never have her now you stupid idiot. Well, better go and face the music. Better to get it done and over with._ The warlord straightened her leathers and made her way into her tent. The bard was in the bathtub soaking and the warlord nearly lost all control. It took all her willpower to keep herself from rushing into the tub right along with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked up and smiled at the warrior. "Sorry. I didn't know how long you'd be. I'll get you a fresh bath in just a moment." Without a moment of hesitation she got out of the tub her pale skin glistening in the candlelight of the room. She moved with purpose and speed getting herself dried off and into something she found in one of the chest. It was just a plain outfit but fit her well. The bard drained the water and put the stopper back in. She put wonderful smelling bath salts into the tub and began putting more heated water from buckets that had been left to warm by the fire.

Xena felt herself cornered by what she wanted to do with what she should do. Though she had done some underhanded things in her life to get where she was this was one of those times she was going to take the honorable course no matter how much it hurt both of them. The warrior came so that she was standing between Gabrielle and the tub. The bard put the heavy bucket down a look of question on her face. The warrior took a deep breath. "We need to talk." The face remained almost the same. "There was an incident while the army was on its way here. They were attacked. Lila tried to escape and got caught between our fighting and theirs and…"

The warrior trailed off as the look of understanding was on the bard's face. The look of total loss and devastation was something that the warlord could not handle. Yet she stood there and waited. Waited to see what Gabrielle would say about the whole situation. Xena felt helpless and that was the first time since she had found Lyceus' body that she had felt this way. She understood exactly what the bard was going through and how forgiveness was probably the last thing on her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

The air felt like it had gone out of the room. Gabrielle was surprised she was still standing. How had she managed not to pass out was beyond the young woman. Her mind was spinning with the realization that her only sibling was now lost to her and she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her. Was that what was making this so horrible to digest? Or was it the fact that, though not directly, Xena was the reason that her younger sister was now dead.

For the longest time it was just her alone in a world that was still foreign to her in many ways. The tent was only a little familiar. The fact that she was in an army camp was only slightly on her conscious mind. The fact that just a few short moments ago her life was holding joy at the thought of finally being alone with Xena and getting to talk things through was just barely on her mind as well. It was all overshadowed by one thing and that was the fact that her sister was gone.

Lila and she had never been the closest of siblings. Four years between them had made their taste in life different. It had also made her father treat her younger sister differently than he did her. He had always expected more out of the oldest. So she would be stuck doing most of the chores and that was why she had always been doing almost all the things around the house. Just recently Lila had been starting to learn how to be a good wife by learning to cook and do laundry and all those things the things already ingrained in the bard.

Had Gabrielle been jealous of her sister? Part of her would admit that she had always been jealous of her. From the moment she had been told she was going to be a big sister and seeing all the attention Lila got once the girl had been born she had been jealous. Truth be told the bard had dreamed of someday leaving Potadeia having been betrothed to Perdicous a very dull and irritating young man with little to no prospects.

But it was what she was expected to do and therefore had always just assumed that was what was going to happen to her. She knew that Lila was also already being offered out to a man that was twice her age. In the bards opinion he was a bit creepy. Had she had a say in it she would have told Lila not to marry the man. But that was a moot point now as Lila was lying motionless somewhere out there. Had she even gotten a proper burial or pyre?

Finally the air began to move enough for Gabrielle to gingerly make her way over to the table and the chair. She felt strong hands guide her in to the chair but then the presence that came with those same hands practically disappeared without even a sound. Xena had steadied her so that she could sit down but then pulled away. Why had she pulled away? Was what happened that horrible that it would change how she felt about the warlord?

Gabrielle turned around and searched for the warlord but she was nowhere to be scene. Perhaps someone had come and got her and she had not noticed. The way that she was feeling at the moment she knew that a dozen naked dancing Xena's could have been in the tent and she would barely have noticed and that said something. The warlord was anything but ugly and simply exuded this sexual energy that one had to be blind not to see or feel.

With Xena not anywhere around she felt even emptier than before and it was confusing her beyond words. Part of her really thought she should be mad at the warlord for Lila's death. After all if it had not been for her mistress than neither she nor her sister would have been in the clutches of the army bound to be sold. And yet was it really Xena's fault that she just happened to be there at the right time and right place to have taken them?

Plus what if Lila had not tried to run? If Lila had just stuck it out maybe she would be back in Potadeia now with their parents. Of course there was the other side of the dinar. Was Xena telling her the truth? After all she lied saying that she had no clue where her sister was. She had lied saying that she was probably sold. And why that lie? Had it been because she wanted to control her? How had making her think the worse really gain control?

In fact it had made her want to defy the warlord even more than before. In some ways it had given her the strength to stand up to the warlord. Was this all simply a game to Xena? Satrina had tried to warn her about Xena. The men that had guarded her that first night had implied that all their general wanted was a sex slave and nothing more. But why come get her? The first time she was kidnapped it was easy to see why having been shown up by Callisto.

But why the second time? It could have made more sense just to leave her behind. True Solon was with them and it would have been hard to explain why the warlord had just left her behind to fend for herself. But still why come after her? What did Xena gain by coming after her? An argument could be that she was just going after her property but the warlord had already freed her. Of course that was just in words and not in writing but still.

Gabrielle put her elbows on the table and let her head rest in her hands. Her head was starting to pound from all the thinking. That and the empty feeling she felt deep down inside of her. How could she have fallen so fast and so hard for a woman that started out intimidating her and trying to mold her into a slave that gave into her every whim to just wanting to please her because she loved her? That was the easiest thing for her to come to terms with.

The slave knew one thing. In all her life there were only two people that had taken care of her. Her mother had taken care of her when she had been sick but had not stayed by her side and made sure that she had gotten better as all the housework fell to her mother. Xena had been with her every time that she had awoken when she had gotten the coughing sickness. And then when she had been poisoned she was right there with her the whole time.

There were the two rescues but those could be chalked up to revenge or not wanting to make herself look bad in front of her son. But how did you explain a mistress that had plans to one day be queen of all of Greece taking the time to care personally for her slave. That right there made no sense unless there was one thing that was painfully and obviously clear. Xena loved her. And now she was gone because she had been the one to inflict this kind of pain on her.

The realization made Gabrielle smile as tears finally began to fall down her cheeks. Finally she could find it in herself to grieve for her sister's life now that she had reconciled her own emotions that had been pounding away at her ever since she had heard about her sister's death. She took a deep breath and felt a lot of tension flow out of her body and now she only wanted, no needed, one thing. Where in the Hades had Xena gotten to and when would she come back?

As if to answer her question Xena's long body was suddenly in the entrance to the tent. She stood looking at anything besides the young woman who was now sitting just a little straighter. The blue eyes held no emotion. Her face was a mask. It was as if the tall dark haired woman was a statue that hadn't been there just a short time before and now had been moved there. It was even hard to see her breathing in her tight leathers. It was as if she were not really there.

Gabrielle wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. She figured she had done enough grieving if only for a little while. Oh the tears would come again and probably for a long time to come. Though they had not been close Lila was her sister and for the foreseeable future the only blood family that she had left. The bard managed to stand and not have her legs give out on her. Besides the emotional trial she had just endured the lack of food the last couple days was getting to her.

There was time enough to worry about that later. Right now she needed to fix the situation with the woman that she loved as she knew that Xena would not. Slowly she made her way over to the statue that was her mistress. Still the warlord would not look at her. Gabrielle looked deep into haunted blue eyes that were bloodshot. Partly that was because of lack of sleep and stress the past few days. Partly the bard wondered if too she hadn't had an emotional release through tears.

That would be unlike anything she would have guessed about the tall warrior. Though she knew that Xena was a real person with emotions and feelings she also knew that to be a general one had to put on an act so that the men in her army would not think she was weak. At least she figured that was what a woman had to do to lead a bunch of men. As someone who had only spent really a night in an army camp it just seemed the logical thing to do.

Xena was still all disheveled from their adventure. There was still blood smeared here and there on her body. There were twigs and leaves in her hair and her round weapon was still covered in blood, Satrina's blood. Gabrielle took this in along with the emotionless stare and she wondered exactly what was going through the older woman's mind. Was she feeling guilty about Lila? Was she not feeling guilty and that was why she was having trouble looking her in the face?

Slowly the bard made her way until she was standing only a about a foot or so away from the taller woman. Still the warlord just looked through her to whatever else was of interest in the room as it seemed the blond had lost her appeal. Gabrielle reached out to take the warrior's hand and it was pulled back. Not to be beaten the bard tried once again only this time she made sure she got a solid hold on the very strong hand.

To the surprise of the bard she found that the strong hand in her grip was shaking. After a few moments Xena's entire body was trembling slightly. Gabrielle decided no words at this point in time as right now the warrior needed taking care of and she was after all her personal slave, right? So the slave tugged with a great deal of insistence until finally the tall figure moved. She led them both to the tub which was half full of lukewarm water. The bard quickly finished filling the tub with hot water hoping it would be enough to relax the woman standing so taught.

A flash from her dream came back to her and about knocked her on her ass as Gabrielle began to undo all the armor and the leather. There were so many claps and buckles and straps it took her quite a bit to get everything undone. The warrior's body seemed to tense even more at this little bit of contact. When the bard got the courage to look the other woman in the eye the expression was still the same. She had hoped that the warlord would have changed with the soft touches.

But there was nothing but a far off glaze still on Xena's face. Though she only knew parts of Xena and not the whole this was scaring the younger woman. The warrior was tough as leather and was the most assured person she had ever met and yet her she was just standing there not even one muscle twitching at any touch of the bard. Had something happened that the slave did not know about? Was that why her mistress was acting the way that she was?

Finally Gabrielle had the weapons, armor and the leather set aside to clean later. The bard took in a breath as she saw the naked form standing before her. While it was similar to what she had fantasized about, there were so many cuts and bruises and old scars that the younger woman could not even have imagined. She figured that Xena had been fighting a long time to get where she was but there were so many scars it made her entire body ache just looking at them all.

Part of her just wanted to touch them all or better kiss them all but she knew now was not the right time. They were both in an emotional state and it would do neither of them any good to start a physical relationship at this point though the bard's body was craving the touches and the kisses so badly it was hard for her to breathe. A little prodding and the warrior settled herself nicely in the tub finally getting a little bit of a look upon her face of what Gabrielle thought could be relief.

Quickly the bard got a soft cloth and some soap. Gabrielle came back to the tub and tried once again to look into those blue eyes and get some kind of reaction but Xena still would not meet her eyes. So instead the petite blond lathered the cloth with soap and began washing her mistress. It was exhilarating being this close to the woman she loved and touching soft bare skin but it was also frustrating. All she wanted was to jump in the tub with her and show her how she didn't hate her.

Though Gabrielle was still just shy of adulthood she was not as stupid as some would make her out to be. She knew that there was a line between two people whether they were two people in love or two people that were ships in the night. Once you crossed that line and became intimate everything changed. She had witnessed one of her friends back in Potadeia being courted by one of the young men of the village. As soon as she had given in and let him have his way with her things had changed to the point that he no longer wanted her as his bride.

Was this a fear of Gabrielle's that as soon as Xena got what she had initially wanted would that be the end between the two of them? Or would it make it that much stronger? At this point the bard only knew a handful of things. She knew that she was in love with Xena. She knew that both of them had been through a couple of emotionally charged weeks. She knew that her life, whether as a free woman or a slave, still hinged totally on the woman she was bathing.

Carefully Gabrielle went over the new cuts and bruises the warrior never flinching once. Luckily, to her untrained eye, none of them looked like they were that serious. One time her father had cut himself badly when he was shearing, enough so that it needed stitches. The healer had been away and so she had been elected to sew up his arm. That was the extent of her experience and hoped that she would never have to revisit that particular skill again.

Finally without even having to ask Xena dunked her head under the water to get her hair soaked. Gabrielle smiled trying to break through whatever defenses were so strongly being put up by the warrior. It only got her an avoidance of the eyes once more and she could not help but sigh heavily. Once again she took the bar of soap and lathered the beautiful silky black hair. Carefully she dislodged any debris that was still in the warrior's hair.

The bard took her time enjoying the contact with the other woman. Not far from her mind was her sister. But to her it was still an accident until she found out otherwise. After all she could dwell on all the pain that being captured by Xena's men had caused but why? The way things were in Potadeia she might just be turned out by her father or if she had married Perdicous they probably would have starved as he had no future in sight. There was the possibility that another warlord would have captured her.

Why blame everything on one woman? Because she one day wanted to be queen and control her realm? From what the young woman had heard no matter how good a king or queen was there was always some kind of unrest in a kingdom. After all you can't please everyone all the time so why should Xena be any different. At least when there was something in her army that she didn't like she put an end to it sometimes in a very violent manner.

For a moment the back of Gabrielle's hand brushed against the warrior's cheek. For just a moment, so brief that the bard almost thought she had imagined it, the blue eyes took on a fire of desire. They took on a look of sorrow. They took a look of regret. They took a look of disappointment. Just in that span that many emotions were shockingly displayed and made the bard truly wonder what the emotional depths of the woman that she was bathing truly was.

Without any kind of warning, the warrior dunked her head once again under the water to rinse the soap out. Slowly she stood letting the water drip down her tanned skin. For a long moment she just stood there looking anywhere but at the woman bathing her. Xena was at war with herself. Part of her was reveling in the pampering that Gabrielle was giving her. Part of her wished that she had never taken the bard that day which seemed like a lifetime ago as the innocence was gone from the younger woman. Part of her wished that her men had taken better care with the bard's sister so that they were not in this emotional quandary.

Not that they could ever be more than mistress and slave. Could they? Xena had been asking herself that question ever since the bard had gotten sick. No, it was before that. It was when her slave had the nerve to stand up to her. It had been one simple word but it had touched something so deep inside the warlord that no one, not even her brother had ever reached. So now it was one complicated mess with her having killed Satrina and finding out she was behind her sister's death.

Xena put one leg then the other one over the tub until she was standing in all her glory. A big part of her wanted to take the piece of soft linen from Gabrielle's hands and dry herself off. But the feel of the woman doing what she was doing was something she was craving. It was getting harder and harder to keep her mask on her face as every so often a soft hand touched her exposed skin. It sent goose bumps up and down wherever she was being touched and setting her loins on fire.

If it were a matter of simple lust on the warlord's part there would be no problem in all of this. She would either take what she wanted from the bard or she would get rid of her and find someone new. Either way it wouldn't be so damned complicated as it was now. Complicated was something the warlord hated. But looking deep into those green eyes and remembering how she so lovingly cared for her son maybe just maybe complicated would be worth it for once.

Xena was now thoroughly dried but still just standing by the tub seemingly frozen where she was. The warlord knew she should at the very least move to the clothes press so that she could get on a fresh set of plain clothes but something was telling her that a fresh set of leather and armor were the best way to go after all Callisto was probably not too far off. Finally there was another gentle tug on her body as the bard guided her over to the bed.

The warlord watched through veiled eyes as the bard studied her for the longest of times. Without a word she went over to one of the chests. Not finding what she wanted she went to another. Finally when she got to the third she pulled out a set of black leathers that the warlord had not seen in years. In fact she had not worn them since her very first campaign. They covered more of her body than her most recent ones and really should be worn in battle for better protection though it limited her speed just a little.

Without even thinking about it Xena nodded in approval. Once again she felt the accidental brushes of surprisingly sure hands upon her skin. It confused the warrior. Not the feelings the touches were causing but that this young innocent shy girl was not shaking a bit as they touched. In fact it was as if she wanted, no needed, the contact as much as the warrior did. Out of control with emotions and the situation with Callisto and it was driving the warlord almost insane.

Although there were those out there that would claim that she was insane by the way that she acted. That was partially because of how blood thirsty she could be. That was partially because she was a woman. Not too many women went around trying to conquer the world as she was. But then she had never been like other women nor would she ever want to be. That was one of the things she loved most about leading an army. As a woman she was one of the chosen few to be in charge of men.

It was a slow process as Gabrielle was not used to the straps and buckles and ties on the leathers. That meant there was more innocent touching of the skin and it was enough to drive the warlord to distraction. However she kept her mind focused on one thing and one thing only. She had a battle to wage most likely as soon as morning hit and that meant her mind had to be sharp. Already, between the distraction of the blond, she was making plans depending on when they came across Callisto and her men or Callisto came upon her.

Finally the leathers were on her snug as always. Xena started to stand only to find herself pushed back on the bed. Not all the way so that she was lying down but still pinned in place. She gave in and watched as Gabrielle went over to the armor and weapons. It was a little amusing watching someone that had never handled weapons and armor trying to decide how to wash the blood and the dirt off from them. At first she thought she was going to dunk them into the water but instead used a soft piece of cloth.

Xena watched in fascination as the innocent young blond kid that had grown into a woman right before her eyes handling the chakrum. The edges were razor sharp and the girl seemed to either sense it or realize it from what happened to Satrina. The pains that the girl was going through just to clean off blood and dirt that soon would be right back on them made the warrior smile just a bit. But the smile vanished just before Gabrielle turned to look at her.

The warlord watched as the bard struggled with the weight of the armor but managed to bring it over to the bed and set it gently down. The blond made a few trips getting all the armor over to the bed along with the freshly cleaned chakrum. The sword was still in its sheathe but it too was brought over to the bed. Hesitantly the bard managed to heft the shoulder armor over the warlord's head their eyes meeting for a moment. This was not the first time one of her slaves dressed her but it truly felt different.

The bathing and now the careful dressing and placement of armor and weapons almost felt like a ritual that Xena used to do a long time ago when she knew she was going into battle. Back in the early days she would do it herself. Then as she acquired slaves she would have them help dress her but not the bathing part. That had been something that was sacred or had been until this little scrap of a slave had come into her life.

Perhaps it was time to take that step. Perhaps it was time to put aside all her doubts and finally truly allow someone into her life and truly trust someone. Already the bard had wormed her way in like no other had but still the warrior had kept up that last barrier. Finally Xena was dressed and ready for battle. Of course part of her just wanted to crawl up in the bed she was so emotionally and physically exhausted. But the scouts had come back with news that Callisto would be there before sun up.

So that meant if they were going to have a chance to talk and make it all work out before she went out and tried to get herself killed once again Xena was going to have to suck in her pride and let that last barrier down. Finally she reached out and took the bard's hand surprising the young woman. Gently she pulled her so that they were seated next to one another. A deep breath in and finally the warrior was ready to try and speak.

"So…" That was as far as she got before she looked into green eyes. There was still that look of love but now of fear in her eyes. "We've been through a lot in the short time we've known each other." Their hands were still intertwined and she felt a gentle squeeze. "I almost whipped you. I almost raped you. You got sick and then poisoned because of me. You were kidnapped and tortured not once but twice. We ran for our lives twice. I technically freed you. Worst of all you're sister died because of me. And this all happened in less than two weeks' time."

Gabrielle took a breath of her own. Nothing that her mistress had said was shocking or new in anyway. What was nice to know was that the warlord had been thinking all this through as well. It made no sense either of them falling in love with one another especially in such a short time span but they had. At least that was what the bard was reading between the lines when the general had spoken. "My Queen, it's been a pleasure starting to get to know you. I want to continue getting to know you."

Xena shook her head not exactly sure what to say to that. It was something a sweet innocent kid would say. Her older cynical self wanted to just focus on all the negative things that had happened so that this relationship would not continue. But that little bit of younger self inside her wanted to more than anything give this a go. Was she insane at this stage in her life to try and change? Before she knew it she was agreeing. "I've never, um, courted someone or whatever term you want to give it. I'm not sure if you can teach this old dog new tricks."

Without even thinking about it, Gabrielle reached up and put the palm of her free hand on Xena's cheek. She felt the warlord press into the touch and it made the bard's heart soar just a little. "Well, I used to be good at training the sheep dogs so maybe it won't be as difficult as you think." For a moment they just stared at one another and then both burst out laughing. It felt so good to laugh after all the emotional and physical upheaval of the past two weeks.

The warrior shook her head and sighed almost contentedly. "I'm the biggest bitch that ever lived so training me might be more difficult than you think." Finally she allowed what she was feeling in her heart to show through. Yep, there was love and warmth for the younger woman seated next to her. It felt good to finally stop holding everything back. "Unfortunately we don't have much time to start the training. Before you know it Callisto's army will be here."

"Oh." Gabrielle had tried to block everything out including Callisto though she had dressed her mistress in battle gear instead of normal clothing. The bard had just assumed that was what she would want though the hour was getting late. "That means no long meaningful talk right now then, huh?" Xena shook her head no. "Well I guess we can just sit here and hold one another's hands until it's time. Or do you do that with all your personal slaves?"

Without a word, Xena stood up and went to her small desk. She took out a clean piece of parchment and began to carefully write on it. It took several moments before the general finished up and waited for the ink to dry. She then made her way back to the bed and handed Gabrielle the parchment. "If we are going to attempt a relationship the first thing we need to get straight is that I no longer own you. You are a free woman. You are free to stay or go. It's your choice."

There was something akin to fear in the warrior's eyes as she waited for Gabrielle to scan the document. Her green eyes widened just a bit. Not only had Xena given the bard her freedom she had also given her a parcel of land outside of Potadeia. It would be the best land of the little village. The blond shook her head and folded the parchment up carefully and placed it on the stand next to the bed. "I choose to stay and take care of you. I choose to stay to get to know you. I choose to do what I can to make you happy."

Just like that something that had never happened to Xena was ringing loud and true and for just a flicker of a moment she was happier than she had ever been in her life. But just like that, there were whistles and a trumpet sounded an alarm. With little time to react the warrior gathered her weapons and stood up with the bard following suit. "Stay here. Please. I'll send a few men to guard you." There was a look of argument in the bard's eyes but she decided that for once she would do as she was told.

Though Gabrielle was sure that Xena could handle Callisto or any of the men that were with her, a part of her was on edge out of fear. Finally they had agreed to start a real relationship. Finally she truly had her freedom but in reality she did not need nor did she want it. All she wanted was to be by the warlord's side through this battle and all the ones that she knew were to come. The bard sent a silent prayer up to whatever god was listening hoping that they would help bring the woman she loved back to her safe and sound.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabrielle had little to no time to think about all that had just happened to her. In one moment she was alone to deal with her feelings about her sister's death that would continue to haunt her. While dealing with that she was also dealing with very strong feelings for the person somewhat responsible for her sister's death. In the next moment all she wanted was for that person to come back so that they could talk. It wasn't a long drawn out talk but what a talk it ended up being was very emotional and the start of something new and exciting.

It had been long enough for her to have been granted her freedom and land ownership. In her village that was unheard for a woman to actually own anything. The few women that had land had been married and their husbands had passed away. Usually when that happened though the land was either taken forcibly from them or they would not be able to tend it enough to pay the taxes required to keep it. There was only one that had kept her land without remarrying and the land wasn't much. It was the little inn that barely did business.

Just when they had gotten the fact settled that there was no way that the bard was going anywhere the trumpet had sounded. There was obvious chaos going on all around her outside. Apparently Callisto's coming had been known but a little faster than they had anticipated. While she had no doubt from watching the battle that Xena had had while freeing her from the mad woman's clutches, she was still unsure of what to expect in a battle of actual armies.

Gabrielle was still seated on the bed her hands clutching the soft linen sheets with both hands nearly tearing a piece out of them she was so frustrated and yet scared at the same time. She was frustrated because she had no clue as to what was going on around her and she wanted nothing more than to be with Xena and all the time. She was scared because of the very real possibility that she could lose the woman that she had just started to get to know and yet loved. It was an interesting situation to say the least.

Finally the waiting and not knowing got too much for the bard and she made a mad dash to the tent flap. Just as she got there it opened and a familiar dark blond haired kid poked his head in. His blue eyes immediately lit up and he almost tackled the blond woman to the ground he hugged her with such a ferocity. It was obvious from his eyes and from the deathlike grip on her that the boy was even more scared than she was.

The bard pushed her own feelings aside and managed to break out of the hug and hold Solon at arm's length. She knelt down so that she could look him in the eyes better. Sure enough the fear that she had felt in the hug she saw briefly in those hauntingly familiar blue eyes and her heart started to break just a little. This was one of the first things she was going to ask Xena about not that she expected her to admit to it or give her a straight answer if only because of fear for the boy's safety.

Solon looked at her with a look that told her he needed some kind of reassurance. It was something she was wanting also but she was the elder here and needed to grow up quickly especially if she was going to seek an adult relationship with a very mature and dangerous woman. The bard took a deep breath before she spoke. "Well, kiddo, looks like things have gotten really interesting. I mean we just got through our adventure and now there's a battle going outside. But you know what?"

The young boy rubbed his eyes as though he was tired beyond words. Gabrielle could understand as she had yet to get any rest after their shared latest adventure. She assumed he had been awaken out of a solid sleep by the look upon his face. He was so adorable and her heart warmed just thinking that a part of this young man was also a part of the woman that she loved more than her own life. It took a moment for the young man to respond. "What?" His voice had a hoarseness to it as though he had just awakened from a deep sleep confirming what the bard had suspected.

The bard waited for him to stop rubbing his eyes and watched as he let out a huge yawn. She had to stifle one of her own. All she wanted to do at that moment was be snuggled up next to her mistress and be relaxed and let sleep overtake her. That was just not going to happen so she pulled herself together to comfort her young friend. "Our mistress is out there fighting for us. While I am a little scared she'll get hurt just remember how brilliant she was against Callisto. She won't let us down."

Solon launched himself at her once again and this time did knock both of them to the floor of the tent. As they were still on the ground a tall familiar male figure entered. The solider smiled down at the pair hoping that his services would not be needed. His eyes caught green ones and he saluted the woman. Though to him she was just the general's slave she had gained a lot of respect for how she had handled herself after being kidnapped. She had not fought, no, but she had kept a brave front and taken care of the lad before she even thought about taking care of herself.

Gabrielle smiled up at the tall man as she struggled slightly with the young boy in her arms giving her yet another hug. Finally the boy got back to his feet and helped his friend to her feet. The bard stood and held out a hand to the soldier who shyly took it in fact blushing slightly as their hands met. "I see the general has sent us a very good protector." This caused the soldier to blush a deep red. "Gaston, it's good to see you!"

Without missing a beat the bard hugged the young man. Though they had not been through as much as she had been with Xena she knew one thing about him. He had been with Toris and decided to go against her mistress' brother and instead stay loyal. That was a rare quality as most soldiers, though honorable, would follow those that promised them the most. If Toris had been working with or for Callisto then he would have offered those soldier the moon she was sure.

Gaston waited until he was released from the hug and managed to get his blush under control. The bard did something to him that no other woman had done before. Oh there had been girls in the village that he had come from but they were nothing like this young woman. Though she was like him just barely skimming adulthood there was a grownup quality about her that he found very attractive indeed not to mention she was a beautiful girl. "The general sent me and a couple of the boys to watch over you and the lil one. It's chaos out there it is. A mess to deal with in the dark."

Since Gabrielle was all new to battles she would just take the young man's word for that though she wondered just how much experience he actually had. Though he was quite young she had every confidence in him to watch over the two of them. It took away from her plan to try and find Xena but that had happened as soon as Solon had walked in. There was no way that she was going to leave the boys side as long as there was fighting going on.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Gabrielle smiled as she felt strong young arms wrap around her waist. She knew that Solon was as brave as his mother was but she also figured that this was one of the first times that fighting had been brought directly into the army camp. From stories she had heard that would be the last thing a general would allow and Xena was smarter than most. "Just glad we have someone here that knows a thing or two."

As if on cue Gaston blushed. He muttered something that the bard could not understand and decided that she had flustered the young man enough. Instead she took Solon by the hand and led him over to the table. There was a basket of fresh fruit that had yet to be touched. She took one of the apples and the knife sitting there and began to slice up the fruit offering some to both the soldier and to the young boy. Eating seemed the last thing to do but at the moment the bard was too distracted to tell a story and this was the first thing that she had come up with.

The noise outside was getting a little fainter and Gabrielle hoped that meant that Xena and the rest of her army were forcing Callisto and her men into retreating if only a little. The thought that at any moment something could happen to her was starting to get on her nerves. She'd had enough of that feeling to last her a lifetime. It had been that way the first two days she spent with Xena. But that had changed once she saw how actually caring the older woman could be.

Worst was when she was with Callisto. From the very first night of her capture she had been beaten senseless and for no apparent reason. There were still some aches that happened whenever she took a deep breath. Xena had said that most likely that was because she had cracked ribs and was lucky that it had not been worse. As much pain as it had been when it first happened she never wanted to feel what a broken rib felt like. At least with Xena there had been warning signs. With Callisto it was just all of a sudden she was getting the crap beat out of her.

Gabrielle tried to conjure up some story as she knew it would help take the boy's mind off from all that was going on around them. It would also help for her to get her mind off from all the things going on around her. The one thing that was still so deep on her mind was fear that something would happen to her mistress. It was unfair that they had finally opened up to one another and now they could be separated just like that.

Gaston suddenly stiffened as a sound just outside the tent caught both their ears. He held his finger to his lips asking his two charged to remain silent. Gabrielle and Solon both watched with widened eyes as the young soldier made his way to where the sound had come from. Before he could react there were flames lapping at the tent flap and the smell of something horribly familiar. The soldier stumbled just as some of the liquid hit the spot he had been standing in.

The bard took in the flames and the smell that she would never forget. Not only was the tent on fire some dastardly person had used Greek Fire. Gabrielle still had the knife in her hand. She watched as Gaston managed to get to his feet and away from where the fire was spreading faster than a person could blink their eye. The bard grabbed a hold of Solon and made it to the farthest part of the tent. With a powerful lunge the blade in her hand penetrated the tough leather of the tent.

There was a wisping sound as the knife went from just about the bard's height just about to the ground. The knife was back at the top and cutting down again to make it a slightly easier opening to get out of. Gaston pushed past her so that he would be the first out. He put his sword through first to block any attack. Finally he pulled his entire body through the opening looking around to see if he could see anyone that should not be there.

There was no one out of the ordinary and he quickly turned back around to offer help to first Solon and then Gabrielle. "Stay close, mistress." The last word the soldier had said echoed in the bard's mind and sounded so funny it wasn't funny. All she was was a peasant girl from Potadeia that just happened to be in the right place at the right time so that she could end up with Xena. "We need to get away from anything that can burn. I believe there are some caves just over the hill there."

The bard was not even sure where she was at the moment. They were outside of Corinth and a long way away from Potadeia but the exact location was a mystery. Not that it would do her any good as she had not traveled far from her home village. Once she had gone to another small village by the name of Amphipolis. Her father never wanted to go back because it was now under the rule of Xena the Destroy of Nations. They had not known that before they had traveled there for a festival.

It was a funny time to be remembering but she flashed back to the inn that they had stayed in. The innkeeper had been so wonderful to her. The bard had only been around thirteen at the time. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. The woman had shown her the chicks that had just been born and the stable that held a wonderful horse that was a golden color not unlike the one that Xena rode. It was amazing that the woman had taken the time as she was busy with all the people from the festival but she had.

It was one of her favorite memories from her time growing up. It was one of the few times that she had felt like a kid instead of like a slave. Her father had always been very old fashioned thinking that the duty of his wife and eldest daughter was to serve him and make him happy. It was ironic to her to think that she had to become a slave to gain her freedom from him and her freedom for herself. Life was ironic like that she guessed.

As she thought that a familiar figure walked around the corner of the tent. The man was dousing the tent with more of the horrible smelling stuff. The bard put a hand on the soldier's arm and he looked where she was pointing. Toris' tall form was highlighted by the flames that he was creating. Gaston drew his sword but before going to confront the man he hid the bard and the young boy behind a very thick tree trunk.

Green eyes peered around the edge of the tree trunk watching with a bit of trepidation. She watched as the young soldier tried to move as quietly as he could. Just as he was about to strike, Toris threw they clay jug on top of the tent and turned right into the blade of the young soldier. Xena's brother was knocked on his ass and almost got caught in the nightmarish flames. Lucky for him he managed to react and rolled the other way. He was drawing his sword with his off hand as Gaston's blade had sliced a healthy gash in his sword hand.

"So that's where you got to." Toris managed somehow to get to his knees and then to his feet before Gaston was able to strike once again. "I wondered when Callisto was quite upset for me for letting Xena and the others get away." As the flames behind him got brighter and brighter his face was lit up to show a fresh deep cut on both his cheeks. "When she gets mad you pay for it. And since I paid you shall too." The older man lunged at the younger man.

Gaston easily dodged the thrust of the sword and managed to turn and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Toris went down dazed but still conscious. It was enough for the young soldier to knock the sword out of the older man's hands. One more whack and the older man was limp on the ground. The sounds of battle and the lick of the flames caused the soldier to return to his charges. "We need to get out of here. If he survives the general can deal with him if the flames don't get him first."

Gabrielle stared just a moment at the man. From the first moment that she had laid eyes on him she had gotten this creep factor vibe from him. Everything that the man did just confirmed her first instincts. Finally she tore her gaze away from Xena's brother and took a hold of Solon's hand. Gaston took the lead while still keeping his head on a swivel. The bard thought he might just hurt his neck he kept turning and gazing around so much. But it was almost just like what her mistress had done and she felt safer.

That was when there was a wild scream from behind them. Gabrielle turned in time to see a blade coming right at her. She still had the knife for some reason in her hand and she instinctively put her hand up in a defensive position. There was a yowl and an arm pulled back with the knife's blade not just lodged in the arm but protruding all the way through. Toris stumbled back down the slight slope and hit his head on the large tree that she had just recently been hiding behind.

Gaston took a hold of Gabrielle's shoulder when his calling of her name got no reaction. He pushed the bard and the young boy in front of him and hurried them along the small trail. Luckily it wasn't long before they found a rather large cave that was up in the hill just enough so that they could look down and see the battle rage on. Several of the tents were on fire and there were groups fighting one another. In the one circle the bard could see two leather clad women facing off and her heart leapt into her throat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena had very little time to get herself into battle mode. Usually she would just go and start slicing and dicing not caring what enemy she gutted. The smell of the blood and the warmth of the copper scented liquid would ignite the fire to be the best and slaughter everything in sight. But this time it was different. This time she had Solon and Gabrielle in camp with her. Usually she was the one on the attack and would find a safe place for all her slaves and other non-fighters.

Callisto bringing the fight to her changed how she had to think and in a hurry. The first thing that she had to do was to get some men to guard her tent as there was not enough time to move anyone. She silently cursed herself for having the guards leave as she wanted the private time earlier with the bard. The other slaves had their own guards and she was only a little worried about them as a slave was a dime a dozen and it would not take much to replace them. Both Gabrielle and Solon were irreplaceable in her life and therefore needed to be her number one priority.

The soldier that the warlord had never caught his name was scrambling towards the sound of fighting. The general let out a whistle and the young soldier along with two others stopped in their tracks. When they saw her they were in front of her in less than a heartbeat. "All of you. Go to my tent. Keep watch. Gabrielle is there." She turned to the youngest of the soldiers and the only one truly familiar. "Solon is still at the healers. Get him and watch over both of them. Whatever you do keep them safe."

All three men saluted her. Though Xena usually liked to be saluted now was not the time for that. She watched just for a moment as just the familiar soldier went into the hut. In the blink of an eye he had Solon in tow. For just another moment she watched as they took off for her tent. Drawing her sword and fingering her chakrum, she took off towards the sound of the battle. It was almost everywhere and to an ordinary person it would be hard to distinguish echoes of the battle over real ones.

Xena had a half a lifetime of battling to know which sounds were echoes and which were real. Plus she also had the better than average hearing and eyesight that helped her see and hear better than an average person. Part of her was very excited to be fighting though she had little to no sleep the last few days. Plus she had stupidly not taken the time to eat anything. She knew that she had little energy built up and though she had extraordinary reserve energy not eating was a problem.

But she had something so much more important to do. It had been bothering her ever since she had heard of Gabrielle's sister's death. The moment that she had heard that she had known deep in her heart that there was no way that the bard could ever forgive her for something that heinous. Most people would not have the ability to forgive something such as that. And yet somehow the bard had forgiven her that most vile of wrongs.

If what her men had said about Lila running away was true it was partially the young girl's fault. Not that the warlord could blame a twelve year old girl for trying to escape. Even if they had treated her with kid gloves as she had ordered it still had to be terrifying being taken from your home, not knowing where your older sister was and then the sounds of battle all around you. The kid had just done what she had thought she needed to do to survive.

Suddenly it hit her that Gabrielle could have tried to do that. After the first night of the whip and then the almost rape, she could have tried to run away. What would the warlord have done? She would have tracked her down and killed her most likely. Though there had been something in those green eyes and what she now knew as love at first sight that the general back then would not have admitted to that and would have just fallen back on what she knew best. Killing. Not fighting. But killing.

Oh the warlord was one of the best fighters if not the best around. She knew it and almost anyone in the whole of Greece knew that. But what made her different in a fight from most was her love of a good kill. She went for blood and did it with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Yet she had for some reason allowed Callisto to live when she had over and over shamed her. Was love going to make her go soft? That made the woman cringe just a little.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of men fighting. Her men were outnumbered and were struggling. Xena let out her war cry which startled Callisto's men. That gave her own men time to recover as the warlord summersaulted her way over to the melee. Her sword found flesh and blood and she felt the warm spray as she nearly decapitated one of the enemy. She put a boot on his body to push the dead weight off her sword.

Xena took her chakrum in her left hand and used it to slice into a man's neck at the same time as her sword plunged into the chest of another. It felt good to be in battle once again and to forget all the emotional upheaval of the past few days. Well, not forget as even she was not that good. But she was good enough to push those thoughts out of her mind just as easily as she could pain. Lucky for her on the latter part as an errant blow from one of her own men hit her in the ribs.

The warlord took a deep breath and was relieved to find that her ribs were only slightly sore and were either just bruised or cracked not broken. The odds were now even and she decided to let her men finish off the ones that they were fighting. She looked around and another group of her men were outnumbered. With a speed that some horses wished they had the warlord was taking out one man after another.

Blood was spraying everywhere as the warlord was not taking any prisoners. For just a moment horrified green eyes made their way into her mind and she cursed out loud as a blade found her arm. The gash left behind was deep and would need several stitches. The warlord was bleeding profusely. But as whenever she had an injury she put it out of her mind and continued to slash and gut and decimate anything moving that was not wearing her colors.

After what seemed like forever her men had this little melee under control. Her thoughts kept going back to the young woman she had left alone with her son. True she had sent guards over but which ones could she trust for sure? There were still only two soldiers she would trust with her life and these men were not them although the one had proven himself. Being in love was causing some problems as she could not quite keep her head in the game.

Her arm suddenly throbbed reminding her just how much she was not in the game at the moment. That was when the heat hit the back of her head. Xena turned around and saw with horror in her eyes her tent up in flames. While there were a lot of important things such as weapons and extra armor and parchments and two very special people were in there. The most important things that simply could not be replaced were the two little ones inside.

Her heart leapt in her throat as she began to run towards the flaming tent. A war cry not unlike her own and with a voice she knew better than her own caused her to turn on a dinar. There was Callisto standing there. She was untouched in battle not even her hair was disheveled. For a moment Xena wondered how any true warrior could stand by and let their men get slaughtered or not at the very least join in on the slaughter.

Well this was not how Xena wanted the showdown to happen. Her mind was still so preoccupied with her little ones she knew that this was a bad idea. Plus she was already dripping blood all over the ground. This was not the way that she wanted to face the mad woman. But she knew just by one look of the crazy blond that this was exactly what her plan had been. The burning of her tent, whether anyone was in it or not, would have been distracting. Two people she loved were more than distracting.

As much as the warlord tried, she could not push all these thoughts nor the pain in her arm out of her mind. It was frustrating her as years of patience and practice had gotten her to be the blood thirsty warrior that she was. Now one young girl was threatening to make all of that go away. It was pissing her off almost as much as the taunting that Callisto was giving her. The mad woman was twirling her sword in one hand and making a 'come here' motion with her other.

Xena's first thought was to simply fling her chakrum at her but some instinct in her gut told her that would be a bad idea. This mad woman was a lot more like the warlord than she cared to admit. There was probably a reason for that other than being blamed for the death of her family. She wondered what exactly Callisto had done over the years to become the woman that she was now. Something told her it was to study the warlord from afar. That brought an audible curse from the warrior.

"What's the matter, Xena?" Callisto's tone of voice was like nails on a chalkboard for the warlord. The words pissed her off too but the holier than though attitude was just grating on her. "Looks like your little home is no more." The blond woman jumped down from the wagon that she had been standing on and took a few steps toward the dark haired woman. "That's a real shame. You know, I can relate as that is what you did to my family you pig!"

_Pig?!_ Xena growled low in her throat. It was one thing to have her tent burned. It was one thing to watch her army struggle against a smaller but somehow superior force. It was one thing to have her new love and her son put in harm's way. It was a totally different thing to call her a pig. At least that's what the warlord told herself so that she could once again get the juices of war flowing through her veins. "You spoiled selfish cow!" _Not my best name calling but I'm a little off my game._

It seemed to do the trick as Callisto let out a scream that probably would have shattered glass if there were any around. She came at the warlord at full speed. Xena was ready for her and held her sword at the ready. Their blades collided and the blond lost her grip on her sword. Lucky for Callisto the warlord lost her balance and had to recover giving the mad woman enough time to roll to the ground and pick up her fallen sword.

They circled one another for a few moments. It was clear that Xena was tired and hurting and Callisto knew that this was her only shot to finally destroy something she had longed to ever since that long ago day when her village had been burned to the ground. Her moment of victory was at hand. The blades began to flash and her power was not as great as the woman that she fought but still this was her moment. She could just sense it. She could taste victory on her lips.

Callisto actually licked her lips as she came once again at the warlord. This time Xena was ready for her and the mad woman's blade slipped enough for the warlord to spin and kick her in the knee with a satisfying crunching sound being heard. The dark haired woman whipped her blade around and found flesh. Soon the blond woman would have a deep scar across her chest to go along with the one over her eye that was still sightless.

Another yell that grated on the warlord's ears and Callisto managed to get her blade up. Xena managed to mostly get out of the way but the tip of the sword caught the inner part of her leg. No sounds escaped out of the warlord who instead adjusted and swung her sword right at the blond woman's head. Just in the nick of time Callisto managed to lift her sword to block the downward thrust but once again the sword fell out of her hand.

Callisto was now out of breath and hurting beyond words. Blood was freely flowing down her body from her chest. Her right knee had been shattered and it would take months to heal. She would be lucky to ever walk again without a limp. All this damage had occurred when she was so sure she had Xena right where she had wanted her. The warlord had been distracted and hurt and still she had beaten her. Now all she had to do was wait for the imminent death.

"Xena!" There was a yell of a very familiar voice and Xena turned away from Callisto her eyes growing big as she was just able to get her sword up as ten men came at her with assorted weapons. The warlord fell to the ground with a bunch of scrungy dogs piling on her. It was getting near impossible to breathe under all the sweating grunting men. Her name kept being called as darkness threatened to take over her. Was this how it was going to end for the warlord?


	19. Chapter 19

Gabrielle's heart jumped into her throat. That must be why she made the choking sound. There were so many of Callisto's men that had just swarmed on top of Xena there was no way that she could handle them herself. The blond madwoman was just lying on the ground barely moving. Another pair of her soldiers came up to her. At first it appeared that the woman was waving them off but after a little bit they got her up and helped her into the dark where the bard could no longer see.

That left Xena struggling with around a dozen big men's weight pressing down on her. The bard's first response was to run as fast as she could to help her mistress. In fact she could feel herself moving. Gaston's voice was in her ears but she was too focused on the pile of men on Xena for her to really listen to what he had to say. All she wanted was to be with the general and to be with her now. A strong hand was on her shoulder and she pushed it away.

It seemed like forever since Xena had gone down. Gabrielle knew that ever second that her love was being held down the more chance there was for injury. That made the bard cringe thinking of the woman she loved more than anything getting hurt like that. It would not do for her to get hurt. Perhaps that was why Xena was such a ruffian sometimes. Maybe it was because things in her past had been difficult and now she had become this amazing fighter.

Though right now this amazing fighter was struggling that much was obvious. Anyone could see that there was no way that she could do this on her own. Gabrielle flashed back to just a little bit ago and tried to remember just how terrified she was of this woman but for some reason she couldn't. Perhaps because she was never really scared of the warlord. Perhaps it was the fact that she was being taken from the only home she knew and not knowing about Lila.

Lila. Her sister's name would bring tears to her eyes for a long time and this instance was no different. Of course the young woman was already on an emotional edge because of what was happening with Xena but grieving for her sister would come when she least expected it she realized. Like right now when she was watching Xena struggle for her life. Watching to see if the woman that had done amazing things to get them away from Callisto could once again do it again.

Her heart surged once again realizing that Xena was not going to get out of this by herself. The bard felt a strong hand on her shoulder once again and her name being called. Gaston tried to stop her but she was part way down the path when small footsteps caught her attention. Gabrielle turned and as she did a small figure literally plowed into her taking them both to the ground. The soldier was right on his heals but she ignored him instead concentrating on the boy that had run into her.

When Solon looked up at her it was obvious that he had been crying. His fear had gotten the better of him and in an instant the bard felt stupid. She felt stupider than she ever had in her life. Not because she had wanted to and try and help Xena but because she knew that this young boy had somehow very quickly become attached to the bard. This was a part of Xena that was holding onto her with every ounce of strength that he could manage nearly taking away the woman's ability to breathe.

Gabrielle managed to get both of them up to a seated position. She sat cross legged and with Solon strewn across her lap. The boy's head was now against her shoulder and she could feel his entire body trembling. It was how she was feeling on the inside and hoped for the boy's sake that she was not allowing that trembling to show through. In that moment of that time the bard vowed something. If something were to happen to Xena she would take him back home to Potadeia and raise him as her own.

It gave her a measure of comfort to know that she could do this for the woman that she loved. Well, Xena had really been the reason that she could to it. Though many would hate the fact that she had the piece of paper with her freedom and her land grant on it there was nothing any of them could do. Even if the warlord, gulp, were to die her word would still be law at least until some other tyrant came along to seize power. By then she hoped to have enough money to take care of the boy and herself.

Gaston stood watching the pair. He had a healthy respect for the blond woman that was about his age. In fact, he was becoming quite smitten with her. The first time that he laid eyes on her he knew that there was something different about this one. And now watching her over the past couple of days it was obvious what it was. The bard had a heart of gold and could love and forgive just about anything. Not many people would not hold a grudge for being held the way that she had been.

Now she was forgetting about whatever it was that had drawn her out to love on this boy and to take care of him. The soldier only knew that Solon was very special to his general but other than that he knew nothing of the boy. He sat watching the bard as she held the boy in her arms and rocked him. There were whispers in his ear and the stroking of dark brown hair. Oh how he wished he were that young boy in some ways.

The soldier felt the tip of his ears burn when he thought this. It was a feeling he was not used to and was foreign to him. He wondered if he was beginning to have special feelings for this young woman and if they would turn into something stronger. He grimaced at the thought only because he really didn't have anything to offer her. For two years after he had run away from home he had wandered barely able to stay alive. Then he had come across Xena and her army and saw a way to make a name for himself.

But the idea of taking unto himself a wife had never entered the picture and traveling with the army as he did there was no way that could ever be. No one had their significant other with them. The solider had heard many of the men say that it had been years since they had seen their loved ones. But they had known that was most likely going to happen. It was the hardest thing giving up the people that you loved so that you could make a better place for yourself.

Gaston was not sure that he could do that. He was not sure he could keep fighting if he truly had someone that he loved and wanted to spend all his time with. But that was not a decision he needed to make at the moment. In fact he really needed to get his two charges back to the cave where they could hide if any of Callisto's men were to come looking for them. They could also see how the battle was going and to see how Xena was doing.

The soldier put a gentle hand on the blond woman's shoulder. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying when she looked up at him. It broke his heart to see her like this but once again had to push all that aside. He was a soldier in an army that had been given an assignment. The young man indicated the path back up to the cave. Gabrielle instantly had a somewhat defeated look upon her face but nodded. All at once he was relieved as he wouldn't have to argue anymore with her.

"Solon, we have to go back to the cave." Gabrielle waited for the young boy in her arms to look up at her. "I know you are just as worried about the mistress as I am but it wouldn't do us any good if we got hurt." Familiar blue eyes blinked at her a couple of times. "So why don't we go back where we are somewhat safe and can see what is going on." Gently she wiped tears that were still falling down the young boy's face away.

Solon managed to scramble to his feet without hurting the young bard. Gaston held out his hand to help up his friend. The instant their fingers touched his ears were red again. There was just something about this young woman that was stirring something inside the soldier. Quickly he managed to get his composure about him though it was not easy when he looked into those warm green eyes. He watched as she brushed herself off.

"Thanks." Gabrielle smiled at the young soldier causing him to blush once again. The bard never noticed a thing. Partly that was because it was still very dark but also because her mind was too occupied on a certain woman below. Part of her was glad that they were going back to the cave instead of down to the battle field. Had she really stopped to think what she was going to do when she got to where all the fighting was she never would have just taken off like that?

The bard could barely make supper as her cutting skills were not all that great let alone swing a big sword. Perhaps if she had a stick of some kind she could use that. There were a couple times when she had used a staff to lean on and to ward off some snakes when she had been watching the sheep. Though once again she was not sure what she could do against a bunch of much bigger and much stronger men.

They walked in silence, the bard firmly grasping Solon's hand. It took what seemed like forever for them to get back to the cave though she really hadn't gone that far. Gabrielle found a large boulder not far from the entrance to the cave to sit on and pulled the young boy up next to her. He simply wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. In a way it reminded her of something. She tried to think what it was.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she remembered. It had happened just after they had been told that their grandmother had passed away. That woman had been one of the few to show them kindness growing up and it had hit them both hard. Gabrielle and Lila had run off to their favorite spot by the river and sat against their favorite tree. Her sister had done the same thing that Solon was doing now to find any measure of comfort.

It was interesting the way her life was turning out. At one time she felt like a slave as her father had treated her unkindly while growing up. Then she was captured by a ruthless warlord and held against her will. Then she was taken by someone that made the warlord look like a puppy dog. Finally she was rescued and given her freedom in a whirl that still made her head spin. Now she was sitting looking down at a battle going on searching for a tall dark figure and not finding her.

Her heart was aching and hoping that she could just once again get a glimpse of the warrior that stole her heart better than the king of thieves could have. But all there was were flames and squirmishes. Nothing that she could make out the tall dark figure. She pulled Solon closer to her and let out a big sigh. Now all she could do was sit and wait and hope beyond hope that Xena would survive whatever it was that Callisto's men would do to her.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Time stood still for the warlord. The last time that anything like this had happened was when her army had turned on her. Not only had they made her walk the gauntlet they had also piled on her so that she would not finished. She had showed them bastards and finished anyways but it had cost her. To this day she had a scar that ran up and down her back. Anymore pressure by whomever's sword would have ended her warlord days. Hades it would have ended her own life.

Every so often when she moved just right she could feel the twinge run from the middle of her back down both legs. That was what was happening to her now. There was just too much weight on her and the weight was constantly moving not helping the situation in the least. How she was cursing herself at the moment. How could she have allowed this to happen? Was it because she was so distracted by the Lil One that it had cost her in battle?

Xena ran over the scenario of the battle. True her heart had been with the bard and her son but it wasn't like she was totally distracted. Often when she went into battle there was something in the back of her mind. But this was different. She was worried about the safety of two people she knew she loved more than words could express. This was not how things could keep going on. Things would have to change. But first she had to get out of the pickle she found herself in.

The combined weight was making it hard to breathe. Her mind was racing as her body was beginning to sweat profusely. As strong and agile as she was, she knew that there was no way that she could push the men off from her no matter how hard she tried. It was deflating knowing that this could be the end of her campaign to become queen of Greece. It was depressing knowing that she would never have been able to make love to Gabrielle even once.

That thought actually made her smile to herself. If she were honest with herself she would admit that it would have been the first time that she had made love to anyone. Though she had respected and at one time admired Borias she had never loved him. It was all about the power back then and the consequence of her seeking power had been the birth of their son, Solon. Borias had only caught a glimpse of his son before he was killed by one of her men.

That haunted her a little. Xena knew that though she had not raised Solon as her own she was at least lucky to have seen him slowly grow up over the years. She had never expected how hard it was to watch him grow up without him knowing who she was. Though he was still in her camp and some might consider him a weakness it was nothing like if people actually found out he was her son. It would kill her to have anything happen to him.

That was an interesting way to think of things as her breathing was just barely existent and things were growing just a little dark for the warrior. Was this all happening because of Solon and Gabrielle? Had allowing her heart to finally love again after losing Lyceus and her mother's turning her back on her been the reason that death was slowly about to claim her? Or was it the fact that finally she had met her match in Callisto and her men?

All of the possibilities were disheartening to the future queen. Well, she hoped that one day that she would be queen. Right now she just hoped that she survived. A pain surged through her as one of the men managed to stab her. It was not a deep wound but it was in a very bad spot. She cursed loudly and once again tried to push off the living weight that was upon her. To her surprise and to her delight the pile moved slightly.

Before she could try once again the pile was completely removed and she sucked in lungful of air after lungful of air. Every breath causing pain to shoot throughout her stomach. Out of instinct she placed a hand over her belly trying to stop the bleeding. Finally she was able to look up and was grateful to see not only Palaemon but also Maleager there as well. The younger of the two knelt down and gently removed her hand and cursed loudly.

"Not looking good for your old general, eh?" Xena tried to keep her tone light as she knew that this kind of wound could turn deadly in a heartbeat. Her first in command only sadly shook his head. Both Palaemon and Maleager were covered from head to toe in guts and blood and they smelled horrible. Now that she could actually truly think and breathe again the warlord took in that there were little to no sounds of battle. "I take it we won?"

Palaemon put his hand over his chest which was covered by his general's sigil of a tiger. There was the faintest twitch of a smile upon his lips which was enough of an answer for the warlord. "We have indeed, general. There was no salvaging your tent I'm afraid." That only made the general shrug which caused a surge of pain to go through her entire body. Along with the stomach wound almost every muscle had strained horrible and now was seizing up on her. "We have found a new spot and shelter for you."

The smile that had played upon Xena's lips finally formed. But it quickly desolved as there were a few issues that had to be resolved. "Has there been any sign of the two slaves, Gabrielle and Solon." Meleager sadly shook his head no. He had been with his general at the time and knew of the boys origins. He was one of the few that knew the truth about the boy. He suspected that the other slave had done something to his general he never would have suspected possible. "And her?" There was a seething hatred in her voice.

The younger man shook his head. "I've just started sending out searches for her." He saw the anger flash in his general's eyes and knew that this woman had sealed her death warrant. The young man would not want to be in her shoes for a hundred dinars. He would not want to be in her shoes for a million dinars. "I'm sorry that we knew not where you were. Looks like we got here a little late." Her friend as well as lieutenant pointed to the wound.

The general simply closed her eyes as the pain was becoming too much. What was worse though was not knowing what had happened to Gabrielle and her son. Though she could partially blame the Lil One for her getting hurt the truth was that she had also found strength as she had fought so hard just to make it back to her almost lover. But there was something she knew was going to have to change. The next battle that she went into there was no way that she could have Solon or Gabrielle this close.

A few strange voices were around her and she opened her eyes once again. Some of the younger men had brought a stretcher for her. Being hurt was not something that the general wanted her men to see her as but considering the alternative she was just grateful to be breathing. Now if she only had the two things in the known world that were making her keep breathing around that would make all the difference in the world. "Find Gabrielle and Solon."

Her body was shifted carefully as it was placed on the stretcher. Palaemon saluted her and she could hear his orders to several of the younger guards. _Smart to have them start by the ruins of my tent. I just hope they got out. If they were inside still there would be nothing at all left to them._ That thought literally made her cringe. _Gotta stop thinking negative. Stop fighting with yourself over your feelings for Gabrielle. Just for once in your life enjoy a gift that has been given to you though you don't deserve it._

Xena was carried with just barely a jarring of motion toward the makeshift shelter. The tent that had been erected was less than half the size of her old one. There were other wounded and dying men surrounding the area. The moans and screams were grating horribly on her ears. It was the horrors of wars and the thing that she hated the most. While she loved inflicting pain and death on her enemies men that were so loyal to her suffered the same fate. Irony thy name is Xena.

The warlord found herself settled into the corner with her weapons right next to her. One of the healers was by her side in an instant. He was a grizzled older man but he was the best that she had ever found besides herself and was grateful that it was him that was the one that was going to try and fix her up. He looked at her and she knew from the look two things. One, it was really bad. Two, she was not going to be able to be put out for the sewing that was to come on her guts.

Her thoughts were once again not on the pain or the misery or even the frustration of the moment. No, her thoughts were of one innocent girl who was willingly giving up her heart and maybe even her soul to a soulless bastard the likes of Greece had never seen with the exception maybe of Caesar. It was now clear to the warlord what she had to do. No, she wasn't going to turn her back on the woman that she loved. But she could not afford to have her in harm's way.

There was a searing of pain and red flashed before her eyes. Xena's body was on fire from the inside out as the healer was cutting and sewing and doing anything else to torture the warrior's body. It wasn't fair to say that he was torturing her but that's what it felt like. Somehow there was cloth in her hands and a bit of cloth in her mouth. She bit down on the cloth in her mouth and squeezed with all her strength on both of the cloths in her hands.

Just when she thought she could not take any more pain something soft and cool brushed against her leg. Xena managed to open her bloodshot blue eyes shocked to see equally bloodshot green eyes looking back at her. Gabrielle's face was blackened by smoke from the fire but there didn't appear to be any other damage and it made the warlord feel just a little better. On the other side of the bard were familiar blue eyes that were a bit scared. She noticed that Solon had his arm around her Lil One's waist.

It was a lot to take in. Just knowing that Gabrielle and Solon were all right made her heart soar and the pain eased off just a touch and finally the warlord was able to breathe steady once again. Part of her wanted both the boy and the young woman to go so that they didn't have to see all the blood. Of course part of her didn't want them to see her so weak and in pain. It was hard enough for her to be like this in front of the troops.

Gabrielle's hand kept up a steady pace of rubbing and it brought such a measure of comfort that Xena could not even find the words at just how good it was making her feel at least compared to how horrible the pain of what the healer was doing to her. The worst thing was going to be the fact that she would not be able to take anything for the pain for the next few days. She'd be lucky to keep broth and water down as her guts healed up properly. She was going to need a lot of care the next week or so.

Finally all the motion that Xena had been sensing from the healer halted. She looked up at him to find a weak smile. That meant that it was not quite as bad as they had initially thought but with a stomach wound it was touch and go no matter how good the care she received. Looking into green eyes she knew that she would be getting very good care. "Hey, Lil One." Her voice was barely a whisper as her throat was dry.

The healer moved out of the way and Gabrielle came and sat on the makeshift bed next to her Solon not far behind. "Hey yourself." The bard took one of Xena's hands in her own and brought it to her lips to kiss. There was a bit of murmuring going through the tent though there was only the healer and a handful of Xena's men including Gaston, Palaemon and Maleager. "I know you need your rest but I also know you need to know this. Toris was the one that set fire to your tent."

Blue eyes widened just slightly. Xena had figured that her brother was up to his old tricks and working against her. She really was not sure why she had let him back in her army other than the continuing guilt that she felt over Lyceus' death. Of course her older brother had never forgiven her for that not that she could blame him. She would never truly forgive herself for it either. "I thought I had smelled a rat before. Now we have proof. Are you all right?"

Gabrielle actually laughed out loud at that garnering some looks from the soldiers and the healers around her. But she ignored the looks and instead kept her gaze intently on the woman that was her whole world at the moment. Well, there was definitely one more person that was quickly becoming so deep a part of her world that she could not even fathom how her life had been before all of this. "You're asking me if I'm all right?" A weak nod was her response. "I'm fine with the exception of being worried bout you."

Xena cleared her throat and just like that the room with the exception of the healer and her two top soldiers was cleared. Even Solon was led unwillingly away by Gaston. Before turning her attention fully to the bard in front of her she turned to her two top men. "Maleager, send out some of your best scouts to see what is up with Corinth." Suddenly a wave of pain hit her and Gabrielle was holding her hand tightly to ease her through it.

Their eyes met and just like that Xena was at a loss for words. What the bard was doing to her was almost indescribable but in such a good way it was something that the warlord was treasuring every minute of. Reluctantly she turned her attention back to her men. Meleager was still standing there waiting to see if there were any further instructions. "Palaemon, take stock of all the troops, weapons, and our supplies. I might not be able to travel for a bit but I want to be ready to move out when I am up to it."

Both men saluted noting the finality in their general's voice. They had both known her long enough to know without a doubt what it was she wanted and how she wanted it done. This was no exception. Before either Gabrielle or Xena could say anything a grubby looking slave came up with some fruit and dried meats. The slave looked like he wanted to say something about serving the former slave but knew better. "Beggin your pardon but healer says nothing for you, general. Cept'in if you can get some water down."

Gabrielle took the water skin and the food that was offered. She was beyond tired and she was beyond hungry. Until he had brought the water skins she had not realized just how thirsty she was. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Still there was a look like the man wanted to say something but one look from the hurting Xena and he turned and left without a word. The bard offered the water skin to the general who took a couple tentative sips.

The bard in turn began to nibble on a little of the food before her. There was not enough of it to really satisfy her hunger but it at least made her aching belly feel better. She took several drinks of water which also helped with the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt like such a relief just to sit next to Xena that she couldn't have cared less if she never ate or drank again. After she'd eaten what was given to her and drank her fill she suddenly felt absolutely exhausted.

Xena seemed to take this in and patted beside her. "You have to be careful not to hit my stomach but other than that I want you next to me. I don't want you out of my sight." The warlord had wanted to say that she never wanted her out of her sight ever but knew that in a short time she was going to send the bard away. It was for her own good she knew but it was leaving an ache in her heart like she had never felt before.

Gabrielle snuggled up closely to the warlord careful to keep her distance from her stomach. Still she managed to get her head on the tall warrior's shoulder and felt an arm wrap around her. Really she should be bathing and not getting so near the warrior with the wound in her stomach. But for this moment in time it really didn't seem to matter. All that seemed to matter was that they had survived and hopefully Xena would make a full recovery so that they could start their lives together. Finally.


	20. Chapter 20

Screams echoed throughout the night. They repeated every few seconds or did they ever really stop? They were coming from a small clearing as a blond woman was being held down by two soldiers and another was attempting to work on her wounds. The smell of blood and sweat were overwhelming. The screams were piercing and continued almost nonstop. It was a horrible way to exist but there the blond was bleeding too badly and they could not move her anymore.

Callisto glared at the man that felt like he was gutting her as yet another scream escaped her. She really wasn't seeing the man though. No, her twisted mind was seeing a tall dark and dangerous woman. The same woman that had inflicted the pain on her. Of course she was just as upset with herself as she was the woman she was imagining. She had let her defenses down just a little because she thought that the warlord was weak and ready for the kill.

_Mark my words, Xena. I will never ever take anything for granted. I will gut you like a pig before we are through. Gutting you will be too good for you. Perhaps I'll tie you to an anthill somewhere and cover you with honey. Maybe I'll tie you up and torture someone you care about while you watch. I will make you pay like you've made me pay. This is far from over you evil old warhorse!_ Her focus on revenge caused her screams to die down.

The soldier that had been working on her stopped for a moment until he realized that his general was off someplace else. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were moving as though she was talking to herself. He was afraid to even think what she was thinking and instead kept going with what he was doing. This distraction may not last long and he needed to finish sewing up her chest before they could even think of continuing.

If the general had not been bleeding so profusely they never would have had to stop. The soldier was an older one that had been a part of the Corinth militia though he was one of those that sold his sword to the highest bidder. Never had he served for more than six months anywhere never finding anywhere that he was truly comfortable. Though his general was a total madwoman at times he felt a kinship to her and had decided to follow her anywhere.

Some would probably have run away once they saw the madness that lurked just below the surface. He himself found it terrifying at times. The soldier also knew that when sane the woman was almost on the level of Xena the Destroyer of Nations when it came to strategizing and even with the sword. He had witnessed the fight that had gone on between the warlord and his general. He had been sure that she was going to win. Then something happened that he still had no clue to.

Theodorus, who was helping to hold his general down, was worried about his general not only because it was a nasty wound that would likely take weeks to heal but also the mental toll that this defeat would cause. Already being mentally unstable losing her army and losing to Xena was sure to leave the woman in a deeper state of insanity. Part of him wanted to go after the warlord himself to avenge for the pain that he saw his love suffering. But that would be the wrong thing to do as he knew she wanted the revenge personally.

The screams that had started again finally subsided again as the pale blond woman finally succumbed to both the herbs and the pain. It had been a strain on her body to keep awake. Just about anyone else would have passed out a long time before. That was just the sheer determination that his general had and endeared her more to him. He would follow her to the ends of the known world and back whether it meant he got worldly goods or just the satisfaction of knowing he'd helped the woman he loved.

Finally all that could be done for his general was done. The tall soldier stood and stretched. "Stay here and guard her with your life. I'm going to get washed up and bring some water and possibly some food back. She'll need broth at the very least when she wakes up." The other soldiers nodded knowing that he was second in command and his word was nearly as good as Callisto's. One soldier stayed by the wounded woman's side while the other walked along with Theodorus to the opening of the cave where the other soldier stationed himself.

Theodorus made his way to the small creek that he had spotted. Quickly he washed the blood off his hands and his face. He proceeded to take off his armor and wash that off as well. A little upstream he gathered water in the one water skin they had managed to keep. Satisfied that he had done all that he could he turned and began making his way to a spot sheltered by brush. It wasn't long before a little rustling caught his eye and he held his long sword at the ready. In a motion so quick that it was almost too fast to be seen he had gotten dinner for the quartet though it wouldn't be much.

The soldier took care to clean it and get it ready to be cooked wishing he had a pot. He had stupidly said she would need broth but with nothing to cook the rabbit in he would have to roast it. Perhaps his mistress could suck the juices out of the meat. Once again he went to the creek and washed the blood off his hands. As quickly as he could he made his way back to the cave. A fire was already going and he put the meat on to cook.

He settled cross legged next to the still figure of his general. The loving side of him wanted to take her hand in his own but even in her weakened state he was afraid that would end in him getting his hand cut off at the wrist. A moan escaped Callisto and he knew that she was in a great deal of pain. If he could not get direct revenge on the warlord he would get indirect revenge. The blond girl that his general had captured was the key. He knew that was so. He was going to track down the bitch and gut her and cut her into pieces. A warm feeling settled over the soldier as he settled down to keep watch over his general.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The total darkness surrendered into mostly darkness. The smell of acrid smoke was in the air and it also helped mask the stars and the moon from sight. The soldier moved his head carefully noting an ache that started at the base of his head and worked all the way down into his arms. One arm also had another shooting pain and he raised it to see a knife sticking in it. Suddenly the scuffle he'd had with Gaston and with the damn blond girl flashed in his mind.

Toris moved slowly making sure that here was nothing too serious other than the knife wound. Part of him wanted to just yank the knife out but he knew better. He had seen fellow soldiers bleed to death when a knife was pulled from a wound and there were no healers around to sew it up. He was not sure this was one of those times but he was not going to take a chance. His back was hurting badly and when he felt the back of his head there was blood.

The soldier cursed violently under his breath. The sound of battle had died down and he figured that from the sounds he heard that it was not Callisto that had won. There were low orders being barked out and the movement of leather and armor but not in a hurriedly movement. Plus he knew that Callisto would be celebrating either the capture or the death of his sister. He should have known it would not be that easy to get to his sister but he had to try.

As Toris tried to walk he found his steps awkward. He stumbled a few times and had to sit down on a fallen long. A few more curses escaped as he knew he had to get away from his sister's camp as soon as possible. He knew his sister. She would have scouts out looking for any surviving enemy soldiers so that she could gut them one by one. Never before had she ever taken in enemy soldiers into her army as she figured she could not trust them. Now those that came from the villages she took over she made an exception for.

Toris looked around trying to find a large branch that he could use to steady himself with as he walked. Finally he saw a fairly long dead branch on the ground. It took him several tries as he had to stop to wait for his balance to return after just a few steps. Finally he leaned down and picked up the long branch and took out his sword cutting off the shorter branches. He used it to support his weight and found that it did help him to steady himself enough to walk.

The soldier kept up a steady pace before he found that his head was spinning too much for him to continue. He found a large boulder to sit on hoping that he had made enough distance to get away from the enemy camp. He found his head pounding and his stomach ready to revolt on him. The soldier had no supplies and knew that the nearest little village was at least a half a day's walk away. In the condition he was in it would be even longer and that was if he even made it.

His blue eyes had a glassy look to them and he could feel the cloudiness in his mind. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time that he had a concussion. He cursed softly under his breath and imagined Gabrielle's neck between his hands. The look on her face as he would squeeze until she could not breathe. He would savor the way life would escape her just by the look on her face. Though he still had his vendetta against his sister the bard was now his main target.

Toris took a deep breath trying to settle his rebelling stomach. Slowly he stood and made sure that he was not going to end up on the ground. It was going to be a long night and most of the next day till he could get to the small village. Slowly he made his way thinking thoughts of how he would torture the blond. If she meant anything to his sister it would be a bonus for him to kill the little bitch. The image of a knife in her gut got a big smile on the soldier's face.

Slow and steady was his progress and the further that he got away from the camp the air lost the acrid smell. The light also got brighter as the smoke dissipated and it made his progress a little easier. He knew two things. One, he knew that he had to avoid Callisto like the plague. Two, he knew that he had to avoid his sister even more. The first would be easier because he never wanted to deal with the madwoman again. The second was not going to be easy if he wanted the blond girl.

Toris figured that he could either stay away from both women and hide out or he could be a man and go after what he wanted. What he wanted was revenge on his sister for taking their younger brother away from him. Long before his death his younger brother had left him to follow in his big sister's footsteps. It was what had gotten him killed. It was what had kept them from growing up together. All these thoughts gave him more purpose and the aches faded just a bit. Oh he was going to enjoy cutting the little blond girl into little pieces.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle had never gotten to sleep. The tall dark form stretched out beside her had fallen into a deep sleep which surprised the bard. The warlord had to be in some kind of serious pain and the healer had stated that she could not have any pain medicine when he had once again checked on her. In fact, she would have to be careful just how much water and broth that she took in. A stomach was one of the worse places to get a wound the bard was learning quite quickly.

Being hurt in a battle was all new to the young woman. True Xena had gotten hurt during the fight with Callisto back in the city but that was a one on one fight. The injuries had been painful but not life threatening. This was something that could not only keep the warlord out of commission for several weeks it could cause death. The thought of something happening to the warrior was devastating to the young woman.

They had finally begun to admit they had feelings for one another. Xena had even said that she wanted to court her or whatever term there was to put to it. Not only had Gabrielle received her freedom she had received a potential lover. It wasn't fair that just when things were starting to go the way that she wanted them to that something very bad had to happen. The bard sighed and tried to close her eyes against all the thoughts she was having.

Xena wasn't the only one on her young mind. Her mind was worried about young Solon. He had seemed very upset having seen the warlord in pain like she was. To her he had seemed lost at the thought that something was going to happen to her. It was a feeling that she could very easily sympathize with. In fact she decided to get up and get cleaned up. Then she would go and see where the little boy was being taken care of.

As she tried to get up, strong arms wrapped around her. It was an odd feeling to say the least that even in her sound sleep the warrior was holding on to her for dear life. No one had ever wanted her the way that Xena did or counted on her like she seemed to be doing now. It was a feeling that made her light and happy, well as happy as she could given the circumstances. Carefully she pulled out of the embrace and heard a bit of a whimper come from the tougher than nails warrior.

It was odd to hear something like that coming from a woman that seemed to be stronger both emotionally and physically than anyone that the bard had ever known. Of course her life, if she were honest, had been sheltered up to this point. There were only a handful of people she interacted with back in Potadeia and her family had rarely traveled except at festival time. Even then it was rare that she was allowed to talk to anyone.

Gabrielle watched her love sleep for just for a few moments to make sure that she was not going to wake up. As quietly as she could she made her way to the tent entrance. Cautiously she stepped out knowing that there were soldiers on guard just outside the entrance. Both of them stood at attention when they saw her and she found it funny that she would garner such respect from military people but figured they had strict orders to at least treat her with a little dignity. It felt nice.

"Excuse me but is there any way I could get cleaned up and maybe something clean to wear?" Gabrielle watched as the younger of the two soldiers began to blush profusely. It reminded her a little of how Gaston had reacted and she just assumed that all the younger soldiers were just not used to dealing with a woman in camp with the major exception of their general. "I'd like to get clean so that I don't get dirt or something onto Xena."

The words caused both men to blush and she could not understand why. Even running over the words in her mind did not tell her what she had said wrong and shrugged it off. The older of the two soldiers recovered first and made a motion. A young soldier and a woman that was dressed in plain but well-made clothes came over. In a gruff voice that was apparently used to being obeyed said, "The lil one here wants to get cleaned up for the mistress. See to it you two."

The way he had spoken and the words he used made the petite blond blush a little. Part of her wondered if word had spread through the camp about she and Xena or was it that they still considered her her personal slave and therefore was showing her the proper respect that came with that. Or was it they were just scared of the warlord and never wanted to upset her. That, the bard decided, was the most likely of explanations.

Whatever the explanation she was going to take advantage of getting clean and hopefully getting to wear something clean. Her outfit was covered in blood and grime and smelled nastily of the smoke from the tent. Her body was covered in dirt and she felt like she had not bathed in a month. That brought back sweet memories of the night before when they had had their talk. She had bathed and then proceeded to wash her mistress. The memory of the feel of her hands on the skin made her blush a little at the feelings coursing through her body.

The young woman, just a little older than the bard, was taller than the bard and had dark hair. In fact she looked a little like the warlord with the exception that she was shorter and was a little heavier than the warlord. "My name is Minya, my grace. We all know who you are and will be glad to be of service in any way that we can be." The trio walked along in silence for a few moments as the admission that everyone knew who Gabrielle surprised her a little and that she had been called 'my grace'.

That was something, if it kept up, that would have to be gotten used to. At home she was only called by her given name. There had never been any terms of endearment and luckily no horrible nicknames either. It had been a cold and not always welcomed existence. Finally as they walked to another tent that was smaller than most the bard found her tongue. "Thank you for doing this for me. And please, call my Gabrielle."

The slave looked at her like she had grown another head out of her stomach. Gabrielle just kept her gaze steady and the other woman shrugged. "Whatever you say, Gabrielle." Minya motioned for the guard to go in first. It took only a moment for him to come out and nod his head. "This is the communal tent. It was salvaged. Unfortunately the mistress' was lost in the tent." Without another word the woman went about getting hot water in a collapsible leather bath. The leather was coated with wax to keep the water from seeping out.

Gabrielle watched her for a moment then proceeded to take a bucket and pour it into the tub. Minya's eyes went wide apparently as this was against the norm. The bard paused just a moment before she continued to go for more buckets. "Look, you have to understand something. I'm not used to being waited on by anyone. In fact, I always took care of my family back home. You don't have to worry about getting in trouble with X…er I mean with the mistress I promise."

That seemed to settle the slighter older woman just a bit as she went back to her task. After the tub was almost half full the bard began to take off her dirty clothes. She placed them delicately on a rack and began to settle herself into the warm water. A bar of soap and a soft linen was handed to her. The blond smiled sweetly at the slave who scrunched up her brows. _This was not like any of the other personal slaves the mistress has had. She's sweet and innocent. I like her a lot already._ "I'll get you some clothes. If you need anything just holler at the guards."

The bard watched the slave go out the tent opening. The petite blond was loving the feel of the soap and warm water against her skin. It was almost like she had forgotten what it was like to be this clean. She vowed that she was going to give Xena a sponge bath when she was awake. Having any kind of wound, the young woman was sure that the cleaner the whole body was the better. She ducked her head under water and proceeded to wash it as well. Another dunking to rinse herself off and she was standing and getting out of the tub. A clean towel was waiting for her and she dried herself off and tied it around her.

It wasn't long before Minya had returned. "Your grac…" Her face reddened a little at the look that the bard gave her. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I brought you a set of warm clothing. The air has a crispness about it and I fear that fall is going to take hold. Hopefully winter will take its time in coming." She made her way over and handed a plain blue outfit of light wool to the bard. "At least I hope it holds off until the mistress can replenish the supplies that were lost."

Gabrielle's ears picked up at the talk. Besides becoming the general's potential lover and bard, she was not sure what skills that she would bring to the relationship. She was just a simple girl from a backwater place that had only the basic of skills of a homemaker. When you had slaves to wait on you what good were those skills? So perhaps she could learn to keep her ears open and maybe even nudge people into giving more information than they intended to. "I haven't heard of anything being lost. I mean the big tent is gone, but more were damaged?"

Minya helped the younger girl dress. She eyed her a moment with a tad bit of suspicion before she decided that if the young woman were truly the mistress' personal slave she had the right to ask such questions and deserved an honest answer. "Well, the food supplies were damaged as were some of the medical supplies. I usually work in the kitchen but I also go where they tell me to go. Things are a little out of order so I guess I'll be doing a lot of moving around."

"It will probably take a bit to get settled down." Gabrielle managed. Callisto knew or her men at least really knew what to go for. From the few stories that the bard had heard told at the small inn in her hometown she knew that an army traveled on their stomachs sorta speak. Plus there was always the need of medical supplies when you were waging any kind of war. She just hoped that they had enough of whatever it was to help Xena. "Mistress will know what to do."

Minya was nodding in agreement. Though the warlord could be nasty and let violence be her first answer still she treated her slaves fairly well compared to some. Most of the slaves were fiercely loyal to the mistress with only a few that talked of either running away or worse trying to lead a rebellion. The slave never even thought of such things and therefore just did what she was told. "I'm sure she will. Shall we get you back to the mistress?"

Gabrielle nodded. It felt wonderful to have gotten cleaned up and clean warm clothes on. Now she had to do the same for her patient. They walked back to the tent in silence. The bard could not tell if the other woman was all right with her or if she held a grudge against her. For some reason she wanted to be friends with this new woman and hoped that they could find common ground somehow. But not right now. Minya saluted her and turned to go without a word as they got to the general's tent.

The bard took only a few steps into the tent when she saw icy blue eyes looking at her. It startled her how intense the look on Xena's face was. _Why is her stare so cold?_ Quickly the blond made her way over to the warlord and settled carefully on the edge of the makeshift bed. She tried to take the slightly older woman's hand in her own and was hurt when it was pulled away. "What's wrong, Xena? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I wanted to clean so that I wouldn't get you dirty."

Blue eyes blinked a couple times and the ice melted. It was as if something had changed in just that heartbeat and it confused the bard a great deal. "I…" Xena could hardly find her voice let alone the words to express what exactly it was that she wanted to say. When she had awakened alone her deepest fear had been realized and that the bard had taken that opportunity to leave her. "I thought that you had left."

At first Gabrielle was puzzled then the meaning of the words fully penetrated. "Oh, you mean as in ran away." The warlord nodded. It was interesting to see a woman that so many feared and that she herself had already seen taken lives out of anger be afraid. The bard was sure it was not a feeling that her mistress was used to either. "Well, I can understand that I guess. But I told you I'm not going anywhere unless you make me go."

That got a brief smile on the warlord's face. Brief because she knew what she was going to have to do in just a short while. Soon she would be healed and the campaign would continue and she would send Gabrielle to be with her mother in Amphipolis. At least until she was sure that the bard was safe there was no way that they could travel together. Well there was one way and Xena didn't know if there were enough soldiers she'd trust with the safety of the woman that she loved. "I know. Sorry. I'm not used to people staying with me because they want to."

That got a genuine smile out of the bard. It lit up the room and it lit up the warrior's face. With a boldness, Gabrielle leaned down and kissed the woman gently. She heard a moan come out of the older woman and quickly pulled back. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have made you…" A finger was gently pressed against her lips and she looked into blue eyes that were not only warm but were twinkling as well. "Sorry. Babbling. Did I?"

Xena carefully moved just enough so that she was sitting up a little. She winced at every move that she made but it felt more comfortable than lying flat on her back. For a long moment she allowed herself to get lost in those green eyes before she found her voice. "There is only one thing that would hurt me. That would be if something happened to you." The warlord reached up and caressed a soft cheek reveling in the feel when a slight pressure was felt in return.

"Well, I'm going to be as careful as I can because I don't want to miss a moment with you." Gabrielle felt a warmth heating not just her cheek but also in her groin. She shook her head mentally trying to get her composure back. Her next thought would probably not help but since Xena was awake it seemed like the perfect time. "Would you like me to bathe you? Minya I'm sure would be glad to bring some warm water so I could clean you up."

The warlord smiled brightly at her not quite lover. They had kissed and they had almost but had yet to cross that line. "I'd probably feel better to get cleaned up and into some clean clothes. Something perhaps a little warmer." Her voice took on a tone of mischievousness. "It got a little cold when my little bed warmer left. That's why I woke up." Then she got a little pout on her face. It reminded the bard of a little kid pouting and she found it irresistible.

Gabrielle wanted nothing more than to ravish the woman lying next to her but she knew that was not going to happen for quite a bit. "Be right back." The bard went to the tent flap and spoke to the guard. A shout went out and it wasn't long until several buckets of already heated water were placed by the bed not only by Minya but several other slaves. "Thanks!" The other slaves stopped and looked at her giving her a funny look before they left. Minya on the other hand smiled before she followed them out.

Xena watched the bard fascinated to no end. The warlord wondered if the younger woman truly realized the power that the warlord had given her. Simply by freeing her she had given the petite blond power over any of the slaves but to also made her a land owner in her expanding realm made the bard the most powerful person in her camp besides of course the warlord. A thought occurred to her and she knew what she would have to do before she sent the young woman away.

The bard made quick work of taking off the clothes careful not to disturb the bandages around the stomach. It still amazed the blond just how little the obviously painful wound seemed to affect her mistress. Perhaps after you'd been injured a time or two you got used to pain. Gabrielle figured she could never get used to that. Once again she found her body humming as she exposed the amazing body that belonged to the general.

The warlord simply rested her head against the pillows that had recently been propped behind her head and closed her eyes. She enjoyed all the simple touches though they were still tentative of her ex personal slave. Every touch stirred something deep within her that she really thought would never be stirred as she had carefully closed that part of her soul off to anyone. But this naïve sweet girl had come and had picked the lock to her heart. What's more was how little the warrior was caring that her heart was gone at the moment.

The bathing was over too quickly for the warrior's liking but felt so much better for having gone through it. Carefully she was dressed in a light red woolen outfit that was left unbelted over her stomach to give easy access to the healer. Gabrielle went and got a water skin and brought it over to her mistress. "The healer said you should drink plenty of water and perhaps drink some broth. But you need to avoid solid food for a little while."

Xena looked at the blond over the water skin. It was funny now as she thought about it. Not even her mother had taken this much care of her. No personal slave in the past had been allowed this access of what she considered complete and total trust. Of course it had been a long time since she was pretty much at the complete mercy of someone else. Part of her hated it very much and a part of her actually, to her surprise, liked it. "Gabrielle, get Palaemon, please."

The use of the word 'please' was still something the bard was getting used to and not just from Xena. Her parents had always ordered her what to do. "Sure." The bard went over to the tent and spoke to one of the guards. It was like the lieutenant was clairvoyant as he was there in an instant. Gabrielle held the flap open and followed him toward the makeshift bed. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She wanted to say 'my love' but thought that would be too much at least in front of anyone else.

"Can you get me some broth, please?" Palaemon's eyes widened as heard what his general had said. Never in all the time that he had served with her had he heard her be that polite to any slave. He had never heard her that polite to anyone unless she was playing them. Xena waited for the bard to leave before she spoke to the man standing before her. "I need you to write something down for me and I'll sign it." There was a question in his eyes but of course he obeyed right away.

It took only a moment for the soldier to gather parchment and quill and ink. He dipped the quill and readied himself. "I, Xena the Destroy of Nations, have conquered a good portion of Greece. This parchment is to inform everyone that I now have two heirs to my lands I have right to. Equal share and command of my lands and troops goes to my son Solon that is unfortunately a slave and to my partner Gabrielle of Potadeia."

The quill stopped scribing and the soldier looked at his general shock written across his face on many levels. He had always known that there was a special regard for the slave Solon. And he had seen the affection growing for the bard. But to name them both heirs was a little overwhelming. After the pause he finished writing and handed to Xena to sign. "I know this is shocking for you my friend but I'm in love. And I came close to dying today. I want her well taken care of and of course my son. Do you have a problem with that?"

Somehow, and the younger man was not sure how he did it, he managed to maintain eye contact. Did he have a problem with that? He had always assumed that he would one day be the one that took over command of not only the army but also of the realm that his general created for herself. Was he all right with that? Of course he was not all right with that. But for now he had to play along so he simply nodded. Who knew maybe the bard and the boy would have little accidents while they traveled.


	21. Chapter 21

A week had gone by since Callisto's attack and Xena's injury. Though she had been in a great deal of pain all that time somehow she rarely if ever felt it. She had never before in her life been so cared for. While she'd had personal slaves for almost the past ten years now none had even come close to how attentive Gabrielle was. It had taken its toll on the young woman and she could see her wearing down and hated to see that. It was time for them both to relax a little.

It would probably be the last time that they got to be together for a while not that the warlord had told her ex slave that yet. There was one thing that she wanted to do before she spoiled just how well things were going for them. It was selfish and she only hoped that the woman that she loved could forgive her. That was something that the warlord never would have expected wanting forgiveness. In the past she had done whatever she wanted not caring how it affected other people.

But now she had two people that she would always take into account just how her decisions would affect them. Solon had always at least a little played into her decision making process. But now there was this other person that seemed somehow to complete the warlord. While she still hated most people and their lives meant little to her, she now thought how would her killing someone be handled by her very sweet and loveable Gabrielle.

Xena was seated at her newly made desk. Her old one, along with everything else in her old tent, had been destroyed. That meant she had no backup set of leathers and no backup armor either. Luckily she had made it a point to travel with blacksmiths and tanners and basically every skill that was needed to provide for an army. In her early campaigns she found the people in the villages that she took over were less than helpful when it came to resupplying her army so she took what she wanted. However getting skilled people to do quality work at the point of a sword rarely if ever worked so she made a point of having them come willingly.

The warlord was busy making copies of her orders and reconstructing some of the papers such as deeds and titles of people she had left in charge of villages that were lost in the fire. Not that it mattered because she was the one in charge now of the lower regions of Greece. In fact looking at the map she had almost conquered half of Greece. It had surprised her that it had gotten to that point. Of course lately when her army had come to a smaller village they had simply surrendered. That was what had happened to Potadeia so she was told.

One thing she had noticed was that Palaemon had been acting a little strangely since she had him make out the order regarding Gabrielle and Solon. He had been her trusted aid for almost eight years now. The only one that had been with her longer and that she trusted more was Maleager. It saddened her if he was somehow not happy or that he was being excluded. Perhaps she should tell him that she had made up a second document granting him all the rights to Athens.

While it wasn't her entire kingdom and they had yet to technically take over the very large capital city still she hoped it would be enough to make him happy. In her mind she had always been going to leave whatever it was that she had to Solon but now that she had Gabrielle they were to share it equally. Watching the two of them interact with one another made her think that it should not be a problem. Palaemon however was going to be a problem and that caused her a great deal of worry.

There were only two people she should have to worry about. Toris and Callisto were obviously at least at one point working together. That meant that both of them were a threat to her and of course anyone she cared about. After hearing the story of how it was Gabrielle that had actually stabbed him, even if on accident, she knew her brother would want revenge. The madwoman already knew that the bard was a weakness so Xena knew that she would come after her eventually.

That was why the warlord had decided that Gabrielle and Solon were to have personal escorts wherever they went. She had spent half a day going over the remaining army roster to pick a handful of soldiers that she trusted and assigned them that duty. Palaemon once again was not happy with her decisions but as she told him it was her army, it was her that was going to be queen someday and he better get used to how she did things or else.

With all this upheaval with her lieutenant she wished that Maleager was back with the scouts. She had sent him to check on the status of Corinth's army and of course see if there were any signs of either her brother or Callisto. She knew that he would take his time and make sure he was certain before he made his return to the camp. Right now though she truly felt that she could use an ally other than her partner and her son.

That was a new way to think of Gabrielle. The warlord truly would never think to have called anyone that before. But it was true in many ways as almost every single decision she made was with the thought of the younger woman. The document she had signed pretty much sealed that. There was only one other way she knew to seal a partnership and finally she was feeling up to it. Oh she was still in some pain but nothing that she could not handle.

Speaking of her Lil One, she could not help but wonder where she had gotten off to. The warlord was not worried about her as she had Gaston, finally learned his name, and three other soldiers following her around. Solon had a similar detail setup but usually they just had to guard the already guarded slave quarters. A bit of overlapping with the guards but Xena really didn't care as people she loved most likely were in danger.

Having gotten almost all the documents recreated, the most important ones first, the warlord thought that it was time for a break still wondering where her little friend was. But before she would go after her she needed to do a little damage control. She made her way to the flap tent and sent one of the guards for her first in command. The tall dark haired warrior made herself comfortable on the chair that had a very old fir on it. Though it was still middle of summer at night there was a slight chill sometimes.

Palaemon walked in without even being announced. His hand went to his chest over his tiger sigil in a salute and then came and kneeled before his general. Xena's eyebrows rose at the sight of him kneeling. While she was one day going to be queen and her subjects would kneel before her she had hoped none of her men ever would. _He must be pissed off. Better nip this in the bud. A pissed off warrior is a danger to me and to my heirs._ "What do you think you are doing?"

The veteran warrior stood straight at the sound of her voice. He had kept his gaze away from her and still was avoiding looking directly in the eye. It was probably a tell but at the moment he just could not manage to look her in the face. "I was kneeling before my future queen." Finally he forced himself to look her in the eye and wished instantly he had not. Sure enough, she knew that something was going on and he feared for his life at that very moment.

Xena stood and made her way over to the man that was almost her equal in height. Her first instinct was to take her sword and simply gut the man where he stood but he had proven loyal for so many years that she was determined to give him a little benefit of the doubt. "I have a question to ask you. How you answer it determines whether you live or die, my friend." The warlord heard something just outside the tent and knew right away that her soon to be lover was outside. "Are you upset about the document that I had you write for me?"

Palaemon's eyes grew wide. He thought he had been so careful not to let his emotions show through. But he should have known better. It was like the general had some kind of ability to read people and not just by their actions. It was as if she could get inside their heads and that was why she was as good a fighter and some day she would make an amazing queen. No sense in lying to her, she would just know the truth. "I had thought that I'd be your chosen, my general."

The warlord went to pat his cheek but the man flinched. It made her both sad and happy at the same time. Happy that she still inflicted that kind of fear in someone but sad that it was someone that she had known so long. Never in all their time together had she struck either Palaemon or Maleager. Of course they had watched many a gutting or beating at her very hand. "You thought wrong but I understand why you thought that. Before if I had no child you would have been. But things have changed. I know it seems things have happened at a dizzying pace but they have. Why did you not say something?"

The lieutenant looked away a moment pondering. Had he known all along that she had had a son it would not have hit him so hard. What was really getting to him was that a simple peasant that had been a slave was now considered higher in rank, in a way, than he was. If his general was truly in love and this girl truly returned the affection that would be one thing. But what if the slave was just using his general? So many others had trying to gain their freedom in that manner. "I should have, general. It's sometimes even hard for me to speak out though trusted as I am."

Xena considered his answer. He was actually telling her the truth and partially what she wanted to hear. At the same time he was evading what she really wanted to know. _So much for the indirect approach. Guess I'll have to come out and just ask the idiot._ "Have you thought about doing something stupid?" The warlord watched as the lieutenant's breathing quickened just a bit and his eyes grew just a little larger. Those were all the tells that she needed. She had her sword in her hand in an instant and the point of the sword firmly against his neck. "Any last words?" She just hoped Gabrielle would stay outside long enough to see what his response would be.

The response didn't surprise the warlord in the least and actually made her proud once again that he was her first in command as he put slight pressure on the sword causing a small trickle of blood to roll down his neck. "It was an honor to serve with you. I was an idiot like all the others by not giving you my all. I had my own ambitions and when I thought they'd been foiled I did plan against you and the girl. It was a privilege serving under you, my general."

Palaemon never closed his eyes just kept his gaze steady on his general's face waiting for the final push of the sword. He never expected that the pressure would be released and that he would be able to breathe and move once again. For the first time in many a moon he looked his general squarely in the eye. While there was still the same fire burning there was something else in those beautiful blue eyes. He almost passed out when he realized there was compassion in her eyes as well.

"You are a fool." Xena laughed. "Not because of trying to fall on my sword. I give you a great deal of respect for not flinching when all it would have taken is for me to have sneezed and you would be no more." The general turned and made her way back to her chair. "No, the reason you are a fool is that you forget I always take care of those loyal to me. I was going to leave you Athens, once we've taken it, even while I rule. It would have been yours to do as you saw fit with as long as you paid me tribute."

"I take it I have lost the right to something so grand." Palaemon knew that he had made a grave mistake not going to his general. In the past he had always gone to her. Why had he not? Because not only had he thought he'd be her heir he stupidly had feelings for the general. He was jealous and that made him mad at himself. "I will take whatever punishment you hand out." _Perhaps it would be best if we went our separate ways. I can't have feelings and serve her, can I?_

Xena smiled big as this kind of torture, well not exactly torture, was making her feel almost as good as a good gutting. Perhaps she would be able to still rule her land and not be totally bloody after all. It was an interesting thought that was for sure. "You haven't lost it. Almost, you lost it but not yet." Again her lieutenant's eyes grew large. "You and Maleager are the only ones that have earned the right to question me or tell me when something I'm doing isn't necessarily for the good. Next time come to me and talk to me. Because if anything happens to either Solon or Gabrielle there will be blood."

"I understand, general." Palaemon once again saluted her by putting his fist over the sigil on his chest. "I will get the troops to sparring. We'll be ready to move out whenever you say." Without waiting for another word he started for the door. He figured just a little trickle of blood was a small price to pay for the betrayal he almost put into motion. While not her entire empire commanding Athens was still a highly sought after position. Suddenly his posture was straighter and he smiled in greeting as the petite blond made her way into the tent. "Your grace." He saluted her the same as he had Xena before leaving the way that he came in.

The general was still shaking her head sadly at the thought of someone so close betraying her. But it was not entirely his fault. As she was about to take over a majority of Greece, it would be time to call herself queen. That kind of ruling would take more than just battle strategy. It would take grace and willingness to self sacrifice. That was something she was not familiar with but would slowly have to get used to. For some reason she sensed that the small blond coming toward her would be a great asset to her when it came to diplomacy.

Gabrielle had watched Palaemon leave. It had been the first time that he had shown her any true respect and it got her to wondering. Even though she had heard most of what was said between the two she was still not sure what was going on or what either had been talking about. Perhaps that was for the best seeing that she was not a fighter and the less she knew should she get captured the better it would be for Xena and all that mattered was Xena's happiness.

Xena stood and met her ex slave halfway through the tent. The girl had obviously been washing up once again and had on a fresh set of clothing. The smell of soap lingered on her and it brought a smile to the almost queen's face. Of course just seeing the blond woman did that every time. "I've got something I need to talk to you about." She took one of Gabrielle's hands and led her to the bed seeing that was the only furniture save two chairs. "I want you to know that should something happen to me you'll be well taken care of."

Gabrielle put her finger on Xena's lips not allowing her to continue. The last thing she wanted to discuss was anything that had to do with her mistress getting hurt. While she was far from stupid she still never wanted to think about the general getting hurt. Funny seeing how she had just spent a week nursing the taller woman back to health. "I don't need anything more than you've given me. You gave me my freedom and land. I want you to know that Solon will want for nothing if…"

_Oh if she only knew how true that was. If only she knew she was so well taken care of. Perhaps that is a conversation for another day. I still have to tell her about going away._ Xena took a breath to speak and instead found her lips being captured by the bard's. It literally took her breath away and for several moments all her thoughts were gone. All that was left was the amazing feeling that always stirred at the slightest touch of the younger woman. Finally they broke from the kiss. "You are a naughty little bard. I think you need to be punished."

The bard swallowed hard as she was wondering if Xena had meant that finally they would become what she had wanted for quite some time now. But how could they do that when the warlord was still healing? No, they would wait until the slightly older woman was totally healed. "Xena…" She was barely able to get out the word before her lips were captured once again. It took a lot for her to even think there was such passion between the two but she forced herself to. "We can't…"

Xena put a hand on the bard's cheek causing green eyes to look directly into blue ones. "We've waited a long time for this. Day after tomorrow I'm going on campaign to take over Corinth. It's not going to be pretty because I want to make examples out of the city since they sent that crazy bitch after me." Gabrielle swallowed understanding at least a little what was going to happen. While the bard had only scratched the surface of the violence that the general was capable of she knew it ran deep and it scared her very deep on some level. "I…"

Now it was Xena's speech that was cut off. While all she wanted to do was to make love to the smaller woman there was a part of her that wanted to tell her that she was going to be sent away for her safety. Should she tell her or just give into this burning that was building in her and had been since she'd denied herself any kind of physical pleasure. Finally her conscience, shocking to find she had one, got the better of her. The general said quietly, "I'm going to send you to Amphipolis."

That was the last thing that Gabrielle had thought that her potential lover was going to say to her. It totally shattered the hope that this was going to be their first night together. The bard pushed out of the embrace and walked across the tent to the desk that the general had been using just so recently. She heard a slight movement and before she knew what was happening she was being turned to look into blue eyes. There was fear in those eyes and it softened her resolved slightly. "I thought you…" She swallowed before being able to finish the thought. "Loved me."

Xena's expression softened immensely and pulled the bard into a bear hug. The slightly younger woman was barely able to breathe she was being held so tightly. They stood that way for a long time before finally the warlord pulled back just a little but never let go of the smaller woman. "That's why I'm sending you and Solon there. When I'm fighting I need to keep my head in the battle." A gentle hand stroked her cheek. "Even with your guard I'm worried someone will get to you. I love you so much that I want to know that you are safe. So please, don't fight me on this."

A good portion of Gabrielle wanted to do nothing more than fight. She wanted to pick up a sword or a stick or whatever so that she would not have to be sent away. Tears were strolling down her cheeks. It was almost too much for her to process and found strong arms wrapping around her into a gentle hug. This was a contrast to the woman that she had met just less than a month ago. Whatever else she took in two things. One that Xena had said 'please' and two that she had just said she loved her.

That made her heart soar and it made her realize that if Xena loved her enough to send her away then she was actually a very lucky woman. It was time to start growing up. Up to this point she had been a silly little girl, that while in love, it was not the same thing as when a grownup is in love and she wanted to be fully in love. She wanted to be capable of the kind of love that Xena deserved. It was funny how it was now occurring to her now just how much of a child she had been.

Up until that was. Faced with losing someone like she had just a week ago was finally coming crashing down on her. It was hitting home even more as she realized that maybe, just maybe she had been partially responsible for the injury that her beloved was still dealing with made her cringe. In that instant she felt so old all of a sudden realizing in the very short time that they'd known each other just how much Xena had sacrificed for her especially because the woman had been more cold hearted before they had met.

"I'm sorry." It was a simple statement and she could see that Xena wanted to question her so she quickly continued. "I never should have doubted your love for me." She reached up and put a hand on the cheek of the taller woman relieved when she felt the return pressure. "I think I was just this young peasant kid that was living in a fantasy." The arms stiffened that were still holding her tightly. "I was thinking that no matter how horrible things got you could do anything. While I still believe that I also know that you are human and have human weaknesses such as loving a kid that doesn't deserve it."

It was Xena's turn to go deep in thought for a moment. It was true in some ways just how much younger her counterpart was than she. Not only in physical age but also in emotional age. Gabrielle had not had to go through the things that the general already had to. Was she just a naïve kid giving her heart to some warlord with really big violent tendencies or was she actually seeing the whole picture? After what she just said the warrior was now convinced that the bard had grown up, maybe not all the way, but at least enough to know what was in her heart and who she was giving it to.

"You've had a lot to go through in the past few weeks." Xena's tone was gentle and it held a measure of understanding. "I went through a lot when I was even younger than you. I'll tell you about it sometime. But for now I need you to know a few things. One I love you more than I've loved anyone. Two you do deserve the love I give you and what's more I think you could do so much better. And three you were a kid but you've grown up a lot and in a short time. I'm proud of you."

It was not the response that Gabrielle had been expecting not that she really knew what to expect. It was the sweetest thing she had ever heard and right away she knew that giving her heart to this woman was the right thing to do. And if giving her heart to the future queen was the right thing to do then so was giving her something that no one could ever again take. That was the last of her innocence. "Before you have to send me away, make love to me."

Xena got very still for a very long time just staring into green eyes. This was something she wanted more than she could say but she was also terrified. This was the bard's first time and that meant it had to be very special. Though she was, not that she'd admit to it, frightened at the thought she let her instincts take over. Not the ones that would use her personal slaves just to satisfy her sexual needs. No she was going to call upon instincts she had used only one other time or at least thought that she had. "Are you sure? I'll wait for you."

Gabrielle took her by the hand and led her to the bed and they sat next to each other. Her hands were already playing with the loose belt around her lover's top. "If there's one thing I've learned from living with you and loving you is that sometimes life is not always fair and it definitely isn't always predictable. I want you to make love to me because…" She swallowed hard not wanting to have to finish the sentence. She hated even thinking the thought.

As if to answer her, Xena began to undo the top that she wore. That was the last words either of them spoke for quite a while. It took only a few moments as they undressed one another trading kisses and gentle touches. Gabrielle took in the sight of her lover's body. It was amazing even with all the scars and the lingering bruises from the battle. The warlord was well muscled and lean and there was not anything about her body that wasn't beautiful even the scars.

Xena was amazed at how the bard's body took her breath away. She had been with her fair share of women but there was something special about the bard. It wasn't because this was her first experience. It was because there was a simple beauty to a simple young girl that was anything but simple. The soft feel of her skin under her fingertips was driving both she and the bard for the need of more contact. The ever growing need was there and beginning to consume them.

Gently Xena directed Gabrielle to the center of her makeshift bed. For a moment they just stared into one another's eyes before the warlord began to kiss her young lover. She started with her lips and then made her way down to her neck. The small little shudders that went through her Lil One's body made her want more and to give more at the same time. Her mouth found one breast than the other thoroughly exploring each and finding a burning sensation in between her legs as each nipple blossomed nicely into a rose beneath her tongue.

Xena felt hands roaming her body or tangled in her long black hair and it drove her to want to make the young woman feel good. She wanted her to feel better than she ever had before in her life. Slowly she continued the kisses down the slim body beneath her noting a scar or two and still some bruising. There was just a hint of the words that Callisto had carved so wrongly on her lover's body and for just a moment her love turned to hate.

Hands somehow finding her breasts brought her back to the here and now and she realized that Gabrielle was leaning up slightly so that she could have the more intimate contact. Xena smiled and captured the alluring lips for a moment so that her new lover could explore her body just as she was hers. It was almost natural how her bard was responding to every touch almost like their bodies were in sink. This, the warlord realized, was making love and not just having sex.

It humbled her in a way to think that this was her first time as well as the bard's. Once upon a time she had thought she had made love but being here and now with the bard told her she'd only had meaningless sex, that while gave her pleasure, it was incomplete and was an empty act. The future queen doubted that she would ever be able to go back and once again she hesitated just for a moment savoring the feeling and hoping that this would not be their one and only time at making love.

Her mouth continued down reluctantly losing the feel of Gabrielle's hands on her breasts. The bard's hands kept contact as well as they could and it made the warrior want to sing. While she wanted to take her time and really make the bard feel as good as she could it was getting hard to deny herself what she wanted. Steadying herself from her simple desire she turned her attention back to making the bard feel amazing.

Her tongue traced a line down the inside of Gabrielle's legs ending with nibbling on each toe. The girl half moaned and half giggled. Finally she figured that her young bard was ready for what her mouth was aching for. She needed to taste the bard's juices over her tongue. Slowly she licked the outside of the quivering mound that was radiating a heat like nothing the warrior had ever felt before. Slowly she tickled the line that would part and expose those sweet juices.

"Xena, please!" That was enough of an invitation for the warlord. Xena slowly entered the bard feeling the lips part and the juices flow freely over her tongue. Her one hand found a round perky breast and the other found Gabrielle's hand. Her tongue began a slow exploration of the inside of her lover having tingling sensation go up and down her spine at the thought of the pleasure that she was giving the younger woman.

Her tongue finally found a rhythm that almost matched the gently teasing of the breast. This went on for a little while slowly building up her young lover for that release. Just as her bard had enough she stopped and it elicited a groan out of her younger partner. That gave the warlord a great deal of pleasure and she reveled in it. Still her partner needed release so she began the rhythmic pulses of her tongue once again.

Finally after several moments of building the bard found her release. Her grip tightened in Xena's hair and on the hand that was holding hers. It took quite a bit for her to come back down to earth and when she did she was looking into the most amazing blue eyes that she had ever seen. She felt the warrior deliberately slide her body all the way up along hers until they were lying next to each other bodies firmly pressed together. "Thank you." The words seemed so inadequate for what she just experienced but it was the only thing she could think to say.

The warlord got serious for a moment and made sure that green eyes were looking directly at her. "That was the first time I've ever made love to anyone." She reached out and pushed a strand of sweat drenched blond hair out of her lover's eye. "To tell you the truth I was scared." She felt the bard stiffen just a little next to her. "I was scared because I was afraid that I was going to hurt you and I don't just mean emotionally."

It took a moment for the bard to really understand what Xena had just said to her. But it hit her what she had meant by that. It made her heart swell thinking just how concerned her lover was. She almost squealed when she realized that she could indeed say lover and mean it. Though she was sure that she was supposed to do something in kind and wanted to for that matter she had to reassure her lover. "You could never hurt. The only way is if you ever leave me for good. That's my only fear anymore is that someone will come and take this feeling I have away."

"I will do everything in my power not to let that happen." Xena felt the bard shifting and wondered why. "We've already had two people, enemies of mine, that have tried to take this away. One of them is still out there. And I'm sure that my brother will be too now still leaving two to worry about." Suddenly she felt a hand between her legs and had trouble concentrating on what she was saying. "But know this even in death, Gabrielle I will always love you."

Xena found her legs spreading without her permission. Or was it with her permission? All she knew was that her lover was pushing her back to the bed and was already inserting a finger into her making the warrior gasp. A larger gasp escaped her as lips were on first one breast and then the other. This was no shy innocent peasant kid anymore the future queen realized. This was a full fledged woman that was confident and seemed very sure of what she was doing even though it was only her first time.

Already being so turned on by the fact that she had just made love to Gabrielle it wasn't long until the warlord found herself about to go over the edge. Though it was not as prolonged as her love making had been to the bard it was no less intense. It was simply true that this was making love and no matter what it would always be amazing. The warrior now wondered what she had done to deserve her Lil One in her life as she had left a bloody trail between the south and here. Innocent lives were on her blade she knew either intentional or by mistake they were still on her hands.

Yet here she was being made love to for the very first time. Her mind cleared as the amazing sensations kept flowing over and over her until finally she found that final release. Her lover's name was shouted from her lips and she fell back against the bed totally exhausted. Gabrielle snuggled up against her head on her should and draped an arm over her bare stomach careful to avoid the still healing wound. It took a while for both heartbeats to resume some sort of normalcy.

Just as both were about to drift off Xena just had to say something. "Gabrielle. I know that we are soon to be a part. I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I wish I would just give up the need of being a queen and ruling everything and when you are in my arms it grows ever stronger. Just know that when all is said and done you will be by my side ruling." She felt a gentle squeeze. "You, I believe my Lil One, will be known as the heart of the queen."


	22. Chapter 22

It was like a dream. Xena, the Conqueror of Nations, was in bed with a petite blond curled up on top of her. After their initial experience of lovemaking they had spent the rest of the day learning each other's bodies well. For someone that had no experience in lovemaking the young girl, no woman, had learned very quickly what pleased the more experienced woman actually surprising the warlord pleasantly. It was an unusual but good feeling snuggling up to the woman.

Usually after being satisfied sexually she would kick out whoever, slave or not, from her bed and dismiss them from her thoughts. But not with the bard as she was so different than anyone that she had ever met that it actually surprised her. The only other gentle souls that came close were her brother Lyceus and perhaps her son Solon. Holding someone like that in her arms just took her breath away. It was something she never would have thought she deserved and still didn't.

Still here she was holding a pure heart that had been offered to her willingly. That was what truly was amazing the warlord the most. After all she had put the bard through and after all that she knew about the evil warlord the innocent young woman still gave herself freely. In fact it had been her that had been the one that had made the first move really. The way that Xena was feeling at the moment she never ever wanted to let Gabrielle go.

But that was out of her hands for now. They had another day of getting to know one another on the intimate level and then they would be apart for an unknown amount of time. The march to Corinth would take about two days as would her bard and son's journey to Amphipolis. In her mind it should not take too long for her to take the city. It was already weakened if not even defenseless because of their faith in Callisto.

That name made her skin crawl. While she could understand being upset about the fact that she killed her family when she was young, why did she have to take it out on innocents such as Gabrielle and Solon? Would the warlord do the same thing? Perhaps to an adult but not to a child. A part of her really was sorry that her actions had hurt the younger Callisto. That was still her number one rule when waging a battle. They would not harm women, children and the elderly.

The warlord was not stupid. In the heat of battle anything could happen so she never doubted the mad woman's claims. But what could she do now besides die for her sins? That was not going to happen anytime soon if the warrior had anything to say about it. For one she had finally found a real reason to live. Vengeance and domination were very appealing reasons but this being in love thing was what poets wrote about and now she actually understood the poems.

Gabrielle shifted just a little in her arms and she felt a hand drift a little lower on her body. That simple touch ignited something in the warlord and it wasn't just of a sexual nature although that was definitely roaring once again. Her heart felt something like they were connected somehow. That they had always been connected and that this, them together, was something that was not only supposed to happen but had happened before. But that was insane, wasn't it?

Even in her sleep, the little bard seemed to know just what do to the warrior. _Is she dreaming about us making love? Oh boy!_ For a moment the dark haired woman lost the ability to think as a hand was rubbing her quivering mound. Her breath caught and she was tempted to wake her Lil One and allow her to really begin the process over again. But the stroking stopped much to the disappointment of the warlord. Her breath steadied but she was now alive with desire once again.

It was going to be hard to be away from her new little partner. It would be at least a month that the two would be separated. That was a hard thing for the woman to swallow. Not being able to just look at the girl was going to drive the warlord insane. Oh how she pitied her troops already. They would be the ones that would take the blunt of her bad moods and pent up energy. But she made a vow right then and there that no matter how tempted she was she would stay true to her little one.

The motion between her legs began to stir and she looked at her bard and sure enough there was a smirk on the younger woman's face. "You little vixen." Xena let out a gasp as Gabrielle slowly rubbed her naked body the entire length of her tall frame. Finally they were looking into one another's eyes. It was as if the warlord could see right into the very soul of her new lover and it was startling to see. It reaffirmed just how innocent she was and yet how mischievous at the same time. "Ok. Where did a sweet innocent girl from Potadeia learn to do that?"

"I have many skills?" Gabrielle closed the small gap that was between her lover and herself. "I, um, well when we were on the ship and I was sick I kinda saw you..." Their lips met at first tentative and then became full of passion. "After that I started to dream about you and me and..." The bard looked deep into those blue eyes that at one time could look colder and paler than a lake frozen in winter. The next minute they were a sparkling blue like the sun glinting off the sea on a calm day. That warmth was showing right now and it made the bard feel good all the way to her soul.

"Well I like your many skills." Another kiss that told Xena that no more words would be spoken. Part of her was surprised that her bard had watched and never said a thing. Part of her liked that her bard watched and apparently enjoyed what she saw. But mostly she was just enjoying the fact that she now had a lover that was more than just lover. Sex was just sex. This was making a connection on so many levels that her heart sang and she could hear music she swore in her mind.

Words were starting to play around inside the bard's head and she suddenly had a plan of just how well she could express her love and not just physically. They had not really talked about exactly how long they were going to be separated but from the way that Xena had been acting she assumed that it would be for more than just a couple weeks. While not thrilled with the idea of being away from the woman that she had fallen in love with she had come to accept that it was for the best at least for now.

What Xena wasn't aware of at the moment was that she was planning on asking the men that were assigned to her if they would teach her how to defend herself. While she had always been a little clumsy and sometimes awkward she felt that it was time that she learned a way of defending herself. Her lover had tried keeping her away from the men as they sparred but she had been pulled there for some reason. A small group of younger men had been working with sticks they called staffs.

While she had been told, and realized herself, that any weapon could be deadly, of all the weapons that she had seen the men using that one had seemed to be the least lethal. While she was sure that Xena would still not want her in the front of the battle she at least could defend herself and Solon if the need arose. Though the bard knew she would most likely always have a guard detail she just wanted a way to defend herself just in case something went wrong.

Looking into the blue eyes also made her realize something. It was something she was not sure she had ever thought about her family. This woman that was quickly becoming the only thing she needed or cared about, with the exception of Solon, was also someone that she would literally die defending if the need arose. That was more reason that she needed to learn how to defend herself. Right then and there she vowed that she would find a way to learn just that.

For the moment though her thoughts returned to the mischievous and she began to slide down the warlord's body. Kisses trailed along the long body and it easily erupted into a moment full of desire and of passion. It was the greatest feeling that either of them had felt and it just made them closer than they had ever been before. Gabrielle could not help thinking to herself that this was indeed a very good way to wake up.

()()()()()()()()()

It had been an exhausting two days for the young bard. While they had plenty of supplies and even a wagon for her and Solon to travel in they had pushed hard to get to Amphipolis. The little village had grown just a little since the last time the petite blond had been there. But all in all it remained about the same with the exception that she now knew Xena's mother was an innkeeper. She had told her just before she left. The little inn that she and her family had stayed in had not changed whatsoever and she was glad to see it when they pulled into the village well past dark.

When she entered the inn with a very sleepy boy and two soldiers at her heels she noticed how empty the main dining area was. While late she would have thought there would be at least a patron or two there but instead all that she could see was a familiar figure standing behind the bar area apparently cleaning up for the day. The bard never hesitated but just went over to the older woman with a tired smile upon her face. "We need a couple rooms if you have them."

Cyrene was a middle aged woman with dark hair that was speckled with a bit of gray in it. The woman shown with an inner strength that no one could miss unless they were totally blind. Though she was slighter in stature than her daughter it was clear where Xena got the intensity from. The bard knew she would have to tread lightly with this strong and determined woman. "There are several rooms available. Since a certain warlord swept through no one feels much like traveling or spending coin."

That made Gabrielle's heart sink a little. It meant that the innkeeper would have a grudge against her daughter. Part of the bard, still innocent and naïve, had hoped that maybe she could bridge the gap between mother and daughter. Solon chose that moment to lean his head against her side and it made it difficult to speak for a moment. Here he was this close to his grandmother and he never even knew it. "Well we have been traveling for a few days and do have dinars to spend."

The innkeeper watched suspiciously as the girl pulled a pouch out of the travel bag she had around her shoulder. That was one of the many last minute gifts that Xena had given her. The bard had wished she had been able to give the warlord more in return before she left but Xena had told her she had given her the most precious gift that she could ever give. Gabrielle had not been sure what that exactly meant but it made her heart melt just the same.

Realizing that if she showed too many coins it would cause some kind of suspicion more than they already were so she decided to take out just three coins. Never around when her father had paid for anything she was a little new to just how much things costs or just how to go about bartering. First she placed the three dinars on the counter and Cyrene raised one eyebrow. Her facial expression relaxed just a little. "My rooms are only a dinar a piece. Now if you want meals with that it will be a little more."

Gabrielle nodded and once again reached into her pouch. Knowing that there were a total of six of them she decided to add three more dinars. This got more than a raised eyebrow from the woman. This got a soft chuckle from the woman. The bard wasn't sure what she had done that was so funny but she just waited to see what the other woman was going to do. It was, she thought, better to wait and not keep making mistakes had she made any.

"You are fresh from the farm, aren't ya?" Gabrielle blushed a little. It was true as her father had not really let her or her sister go anywhere alone. It had surprised her those weeks before when he had insisted that she and Lila go. A thought occurred to her making her wonder what her father would think if he knew that she and Lila had been captured and his youngest daughter was now dead because of it. "I'll keep the money but only as credit. Should I owe you something when you leave I'll give it back."

The bard let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Now she wished that she had asked Xena more questions about the etiquette of traveling. Of course she was a warlord so she probably wouldn't have been the best person to ask. Most likely she would have just gone and taken whatever it was that she had wanted and not bothered to pay for it. "That's really nice of you. We are quite new to traveling and don't know the ins and outs of what to pay. We'll probably being staying here a while so I'll end up owing you. Just let me know, please."

It was refreshing to get someone that was polite and didn't want to trash her place. There had been many a night of scuffles in the inn ever since her children had left her. Xena leaving had been sorta expected but the shock of Lyceus' death had been great. Then her oldest son had decided to leave without a word as to where he was going or why he was going had made it difficult to survive on her own. Cyrene noticed two more men come in and were standing on either side of the door.

While the men had minimal armor on, Xena had insisted they look like an escort for a rich merchant's daughter and son, there was something familiar about the way that they stood at attention. There was something familiar about their weapons. Or perhaps the innkeeper was just too hard and jaded anymore and was suspicious of anyone that looked like a soldier anymore. "I see you have lots of young men to keep you company."

Gabrielle turned to look where the rest of her escort stood. She had not even heard them come in. They had been scouting the area to see if it was safe at least for the night. It was still odd to have this kind of care around the bard. It made her feel like some kind of princess if she were honest with herself. And sure enough, that was what Xena had told her. Since the warlord was soon to be queen, her lover was to be her princess. That had been an interesting feeling at the words.

The bard turned her attention back to the woman behind the bar. There was a knowing look on her face but what she suspected the young blond could only guess. It was time, she supposed, to tell the story that she and Xena had rehearsed. Lying was not something that came easily to the young bard but it was a story that she thought was somewhat close to the truth. "My son and I," At that Solon looked up at her his eyes slightly larger. She patted his shoulder and hoped he'd take the hint.

Eyes as blue as his mother's were looking up at her with question. When her green ones looked into his he smiled a bit as if he understood. The bard just hoped that the little interchange had not tipped off the little lie she was trying to convince the older woman was the truth. But Cyrene had picked up on the exchange and the fact that Gabrielle was far too young to have a child the boy's age. "You can't be the boy's mother." The innkeeper crossed her arms over her chest.

Gabrielle swallowed hard as lying was starting to make her itch. She wondered if she was breaking out in hives because of it. A picture of her lover entered her mind and she was instantly calmed. "He's my stepson." _Well, that's actually not that big of a stretch. I am basically with his mother. We might not be married or whatever but we are together. She called me her partner so yeah. That's not a lie at all. He __**is**__ my stepson._ Her heart soared at the thought.

That seemed to make the innkeeper relax just a little. There was still a little doubt on her face but it appeared that for now the woman was satisfied. "Follow me." Cyrene tossed the towel she had been using on the counter and two keys were suddenly in her hand. The group followed the innkeeper all the way to the back of the lower level of the inn. There was a large room on the right and a smaller room on the left. The innkeeper unlocked both. As soon as she did, a soldier was in either room inspecting it.

As if used to the action, Cyrene handed the keys to the bard. She looked deep into green eyes for a moment and it seemed there was a flicker of recognition in the older woman's eyes. But it was gone in an instant and the innkeeper left the group to their own. Gabrielle turned when she heard the soldiers come back out of the room. She started for the smaller room only to have Gaston block her path. "Mi'lady the general gave us strict orders. You are to have the best. I'd give it to you anyway."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at him. She noticed a slight blush on the man but explained it as she did with all of Xena's young soldiers as none of them were used to dealing with a woman their own age and someone that perhaps they thought was available. That could not be further from the truth. "Thank you. Solon, you and I will stay in here." The young boy bounded in before her. Gaston followed her in with the rest of the bags of their minimal clothing and supplies. "Thanks, Gaston. We'll be fine."

Gaston saluted her. "If you need anything one of us will be on guard all times outside your door. And please keep the window closed at all times. If you do want the window open just let us know and we'll set up a guard out there as well." Once more the soldier went over to the window to make sure that it was securely locked. "Have a good night, my grace." He put his arm across his chest and she watched him make his way out.

Gabrielle went to the water basin and poured some water. The trail had been dusty and all she wanted was a bath. There was not a bathtub in the room so she decided a quick washing would have to suffice. It would be interesting bathing with the soldiers always having to guard her. She had sort of gotten used to a soldier being outside the bathing tent but this was different. There would be people around here and they would wonder how she rated such treatment.

The bard turned to see Solon eyeing her. She made a motion for him to come over and he was at her side in an instant. Carefully she washed his face and his arms and hands. He smiled at her but the smile faded. "You know, I'm not as stupid as you and the mistress think I am. I know something is going on. Is it Callisto?" It was clear that he was afraid that the answer was yes. The boy could not sit still and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, she'll always be a threat as long as she's alive." Gabrielle was not about to lie to her friend any more than she had to for his safety. "We are special to the mistress and so that means there are a few people that might want to harm us." Blue eyes got wide at the thought. "No need to worry, my young friend. The mistress has sent us four strong soldiers to take care of us. They are her best soldiers. Plus she is on her way to make it safe for us I promise. Besides I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe."

Solon engulfed the bard in a big hug that almost knocked her to the floor. Though he was just shy of nine years old he was tall and strong for his age. Though the bard knew nothing of the boy's father she was sure that he got the strength and the height and the intelligence from his mother. Part of her wondered if Cyrene would notice that the boy looked anything like her daughter or had it been too long and they were too estranged for her to even want to notice.

Gabrielle caught herself yawning as was the boy. There was only one large bed but she didn't mind sharing. It would be a way that she could put herself in harm's way by having the boy sleep against the wall. Again she would do anything to protect this boy. "All right. It's bedtime for the both of us. Go get your sleeping clothes on." The bard watched him for a moment before she also changed into a simple long night shirt. It was too long and went down to the floor.

As the material made a swishing noise as it dragged across the floor she smiled to herself. Putting on the night shirt felt like a hug from Xena since it smelled of the warrior and of course had been hers. Though her lover had lost most of her clothing in the fire, spare clothes were held with the slaves' quarters. Gabrielle had insisted that her lover wear it just before she left. At first the warrior had looked her questioningly then she realized exactly what she was doing. Love was a thing that made you do goofy things from time to time.

It took a bit for the bard to drift off. It was partly because she was in a strange place. Partly it was because she was away from Xena. It amazed her just how attached in such a short time that she had come to the warlord. And yet, it felt like this was how things were supposed to be and that her life up to the point that they had met had just been the preamble to her living. Now that she had met the future queen her life had really begun.

Unknown to the bard and the soldiers a familiar figure had been hiding out at the healer's tent. While still weak from the injuries inflicted by the bard Toris was now out and a bout. He had been waiting for word of the arrival of the bard and the boy. Something had told Toris that his sister would send the ones that she loved here. Why here when their mother had disowned her and this was a place that many of her enemies would come looking he was not sure.

Then it occurred to him. That was exactly the reason that Xena had sent the pair here. Since it was her hometown and known to be under her protection it would be the last place people would want to come. A noise startled him and he pushed himself into the shadows. A small contingent of soldiers were walking around the perimeter of the village. They all had his sister's tiger sigil on their chest. It was the militia that she had left in place to make sure it was known she was in charge here.

Slowly the soldiers walked away and as soon as they had the tall man snuck in the back of the inn. Cyrene was in the kitchen and was startled when the door opened. She squinted not sure that her eyes were telling her what they were in the small room that was lit only by the cook fire. "Toris?" It was shocking to see her oldest son standing before her. He looked like he had been in battle and was a little worse for wear.

"Hello, mother." Toris tried to smile. Coming home was not an easy thing for him. Some of the people here considered him a coward for running off when his sister and brother chose to fight. But his need for revenge on his sister was greater than his pride at the moment. He slowly made his way over to his mother and gave her a hug. "I hear that you have some new guests here." He leaned back against the counter waiting to see what she had to say.

Cyrene was not stupid. A lot of people thought she was at times but she knew in an instant that her son was up to something. The only guests that she had were the ones that she had just settled. There would only be a handful of people that would know that they had arrived. She wondered just how long her son had been in the village and where he had been keeping himself. "I do have some new guests. Is there a reason that you are here?"

_Blunt and to the point just like my sister. I wonder if the apple fell as far from the tree as mother would like to think it did._ "Mother, we need to talk." He straightened to his full height and came to stand in front of the shorter woman. He locked eyes for a moment with her and for a moment he hesitated. "I believe that the blond girl and the boy are property of Xena's." Toris watched his mother's face carefully to see what kind of reaction she would give.

The innkeeper surprised him by laughing. It was the last reaction that he thought he would get out of the older woman. He put his hands up in mock surrender. He was about to walk out the door when her voice caught his attention. "Do you think I don't know that?" Toris could have been knocked over with a feather he was so shocked by the admission. "How many people would come in here with coin upon coin to spend and have soldiers guarding them? No merchants for some distance could afford that."

Toris' eyes flared with anger. "And you are letting them stay here?" While it worked to his advantage that the pair was staying here he could not believe what he was hearing from his mother. Had she come to forgive his sister for the unforgiveable? Was she getting soft in her old age? His hand clenched without his realization into a fist. His other hand went for a dagger that was at his hip. These were moves that his sister would have made.

Cyrene heard the tone in his voice. The eyes were on fire and of course the threat of violence was so much like her daughter. This man before her, she sadly realized, was not her son. He was the shell of the man that had run off fifteen years prior. Her first instincts were right. While Xena was a blood thirsty warlord and not likely to change the innkeeper would be damned if she would turn out two innocents who happened to either be owned by her daughter or under her charisma.

The short woman straightened to her full height actually causing her son to flinch ever so slightly. She watched as his posture relaxed slightly but she could tell that he was still very much on edge. "I know and yet I let them stay." Again angry fire flashed in her son's eyes. "I may not care for who your sister has turned out to be and the things she has done but I am not going to turn two very innocents away. Obviously your sister thought they were in danger and sent them here for protection."

Once again Toris was astounded by what his mother had said. He had been certain that she would be on his side. Well if she wasn't on his side then she was against him. If that were the truth than he had no choice but then to appeal to the rest of the village. Perhaps they would be smarter than she was and help him get the girl and the boy into his custody. Then he could take them to his sister and kill them in front of her making his revenge complete.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena laughed to herself as the gates of the city flung open when she and her men were still quite a ways off. Maleager had returned telling her this was what was going to happen. The city had no soldiers left and it left the place there for the taking. That was almost a disappointment to the warlord as she would not have to spill any blood. It had been a few days since she had spilled blood and was feeling a little antsy. Or was that because her little playmate was away and she was having to entertain herself?

It really didn't matter to the warlord as she made her way through the gates. The city had been apparently stripped bare by Callisto's men. It was something that she would have done if she had planned on not coming back through. But she would leave them with the basics and a way to replenish what she had taken so that when she needed something she could come back for it. This made the warlord groan as she realized that they would have to spend several weeks working with the people so that they could once again sustain themselves.

The warlord cursed herself for wanting to be more than a warlord at this moment. As a warlord she could just leave them to fend for themselves. But as a future queen she had to set up ties with the people so that they would follow her not just because they were scared senseless but also because they knew she would be a good leader and take care of them. Oh the price of power especially now that she had something she wanted even more than power and that was Gabrielle by her side.

A contingent of older gray haired men were coming up the main street. Xena signaled to her men for some to make camp inside the walls of the city and some outside. While Callisto might be injured she still could probably raise an army and the warlord was not going to take any chances. The men coming toward her were obviously terrified. It was something that she liked very much. "I take it you are Xena." The lead man's voice trembled with fear.

For a moment the warlord soaked up the scent and feeling of fear radiating off the men. It did her heart good to feel what she was feeling. "I am Xena Destroyer of Nations." She looked them men up and down. "I take it you are the riffraff that used to run the place." The lead man nodded. "You can stay and rule in my stead with a small contingent of my army on one condition. You will have to swear fealty to me. You will take down your banners and raise mine and twice a year you will pay tribute to me."

The men never even huddled to discuss it. They simple weakly nodded at her. It elicited a laugh out of the warlord. _Taking a city has never been this easy. I actually have something to thank Callisto for. But too much to want to destroy her for. Hurting my partner is unforgiveable and a certain death sentence to anyone that does._ "That was smart of you boys to make that decision. Now I will help you get the place back in running shape. You just have to tell me everything that bitch told you."

The men looked at one another and nodded. The lead man pointed to a building and the warrior followed them into the dark room followed closely by Palaemon. Once inside torches were lit and Xena let out a gasp. In all her years as a warlord she had never seen such decimation of a human being. It was a wonder that the man, at least she thought it was a man, was still alive. "Who did this and why?" It sounded like stupid questions coming from a woman that had once blinded a man for looking at her in what she felt was the wrong way. Something she regretted now more than anything.

The lead man, in a voice that was barely a whisper, "It was Callisto. This man was one of the few that swore allegiance to you. While we wanted our freedom from you we would never have wanted something like this to happen. We bow before you your majesty." All three men knelt before her. If Xena had not been in such shock of the sight of the man before her she would have been ecstatic at being called 'your majesty' for the first time well other than her little princess that is.

Suddenly fear gripped the woman. Callisto was out there and Gabrielle was out there with her son in a place that had just a small militia. The men that she had left to protect her home village had not been her best soldiers. Only four of her top men were with the woman she loved and her only child. "Palaemon!" The man was next to her in an instant. "Send out a small squad of twenty or so to Amphipolis. Tell them to hurry. I've got a bad feeling I made the worst mistake I've ever made." As if to answer her fears she could swear she heard the maniacal laughter of Callisto and her heart froze.


	23. Chapter 23

Callisto was pissed. Anyone looking at her could see that. She was still so injured that her men were having to carry her everywhere that she went. All she wanted was to be healed and butcher the blond and the kid saving Xena for last. But to even breathe was giving her a difficult time let alone to move with the speed and grace it would take to defend herself against the tall warrior. But she was also a patient woman and revenge would be hers.

Theodarus was glued to her everywhere that she went. It was starting to get on her nerves. She could tell that he was falling for her and she really didn't like that. She really didn't like that one bit. For him to be loyal to her was one thing but to think he was in love with her? That was unacceptable. Still he had yet to voice his feelings so as long as keep them to himself she would be fine with it. Besides her little army was just that little.

They had found only twenty more soldiers. That was barely enough to sneeze in Xena's direction let alone try to go after her. Still she had been after the warlord for her entire adult life and a few more moons was nothing for her to wait. The night sky shown down on her and the handful of men that she had gathered with her. If she had been feeling up to par it would have been a wonderful night and she would have loved it.

A memory of when she was but five or six flashed into mind. It was one of the few times that her father had taken his family to Corinth. They had wanted to go to Athens but it was too far to travel. Still they had spent many nights just like this around a campfire. Her mother's voice rang in her ears as she told a story that she hadn't thought about since that night. A solitary tear ran down her cheek. It was a good memory. One of the few that she had left of her family.

Suddenly there was motion at the one opening between trees that protected the little glen they had found. Two of her soldiers were roughly holding a figure that was clad in animal skins. The dark eyes were cold and the lips were thick and dripping with what appeared to be blood. _Looks like someone I can relate to. How nice indeed._ "Who are you and why do you dare approach the camp of Callisto?" Though her body was weak her mind wasn't and she spoke with a great deal of force.

The woman managed to get out of the grasp of the guards but stood in place. Their weapons were drawn and pointed at her neck. "Please. If I wanted any of you dead you would be already." This got a raised eyebrow from the blond looking at her over the campfire. "You have much to learn. There are many weapons in life. Some are stronger than the sword if you know how to properly wield them." Suddenly the man behind her eyes began to bulge. He dropped his sword and grasp for his neck. The woman's dark brown eyes did a little dance.

Callisto understood, at least a little, what was going on. She held up a hand. "Enough!" The woman nodded and her man was on the ground writhing in pain. "Take him out of my sight!" A couple of her men dragged him out away from the light of the campfire. If she could have stood she would have. Instead she looked the woman up and down. "So, you can do parlor tricks. How nice for you. What is it that you want of me?"

The dark eyes searched the blond woman for a moment before closing her own eyes. "I know what you went through as a child." Her eyes opened up again to see a scowl on the younger blond woman's face. "No I did not hear it elsewhere. I just read your mind. I know all there is to know about you, Callisto. I sought you out for a reason." The woman took a dangerous step towards the blond. "My name is Alti. I used to be friends with Xena. Let's just say we didn't part on such good terms."

Callisto took in that this woman was an enemy of Xena's. That was of course a plus in her favor. Still it was beyond difficult for her to trust anyone. After what had happened with her family she had chosen the solitary life with the exception of the need for an army to counteract that of Xena's. "Well you know who I am and what I want. What is it that you expect of me? What is it that you can offer me besides your parlor tricks?"

Alti motioned to her as if asking permission that she could come closer. Theodarus was at attention in an instant beside the blond. Callisto nodded figuring that her soldiers could handle whatever the old crow could dish out. The warrior managed to get into a sitting position though it took almost everything she had not to call out in pain. The dark haired woman sauntered over and sat next to the blond woman noticing how the younger woman never flinched.

With a quick motion Alti pulled a chicken out from under her cloak. It was still alive but had been stunned. The woman proceeded to chant and after a little while she gutted the chicken spraying blood from head to toe over the blond woman. Callisto held up a hand to Theodarus who had drawn his sword and had already been in motion to strike at the woman. The blond wanted to see exactly what was going to happen and a little blood, human or animal, never bothered her.

Before Callisto knew what she was doing Alti had her hands on the blond woman and was moving in a pattern over where her wound was the worst. The chants kept up and every once in a while she would stop the pattern over the wound and would put her hands up in the air as if she were praying to a god or something. This went on for several moments before the apparent priestess finally stopped and looked into the blond's eyes. "How do you feel now?"

At first Callisto wanted to scream out but when she thought about it she realized that she felt better. In fact she reached up to her eye and realized that not only was the old scar gone she could once again see out of her left eye. She removed the cloth bandage and to her total shock that wound was no more. All of a sudden she had a burst of energy and she took the sword that had been sitting next to her leaping into the air.

The blond warrior put on an impressive display of sword drills including some flips and summersaults. Nothing like what Xena was capable but nonetheless was still quite amazing. This went on for several moments as she basked in the fact that she could see and she could move and now she knew that she was ready to once again seek her revenge against the dark haired warlord. Callisto stopped in mid step and turned to the woman that had healed her. "What do you want from me?"

"I knew you were a smart woman." Alti stood her hands still covered with blood. It was as if she didn't notice or as if she reveled in it the blond woman was not sure. "You see we have a common enemy. As I said I used to be friends with Xena. She betrayed me and I don't take that well. I've been searching this many years for someone that would be strong enough to take her on physically." The woman motioned to her own body. "I am strong but I am not a warrior such as you are. But I know things about her and perhaps if we work together."

Callisto tilted her head to one side as she was suddenly in deep thought. It was true that she was almost as good with a sword as the Destroyer of Nations. Still there was some reason that the warrior always bested her. While she had watched her over the years there was still a lot that she did not know about Xena. This woman that was before her seemed to know her on a different level. Perhaps if they were to combine their resources they could rid the world of one warlord. "I think we need to talk some more."

Alti took that as an invitation. She made her way over to the campfire were the remnants of a meal was left. She picked up a bowl and portioned herself some stew. She sat there in silence the blond woman studying every move she made from taking a bite of the stew to swallowing. While most would find it disconcerting she viewed it as a dance between the two. After all she had been studying the woman from the trees and she had never known she was there.

The dark priestess felt all eyes on her. Again she cared not. Xena had abandoned their teaching just when they both could have been at their greatest power. But the woman had to go and get soft once the child was born. The power inside the boy was great as the spirit ran strong in both his parents. But the warlord had turned her back on the priestess and that would not go unpunished. She just wished it had not taken nine years to find someone worthy to carry out her revenge.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The staff that had been held in Gaston's hand went flying for the fifth time that afternoon. The soldier rubbed his hand at the feeling of the force that he had taken it out of his hand and wondered just how a petite young woman could muster such strength. From what little he knew of the general's personal slave she had grown up in a sheep herding community. _Did it really take that much strength to herd sheep?_

While most men would have their egos crushed the soldier was actually impressed. Gaston's strength was and always would be the sword but the general insisted that all her men spend some time every day when they were not fighting or on the move learning all the weapons. Part of him wondered why the general herself was not teaching the little one but took it as a great honor that he could be the one to teach her defense of herself.

Gabrielle leaned against her staff. It was unreal to her that she had learned so quickly to use the long wooden shaft. It felt natural in her hands almost like an extension of her body. Though she knew that she had a lot to learn it made her feel better that maybe just maybe she could defend herself if someone attacked her. After being kidnapped by Callisto and then almost burned by Toris she figured it was a good thing if she learned something anyways.

Her only concern was how exactly was it that Xena was going to feel about all of this. The thoughts of her lover caused her to turn. Solon was watching her patiently and playing with his new 'weapon' that she had asked one of the other guards to make for him. It wasn't much and would probably not help him should they get captured but it had made him feel better to have his little sling shot. The boy had scoured the ground near the river and now was alternating between watching his best friend and trying to shoot large stones off a boulder.

While Gabrielle waited for Gaston to return she watched the boy. He took aim and almost every time he hit the medium sized stone. In fact he had hit it so many times that it had almost been knocked off the boulder. For some reason there was pride in her heart watching the young boy. Was it because she was truly thinking of him like her stepson or just as a good friend? Either way she knew she would be proud of him but it made a slight difference.

Finally Gaston had retrieved his staff. Without the bard noticing he signaled to two of the soldiers that were watching at different areas in the open space that was behind the inn. The men immediately were off and out of sight. The third moved so that he was a bit closer to Solon. All this happened and the blond woman never saw a thing. "I think we've had enough for day one. Why don't we go into the inn and get something cool to drink?"

The heat was coming down a bit on the bard and she knew that Solon would need something as well. "Solon, want to get something to drink or eat?" The boy quickly tucked his sling shot on the side of his belt. Without thinking the young boy took his buddy's hand. They walked into the welcome relief of the shelter of the inn. There were a scattering of people this time and all eyes turned on the strangers as they walked in. Gabrielle and Solon took a seat at a table close to the back of the room.

Gaston went to the bar and ordered three apple ciders and a small tray of bread and cheese. He nodded at the guard that had taken up position by the door. He sat down beside the blond woman constantly scanning the room. The soldier had felt like someone was watching them as they had gone about their little exhibition. Perhaps it was just someone bored and they wanted to watch something that wasn't an everyday occurrence but he was sure it was something else.

After watching the young woman first take on Agar and handle him quite well with the staff and then getting his own butt handed to him, he was beginning to find his feelings growing for the young woman. That could prove a little difficult seeing that she was his general's personal slave. But he also knew that she tired of her personal slaves and perhaps the door wasn't totally closed for him. The soldier would just have to bide his time.

Cyrene brought over the drinks and the tray of bread and cheese. She had been watching the young woman and the two soldiers from the back door of the inn. While not liking any kind of fighting as it was still painful to think of how her daughter had turned out she had to admit that she was quite impressed with the petite blond. She lingered for a moment as she watched the young boy take a sip of his cider. Their eyes met for a moment and she felt something.

What she felt she was not sure. Though she was certain that the blue eyes staring innocently up at her were very familiar. She shoved that thought aside and began studying the young woman that was with him. Really, she looked too young to be married and with a stepson. And the green eyes looked familiar. She stood staring until she heard the obvious soldier clear his throat. "Oh, forgive me for staring. But my dear you look familiar. Have you ever been in Amphipolis before?"

Gabrielle set her glass down. This was something that she had forgotten to discuss with Xena. It had been what, four years since she had been to the small village maybe closer to five. It was hard for her to believe that the woman would remember her from that long a time ago since she had been so young at the time. Her heart was debating whether or not to tell the truth. With a slight sigh she decided that she would not lie to Xena's mother any more than she had to. "I'm from Potadeia originally. My family came here for a festival four or five years ago."

The innkeeper smiled brightly at the memory that suddenly flashed into her mind. "May I?" Gabrielle could see the look that Gaston shot but decided that she would like to have some female company for just a little bit and nodded. The older woman pulled out a chair next to the young blond woman. "If memory serves me correctly your father, forgive me if I'm wrong, was not the nicest man. In fact he was going to make you and your sister sit all alone in your room while they shopped or whatever they did."

The bard nodded in memory. It was just another one of those things that her father had always done to control her. Back then she had a freer spirit but it wasn't long after the trip to this village that her father began crushing it. He had wanted her taught how to be a proper wife so that he could possibly get something out of her. The curse of having daughters instead of sons he had always used to say. It had been a lonely existence because Lila had not been old enough for these 'lessens' leaving her all alone.

Struggling just a bit to maintain her composure she smiled sadly at the older woman. "That's right. And though the inn was full to capacity and you were busy you took the time to show my sister and me the barn and the chickens." Something that she had long ago forgotten flashed into her mind. "You even showed me how to make your special bread." The bard took a bite of the bread in question and it made her smile at the thought.

Cyrene smiled sadly at the thought. _I had been going to pass that recipe down to my children. But by then they were all gone. One permanently and two well who knows if they'll ever come back to me. After how Toris acted last night I'd say that at least he is a lost cause._ The young woman had a spirit about her that was vaguely familiar. She even had a slight look of someone from her past. _Could that be why Xena took her in? I don't even know what kind of relationship the two have. I think I need to get to know this girl and this boy a little better._

The innkeeper sighed just a bit at the thought of the bread. "Well you were just so eager to learn all that you could. I've only seen a child with that kind of energy once in my life." Her voice got sad and there was a distant look upon her face. Quickly she pushed those thoughts aside and returned to the present from remembering a certain dark haired child of hers running up and down the hall buck naked all because she was bored. "Perhaps if you are staying long enough I can give you and the boy some lessens?"

It took Gabrielle only a few moments to think about the proposition. While Solon would probably hate the idea seeing he was a boy learning to cook could be a very good thing. At the moment she really only had a few skills to offer her lover. One of them she hoped she was good at while the other, cooking, was something that was very basic. Her mother had never been all that experimental when it came to cooking. If she kept at the staff maybe she could add that as well.

"Well I would like to learn to please my other half." Gabrielle stumbled over the words. She couldn't say husband because duh she was with a woman and they weren't actually married or anything. Only two people really knew the truth of their relationship which her lover still wanted to keep guarded. The bard was the kind of person that would rather just tell the truth. The only time that she felt comfortable with lies in a way was when she told stories but that was just imagination. This was real and it was difficult.

_I wonder…_Cyrene shook her head trying to clear it of her thoughts. Looking into those green eyes and watching the girl struggle with obvious lies was making her wonder something. _Has my daughter sent this girl and boy here for protection for a reason other than ransom? I would have thought my daughter's cold heart would only take in two innocents if there was something to be gained. But there was something in her eyes just now when she was talking about her 'other half'. Could Toris be right? Could this girl be under some kind of spell of my daughter's?_

Cyrene wondered how to proceed. Oh she still planned to go through with her offer but now she wondered how she could find out the truth. It would be easier to talk without the soldiers around. "Well maybe you can come and help me now ready for the dinner crowd. Your friends will have to stay out of the kitchen with the exception of the nice young man." The innkeeper winked at Solon who instantly blushed and grabbed onto Gabrielle's arm.

Gabrielle looked down at the boy that was now attached to her once again. This relationship she had with the son of her lover was almost as intriguing as how she had come to get a lover. They had both been kidnapped and the bard had just instinctively wanted to protect him. He had attempted to do the same to her. But now that they were in a fairly safe place he was acting shy and wanting her to protect him. It was strange and complex and the bard realized that this was now her life.

The bard smiled at the innkeeper. "He's not usually this shy." She felt Solon wrap his arms around her even tighter making her smile. "Well I think we can squeeze in a cooking lessen today. We're at least staying the night. Perhaps even longer." She took a swallow of her apple cider. All this half-truths and out and out lying were really starting to get to the bard and she was not liking it at all. But she knew for her, Solon's and Xena's safety she would do whatever it took.

"Just give a few moments to get things cleared in the back. Usually only me and when I need the help my assistant. Been so slow lately it's just been me." Cyrene stood up and patted the young woman on the shoulder. "I hope you'll enjoy yourself." She turned to the boy that had very familiar eyes. Her eyes widen as if something had hit her. "Both of you." She squeezed the boys shoulder and he looked up at her. _Hades! It can't be but I think it is! Oh Toris you better not try anything. You'll end up hanging from the nearest tree if you do._

Gaston watched as the innkeeper walked back into the kitchen. Without even thinking about it he moved to the chair that the older woman had just vacated and put his hand on the bard's knee. "Do you really think it's wise for you to be spending any time with the locals?" His voice was but a bare whisper. His hand moved a little so that he was now touching the inner part of her thigh. "I don't think the general would like that much."

Gabrielle quickly stood up her face was instantly red. But it was not red from embarrassment but from anger. Not wanting to cause a scene in the sparsely populated inn she leaned in closer as she felt a tiny hand on the middle of her back. "It's you that better watch what you are doing or the general won't be too thrilled with you." Without waiting for a response she took the young boys hand in her own and made her way through the kitchen door.

The young soldier looked perplexed. After their afternoon sparring he had thought that they had connected on an intimate level. While possibly overstepping just a little he was certain that he had read the signals correctly. Perhaps she just didn't want to show any affection in front of the boy lest it get back to the general. Yes, that was it. It was just that she wanted to keep their relationship quiet until somehow he could pay for her freedom.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was not something that she could explain but it was as if her body was trying to tell her something. Usually when she got feelings like this it meant that there was trouble. It was a strong as a feeling as she had ever felt in her life and that meant just one thing to her. Gabrielle must somehow be in trouble. While she had already surmised that something was hammering away at that fact.

The reconstruction of Corinth was already well underway. The men that were going to be staying as the militia had settled in. All the conditions of her rule had been set down on parchment and had been signed by all that needed to. Really the general, or as the people of Corinth were calling her queen, only had to leave someone in charge and then start her trek towards Athens. After that almost all of Greece would be under her control.

But something was telling her to go. It was a two day ride if you stopped overnight to get to Amphipolis. She knew that with her well-conditioned horse and the way she could handle things it would take her just over a day. The churning in her guts was telling her just to go but now she was the queen. Oh for Hades sake. If she was the queen then the queen could do what she wanted to. "Palaemon!" The soldier was there in a heartbeat. "Have Argo saddled and put provisions on her for two days. I'm going to ride hard and fast."

The lieutenant barked out the orders before steering his general into a little more private area. He was a little apprehensive after his latest near betrayal but he hoped that he still had his queen's ear. "I beg your pardon but are you going alone?" A glare was his answer. "I know you can take care of yourself but we still have a lot to do in the city. Wouldn't it be best if you stayed here to oversee it yourself?" He flinched knowing that she could very simply backhand him or worse as a response.

Xena let out a heavy sigh. Ever since bringing Gabrielle into her life she had felt the subtle changes in herself. While she still craved the throne and she still craved to kill people it was not the same as it used to be. The throne she wanted more so that one day she could pass it down to Gabrielle and then to Solon. The killer instinct was fading a bit outside of battle. There had been a time when she would simply find someone and just gut them. But now that felt wrong to her and she knew that her Lil One was behind the changes in her feelings.

"I probably should as queen." Xena stepped in even closer to her right hand man. "You know that things are different for me now." The lieutenant's eyes widened as he understood what she as saying. The blond woman really had touched his general's heart in a way he never thought that he would see. "I can't just think of myself anymore. And I've got one of those feelings and it involves her. I know you sent the men out but **I** have to be the one that gets to her."

Palaemon nodded in understanding. Though he was young he once had been in love. In fact he had been married and had a daughter. They had gotten the coughing sickness and had died. It had been just before he had met the general. He had been a broken man and wanted everyone to feel as bad as he had so taking her up on the offer of destroying lands and gaining power and dinars was very appealing to him.

But after so many years of doing to people what had happened to him in a way had gotten to the lieutenant. While he still enjoyed being in his general's army and serving her there was a part of him that one day hoped that he could find love and happiness. That was why he had hoped that he would gain influence one day after the warlord was done and it had hurt so much to be passed over for Gabrielle and Solon. "I understand better than you think."

While they had been together for almost as long as Xena could remember it suddenly dawned on her that she knew hardly anything of her lieutenant outside of his fighting and leadership abilities. _Perhaps that should change._ One look in the younger man's eyes and she could see a depth of understanding that she could not have even thought of seeing. "I can see that. I'm going alone. Send forty more men in the morning to Amphipolis but be careful. Callisto is still out there as is my brother."

Argo's snorting and impatient stamping told the queen that she was ready to go. Without another word she vaulted on to her blond horse and took off at a full out gallop. The wind whipped past her fast and the trees and boulders flew by in a blur. It had been years since she had ridden this way and suddenly she remembered a short cut. Though she wasn't sure if it was still available she turned her blond mare in the direction she remembered. If it was still the way it was she would be there just after dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was now past midnight in the little village of Amphipolis. Gabrielle and Solon had both enjoyed their cooking lessons. What was more Cyrene had let the young boy ride on her new pony that was named Hero. The small horse had been extremely calm and gentle and even the bard had taken a turn on the horse. That was one thing that the blond had never been comfortable with was riding horses. The only time she had felt safe was when she had ridden that second day from the camp to the ship.

At the time that it had been a terrifying feeling. Now that she reflected on it that was the safest she had felt until she had been in her lover's arms while their naked bodies pressed against one another. Now that was a pleasant memory that she wanted to hold onto. As well as things were going in the small village so far she hated being separated from her lover. Never in her entire life had she felt so empty as she had while riding out of camp.

Now lying here with Solon snuggled up against her she felt almost as alone. If she had not had the boy with her she would feel like an empty shell. At least with the boy next to her there was a part of the woman that she loved with her. Of course the same could be said about the woman that owned the inn. But that was not the same thing exactly was it? Either way the empty feeling that was inside her was causing her not to sleep.

The room was lit just by the dying embers of the fire. It was enough to give the room a cozy glow. She could see her staff still leaning against the headboard in easy reach. With a guard outside her door she was sure that she would not need it but something other than the empty feeling was bothering her. Gaston's actions were bothering her. Had she done something to encourage the young man to attempt a relationship between the two?

Gabrielle sighed and rolled over so that she could see the window. Though the shudders were tightly bolted just a tiny bit of the dark sky could be seen. There was the twinkling of the stars and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be out on the road and back to Xena. That was not going to happen at least not any time soon so she rolled over once again trying to get into a comfortable position. Solon let out a contented murmur in his sleep and it made the bard smile.

A noise just outside the window caught her attention. Her hand reached for her staff and her fingers wound tightly around the solid wood. As carefully and quietly as she could she made her way over to the door. She opened it only to find the guard on duty slumped on the floor. A crash behind her and the shudders to the window were flying open. Solon screamed as he was startled awake. By instinct alone the bard whipped the staff around. There was a resounding crack as it made contact with a skull.

"Solon!" Gabrielle held out a hand and the boy was by her side in an instant. She put herself between the boy and the door and the window. There were now four men standing before her. Two were blocking her way to the door and two were blocking her way to the window. There was a fifth that was lying on the ground moaning in pain. The bard quickly bent her knees and took a defensive posture that Gaston and the other soldier's had worked on her with for most of the day. "What do you want?"

The fifth man finally managed to get to his feet. Their eyes met and the bard knew without anyone having to answer what exactly the men wanted from her. The tall man with the blue eyes that were unfairly like her lover's was holding a hand to his head. Blood was dripping into his eye from the gash that her staff had opened up with the solid hit. For a moment the tall man swayed just a bit. "Seems we've got two of Xena's pets in our midst boys! I know someone who will pay top dinar for them."

Gabrielle stood as tall she could while backing up into a corner. She knew that she was trapping herself but she wasn't sure what else to do. Her only two means of escape were blocked. There was a bit of movement from the boy behind her and she felt the boy's presence leave and after just a couple heartbeats it was back. "I don't know what you are talking about. It is true that at one time we belonged to Xena but since then she has given us our freedom. There is no dinar in this for any of you."

Toris took a careful step forward trying to keep out of the range of the blasted stick that had hit him so soundly. "Don't let the sweet innocent act of hers fool you boys! I saw just a few days ago how the mighty evil Xena let this little girl sleep practically on top of her. I had tried to infiltrate her army but I was found out. Not before I found out that these two mean a lot to her. And an enemy of hers that wants them just as much if not more."

Gabrielle felt her mouth go dry from fear. Her legs were literally shaking. You would think that after getting kidnapped and facing death a few times it wouldn't affect her like this. But it was affecting her more for two reasons. She now knew the love of a sweet innocent boy who was looking at her for protection. Even harder was the fact that she now had the love of a strong and amazing woman that she would be damned if she was going to let it slip away like this. Taking a breath she steadied herself and prepared to strike out. Strike out for a love so deep that not even death could keep them apart.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabrielle was frozen in place not sure what to do. While her first day's lesson with the staff had gone better than she could have dreamed, that was against men that would slit their own throats rather than cause the young woman any kind of harm. Not that they liked her so much as the fear that her lover would do the honors of gutting them herself. It felt in a way very romantic and yet it felt frightening that someone could love her that much.

The bard could feel a small body pressed against hers and a head peeking through a crook in her elbow. The petite blond in her mind could see blue eyes wide and so full of fear yet there was no movements out of the boy save for a shift now and then. The only sound in the room seemed to be seven sets of breathing. Toris' breathing was ragged as the hit that Gabrielle had given him had been with more force than he could ever have expected out of someone so small.

The petite blond could only stand there and wonder what exactly was going on in the minds of the five burly men. There were five men to go against her slender build and a boy struggling to come into manhood. _Are they waiting because I hit Toris so hard? Are they waiting because they are afraid I'll do the same to them? Why are we just standing here?_ While she wished the confrontation over she was not about to make the first move.

"What the Hades is going on here?" Seven sets of eyes were suddenly on the door to the room. Cyrene's sleep disheveled form was standing looking at the body of the guard whose neck had been slit. "I heard noise but never expected…" Her voice faded away when the light from the candle she was carrying managed to highlight her son's face. "Toris you idiot! I told you not to mess with the girl and the boy. What do you think you and these animals are doing?"

Toris kept Gabrielle in his peripheral vision and cautiously approached his mother. He noticed that she had the candle in one hand and a broom in the other. He pointed his hands toward the bard and said, "You know who she is, Mother. Don't tell me you still have any kinds of feeling for a person that is a homicidal maniac that is bent on ruling the known world and to do that she's willing to shed blood just in the blink of an eye."

"That's not true!" Gabrielle was holding her staff so tightly now that her knuckles were white from the tension. She took a tentative step toward the five men a little more confident now that she had someone else there though she knew that the innkeeper was probably even less capable of defending her at this point and time. "It's true that she does fight a lot to get what she wants and there has been death because of it but she's not a homicidal maniac!"

The tall blue eyed man turned his attention to the petite blond and laughed. The men that were behind him laughed as well. Toris shook his head and smiled sadly at the younger woman. "I see she has gotten to you. What has she promised you? Or has she promised you anything? Let me guess you've been beaten into submission and that's why you are defending her. I grew up with the crazy bitch. I know who she is and I know what she is capable of, better than anyone in this room."

Just as the bard was about to say something else to defend her lover a rock flew a just past her side and nailed Toris in between his blue eyes with enough force to cause him to stumble back a few steps. Solon suddenly seemed a little bolder and instead of standing behind his best friend he was standing next to her. "You don't know her at all!" The boy had his little slingshot ready to fire again his aim at the tallest of the men. "I maybe just a slave but she's never beat me. And she came and saved me and Gabrielle!"

"It's true." Gabrielle finally took one hand off her staff and put it on the back of her young friend. "I was kidnapped as was Solon. And before you say it, yes it was because someone wanted revenge on Xena." She stood taller not wanting them to think that she was ashamed in any way of her actions or her love for her partner. "She could have just walked away but instead risked her life for us. Actually she risked her life more than once for me. So while her methods are not usual she does care about people!"

The bard shifted nervously as the attention of six eyes was glued to her. It was not what she was used to. Growing up she was either ignored or kept away from people so never had she been the center of attention. The closest she had felt to that was when Xena was making love to her. Hades she felt like that almost any time that her lover was around her. All it would take was for her to walk into the tent or wherever and Xena's eyes were on her and no one else. It was a very interesting feeling to say the least.

But this was making her uncomfortable. She knew they were staring at her because they all hated Xena for whatever reason. Some were just because of the way that the future queen had gone about building her empire. Some it was because they wanted what she had. And some, like Cyrene, Xena had disappointed beyond words and it would take a miracle to ever get the chance to get back any semblance of a mother/daughter relationship. That broke the young woman's heart.

Toris blinked several times not expecting quite this emotional of an outburst from the young woman. He knew that she had been put under some kind of spell by his sister but he had not expected this. It was almost as if…But that was crazy. There was no way that his sister could actually truly get someone to see past all the horrific things that she had done and…The man took two steps toward the blond causing the staff to resume its defensive position. "It sounds like you are in love with her."

Gabrielle sighed heavily. This was the last thing that she had wanted to happen. She had just wanted to do as Xena had told her to do. That was just to stay low and not draw too much attention to herself. Of course her lessons in the staff had gone against that but still all she had wanted to do was stay out of the everyday lives of the villagers and allow her mistress to do what she needed to do without worrying about her. That was working out oh so well now wasn't it.

The bard twirled her staff in her hands careful not to hit the boy that she could feel looking at her. His gaze was even more disconcerting if only because the last thing that she wanted to do was hurt this boy. She was wondering if he was staring at her because of what she had said or if it was because of what Toris had said. If it was because of Toris what was the boy thinking? He knew that he looked up to both of the women. How would he feel knowing they were together?

The bigger question was what happened when he found out that Xena was his mother. That thought terrified the young woman. Though Xena had never told her about Solon, she could see just how she felt whenever she looked at the boy. That was something she hoped that he would not find out until his mother was ready to tell him. While her warrior was strong physically she wondered just how strong she was when it came to her emotions.

So what to say when someone makes a comment like Toris just made. Should she deny it? Should she admit it? What would Xena want her to do? To be on the safe side she decided to split the difference. "I do care for her quite a bit actually. She has been very good to me and very good to my young friend. She treats her slaves, yes like slaves but she also treats them like human beings. Her slaves are well fed and have more than just scraps of clothing to wear. Most of her slaves are loyal to a fault as are her soldiers."

Toris shook his head and laughed. "You see boys? This is what I was trying to tell you." The man took a few more tentative steps toward the bard. Once again she whipped the staff into a better defensive position and her grip tightened on the long shaft of wood. "These two here have been brainwashed or something. How can anyone love someone that has killed in the thousands just to satisfy an overwhelming ego?"

"I do." Everyone turned to the innkeeper as Cyrene's sad quiet voice echoed from the doorway. The woman had stepped past the dead guard and was now only a step away from the burly man that was nearest the door. Even in the low candlelight it was obvious that a few tears had been shed by the older woman. The words of the bard had touched her just a little. But it really went back to the moment that she realized that the young boy with the bard was her grandson. "No matter what she does she'll always be my daughter and I will always love her."

Now Toris was livid. The other four men seemed to be at a loss as what to do as this was not what they had expected. They had been told that the girl and the boy were prize possessions of the former Amphipolis resident and that they were valuable both to the warlord and another person. All they were into was a profit but hearing all that was said they now realized that if they went through with the stupid plan that dead was all they would probably end up.

Toris pulled a dagger from somewhere and started toward his own mother. "You are just like everyone else. She has you so brainwashed that none of you can see her for what she is." The man stepped just a foot away from his mother. "I found Lyceus' body, Mother. Have you forgotten what he looked like when that Hades of a warlord got done with him? I could hardly recognize him they had gutted him so. It was all because that bitch convinced him to fight!"

Cyrene stood taller and put the candle down on the floor making sure it was out of the way. Not even caring that her son was wielding a dagger at her she marched right up to him and slapped him across the face. Toris put his free hand to his cheek and stared shockingly at his mother. "I know exactly what my son looked like when you brought him here. But you know what? I'm proud of him because at least he decided to fight for something that he believed in. You…" She paused to let out a little bit of a laugh. "You ran away supposedly going to get help. How many years did it take you to get help?"

Her son was about to go after her with the dagger when a quick motion caught him off guard. The handle part of the broom was smacked first across his wrist sending the weapon flying out into the hallway. On the return motion the handle caught Toris on the bridge of the nose causing a fresh spray of blood to run down the man's armor. The man grabbed at his nose to try and stop the bleeding. His vision was blurry and he didn't see the dark shadow enter through the window.

Gabrielle did and there was an instant smile upon her face. She was hoping that her mate had heard what her mother had said. While by no means did it mean that the two women could ever be the mother and daughter that they had once upon a time been at least Xena would know that her mother didn't hate her. In fact her mother still loved her at least on some level. Maybe that would one day be enough so that they could once again be close if they ever were.

"You stupid bitch!" Toris' words were slurred because of the fact that his nose was broken and he was having trouble simply breathing. "I think that I am the only sane person that ever came out of this family." He stumbled back a step as she saw Gabrielle move along with Solon so that they were between him and his mother. "What? Now you're going to protect some crazed innkeeper. Or you looking to escape because I'll tell you right now that there is no escape."

"Oh I'll have to disagree with that." Everyone, accept for Gabrielle who was already staring at her, turned to see Xena standing in front of the smashed in window. The warrior stood with her sword in her hand. Her body was drenched in either sweat or the night dew the bard was not sure which. Though the light was still low she could see that there were dark circles under her eyes like she had not slept for days. Her round chakrum swung just a little at her hip her free hand itching to grasp the weapon.

One of the four men literally fainted right where he stood. The other three were down on their knees bowing before the warrior. Toris was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He tried to back up only to find a staff shoved into his back. He had no choice but to stand there and face whatever it was that his sister was going to dish out. "So, are you going to kill me like you have so many others you heartless bitch!"

"One thing you're right about is that I am heartless." When Gabrielle was about to say something Xena winked at the bard. It was as if they were speaking their own silent language that no one else in the world could understand. Well, maybe not no one. There was a certain matriarch that had noticed the little exchange. Adding that to how well the little one had defended her daughter… "But you're wrong when you say that I am going to kill you."

The three men that had been bowing before Xena looked up, still with scared looks on their faces. Cyrene had one eyebrow raised that reminded Gabrielle so much of the warrior she wanted to burst out laughing. Toris looked like he had just relieved himself and now was feeling guilty about it. "You mean you aren't going to kill me? After I tried to…" He trailed off. If he spoke the things aloud that he had done it would make it real just how much he was like his slightly younger sister.

Before answering, Xena motioned for both Gabrielle and Solon to come by her. The bard instantly was wrapped around one side and Solon the other. It hit the warrior hard realizing that this was her family. A family that she knew she didn't deserve after all that she had done in her life but her family nonetheless. "I'm not just a blood thirsty warlord anymore." She felt a squeeze from her lover and had to look down at her. So much love was radiating from her face it was a wonder that the entire village couldn't see how she felt about her Lil One. "I'm now officially a queen and I have some really good advisors."

That got her more than just a little squeeze from the petite blond woman draped against her side. It got her an all-out fierce hug that was a little embarrassing but it felt so good that she was not going to complain. In fact she decided to return the hug. Even growing up she had never been a hugger so this was a new experience for the queen. Of course doing it in front of four strange men, since the one that had passed out finally came to, her brother and her mother wasn't ideal but oh well.

Cyrene was watching the whole exchange with a great deal of interest. For years she thought that the daughter she knew and loved was lost to her but after seeing and hearing what she had for the past few moments something was clicking inside her. Solon, as she had expected was her grandson. Gabrielle was obviously more than just a slave to the queen. Plus she had spared her brother's life, well, at least for now. Was this truly the return of her daughter?

Almost shyly she turned to her mother. "Hello, Mother." Cyrene was tongue tied but managed to nod her head in greeting. "Sorry about the mess to your inn. I have some men on the way and some of them are really good with wood work. It'll be as good as new before you can blink an eye." The queen was feeling a little weak. She had rode hard and poor Argo was in just as bad if not worse shape. "Can I trouble you for a place to lock these five up and a place to stay for the night? Oh and my poor horse."

The innkeeper was still having trouble finding her voice. The last time that her daughter had stormed through the little village she had killed five of the elders that had stood in her way of taking over. She proceeded to leave her own men in place and the militia. There had been threats of other beatings and deaths but after the five men had their heads stuck on pikes and put in the middle of village common no one objected. No one was objecting now.

Finally the older woman came to her senses. "I've got plenty of rooms. Since you stormed through here how many years ago no one wants to come to the birthplace of the Destroyer of Nations." There was more venom in the words than she had intended. The sting of the words could be seen not only in the warlord's eyes but also the bard's. "As you said, you are now the queen. You have right to whatever it is you want. Looks like you already are."

"Mother…" The statement fell on deaf ears as the innkeeper stormed out of the room. The queen sighed heavily and felt her temper about to get the better of her when she found that she was looking deep into green eyes. For a moment the others in the room were forgotten and so was everything else. It was just the queen and the bard and it made Xena feel just a little better anyways. Still the rejection of her mother stung even though deep down she knew that she deserved it.

Just then the door to the room across from where the five men were still standing wondering what their fate was going to be slammed open. Gaston was the first one out. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Xena glowering at him. "General!" He immediately put his fist across his tiger sigil and bowed his head. Then he turned and recognized Toris. "You limy bastard!" Without even thinking about it, the guard came up and took a rough hold of the man. "Where you want this bloke?"

Just then the town militia stumbled in. Obviously they had all been sleeping and had haphazardly thrown on what clothing they were wearing. They looked around seeing the talk dark woman in leather. Though none of them had actually seen the general she was unmistakable. Xena wanted to cover her eyes and scream at the look of the men that she had left in charge of protecting the small village. "Get all of these men locked up somewhere. Then I need a room! And someone take care of my damn horse!"

The men from the militia literally ran into one another as they tried to move fast enough to please the general. It was a comedy of errors as some got hit with other's sword's scabbards. There were heads that banged together and some knocked off their feet. Finally they got it together and took the five men out of the inn. The sight gave the queen an even bigger headache than she had already had. "Xena," The warlord looked down at her little bard. "Let me take care of you." Gabrielle turned to Solon. "Could you do me a favor and stay with Gaston for the night?"

The little boy really looked unhappy. But even at his young age he knew that something was going on. He knew that the two women he cared about most in the world needed to be together. He was not sure how he knew it he just was. "I don't want to be without you but I'll do as you asked." His lower lip stuck out just a little in a pout. "Can we have breakfast together at least?" He got a hopeful look on his face and took first Gabrielle's hand and then Xena's.

"Well how can you argue with a face like that?" Xena found herself actually laughing a great deal of the tension that had been in her body draining. "You've got a deal, little man. You go and be good for the soldiers. We'll come get you when we are ready, ok?" The boy nodded so emphatically that the warrior thought he was going to knock himself over. Another bout of laughter overtook her. "I think I'm more tired than I thought. Lead on my Lil One."

Gabrielle released Solon's hand and watched him go with Gaston. The soldier had missed the displays of affection between the queen and the bard and now the petite blond was wishing that he had seen. Perhaps then he would get the hint that she was totally off limits and that there was no way in hell she would even think about leaving Xena. "Cyrene leaves the doors unlocked so we pretty much have the choice of the place."

"You choose. I'm so tired I'm seeing double." Xena moved as the petite blond pulled her gently along. "I'm seeing double of everything but in your case that's a good thing." She wriggled her eyebrows and that got her a playful smack on the bottom. Unknown to the two women, Cyrene was just down the hallway watching with a great deal of interest. Soon they found that the innkeeper had been holding out on them.

There was a larger room that had a very large bed and a bathtub. The bathtub was small but it would get the job done. There were already buckets of water heating by a woodstove that was burning down to embers. The first thing that Gabrielle did was get her lover seated on the chair next to the woodstove. The second thing she did was to get the fire burning nicely again. The third thing she did was to get the bath ready for the exhausted woman.

"I missed you." Gabrielle kissed the warrior on the lips gently. "I know I was supposed to be here for protection but I want you to promise me something." That got both eyebrows raised. It was funny to the warrior that she would allow anyone to do what the bard did to her. Slowly the petite blond went about removing all the armor and then the leather. Gently she tugged on the exhausted queen and got her into the bath. "I want you to promise me that you'll never send me away again."

Xena settled herself into the lukewarm water. While a hot bath would have been better she was not about to complain about finally getting to be clean. The shortcut that she had taken had taken her through a swamp. That was why she was wet from head to toe and had an unpleasant smell about her. She was glad that she had gotten a spare outfit made and brought it with her. It would take a lot to get the smell out of the leather.

While the thought of ever leaving Gabrielle almost made her sick to her stomach it was not something that she could promise and hope to keep. With one more big battle on the horizon she didn't want to risk bringing the bard into battle with her. Of course she could surround the bard with so many men that even she would hope that she was safe. But the only time that she would know for sure that the woman she loved was safe was when she was with her.

The silence went on for quite a long time as the queen thought about what she was going to say to her lover. The only sound was the water moving as Gabrielle carefully washed her lover's body. The bard knew that she had given Xena something really big to think about. If she said 'no' it wouldn't be the end of the world. She wouldn't be happy about it but she would do whatever the queen thought was best. After all she was just a kid from the sticks. What did she really know?

As Gabrielle was washing carefully the almost healed wound on Xena's stomach she found hands stilling hers. Green eyes slowly went over the wonderful looking body that was exposed so nicely before her. Finally they met the blue ones that were literally windows to the soul of the woman that she loved. The queen took a breath before she spoke. "I want to make that promise. Though it was only a short time I realized one thing. I never want to be away from you ever again."

That got a smile on the bard's face. It disappeared quickly as the petite woman's thoughts went swarming through her head. While she agreed with the statement and of course had asked her to promise not ever to be left anywhere the reality of their lives hit her as her eyes left the blue ones and returned to the wound her hands were still on. "I'm sorry." That got a squeeze of her hands and she looked back into Xena's eyes. "I'm sorry that I asked you to promise that. It was unfair of me."

Xena had enough of all of this. Slowly she stood and got out of the tub careful not to accidentally hit the bard. She gathered a linen and began drying herself. After tossing the linen back on the rack she had gotten it off from she took both of Gabrielle's hands in her own and made their way to the bed. Both sat on the edge. "Do you know that you are the only reason I would stop being a warlord and stop being queen and whatever else is destructive just so I can be with you all the time."

Gabrielle made a small noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was the most amazing thing that anyone had said to the young woman and she was at a loss as what to say in return. She knew, or at least thought she knew, that becoming queen for Xena had meant everything to her. That was why she had become so bloody and ruthless. But now she had just said she'd give it all. "I don't know what to say except that I love you. And that I don't want you to give up anything for me."

They stared into one another's eyes. It was almost ironic just how much these two women would do for each other. Finally Xena started to laugh. "Guess we are quite the pair." She stretched and yawned. "We both need some sleep. Right now we're staying here for a couple days until my men show up. I had this feeling and sent twenty good men here. Fortunately I know a short cut and got here when I did. I got an earful."

The bard blinked reflecting on the conversation. Was she referring to her defending the queen? Was she was referring to what Solon said? She looked deep into those blue eyes that told her everything that she needed to know. It was the fact that her mother said she still loved her. Though after realizing she was there her mother got quite upset. But the words had been said and there was no taking them back. "I know. You're mother surprised me."

Not wanting to really discuss it, at least at the moment, "You never did. Solon didn't either." Her motherly pride that she had never been sure that she had swelled as she remembered what her son had said. "There is something that I, um, need to tell you about your little friend." A finger gently still Xena's lips. Once again they looked into one another's eyes and that was all the communication that was needed. To confirm Xena said, "You knew? How?"

"He has your eyes." Gabrielle had a touch of doting in her voice. It was almost as if she was Solon's other mother. "Plus now that I've been around him a bit he is so much like you it's not funny." That got a raised eyebrow. "He's strong. He's got a protective streak as long as the Aegean Sea. He's intelligent." She paused just for a moment or two. "And he's got his mother's heart. I fell in love with him just as much as I did you."

Xena was speechless. No one had ever guessed who Solon really was in relationship to the warlord. In the early days some had suspected but those people were gone. Now only her top two men and Gabrielle knew the truth of the boy's parentage or at least half of it anyways. That was a story for another day. One that the tall warrior was just not ready to tell. There were a lot of stories that the warrior was not ready to tell in fear that she may lose the one thing that was now giving her the desire to live and to better herself as well.

"I know he feels the same about you." Xena flashed back to the ship just after Gabrielle had been poisoned. Even then the boy had been so thrilled that he could help out with taking care of the new slave. There had been an instant connection between the bard and her son and now with how things have turned out the queen couldn't be happier. Well, there was one thing. She knew it would probably not happen but she wished that her mother would truly forgive her someday. "Well, bed time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena slept in a little longer than she usually did. Usually that didn't happen unless she really needed and she felt safe. Why she would feel safe in a town that at one time wanted to stone her to death even with the militia and the three soldiers that were left from Gabrielle's escort she knew not. They had gotten dressed quickly and gotten Solon and made their way into the common dining area. It seemed fuller than she had ever remembered seeing it. Must be all the locals wanted a look at the former resident now turned queen.

They had enjoyed a quiet breakfast. Mostly quiet because there was hardly a sound out of anyone besides the trio sitting there. Cyrene had been behind the bar watching them the whole time watching with suspicious eyes. Finally when they had finished eaten the innkeeper made her way over to the table. She looked at Gabrielle and then Solon. "Could you two please excuse us? I'd like a word with the queen if she's available."

Gabrielle looked at her lover who simply nodded. The bard hesitated for a moment not wanting to leave Xena's sight just yet. While she had spent the rest of the night wrapped up in loving arms and it had settled her nerves quite a bit. But still the thought of leaving her queen was just something she hated to even think about. "Your majesty." Xena smirked. "Solon, why don't we go down by the river and you can practice with your slingshot some more."

Xena watched every step that her lover made and the way that Gaston and the other two soldiers fell into step behind the pair. She watched until the woman she loved was out of sight before she turned her attention back to her mother. "I'm listening." While she had heard her mother defending her and say that she still loved her there were also the snide comments she had made. This was not going to be an easy reunion that was for sure especially since both women are stubborn as Hades.

Cyrene leaned in and spoke barely in a whisper. She remembered that her daughter had this interesting ability to see and hear better than most and knew that she would be heard. "I know about Solon." Xena's eyes grew big. If Gabrielle and her mother could so easily see that the boy was her son who else could see? "You've managed to keep him alive for this long. But you know what? He's going to stay here with me. That is not a request to the queen. That's not a request to my daughter. This is something that is going to happen because I can't see any more of my flesh and blood hurting or worse, dying."


	25. Chapter 25

Gabrielle and Solon made quick work of the short distance to the river. Once near the water the bard realized that the 'river' was more like a large stream but it still held salmon. She could see the fish glimmering in the midmorning sun. The petite blond found a medium sized boulder to sit upon, her staff leaning to one side, as she watched her young charge pick up various sized rocks and put them in his little pouch. Before long his pouch was quite full and he turned looking at his friend with earnest eyes.

It was a look that Xena had given her not that long ago. Of course their relationship had gone from slave and mistress to lovers in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Ever since she'd left home that fateful day everything in her life had happened so quickly. The day that she had spent here in the small village had been nice with the one exception, that her lover was nowhere to be seen and a certain soldier that was standing just behind her had taken a more than professional interest in her.

When she had first met the young soldier she had felt sorry for him at least partially. Somehow he had gotten in with Toris' men and had been chosen to take a message to Callisto. Lucky for Xena, the bard and Solon the man had stayed true to his general. But now he was overstepping his bounds and she was not sure how to handle it without involving her partner. That might just lead to bloodshed as the bard could sense that Xena had quite the jealous streak.

Sighing she turned her attention back to the young boy that was waiting to see what she wanted him to do. "You see that large tree over there?" Solon looked to where she was pointing. There was an old willow tree that had many branches intertwined. "You see the center? There are at least two big holes in it. Why don't you try and get a stone in there with your slingshot from as far away as you can." The bard watched as one of the soldiers came up alongside him staying just to his side.

Not surprisingly it didn't take long for the boy to start hitting his target from almost where Gabrielle was seated. That was almost fifty paces away. It was impressive and she could not help but think that maybe just maybe Xena had done something similar when she was a child roaming around these very woods. How many times had the warlord, as a young girl, swam or fished in this very stream. She could almost see it unfolding in her mind.

In fact a story started to form in her mind about how the tall dark woman came to be in this little village. It was the first time in a few days since a story had just popped into her head like that. How she wished she had some parchment or a scroll. The images in her mind were so vivid that it was like she was there watching it all unfold. Perhaps Xena was right. Perhaps her talent as a bard was there but had never had a chance to be developed.

"Did you see?" Solon's excited voice came up to his best friend. "I made ten in a row from just over there." The boy, though not having the easiest of life and not knowing his parents, was a happy young man. It seemed like he saw the good in things and took fun in whatever he could. He was the kind of person that Gabrielle had always wanted to be until her father nearly destroyed her spirit. But under Xena that spirit was blossoming once again.

"I did see." The bard held out her arms and she was nearly knocked off the boulder she was sitting on. That was one thing she was getting used to. The boy had a fierce physical strength but he also had a passionate heart. His compassion for people was unmatched. Gabrielle felt lucky to be included in the young man's life in whatever shape or form that it took. "You are getting really good at that. Of course the way that you hit Toris last night it doesn't surprise me any."

Once again Solon was beaming. Any kind of praise from his hero was beyond welcome. There was something very special about this friend and that's why he considered her his best friend. _I used to be so lonely. The other slaves treated me like an outcast. But not Gabrielle. She has always treated me like an equal if not as a good friend. I hope that I never have to be away from her for too long. I wouldn't like that at all._ "I was just trying to help."

Gabrielle took both his smaller hands into her slightly larger ones. She looked into blue eyes. It was almost exactly like when she looked into Xena's eyes in the way that she could almost see into this boy's soul. It made her shudder that she had this much of a connection to two people when she had never felt that with her own family. "I want you to promise me something." Those young innocent eyes twinkled at her. "I only want you to use that to help someone when they might get hurt."

"You mean you only want me to use this on bad guys?" Solon looked surprised. He would never use it to hurt anyone that wasn't trying to hurt someone else. "That would be bad to hurt someone that wasn't doing anything wrong." He began to rub his arm. "I mean I might by accident if my aim was bad but I would never do it on purpose. I promise that I will never use this against someone unless they are trying to hurt someone else."

The bard pulled the boy into a hug. "I figured that you knew that." She pulled back so that she could look at his young and innocent face. "But I just wanted to make sure. There are people out there that hurt others because they can. I know you've seen that because of what Callisto did to me. I know you wanted to help more than you did but all that mattered was for us to stay all right until Xena showed up. Do you know she'll always be there for us?"

Solon nodded his head earnestly. "I know. It's not the first time she saved me." He got this look on his face like he was remembering something. "There was this one time when I was only five or six and my little pony I was riding got spooked. She was all the way at the head of the army that was on the march and somehow she heard or knew I was in trouble. She came racing up and got me just before my dumb ole pony would have tried to jump a small gully. Bad pony."

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile at the way that her little friend had described what had happened. He was at that age, just before adulthood and yet not quite a child anymore. It was easy to see that the young man was going to be an amazing, loving and intelligent man when he grew up. The bard could not wait to see her friend as an adult. "Sounds like it. I never really have like ponies myself. Maybe you could teach me how to ride one someday?"

The young man nodded emphatically. Just as she was going to say something else the bard got this feeling. It was something she had never felt before but somehow she just knew that Xena needed her "Why don't we go back to the inn and get something to drink. It's not too hot out here but I could use some apple cider." For an answer, Solon slipped his hand in hers. "We're going back now." She made sure that the three soldiers could hear her.

The feeling was getting stronger and part of her just wanted to ditch their guards and run as fast as she could the short distance to the inn hopefully not knocking herself silly with the staff at her side. But she had a responsibility and really Xena was who Xena was. She could handle any warlord or murderer or army that came her way. The woman was strong and sure of herself. There was nothing that the woman couldn't handle. Yet the pull was causing her guts to churn and she decided to run the rest of the way there as fast as she could.

()()()()()()()()()()

For the first time in years Xena felt like she was a child. Here her mother was telling her, not asking her, that Solon was to stay with her. While a very large part of her understood where her mother was coming from there was the part of her that had vowed never to be that far from her son. She had broken that vow when she had sent both Gabrielle and Solon here but she was sure as Hades not going to be separated from either of them for long again especially not for an undetermined amount of time.

The queen sat a little straighter in her chair and glanced around the common area of the inn. While the number of patrons was still quite a few it had dwindled some. Perhaps they could see the tension in the air or it could be that they had wanted to see what the tall dark and deadly woman looked like after all these years and left having fulfilled that wish. For whatever reason the warlord was glad that most of the people had left. Her only desire now was to have Gabrielle by her side.

In fact, the queen sent out a little mental wish that her lover would come back to her and right away. She knew that it was silly. There was no way that the bard could know that she needed and wanted her there. But then she had somehow known that Gabrielle was in trouble. That was still something she had not really had time to think about. The entire ride here all she concentrated on was making sure no one was around and that she was heading in the right direction.

"You know something Mother?" Xena looked into eyes that she hadn't really had a chance to since before she was fifteen years old. A flash of memory when the last time she did was to tell her mother that she was off to get the bastard that had destroyed the village and taken her youngest son's life. It was before she had come back and taken over Amphipolis. That time her mother had stayed as far away from her as she could. "This is not up for debate." She barely whispered the next words. "He's my son. He stays with me."

Cyrene snorted. Unlike so many others she was not afraid of her daughter. Oh she knew the violence that her middle child was capable of and she knew that she had gotten to be queen by spilling a lot of blood. However she also knew that there were some lines that even her daughter would not cross. The line here was family. That, she thought, was the only reason that Toris was still alive though the blond woman might have something to do with that. "Selfish as always I see."

Xena burst out laughing. It had been a very long time since anyone had felt brave enough to actually talk to her like a normal human being. Even Gabrielle still spoke with reverence and a bit of worship that she knew deep down that she didn't deserve but would be forever grateful for especially for all that her Lil One was and did. "That's where you're wrong." There was a smug look on her mother's face. "You see for the very first time in my life l feel anything but selfish for wanting both Solon and Gabrielle as near to me as possible."

The innkeeper was a little surprised when she included the sweet young girl in with her grandson. From the way that Gabrielle had defended her daughter she knew that at least the slave was enamored with the dark haired woman having fallen under some kind of spell. However she never would have guessed that the cold hearted woman that Xena had become would allow her such warm feelings. "You prove my point. Is it not selfish to want them near you where blood and death are so rampant?"

"Did you not witness what happened in your own inn?" Xena was trying to maintain her calmness. She was trying to build herself into the image of a queen. While as queen she knew that she would still have to either commit or order violent acts but since meeting Gabrielle she wanted to be the kind of queen that was known as an intelligent ruler as much as one that could kill in the blink of an eye. The bard had changed her so quickly it made her head spin. "Your oldest son was behind the death of one of my men and was going after two innocents."

Cyrene nodded in concession of the fact that her son had done something totally stupid and totally irresponsible. But as with everything there was another side to the dinar. "I had warned Toris not to do anything stupid." Xena's eyes widened when she realized her mother knew about her brother being there. "But as with all my children they never listen to me. Let me ask you this. While Toris was stupid would he have any reason to go after them if they were not linked to you?"

Now Xena had a smug look on her face. "You've just proven my point, Mother." The queen noticed that every time that she said 'mother' that the older woman flinched visibly. _Still don't like being reminded that the Destroyer of Nations is your daughter. Well, how do you think Solon will feel when he finds out I'm his mother? Not going to happen any time soon if I have anything to say about it._ "It is well known by a couple of my enemies that Gabrielle and Solon are my weaknesses. Who better to protect them than me?"

"Who indeed?" Cyrene was leaning close to her daughter not wanting anyone to overhear the conversation that she was having. In some ways her heart was hurting because she still loved the little girl that her daughter had once been. In other ways it was hurting because this woman was nothing like the little baby she had given birth to so many years ago. "You certainly know your way with a sword. The smell in the village after you left took months to dissipate."

That caused Xena to cringe. While she had always put on a display in the villages that she took over she had made an extra violent one with her home village. They had turned their backs on her when she had wanted to defend the village and to then go after Cortese for killing so many of their own. But they were either cowards or were not fighters. Either way she had felt it necessary to leave behind a very strong message. "One of my many regrets on the way to power. I did things even animals wouldn't do."

_Regrets? Did she just say she has regrets?_ The innkeeper looked deep into blue eyes that were as cold as ice. _She can lie so easily why should I believe anything she has to say? Why should I even bother with this? Because your grandson is an innocent and deserves a better life than she can provide._ "It's interesting to hear you say you have regrets." She cocked her head to one side thinking carefully about her choice of words. "Is he one of them?"

Now anger flashed on the face of the queen. Fire had melted the ice as every fiber in the queen's body was now in a ready state to lash out. Mentally her hand was on her sword hilt and her other hand had the chakrum in it. She took a deep breath to calm herself and to once again send out a message to the woman that she loved more than her own life. "While I may regret the circumstances of his birth I will never regret that I have him. I regret that I yet am unable to lay claim to him other than as a slave. I regret that there are those that will use him because of who I am. I regret that I've caused more pain to you and to him than I can even imagine."

The door to the inn opened and a slightly out of breath figure was standing there next to a boy that was looking up at his friend all wide eyed. They had started back at a brisk pace and then began to run as if there was something on fire. He had not understood what was going through his friend's mind but knew better than to question her just by the look on her face. He followed her gaze as she was staring at the innkeeper and their mistress. Even his young mind realized there was a lot of tension between the two grownups.

"Solon, why don't you go and get that apple cider from the bar. Gaston will take you." Gabrielle turned as the soldier came up next to her. He looked at where she was looking not quite understanding what was going on but decided to go and do as he was told. For a moment the bard's gaze never left Solon making sure that he was all right. Finally she had managed to catch her breath leaving her staff by the door she made her way behind the seated queen and in an instant her hands were on either shoulder.

Cyrene could tell that the simple touch of the young woman had visibly calmed her daughter. Tentatively she looked up into green eyes. They were not the gentle and smiling eyes that she had seen yesterday or even before she left with her grandson. This was not the same young woman that she had spent time in the kitchen with sharing an old family recipe. This was a woman that was strong, determined and extremely protective. Finally she returned to look at her daughter whose eyes had calmed just a little. "So you have regrets. We all do. It's what you do about them that makes the difference."

Xena felt the gentle brushing of lips against her hair and lost her train of thought for a few moments before she continued her argument with her mother. "I was in no place to do anything about any regrets." A gentle massage began on both her shoulders. "Now that I have conquered more than half of Greece and become queen I'm in exactly the right place and the right time to start doing something about those regrets." She turned and looked up over her shoulder into green eyes. "And I have someone that is smarter than I am luckily to help guide me."

That caused a little squeaking noise to come out of the bard's mouth. While she knew that she was extremely important to her lover on a personal level these new revelations that she was going to be key somehow in the running of an entire country were surprising to say the least. She wanted to say that she was not that smart nor was she good enough to be anything royal she figured it would upset Xena and she was already upset by her mother. The tension in her muscles was worse than after a battle.

The innkeeper shook her head. The words sounded good but to her actions had always spoke volumes. She sat back in the chair and studied the pair. Were these two just simply slave and mistress? No, not with the look that the petite blond was giving her daughter. Xena of course had an unreadable face that she had mastered when she was only six years old. "I still think that the safest place for your son and for your slave here is to be here with some of your men."

Gabrielle felt the tension come right back into the queen's shoulders after the remark calling her a 'slave'. Outside of Xena's two top men no one new that she was free and officially the heir to whatever it was that the queen left behind. Everyone else just assumed that she was just some piece of fluff from a backwater that made her naïve and stupid and willing to go along with whatever that the queen wanted from her.

The queen took her sword hand and brought it to her temple to rub. She was getting an extremely huge headache with all the tension she was feeling all because her mother would not simply let things go. _Well perhaps it's time that you prove just how much you have changed. There are two ways to do that._ Once again she turned and looked lovingly into her former slave's eyes and a smile was upon her face. "I guess I didn't get to properly introduce you to Gabrielle." Both the innkeeper and the bard looked at her in question. "Perhaps if I tell you that Gabrielle is not my slave but my partner in everything that might make a difference. Oh and did I mention that I love her very much."

Cyrene's jaw nearly hit the table. Behind her she could see that Gabrielle was a little unsteady on her feet as well. Apparently the little one had not expected that kind of admission from her daughter. It was as if Xena could sense just how unsteady she was and pulled her around so that she was sitting on her lap, her arms draped around her neck and her head resting on her chest. Just looking at the young girl it was obvious just how much the girl shared that love.

From across the room Solon saw what was happening. He began to bolt for the table and Gaston could not move fast enough to grab the young boy. He was by his mother's side looking at his friend with a great deal of concern. "Is she all right, mistress?" That got a snort out of Cyrene and a glare from the young boy. "Why would you snort when I'm asking if my best friend is all right? She was fine one moment and the next she looked like she was going to pass out."

Gabrielle took the arm closet to the boy and put it on his shoulder. The grip that Xena had on her tightened to make sure that she would not slide off from the lap she was sitting on. "I'm all right, sweetie. I just got a little tired from the heat. Could you please see if they have anymore apple cider? The cup you are holding smells wonderful." She watched as he dashed back across the room nearly bowling the confused Gaston over.

The bard turned her attention quickly to the innkeeper. "If you couldn't guess I'm very much in love with your daughter." That got both raised eyebrows from the older woman. "Yes I knew who you were when I came here. Yes I know who Solon is." That got a squirm out of the queen. "Everyone thinks I'm just this kid from the sticks that doesn't know any better. I've known Xena about a month or so now. In that time I've lived a lifetime with her. We started off rocky but things just happened that threw us together. It was almost like it was supposed to happen that way."

"You sound like a love struck fool." Cyrene finally managed to get her wits totally back about her. "Do you know how many people's blood is on her hands?" The innkeeper leaned forward a bit and looked deep into green eyes. "Did you know that she cut the heads off of the elders here and put their heads on pikes leaving them in the common area for all to see? Just because they would not agree to her terms of what she called surrender."

Xena was about to say something when her little bard decided to beat her to the punch. They both noticed that Solon was returning so the bard spoke quickly. "I don't know details of everything that Xena has done in the past. I know that she has killed in the thousands and some in battle and some not. I also know that there probably have been innocents that she had killed either on purpose or by mistake. That is her past. It is dark and it is evil and it is hard for me to comprehend sometimes as I was subjected to it as her personal slave. But she never hurt me and I know that she is changing. I think she is learning from me just who she wants to be so I'll support her no matter what."

Solon had padded back over to the trio of older women. He noticed that Xena had an odd look on her face. In fact he could swear that there was the start of tears forming in the corners of her eyes. But she blinked and they never fell. His best friend had such a determined look on her face. It reminded him of the one that she had on her face when she had told him that Xena would come for them no matter what when they were still being held by Callisto. Without saying anything he handed his best friend the cold apple cider.

Part of the boy wanted to know what was going on right then and there. But one look at the suddenly determined look on the queen's face and he decided that maybe he should go back to the bar and leave them alone to keep discussing whatever it was that they were discussing. "I'll leave you alone for now. But I hope that somebody tells me what's going on around here. I know that something is. So don't any of you deny it. If you need anything, mistress, I'll be over there."

A gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around. He was stunned to see that it was Xena that had him by the shoulder and not his best friend. Gabrielle had wrapped both arms around the queen's neck just waiting to see what was going to happen next. Xena's voice vibrated in her ear as she had her head once against leaning against her chest. "Solon, you are not my slave. You and Gabrielle are both free. You can call me Xena or your majesty but you are never again to call me mistress."

Solon's eyes widened to that of an owl's. That was the last thing that he had expected. It was more than he ever had hoped for. All he had ever wanted was to be able to make his mistress happy. Now he was being sent free. Fear gripped the boy and tears began falling down his face. Both the bard and the queen reacted at the same time and Gabrielle slid into the chair next to her lover. One woman took one little hand and the other took the remaining hand. It was the queen that spoke. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to be free?"

The young boy was sobbing so that he could hardly breathe let alone talk. It was several moments before he was able to catch his breath long enough to speak. He hiccupped every so often. The stress from the brief but emotional crying causing his body to react this way. "I don't want you to send me away. Is that why I'm here?" He turned to his best friend with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Did you come to leave me here? Or are you staying too?"

Xena pulled the young boy up onto her lap. This was the first time since he was only about two or three that she had held her son like this and he didn't know who she really was. At this point she was wondering who she truly was. "I'm not leaving you." At this she looked up and glared at her mother who remained silent. "I may have to sometimes leave you with my men either in the camp or wherever we are staying to keep you safe but I will never leave you anywhere this far from me again." She turned to Gabrielle who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "That goes double for you, my love."

Solon blinked a couple times. He looked from the queen to the bard and back to the queen. His former mistress certainly wasn't acting like the same person that he had known all his life. She was softer and warmer and just plain mushy. But if it made his two heroes happy to be like this then he was happy too. In fact he just wanted to go run and play something he rarely got to do while they were in camp. "Can we go fishing or camping or something? I'd like that very much."

Gabrielle looked into her lover's eyes. As much as she wanted to be alone with the queen she knew that for now her partner needed something else just as much if not more. So she decided to stay and talk to Cyrene a little more while Xena truly got to know her son. "Why don't you two go fishing then we can have salmon for lunch. I'll even cook it if you want. I think the queen likes my cooking." That got her a wink from Xena and her heart melted just a touch.

Xena stood not letting go of her son. He protested just a little but she just held him tight to her body. "Looks like we have orders." Solon giggled at the thought of the queen getting orders from anyone after all she was the queen. "We better deliver. We don't want to disappoint our friend here now do we." For some reason the boy could not find words instead shaking his head emphatically. "All right, mister. Let's get going."

The bard watched them go out the door noticing that two of the guards went with them. Of course she was stuck once again with Gaston and she sighed heavily at the thought. The bard turned her attention away from the soldier hoping that from the display he had gotten the hint. Of course she remembered what had happened with Satrina and knew that there was still that possibility of him trying something. Sighing heavily she said, "I understand why you doubt her. Though she is who she is there are still many that doubt her."

Cyrene began to play with the apron strings tied around the front of her. Usually she was a confident person knowing exactly what to say or do but after hearing the exchange that went on she wondered just how much she knew her daughter anymore. Never one to be nervous about anything she found herself nervous at the thought that she could now be wrong about her daughter. "For someone so young you seem to know your heart well. How is it that you know my daughter?"

Gabrielle smiled at the thought of how she had become Xena's. "Well, let me tell you the story of how a girl from Potadeia was sent on a stupid errand just to find herself captured by a warlord and became her personal slave." The innkeeper gasped at the thought. "I see you've heard that Xena has a reputation with her personal slaves. Well, fear not. She never hurt me physically. She did threaten me a couple times. But I found I have an influence over her. But you listen to my story and judge for yourself."

The bard never intended for her story to be heard by anyone other than Cyrene. As she started to spin the yarn that was her love story as she liked to think of it her voice rose a little and her hand gestures grew more expressive. Though she'd only written a few stories in her time with Xena and while growing up this felt natural to her. Every eye in the inn, including Gaston's, was upon her. They all waited on baited breath for her to finish the tale.

When she got to the part about the two lovers consummating their relationship she smiled. Instead of telling the personal details she decided to say, "And before she could be sent away for her own good the young girl that was now finally grown into a woman made sure that the bond between her former mistress was as solid as could be." A few faces were red when she looked around the room. She could feel her own cheeks reddening from what she had implied. "Though it was only a few days apart it felt like a lifetime. Finally the two were reunited hopefully never to be apart again by anything or anyone."

It took a few moments for Cyrene to let all of the words truly sink in and for her to truly comprehend what the bard had just told her. She let out a breath that she had not known that she was holding before she was able to speak. "You have quite a way with words. Xena neglected to say that you were a bard." This caused the bard in question to blush. "You told that from your heart. And I know you believe my daughter has changed but what proof do you have? She came after you? So what? You and Solon were her property. Nothing more as far as I can see."

"Exactly." A deep male voice caused the bard to turn and see that Gaston was perched behind her. His face was instantly as red as a beet not realizing that he had spoken aloud. He tried to keep his gaze from green eyes that had a fire in them. But he kept looking at the young woman that he was falling in love with and could not help but feel the way that he felt. "I'm loyal to a fault to the general but we all know that she will never be capable of true love."

Gabrielle forgot all about Cyrene sitting there and turned her anger on the young man standing behind her. She stood and closed the gap in less than it took to take a breath. Never touching the man except with a mental slap or two to the face she locked gazes with him daring him to look away. He never flinched. "I believe that you are jealous because the queen has me in every sense of the word **has** me. I will never be with anyone else so you might just want to forget you ever made a pass at me."

No one had noticed that the door behind them had opened and a dripping wet Xena and Solon were standing there. The queen had daggers in her eyes as she heard what her lover had just said. Everyone turned to look at the doorway when her husky voice rang out. "Solon, please go to the kitchen and have whoever is back there help you clean these." The boy knew the tone and took the three fish to the kitchen. He glanced at his best friend and knew something potentially not so good was about to happen.

The bard quickly blocked Xena's path as she had a menacing look on her face. Gabrielle put her hands on her lover's chest and forcing her to look down into green eyes. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you about this. Just seemed like everything else was happening." A grumble escaped the queen. "He only touched my leg." A full on roar now escaped the queen. "I was just making sure that he and everyone else here knew that I was taken."

Xena gently picked up the bard and put her behind her. Slowly and menacingly she made her way toward the frightened soldier. The queen drew her sword and put the point right in his chest. The man swallowed several times and then closed his eyes. If he had known for sure that Gabrielle was his general's and not just her private property he never would have overstepped that line. Now he knew that his fate had been sealed. He opened his eyes to look into icy cold ones. He held his head high and tried to stop shaking. The blade began slowly to penetrate his neck as gasps rang out throughout the room.


	26. Chapter 26

There was a trickle of blood running down Gaston's neck and there was a fire still in Xena's eyes. Her motion had stopped and it was taking all she had in her not to finish the man off where he stood. That was when the room stood still. That was when time stood still. That was when the queen could stand there for as long as she wanted and reflect on exactly what she was doing. This wasn't the first time that she had stopped to really think about what she was doing.

Funny how it was happening a lot more often ever since her little bard had come into her life. Before that she would kill first and ask questions later. Now she owed it to whoever it was that she was threatening with gutting to really think was it worth it? After all, this man had been loyal. He had come to her when he could have kept following her brother. What had he really done that had been so offensive? He had found her partner attractive and possibly fallen in love with her.

That put a mental smile upon the queen. After all who was she to be mad that someone found her Lil One attractive? The only real offense he had made was actually touching Gabrielle. That made the anger fire up inside her but she quickly pushed that down. She had liked this young man from the moment that he had stumbled into the camp. Looking back he had even liked her young lover then. Again who could really blame him?

So, what was a queen to do? Killing him would be messy and she would lose a valued ally. It would prove her mother's point that she had not really changed. It would also prove that Gabrielle's faith in her had been misplaced all this time and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. Plus there was an innocent little boy that could come out of the kitchen anytime and see one of the people that he cared deeply for doing something violent and so not necessary.

Xena took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Every muscle in her body was on high alert and she wanted nothing more than to just let the sword continue plunging deep into the man's neck. But that was actually the easy way of dealing with things. That was the way that she had been dealing with things ever since Cortese forever changed her day that fateful day just outside the village she was standing in.

That brought about a sad mental smile. How different would she be if not for that one event? Oh there were others that had come along in the past ten years that had changed her. Some had tried and failed to change her for the good. Some had made her worse than how they had found her. But nothing else she was her own person and only had herself to blame for who she had become and all the blood and violence that was on her hands.

The most unspeakable acts were at her own hand. What if she had been out of control when she had sent the whip flying at Gabrielle? All it took was for her to breathe at the wrong moment or a breeze to come through the tent opening and the girl could have had a permanent mark. What was up with almost raping her? The warlord had never done that with any of her other personal slaves so why had she attempted it with the bard?

Xena sighed heavily and wanted to hide anywhere with thoughts like these going through her head. There were things that she would always regret but these two acts or almost acts were the worst. Of course she still blamed herself for what had happened with Callisto and Satrina but those were acts that were out of the warlord's control. True she was the one that had corrupted both women but who were they to come at her sideways instead of coming right at her.

All these thoughts weighed heavily on the queen and reflecting on just how poor her own judgment could be why should someone so young be punished so severely for following his heart. Oh he'd have to be punished there was no doubt of that but why should he have to die just because he touched the woman she loved and was most likely in love with her himself? That was going a little too far. These were the kinds of things that Gabrielle would help her with when it came to time to sit on the throne.

Finally the room came back in focus as did time. In the blink of an eye she had pulled the sword away from the young man's neck and placed her sword in its sheath. Gaston slid to the ground so shocked that the weight of his body could not be supported by his rubbery legs. "I'm sparing you for several reasons. First it's the right thing to do. Secondly I don't think Gabrielle would let me hear the end of it. And thirdly good soldiers are hard to come by. So if you still pledge your loyalty to me I accept you."

Gaston quickly put his hand to his neck. The wound was really only a few centimeters deep, just enough to draw blood and keep it trickling for a little bit. It would not even really need a bandage. Still it would leave a small mark and the soldier understood that it would be a constant reminder of just how stupid he had been. Not stupid for falling in love with such a sweet and amazing young woman as Gabrielle. No he was stupid because he had not seen the love that already existed between his general and the young woman.

The soldier took a few moments to catch his breath that he had been holding waiting for the fatal blow that never came. He waited until he was sure that he could stand without his knees once again buckling on him. He looked from Gabrielle who was now standing just behind the queen and peering around her to look at him and then to his general. "My sword and allegiance is yours. It will be till the day that I die." A fist went to the blood stained tiger sigil in salute to his general and her equal.

Xena smiled thinking that for once it felt good not to just gut someone or decapitate them. It was a new and interesting feeling that she hoped she learned to like. While just cutting someone's head off had its plusses there were too many minuses as well. Such as the heartfelt hug that she found herself wrapped in. Her Lil One might be little but she was strong, stronger perhaps than she had given her credit for. That reminded her that she wanted to talk to the bard about the staff she'd seen her carrying. But that could wait until later. "Excellent. Now go and scout for me. There should be twenty of the men coming anytime now. Give them a grand welcome."

Once again Gaston saluted and ran out the door and headed toward the stables. Xena turned so that she was now looking into green eyes. Her heart felt a tug when she looked into the eyes and it was a feeling that she could get really used to. She leaned down and gave Gabrielle a sweet kiss upon her lips. Without a word to one another they turned to face the villagers that hadn't run off. There were only four or five in the room along with Cyrene. It was clear by the look on the queen's mother that she was quite surprised at what had transpired.

Gabrielle was beaming from ear to ear. She knew that she was only the younger partner and still had a lot of growing and learning left to do but she couldn't help but feel proud of the woman that she loved. While only exposed to her cold heartedness really only the one time when she had trampled the man to death she knew at least somewhat exactly what her lover was capable of. "I told you your daughter has changed and I love her more now than before."

Part of Cyrene wanted to believe the little bard. The story that she had related had put a different spin on her daughter even with the gory detail of the man that had been killed just after they had first met. This latest scene told her that while her daughter was not the same as she had been before there was still that tendency to lean toward a darker side. Perhaps with Gabrielle's innocence and light there would be hope for her daughter yet. "I hope you are right for your sake Gabrielle."

Xena sighed at hearing her mother's words but understood them as well. Deep within her lay this darkness. It could erupt at any moment and almost just did. But between wanting to do what Gabrielle would want her to do and simply knowing what the right thing to do was why she had let the man live. Or course she knew that there was now a deep fear in the man and that would hopefully keep him in line. "You are not the only one that feels like that."

Gabrielle looked up at her lover with a questioning look on her face. Had she meant to imply that she was worried about the bard getting hurt? Life was full of pain and disappointments and there was in the time that they lived with always the possibility that at any moment it could be the last for them. In a way being with Xena was safer for her because at least the queen was one of the best fighters if not the best fighters in the world. "You'll keep me safe. You'll treat me well. I know you will."

The queen's heart swelled a bit. It swelled even more when the kitchen door opened up and Solon walked out carrying a fairly large tray with the three fish that they had caught earlier in the day. The sight of her son made her even more proud of herself and glad that she had not killed the young soldier who only wanted to follow his heart. "Hey you." Solon's eyes were bright and full of life as he made his way toward his two heroes. "Looks like those are ready to cook. Now that's not one of my many skills."

The bard looked at the queen. As much as she loved her she realized that she had never seen her like this before. There was something softer about her at least this public persona. With the bard she had been so gentle the past few days they were together that it amazed her to no end. "Well I guess it's a good thing that I can." Two sets of blue eyes were looking at her expectantly. "We'll go and find some herbs and some berries. There's a campsite down by the river. Would you like that Solon?"

The boy nodded emphatically and without another word the pair went out the front door Gabrielle picking up her staff. Once again the queen noticed the staff and wanted again to ask her young lover what it was that she thought she was doing with that but thought it could wait until they were alone which they were going to be soon. The warlord turned to her mother who had an odd look on her face almost like she was having indigestion or something. "Sorry for the emotional display. I'm still learning what it means to be in love."

Cyrene looked deep into her daughter's eyes. She shook her head a little sadly at the thought. Her daughter was not that old but still there was a childlike quality now. This was not the same woman that had come to the village ten years or so ago and demanded their loyalty and when not getting it proceeding to make a point. This was a young woman that was learning who she truly was because she never got to in her teen years. "You surprise me."

That got a raised eyebrow from the queen. That could mean so many things both good and bad. Was she surprised that she had not killed Gaston? Was she surprised that she had shown affection the way she was? Was she surprised that finally the queen was growing into a woman and not just some spoiled teenager that wanted her own way? To be honest the warlord was not sure which of those surprised her own self more. "I surprise myself. If I may ask, how do I surprise you?"

The innkeeper again was surprised by this soft and gentle side to her daughter. This was a side she had only seen come out in her daughter when she had been with Lyceus. Even before the raiders came and her daughter had decided fighting was the best course, the only time her daughter had seemed truly happy was when she and her younger brother were together. It had made Toris extremely jealous. "This is a side to you I haven't seen since Lyceus."

That got a smile out of Xena. She had started toward the door wanting to join Gabrielle and Solon in the worst way. Really she should be getting the three of them ready to travel. It was a few days ride to Corinth not taking the shortcut and then another week or so to Athens after that especially traveling with the army. The longer she waited the more likely someone was to tell the very large city about her march toward them and the better they would be able to fortify the city. Oh well she would address that when it was time. "She's a lot like him."

Cyrene nodded her head as they had made it to the door and the warrior paused a moment looking down into her mother's eyes. "I spent just a little time with her in the kitchen the other night." She reflected on the short time they'd had together. "I was sharing with her the recipe for the bread." That got a totally surprised look on her face. "I had always wanted a family member to pass that recipe down to." Her gaze was steady on the warrior's face wanting to see the reaction to her next statement. "I guess in the end that's exactly what I did."

There was a visible vibration that went through the queen's body as the words really sunk in. "Was Solon with you?" There was a nod in reaction. _Well that's what she meant not that Gabrielle is family. To me she is more family than I have had since Lyceus died. She is the other half of me dare I say the other half of my soul. I never want to be apart from her. Perhaps while I'm here…_ "Well Solon is family. He's your grandson."

"For someone that is so smart to defeat an entire country you are clueless." Cyrene smiled at the growly look that her daughter got on her face. _This feels different. This feels like it used to before. This is what I missed out on the past ten years having a family that I can tease and can just well we can be a family. _"I think that Gabrielle should be considered a part of our family. I've been an innkeeper long enough to read people. She is yours in every sense of the word."

"And I'm hers in every sense of the word." Xena liked the sound of belonging to someone. That was something that she never thought she would ever find. Now she had two people that belonged to her and it wasn't because she had bought them or taken them. These two people were hers by a kind of bond that very few people ever know in their lives. "I'm still taking him with me when we go mother. I hope you can understand why."

For once the innkeeper knew exactly what was going on in her daughter's head. This was not about them being possessions or to serve here. This was because these two people meant so much to her that she would be lost without them and devastated if anything happened to them. Cyrene was not stupid enough to think that anyone other than her daughter could truly assure their safety. "I think I'm beginning to. And I like the reason you are. You better get going or the fish will get cold."

"Thank you." Without even thinking about it and still in front of the few villagers the queen leaned down and kissed her mother on the forehead. She pulled her mother into a hug surprising the innkeeper when she did both things causing the warrior to chuckle a bit. She had surprised herself by the public displays of affection. _Gabrielle must be rubbing off on me. Never used to be a hugger although when I was younger Mother was the only one I would hug._ "Would you do me a favor? Would you watch Solon later for me? I'd like some alone time with Gabrielle."

The innkeeper blushed slightly at the implied reason for wanting alone time with the bard. But she had been married and knew exactly how hard it could be to get some much needed time to bond. "I'd love to get to know my grandson more before you three leave." She looked as she sensed eyes on her and turned to see one of the elders was one of the villagers that remained. Cyrene then turned back to her daughter. "Just give me some time to soothe some ruffled feathers. Then I can teach him more about cooking and better yet, show him the horse you used to terrorize the village with when you were a teenager."

"Misty?" Xena blinked a few times almost getting misty of the eyes thinking of the old horse that she had grown up with. The horse was getting old at least in horse years. "She's still alive?" The vision of her riding a grayish white horse in the foggy morning her dressed in a white outfit and blending in so that no one saw her to the point where she scared anyone that was out and about. Oh they had heard the horse's hooves beating on the ground but they could never see where she was coming from. A laugh escaped from the queen one that was so childlike.

Again it surprised Cyrene just how much her daughter truly had appeared to change. There was still a medium sized part of her that was telling her that this was all an act and to beware or she could get hurt. But there was a much bigger part that wanted nothing more than to believe her daughter had come home in more ways than one. "Yeah. She's still doing pretty good for a horse her age. Gentle as the day is long. Be perfect to have your son and, um, partner ride."

The queen immediately felt uncomfortable. It was because she realized she was going to have to address exactly how to refer to her great love. But if she went through with her plan just before she left than it would take care of itself. "I appreciate you looking out for both of them. I better go join my family." It was another jolt that ran through the warlord's body as she spoke the last word. _I truly have a family again. I don't deserve this._ "I'll send Solon back as soon as he's had lunch."

"I'll try and not spoil him too much but I am his grandmother after all." Xena rolled her eyes and made her way out the door. As Cyrene watched it was as if she could sense where they were and headed off at a jog toward where the innkeeper knew that the bard and the young boy had been spending their time while in the village. The older woman turned and was met with glares from the people that were still there. "Oh don't you start with me, Haas."

The man in question was an older man, older than the innkeeper by at least ten years if not twenty. His beard and hair were almost all white just hints of the fiery red that they had once been. He was tall almost as tall as the queen that had just left. He held himself with dignity and with purpose as he made his way over to one of the leading citizens of Amphipolis. "You are just accepting the change in that monster just like that?"

Cyrene got a fire in her eyes. While she still had her doubts about how total the transformation her daughter had gone through was, she knew that her daughter had indeed changed at least to some degree. She'd be damned if she let some old dried up prune talk to her in this matter even if he was the town reeve. "I'm not accepting it at face value but you do have to admit she has changed. She spared Toris' life and that young soldier's. Look how she is with that young woman and that young boy."

The reeve put his hands up to stop her as it appeared that she wanted to go on. While he would never say any of what he was saying in front of the queen out of fear he was Hades going to tell this woman exactly what he thought and try and convince her just how misguided she was. "I may have to bow before her because it appears she truly is queen now but I will never accept her as part of this village. She is a scourge and I hope that someday someone will come and dethrone her."

Now the innkeeper's eyes narrowed. This was the talk of treason. If her daughter had not appeared to have softened she too would be the first to join in. After all she had stood by and allowed the villagers to try and get rid of her daughter the last time that she had come to the village. That had been a mistake then and she'd be damned if she was going to do it again. "You better watch out with talk like that. It just might get back to the queen. She might just go back to her old ways you just never know."

Haas' eyes widened to their fullest extent making him look like a scared little boy that had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It took him several moments for him to recover what little bit of dignity that he had left. "We'll just see who comes out on top. I don't think your daughter has support in most of the places she's conquered. It will be easier than you think to take her out of power." With that the man walked out of the inn his head held high.

"Jack ass." Cyrene eyed the others that were still there. One was an elder, one was the deputy reeve and the other two were merchants had a bit of affluence in the small village. They held her gaze that was steady on them. For this she at least admired them a bit. "So any of you four have anything to say about a woman that in her hay day would gut you as soon as look at you?" Their gazes now adverted. "I don't think she'd do that now but speaking out against her is probably not the wisest of things. Now all of you out of my inn until suppertime."

They moved quickly out of sight. The innkeeper looked around her small inn that was badly in need of repair. She barely had enough to keep going with the villagers support and it saddened her. She wondered if her daughter knew that the people of Amphipolis had reason to be angry with her. Since she had gone on her campaign hardly anyone ever came to the village. Sighing heavily she decided to begin cleaning up the main room and awaiting the time she could spend with her grandson.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had taken Xena only moments to make it to her other half and her son. They had a fire going and the smell of salmon was making her mouth water. As she stood just outside the clearing watching the pair interact there was something that dawned on her. While she knew that her heart belonged to the petite blond who was carefully showing her son how to turn the salmon without it crumbling and vice versa, she also knew that there was a lot that she didn't know about the bard.

The staff leaning against a tree was one of the newer things that she intended to find out about but at the moment all she wanted was to just spend time with the pair. The two soldiers spotted her and she gave them high marks for doing so. She put a finger up to her lips to keep them from announcing her arrival. Slowly she came out of the bushes she had hidden herself in and tapped both the boy and the young woman on the shoulder.

The pair jumped and turned to see who was behind them. They both seemed to think alike as they both playfully smacked gently the queen on the side and then was hugging her on either side. It overwhelmed the warlord for a moment but she was able to recover. "I knew I'd find you two." They both looked up at her and she affectionately ruffled their hair. "All I had to do was follow the wonderful smell of the salmon." That got a beaming look out of the bard. Xena turned to the soldiers and said, "Why don't you go and get something to eat at the inn."

After a moment to think about it she pulled the pouch out that hung at her side. She pulled out several coins and motioned at both soldiers to come over to her. They saluted her and stood at attention waiting for further instruction. The queen handed them over about twenty dinars each. "Why don't you go and spend some of this at the inn and around town. Take your time and enjoy yourselves. Just watch out for the others coming in and for any of the three of us to return."

The soldiers fingered the dinars with a lost look on their faces and then looked up at their general with a look of questioning. Before she could say anything they took off at a steady pace toward the small village. Xena had noticed that nothing in the village was doing well and she knew that it was her own fault. There weren't enough dinars in the world to make up for the condition that she had left the small village but she hoped that this was at least a start and would continue to rebuild the area once she had defeated Athens. Besides, none of her men had had the opportunity to spend any of the money that they had coming to them.

Gabrielle looked up beaming at the queen. It was that look that said 'I'm so proud of you' and from anyone else would probably be met with grumbles. But whenever she saw that look from the bard it made her breath catch almost as much as when she saw her naked body. That thought got the queen smiling and it took a moment for her to realize that the bard had said something. "Xena, the salmon is ready. Care to join us?" The bard wondered what her partner had been thinking with the almost lustful look upon her face.

"Sure. Can't think of anything else I would want to do." Xena's thoughts went a little mischievous as she thought about a naked bard and it took a moment for her to move. They ate in silence and went for a swim with several splash fights ensuing. Gabrielle and the young boy ganged up on the queen and still she got the better of them. Solon was having the time of his life and she hated to send him away but she really wanted some time alone to talk to Gabrielle among other things. "Solon, why don't you go and see the innkeeper whose name is Cyrene. I think she has some more cooking lessons for you." Before he could say anything she continued. "Plus I know there is a gentle horse that would just love to go for a ride."

Solon beamed at the queen and gave her a giant hug. "Thanks! I promise I'll be good." The couple watched as the boy bounded out of sight. That left the two alone for only the second time since they had been reunited. Their first night had been spent cuddled up with one another and getting much needed sleep. It had been enough for the time being but it seemed that it was no longer enough. It was one thing to lay next to one another all cuddled up and it was another to feel that feeling of total connection.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment." This was said by Xena after Gabrielle had begun to kiss her neck right on the pulse point one of the queen's most sensitive areas of exposed skin causing the queen's voice to be a bit husky. The bard was sitting next to her on a log and truth be told making love here in the forest with no blanket to sit on was not her ideal way of making love but any way of making love to her soul mate was ideal. "Then we can sneak back to the inn and make use of that nice room you found."

That brightened the bard's face quite a bit. Though young she too realized that the two lovers had had a whirlwind romance. They had gone from mistress/slave to friends to lovers in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Of course to the romantic storyteller she had thought that there really had been love at first sight for both of them and learning about one another was just a formality. "Well, I'm an open scroll so you can ask anything you want of me."

Xena found it endearing the way that her younger lover spoke. She truly was the poet in the relationship. "I don't want you to get upset with anything I ask or feel you can't say or ask me anything, all right?" Gabrielle nodded seeming so entranced in her lover that the queen wondered if she had truly heard what she said. Only one way to find out and that was to start the conversation. "What is with the staff that you've been carrying around? You don't seem hurt."

This was the conversation that Gabrielle had not been looking forward to. If she had to be the one to tell about Gaston's advances would have been easier for some reason. It was fear plain and simple that was overtaking her as she truly had no clue how her lover would react to the fact that she had decided on her own to find a way to defend herself. The bard sighed and steadied herself for however it was that her soul mate would react. "I, um, asked the soldiers to teach me how to defend myself."

Slightly scared eyes looked up into blank blue eyes. By now the bard had gotten good at reading how the queen was feeling. While she didn't have it down to a science she could still see pretty much what kind of mood her slightly older lover was in and if there was any turmoil that she had to worry about. Right now though those eyes were just distant showing nothing that she could use to gage the mood. The bard began shifting a little nervously.

The queen smiled at her slightly younger lover as she finally came back from wherever it was she had been. Xena had a habit of zoning out from time to time when she felt she was safe when it came to thinking things through. Since they had all the time in the world and the biggest two threats to them were either injured and healing or locked up in a root cellar she felt almost totally safe here. The thinking had been eye opening and had caused the queen to mentally slap herself on the back of the head.

Xena reached out and gently cupped the cheek of the adorable woman that she loved. And this person that had come to her, not a child but definitely not fully mature, had become a woman. She had grown up and was now understanding what it took to make it in a cruel world. Of course the queen herself was just realizing that blood and violence and being the toughest fighter alive were only half of what it took to survive. Love was the other half and she wondered how she could still be alive after not experiencing it for so long.

"I wish two things." The queen gently brought her lips to meet the waiting ones of her lover. Gabrielle exhaled into the mouth of Xena having let go the breath that she had been holding in fear of the consequences of her actions. "One, I wish I had been the one to think of giving you a way to defend yourself. The staff is probably the least lethal weapon I know how to use. Secondly I wish you'd have felt comfortable enough to come to me so that I could be the one to teach you or at the very least get my best soldier to teach you."

Honesty. That was going to be the key to their relationship. While unfortunately not totally without experience with relationships this was the first and the one that she wanted to last forever and she knew the key was open communication and of course honesty. "Well, to be honest I didn't think about it until just before we left. I was watching the men sparring and watching them with the staffs. It made me think 'hey even a klutz like me can wield a stick'."

That got a laugh out of the queen. She had yet to see this klutzy streak that her partner claimed to have so she was going to take her word about that. "I'm not mad at you at all. I'm more disappointed in myself. If I had thought about it perhaps we wouldn't have had to be separated all this time." She leaned in for a short but passionate kiss. "Of course that would have meant I might never have seen my mother again. And shockingly I think she's starting to believe. Believe that maybe I'm not the worst bastard that ever was born."

Gabrielle looked at her soul mate trying to look her in the eyes but Xena was looking at their clasped hands and would not look to face her. Finally she freed one hand and forced the queen to look at her. "I have one question to ask you and we'll see just how much of a bastard you really are or were." The queen stiffened a little not used to those kinds of words coming out of her other half. She was also scared just a little about the question. "Did you ever on purpose kill a child?"

Xena blinked several times. That was not the question she was expecting. To be honest she was not sure what question that Gabrielle was going to ask her she just never figured on that one. She thought about it and realized that to her innocent lover this question was of course the greatest measuring stick. _Well you set yourself up for this you better come clean._ "I was tempted once upon a time." That caused the bard to pull away just a little. "And no it was not Solon. I had a run in with Hercules a few years back. There was a baby involved and my men wanted me to. I lost most of my army. Took me years to get it back to where it is now. But I've never regretted finding the baby's father."

Gabrielle blinked a couple times. It made sense. A warlord's army would not want to be weighed down by a child. Xena would not have wanted to lose her army. It must have been a tough decision. Or was it a tough decision. She looked into those blue eyes that were now nothing but wide open for her to see into. And what she saw made her love her partner more than she thought possible. "That must have been hard losing the men like that."

"Losing the men was difficult." Xena remembered how only Palaemon and Maleager had stayed loyal to her. They had acted like they were against her and watched as she had gone through the gauntlet. Then when the man that had challenged her authority still wanted to kill her they and just a handful of others stood up to them and took her and healed her. The baby had been taken by Hercules and reunited with his father. Her army, if you could call it that, had taken off for parts south to regroup. "But I did the right thing and I learned just who the most loyal of my men are."

"Is that why what Palaemon had intended to do hurt you so much?" Gabrielle felt the words come out of her mouth before she could have stopped them. "You don't have to answer that. In fact, there's something I need to tell you. I doubt anything will come of it as I haven't heard from him in almost a year but technically I'm betrothed." When Xena raised an eyebrow she continued. "I mean besides to you of course."

Xena smiled glad that she could still tease the young woman and get her flustered a bit. Those times when she had been hard on the girl in the beginning had been wonderful if only because she could see how flustered it had made the bard. "To answer your question, yes it hurt because he had been one of my most loyal men." That got a smile out of the bard. "And just when were you going to tell me someone had claim to you?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I really don't think of him that way." She saw the look in the queen's eyes and continued. "Peridcus was just a boy around my age that my father saw as a way of unloading me. Then about a year ago he simply took off. I haven't seen him and to tell you the truth hadn't thought about him until the other day when you basically made me your partner. I just thought it was something you should know."

"Oh." Xena felt a little better about the situation. For a woman her age she had felt a great deal of jealousy at the thought of anyone other than herself having any claim on the bard. She knew because she was queen any prior claims were null and void but that didn't mean that this boy could not be trouble down the road. "Well if we ever do see him he'll just have to deal with the fact that you are mine and there is nothing he can do about it. And by mine I mean I own your heart. As a human being you are free."

Gabrielle savored the words of being called 'mine' by the queen. She wouldn't have cared if it meant that she was still her personal slave. Just as long as it meant that she was free to love the queen she didn't care if she were a slave, a partner, a consort, a wife or whatever term you wanted to label it. The preferred term in her mind was soul mate. And whenever she wrote of their story it was going to be that one term that she used over and over again.


	27. Chapter 27

The grass was long and waving in the sun of the field that held a small white and gray mare, a boy of nine years old and a smiling innkeeper. There was a stone fence at one end of the field that was falling down after years of neglect. The horse was patiently waiting to go for the promised ride but the woman was instructing the young boy for what seemed like the millionth time. Misty, the mare, decided she was bored and started to crop lazily at the long flowing stalks of grass.

"This is the gentlest horse that you'll ever come across but even so you have to be careful with her." Cyrene watched as her grandson, though he still was unaware of that fact, rolled his impatient blue eyes at her. It reminded her instantly of the same look that her daughter had given her all those years ago when she had been teaching her to ride on this exact same horse. Of course by then Xena was able to ride anything with four legs so it had really been an unnecessary lesson. "Don't go straight at the fence and if you do give yourself plenty of time to turn. Misty can't jump fences anymore."

"I understand." Solon's eyes were twinkling. The only thing that would be better than a riding lesson would be if one of his two heroes were to give him the lesson. Though he knew Gabrielle really didn't know how to ride either he still wished it was either her or Xena. But this innkeeper that had, for some reason, taking a liking to him was a nice alternative. She had given him a ton of nutbread when he had gotten to the inn. It was so sweet tasting he wanted to share it with the bard but Cyrene told him she had more for her. "Can I go now?"

Cyrene reluctantly let go of the bridle she had been holding onto. Solon kneed the mare gently as he had been taught and sure enough the horse began to move at a very slow pace. He kneed her again and the pace picked up. As much as he was loving the speed he figured he had better get used to riding before he tried riding at any more of a quicker pace. The breeze was blowing his long hair out of his face and the sun was shining brightly in his eyes.

The horse seemed to know the directions to go and turned toward the wall. The pace was slow and Solon was easily steering the horse to keep her away from the fence. The slow steady pace made him feel alive and he wondered how he would feel if he were to go any faster. Just then a snake came out of the long grass startling the older pony. Instead of rearing the mare simply took off in a gallop. "Solon!" Cyrene's worried voice shouted against the wind.

His better than average ears picked up the sound of his name. For a moment the horse turned toward the wall and was headed at a full on gallop toward the dangerous brick wall. Pulling with all his might he tried to both stop the horse and steer her at the same time. Panic should have set in and for most children his age it probably would have. Instead some unknown instinct kicked in and he pulled back hard on the reins but also put as much pressure into the horse with both his knees.

The innkeeper had started to run after the boy cursing herself for not bringing her other horse the younger sibling of the horse that her grandson was riding. The grass and her long dress were making it difficult to run. _If anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself. What's more I know a certain someone that will never forgive me. Oh boy this is not going how I wanted…_ Cyrene stopped dead in her tracks her hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath.

Solon had suddenly gotten the horse under control and was at a dead stop. He was patting the horse's neck and whispering into her ear. The horse was snorting and bobbing her head up and down as if understanding exactly what the young boy was saying. After a few moments to let the winded horse catch her breath the boy once again gently kneed her and turned her toward the innkeeper that was still trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am." Solon smiled sheepishly at the older lady. "I guess my first riding lesson didn't go so well." Once again he was patting the horse lovingly. The older horse had a little bit of a sheen from the unexpected romp and from the afternoon sun beating soundly down on the three of them. "I promise that I will do better next time. If there is a next time. I'm not sure how long we are staying. Did they say anything to you?"

Cyrene finally was able to get her breathing down to a more normal pace. Watching the boy handle the horse and just about anything else that he did reminded her of her daughter when she was his age. It was amazing how much the two were alike. Of course she wondered just who the father was. Obviously he was out of the picture. It was almost like her daughter had the boy all on her own they were so much alike. "First of all you were amazing. Not many can handle a horse like that and no I don't know how long you'll be here."

The young boy beamed when he heard the comment of how well he handled riding. It had felt natural to get on the horse. It was almost like he had been born to be on the back of a horse. But not knowing who his parents were he really had no idea what he was supposed to be or do in life. A slave was all that he had known and now he was no longer that. While it was neat to be free it was also very, very scary even with his heroes saying they'd always be there for him. "I hope it's long enough so that I can ride again. Shall we go back? I'll brush her and feed her."

The innkeeper smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. Again the boy reminded her of exactly how her daughter was at his age. He was full of wonder. He was full of energy. But mostly he was full of love. She just hoped that nothing would happen to him that would take that love away and replace it with the darkness and hate that his mother had in her still. Of course that hate and darkness were quickly being replaced by the love and light that was in the bard.

_If only the girl's love is enough to keep my daughter from becoming the evil tyrant that she was before. As brilliant as my daughter is Greece will be lucky to have her as queen. If the darkness takes over then everyone is doomed._ "Well if you want we can go and start making dinner. There isn't much of a dinner crowd but I still need to get it fixed." The boy gave a sour look. "I know cooking isn't what young boys want to learn but just think. You'll always be able to take care of someone if you know how to cook."

Solon's eyes brightened at the thought. He had never thought about it quite like that. He knew that there were obviously male cooks in Xena's army but they were deep down soldiers so it really didn't count. But someday he was going to have a family of his own and he would want to not only provide for them he was going to want to take care of them. One way would be to cook for them especially if his wife could not cook because she was sick or something. "That's a great idea, Cyrene! Let's go!"

Cyrene took a hold of the bridal of Misty once again. They walked the short distance back to the village. As they were headed in a formation of soldiers were heading in. The innkeeper could see from where she was walking that they were carrying a yellow and purple banner with a tiger on it. That would mean that these were the soldiers that her daughter had sent here and somehow had gotten to the village almost a full day ahead of them. Of course that didn't surprise the innkeeper. Her daughter knew the land surrounding the village like the back of her hand.

Gaston was leading the men in. There was a touch of white wrapped around his neck from where earlier in the day Xena had had her sword at his throat. It was really just a minor offense but Cyrene knew that her daughter's emotions ran deep and always had. A memory flashed into her mind and she smiled at the thought. It happened when her youngest child was only six years old and her middle child had just turned eight.

_Lyceus was trying to chase after his older sister as he always did. The girl was his hero and she could do no wrong even when her endless supply of energy got the better of her and she was doing something stupid or something she shouldn't be. This was a day that his older sister was just full of that energy and kept getting into trouble right and left. She was heading to the stables and was bound and determined to take out the spirited horse and not old Misty._

_The young boy of six years old tripped and fell. A bunch of other village kids were around and saw him trip. His face just happened to fall into a nice steaming pile of horse excrement. They all began pointing and laughing at the poor young man. They had surrounded him as he was crying and trying to wipe the offensive smelling dark brown goo off from his face. Of course none of them would even dare to think about helping him._

_In fact one of the older children began to pick up more of the nasty dark brown substance. His arm was in the back position ready to fling the horse manure at the young boy that's body was shaking he was crying so hard. Just as the older boy was about to go through with his forward motion his wrist was grabbed roughly. He turned and the wrist was let go causing his hand to fly into his face giving him a nice brown facial. He sputtered as some of the pungent goop found its way into his mouth. "Hey!"_

_A girl of only eight years old and with long raven hair flowing in the wind looked at the older boy that had to be almost twice her age. Before he was able to wipe the brown stuff out of his eyes, he felt a powerful kick right between his legs. Both his hands went to the area that was now on fire with pain. Another jolt of pain hit him right on the nose causing pooh and blood to mix as his nose was soundly broken. "You might not have tripped him but you were going to humiliate him. No one does that to my family and gets away with it."_

_The boy crumpled on the ground in pain finding yet more horse manure to land in. The rest of the circle of children were wide eyed looking at the girl that while only eight looked at least like she was twelve. Just over the winter months she had through one of those growth spurts and she was now well over five foot tall. "I should punch every one of you. After all you stood around and just laughed at my brother. I find out any of you do that again I will hunt you down. Now scram!"_

_They didn't have to be told twice and the group of children ran back to their respective homes seeing it was nearing suppertime anyways. The dark haired girl intentionally stepped on the older boy's arm as she made her way over to her brother who had stopped crying. Their identical blue eyes locked for a moment before the young boy smiled at his sister. He loved and idolized her and this was just one of the many reasons that he did. "Thanks. Can you help me get cleaned up before mama sees me?"_

_His sister held out both hands to help the boy to his feet. She looked back behind her to see that the older boy had managed to get to his feet. He was crying and calling for his mama. She laughed and turned back to her brother. "I'll help you." She ruffled his hair smearing a bit more of the manure in his hair. "I'll always help you and be there for you. I promise." Unfortunately it was a promise that his older sister was not able to keep and it had hurt her as much as it had him._

Cyrene wiped a tear away from her cheek that the memory had brought. She had seen and heard most of what happened from the porch of her inn. At first she was ready to yell at her daughter that day but after seeing how she had helped and then taken care of her brother she had decided to let the girl alone. That was the daughter that the innkeeper remembered. That was the daughter that her heart clung to. That was the daughter that she hoped one day would emerge again. Perhaps with the help of a little love and guidance of a certain petite blond the innkeeper could get her wish.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The villagers came out in droves to see the twenty men marching in formation. These were real soldiers the people noticed not like the militia that had been left in place by the queen. They held their heads high and their weapons at the ready. It was clear that these men, by the scars on their faces and hands, had seen battles. The noise the men made when they marched into the village was minimal considering how many there were and how many horses.

No one had seen in the trail of dust that was kicked up by the marching soldiers was a small caravan. There were a half dozen wagons of varying sizes. Gaston directed the mounted men to the barracks that the militia was held and stood watching them go. He had seen the caravan and was eyeing it with a great deal of interest. The young soldier had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was just not right especially with the timing of everything.

Gaston made his way to where the two soldiers that had been sent back by Xena were busing buying some new armor. He dismounted but kept a tight grip upon his horse and led him as close to the merchants as he could. "Where are the general and the little one? They need to know of the arrival of the men and this new caravan." The young soldier only half paid attention to the two soldiers in front of him keeping his eye on the caravan.

"They are still at the river. The one where the little one was being taught the staff." The older of the two soldiers supplied. He also watched as the caravan came to a halt and what must have been the town elders came to greet them. While there was merchandise visible even though the wagons were covered there was still something off about the whole thing. "They wanted some alone time but I agree with you that the general should know of the likes of them."

Gaston nodded absently and remounted. He took off at a brisk trot not in a huge hurry but yet he wanted to make sure that the general knew of the incoming of strangers. It took only a few moments to get to where the general and her partner were sitting snuggled up together leaning against a tree. The soldier hated to interrupt the private moment but felt it might be worse if he didn't. Blue eyes found his as his horse skidded to a halt. "I beggin your pardon, general but the soldiers are here. And also a caravan."

That got a perked up look from both the general and the bard. Quickly Xena stood helping the woman that had been lying on her up to her feet. They both stretched and the general watched as Gabrielle gathered up her staff and a bit of the cooking items that they had brought. "Glad that you came for us. Would've wanted to know about either one." She watched intensely as the petite blond made her way back to her side. "How many in this caravan? Anyone talk to them yet?"

"Not sure the exact number of merchants. I believe from a rough count that it was around a couple dozen or so." Gaston thought back to what he had seen trying to remember every detail. "There are six wagons of varying sizes. Only thing I could see was that they had some fabrics and iron wares. They kept the rest covered tightly. Would you and the lil one like my mount?" He eyed the general trying to see if she was still holding a grudge against him. She was as always a blank slate.

"No." Xena's facial expression changed from blank to that of one in a great deal of thought. "From what I've gathered, they have not had a caravan in this village for quite some time. This village is poor and doesn't have much coin to spend. I intend on changing that." She let her gaze meet Gabrielle's. "I intend on changing a lot of things." The general's hand was itching for her sword as something was not feeling right. "Just get back and have the men mingle and keep an eye on the caravan."

Gaston saluted and took off at a gallop on his horse. Gabrielle watched him go thinking about what was going on. It was ruining her earlier thoughts of alone time with the queen in a more private setting than the forest. "Do you think that there is something up with the caravan?" The bard kept up the steady pace that her soul mate was keeping. She was using the staff to walk along. After only a couple days it was feeling natural in her hands and she liked that feeling. It was as natural as being with Xena.

Xena looked down at her partner surprised that the young woman had asked the question. For someone so young she showed an intelligence beyond her years. Perhaps she had to grow up faster than most or perhaps it was just part of her natural ability. After all the blond was an excellent bard and that was not something that could be taught. That was something that just came naturally. "From what I heard mother saying…" She paused at how easily saying the word 'mother' was becoming. "They haven't had a caravan since I, um, well started my campaign."

"Ah." Gabrielle understood both of the meanings behind that statement. One that the village hadn't gotten any caravans in fifteen years which made this was strange to say the least. Secondly that it had been Xena's fault that they had not had anyone come to the village. It had only been a day and half since her soul mate had come back home but the bard could sense a stress in her that never had she felt before. Perhaps it was built over what had happened so long ago and since then.

It didn't take long for the couple to make the trek back to the village. Xena's regular men could be seen scattered throughout the village doing exactly what the general had instructed. They were 'shopping' or talking to the villagers. Some were spending coin to the joy of the villagers. The caravan was being setup in the middle of the common area just in front of the inn. Cyrene and Solon were just coming out of the stables and the bard and the general changed direction to meet the grandson/grandmother duo.

Solon spotted the queen and the bard and took off running. He nearly tackled Gabrielle to the ground in his typical fashion of a bear hug. He then shyly hugged the general and took a hand from each one of them. Cyrene also turned to go toward the pair. "This is unexpected." The innkeeper pointed at the caravan that was busy unloading their wares and setting up their little booths. "We haven't had this kind of caravan in years."

Her eyes met Xena's and it sent a shudder throughout her body. It was guilt pure and simple that she was feeling. It was a feeling she had not felt before she met the bard but ever since they had been together all her feelings were rising to the top. This guilt thing was one of the worst of those feelings but if feeling the kind of love that she felt for Gabrielle also came along with those negative feelings it was well worth it. "I'm sorry for that. I know it's my fault. I intend to make some changes before I leave and after. Does anyone know where they are from?"

The quartet had turned course once again this time they were headed toward the caravan. Gaston spotted them immediately and met them halfway. All five continued on toward the caravan. "There are thirty people. Ten men, eight women and the rest are children." He waited to see if he should keep going. When he was met with silence he decided to continue. "From what we can gather they just started out from a small village just a bit over the next couple hills called Potadeia."

Xena and Gabrielle both stopped in their tracks at hearing the name of the bard's home village. The other three turned to look at them a bit of a surprise on their faces. The looks on the couple's faces was anything but that of joy. The general leaned in close and whispered into her lover's ear. "Would you know anyone that would be in a caravan from your home village and is that normal for there to be a caravan?"

Gabrielle let the words penetrate her thoughts as she had gotten caught up scanning the merchants that were assembling the booths. Her parents would not be a part of this as they were simple sheep farmers that also had some goats. But there were a few that she knew and one of them was not one that she wanted to see right now. Her life was finally becoming what she wanted it to be. "Potadeia is a farming and sheep community. Usually there aren't caravans that start there. Some come through and continue on. As far as anyone there is one possibility that we wouldn't want to be here."

The look on her Lil One's face spoke volumes to the queen. In an instant she knew that a certain young man that could be trouble might just possibly be there. She sighed heavily trying to gather her thoughts. This was going to be a test of her abilities to be a queen that asked questions first instead of just swinging her sword. A sword that right at the moment would feel so good in her hand. She mentally slapped herself and joined with the three waiting for them.

Hass, the town reeve, cringed when it was pointed out that Xena and her little entourage was headed his way. He felt that this was his village and that he should be the one to handle the situation. But the look on the queen's face told him that he better just shut up and let her finish handling the situation. "Your majesty." He wasn't very subtle about hiding his disgust at having to bow to the woman that stood before him.

Gabrielle was standing just behind the queen but she was busy scanning the crowd that had come from her home village. There was only one person that she recognized at the quick glance. It was a girl just a year younger than her that she had spent some time with when she was allowed any free time. Other than that there was no one else and she sighed in relief. Instantly she wished she hadn't as a man that was just a little taller than her with dark hair and dark eyes making his way straight toward her.

Gaston immediately stood in the path of the man doing his best to act like a protector. Gabrielle leaned up and whispered in Xena's ear. "That's him. That's Perdicus." The queens' eyes narrowed at the young man that was trying to get through the almost fierce protection that Gaston was providing. "Ugh. He's still a little obnoxious. Man am I glad that you came into my life." That caused a slight blush to creep onto the bard's face."

Finally Xena acknowledged the elder's greeting. "Haas." She was short with the older man. She remembered him well from the last time that she had been in the village. At the time he had been the deputy reeve and he had been a cowering weasel of a coward. Now he was trying to play big man and it irritated the queen to no end. "I see that our little village has been blessed by the Gods with a caravan after fifteen years of none.

The older man straightened to his full height which was still at least five inches shorter than the tall imposing queen. "It has been since you left our village in near shambles." There was a surprising edge to the voice of the older man one that actually caused the queen to smile in reflex. "We've done our best to hold our own since then. We were just getting them settled. Not that we have much coin to spend here."

The queen motioned to one of the soldiers who was by her side in an instant. "Did you bring the usual?" At first the soldier looked confused but a dawning was on his face and he nodded. "Excellent. We'll need that tomorrow morning. Put a guard upon it if there isn't one already." The soldier saluted and made his way toward the barracks. "Oh I think that won't be a problem. But there is a problem happening right now. Gaston, let him go."

Gabrielle made it so that she was standing beside the queen. Cyrene and Solon were standing off to the side watching with a great deal of interest. The young man made a beeline for the bard. He was dirty with road dust and he had gained just a little bit of weight since the last time that the petite blond had seemed him. It was the young man that found his voice first as at the moment the bard was pretty much speechless. "Gabrielle! I haven't seen you in over a year." His voice lowered but the general could hear without a problem. "We heard you and Lila were taken as slaves."

The sound of her sister's name caused a bit of a shudder to go through her body. While in general she had come to terms with the way that her sister died the sound of her name still caused her to be sad. "We were." This caused the young man's eyes to go to queen. "Unfortunately Lila had an accident in transport. She is no longer with us." Tears were at the corner of her eyes but only one trickled down. A strong hand was on her lower back and the feeling of support was beyond anything that the bard had felt.

"You mean…" Perdicus leaned in as close as he could without touching her. A shift of bodies all around him caused him to pause for a moment before he continued. "You mean because of the queen that she is dead. And you are still with her as a slave? That is not right. I guess the rumors that we heard are true." He paused just a moment before he continued. "We think that that queen should not be the one leading Greece."

"Stop!" Perdicus stepped back in reflex at the volume that Gabrielle's voice had taken on. She put her arm around the queen's waist. "There's something you should know before you continue to speak treason to me." That got all eyes on the young man and the hand that was on the bard stiffened just a touch. "I am a free woman. I don't have to be with Xena but I choose to be. I am betrothed to her and not to you so just watch what you say and do."

"You are not betrothed to her!" Now it was Perdicus' voice that rose and now there was quite a gathering of villagers and merchants alike. They were all watching the small drama with a great deal of interest. Most were wanting to see how the queen handled a situation like this. "I don't care if she is queen or not I was betrothed by your father a year and a half ago. That is legal. Not what some woman that until recently was just a warlord and a queen wannabe."

Gabrielle was feeling feisty. She came at him with her staff in hand and swung it. He narrowly avoided the swing and tripped and fell to the ground. The bard felt a gentle hand once again on her arm and she was being gently moved so that the queen was towering over the much smaller man. It was the queen that spoke. "I've been queen since the moment I took over my first ten villages. Even then my word is law. Gabrielle and I are to be married. In fact, the ceremony will take place tomorrow so I guess we'll have a nice party to celebrate."

Xena found all eyes on her but only one set that mattered to her. Gabrielle was standing there with her mouth agape. Though they had pretty much declared their commitment to one another she had never expected to actually have a wedding to the queen. Even if she had, she thought it would wait until they were at a palace of some kind and it would be quite the regal affair. This was the last place that she had expected a ceremony. "Buh…um…yay!"

It wasn't quite the response that the queen had been expecting but she was just glad that it was a positive response. Though she knew that Gabrielle loved her and she had already in writing pretty much made the bard her partner this was a more official way of making the union known. It was dangerous if only in the fact that once her enemies found out about the marriage Gabrielle would become a much larger target than she had before. "I'm glad you approve."

Gabrielle approved so much that she dropped the staff and launched herself into her lover's arms. Luckily the warrior's reflexes were as good as ever and she was able to catch her lover's flying body. The bard ended up with her arms around Xena's neck and her legs wrapped around her hips. "I approve very much. I just never expected this." She slid down Xena's body to the ground and a little fire ignited in the queen's eyes. "Thank you so much."

"We have not gotten hitched just yet. You can thank me afterward." Xena leaned down so that her lover was the only one that could hear her. "You can show me just how much you are thankful tomorrow." She pulled back and winked at the very blushing bard. The look on her fiancée's face was priceless and worth the slight bit of embarrassment that the queen was feeling at the public display of affection. "Unfortunately we still have things to deal with today."

Perdicus was standing with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. He had left the village to try and make money and had started to travel with the merchants of the caravan. He found that money was easy to be made on the road especially compared to his poor village. Time had gotten away from him and he decided it was time to go back and find his betrothed. His heart was breaking because he actually loved the young woman.

The young man stormed off trying to figure out what he was going to do. "All right." The queen rubbed her hands together. "Since tomorrow is my wedding day and neither I nor my bride has anything to wear we are going to need some dresses." Eyes and ears perked up. "We'll also need food and presents and whatever else will be needed. Flowers if there are any." The merchants were just standing and staring at the queen not sure what to day or do. "So we'll buy what we need and have everything made."

Cyrene stepped forward through the gathered crowd with her grandson in tow. Solon hugged first Xena and then Gabrielle. While he still was not sure where this left him he knew that it was a good and happy thing for the two people he cared about so much. The innkeeper looked at her daughter a questioning look on her face. "I never thought I'd see the day that my daughter was tamed by anyone especially…" The older woman trailed off not wanting to continue her negative thought.

"I know, Mother." Xena pulled her mother into a hug. "I think we need someone to cater this party. Do you know any good cooks around here?" That got the queen a slap on the behind. It felt good to the queen to have her mother actually be playful with her. It was a good feeling just knowing that she was actually on the side of right at least for the moment. Too many years when she had just terrorized people. Unfortunately Athens was still standing in her way. "And don't worry; there are dinars to be spent."

The innkeeper shook her head. This was the teenager that she had lost so many years ago. This was the girl that wanted to protect everyone and to make everyone's lives better. This was, the innkeeper realized, a true queen. "It will shut up some of your detractors but not for long I'm afraid." Cyrene could feel the glare of the town reeve. "There is a lot of unrest in this village. You best be careful and keep some of your men around you if only for the little ones."

"Do you want to be queen?" Cyrene just burst out laughing. "It's not as easy a gig as they make it out to be. But when you have the right support…" She pulled Gabrielle tight by her side. Her better than average sight caught a glimpse of a certain unhappy young man. He was headed for the back of the village. She wondered what he could be up to as the only thing there was the reeve's home that held Toris in it. "Luckily I do. Now."

There was a buzz going through the crowd of villagers and the visitors. It felt good for once that she was the one causing a stir but for a good reason. The marriage probably wasn't all that exciting to the people. The prospect of collecting some coin and some notoriety was probably what was causing the stir. Either way it was good for the village of Amphipolis and good for the queen's image. That was going to take a lot before people started to accept the change.

"Can you take charge of the wedding plans and keep Solon busy?" Xena saw the grin on her mother's face. "I know you always wanted all three of your children to find love and happiness. I'm sorry that Lyceus never was able to. I'm sorry…" She was cut off by the warm hand of her mother on her arm. "But we'll get to celebrate at least one joining and I want it as special as you can make it. Gabrielle, not me, deserves that and more."

"I'll handle things. Why don't you two go and have some alone time." Cyrene had a huge smile upon her face. Her daughter was right. All she had wanted was to one day see all of her children happy. That didn't necessarily mean that they all had to get married. All it meant that they were being true to themselves and were content with the life that they were leading. Right now the innkeeper could see that her daughter had both of those things and love to put the cherry on top.

Xena held out a hand to her lover and Gabrielle accepted it. "We'll see you around suppertime, squirt." Solon beamed at her and waved. They began to walk to the inn and the large private room that they had taken over. There were buckets of water waiting by the fireplace that was just starting to lose its heat. The queen stoked the fire just a little as though it was summer, fall was not far behind and the nights were getting colder. "Want to start with a bath?"

To answer her question, Gabrielle pushed the queen up against the wall and was kissing her soundly. They kissed with a passion few people will ever be lucky enough to know. It was a deep connection that ran through the very fabrics of time. Finally they pulled back for air and the queen just shook her head. "I think I created a monster." She winked at her younger lover. "I really like it!" They took a few more moments to explore one another's mouth before making their way over to the bathtub.

There was a crash through the window before either of them could get undressed. Xena cursed thinking that this was another repair job for her soldiers. She hated the thought that her presence was both helping and hurting the village. A parchment was wrapped around a large stone. The queen unwrapped it not believing her eyes. She motioned her lover toward her. "You are not going to believe this." She handed the note to Gabrielle.

The bard burst out laughing at what it said. "He's challenging you?" Gabrielle had always known that Perdicus was not the smartest cookie in the batch but this was beyond stupid. "Xena, please don't hurt him too badly." There were tears of laughter in her eyes at the thought of the awkward boy that she had once known trying to fight the best warrior that Greece had ever seen. "I mean if you go through with it that is."

Xena's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Oh I plan on fighting him." She burst out laughing. "I think that he and all of these people need to see that trying treason against me is not a smart ideal." She motioned for Gabrielle who came and wrapped her arms around the queen. "Now let's get all wet." The bard laughed and just enjoyed the feeling of being with Xena. It was true what they say. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.


	28. Chapter 28

It had taken a bit for Xena's men to put a temporary fix on the shudders that had been smashed in by Perdicus. Her regular men had been instructed to keep an eye on him and to begin working with the militia. The queen was ashamed of the men that she had left to protect her home village and was determined to at least begin the training process. In the meantime she had something more pressing to do. Something that had been interrupted and was so badly needed.

Gabrielle was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had bathed in another room while waiting for the soldiers to fix the window. Xena had also taken a quick bath once she was sure that everything was going according to her wishes. The tall warrior was leaning against the door which was locked. She was watching her future wife who was wearing nothing but a piece of linen wrapped around her body. To her she was the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen in her life.

And that life had taken her to foreign countries where there were many exotic beauties. But none compared to the young petite blond with the heart of gold that was sitting there patiently waiting. That was what made the younger woman so beautiful to the queen. Oh she was amazing looking if that was all you ever knew about her. That was what had first drawn her to the petite woman and had caused her to want her as her personal slave.

But over the very short time that they had together, just a month or so now, it was quickly revealed the almost too good to be true heart that beat within the chest of the bard. It was those echoed word of 'please' that had gotten Xena to come to her senses and not do something that she would truly regret. Oh the queen regretted even having threatened the young woman but had she… The way that she was with Solon was something to watch. The young woman just was an open heart.

The petite blond had to have an open trusting heart to see any good in the queen. Before the two had met, Xena had done some horrible things that even she would rather not admit to. It was all because she wanted to gain power and rule. But that was no excuse for a few of the things that she had done. At least to her knowledge she herself had never taken a child's life or that of an elder. There was no reason in her mind to ever do such a thing.

With Gabrielle in her life she worried little about doing something stupid again. Oh there would be setbacks when her anger would get the better of her. There was no doubt of that in her mind of that sad fact. There would be times when her lust for power would cause her to make a stupid decision. However all she had to do was think of the bard and that would hopefully keep her on the right track. That was something she never had before as not even thinking of Solon could do that for her.

Why was that? Was it because the woman that was watching her now with a very lusty look on her face was more pure and more innocent than Solon? No, that was not what it was. Green eyes bore into her very soul with want and need and love. That was what the difference was, wasn't it? It was that this woman loved her with such a purity of heart that somehow, some way their very souls had become as one. They were truly soul mates and would be connected for all time.

Was that why it was so intense when they made love? Xena smiled at the thought. Never with anyone else had she felt the way that she did when she was in her lover's arms. There were so many sensations that flowed throughout her body and it wasn't just the physical feelings that come with the pleasure of sex. The sensations were more like they were going from one body to the other and back in to complete some kind of a circuit. It was as if she would not be able to breathe without Gabrielle.

Xena shook all those wonderful thoughts out of her mind. Why think of the feelings and wonder about them when she could enjoy the real thing that was waiting with a smirk on her face. That made the queen wonder if Gabrielle had been having similar thoughts. It wouldn't surprise her if they had been thinking along the same lines. Already she knew she felt a connection that had drawn her here because of her partner being in danger. Had her lover felt anything similar?

The queen raised an eyebrow when apparently the bard gave her a 'come here' motion with one finger. Gabrielle usually in their brief time of being lovers was not the one to be impatient and would wait for Xena to make the first moves. Guess her little wife to be was getting a little more aggressive. That was something that the warlord liked. It was something that she liked very much. In fact her already humming body felt sensations usually only caused by actual touch.

Waiting just a moment or two more, she pushed off the door and slowly made her way over to her lover wrapped in a soft blue tunic that was held shut only by a loosely fitting belt. "Did you want something?" Xena was looking down into darkened green eyes. The darkness was a passion that was waiting to explode. "I am the queen. I always want to serve my subjects and make them happy." She paused just for a moment as gentle hands began to explore her body lingering on her belt. "Especially one special subject that I would do anything for."

Though she was a bard and could attempt to describe her feelings this, Gabrielle knew, was not a time for words. This was a time that her touches and her eyes and her very soul would do all the talking for her. For a long moment she kept her gaze steady on those blue eyes that had a hint of violet to them. Though inexperienced she knew that what she was seeing was desire. It took her breath away to think that someone, especially as amazing and experienced as the queen, could look at her like that.

The feeling was more than mutual. Every fiber in her being was tingling and alive with the need for contact. It was alive with the need of letting their two bodies become one. It was alive with the knowledge that this was right and no matter what anyone else said this was meant to be. This was something that both had lived their lives waiting for. This was what they were supposed to be. Lovers. Partners. Soul mates.

"I'm not that special and if I am it's because of how you make me feel." Gabrielle could see the protest forming on her lover's lips and silenced her with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and unable to speak for a very long time. "You are the other half of me. If I am anything it is because you make me that. I was just this poor kid with no real future. You've given me a life. But the best part is you've given me you."

There was a solitary tear that rolled down the cheek of the queen. Gabrielle reached up and gently wiped the tear away. She stood and put her arms around her lover enjoying the sensation when she felt strong long arms wrap around her. The bard leaned up and planted gentle kisses from her lips to just where the low cut tunic top was. Xena nuzzled her face into sweet smelling if still damp tendrils of blond hair. Slowly the smaller arms worked their way down so that her hands were tugging on the belt.

Reluctantly Gabrielle pulled back just a step so that she could get better access to the stubborn belt. It was as if her hands didn't want to do what her brain wanted them to do. In fact she found her hands shaking. Not sure what that was about as this was not her first time with the queen she took a deep breath and steadied herself. If Xena had noticed she didn't let on and so the bard continued with her task of freeing her lover's body of the confines of the cloth.

One more pull and the belt slid to the ground and the tunic spread apart almost like her soul mate's legs spreading apart inviting her inside. The soft material hung loosely while Gabrielle took first one then the other full breast into her mouth that was luckily just at her height. Though her height could sometimes be a disadvantage this was one of those few times when it worked out to perfection. Without even thinking about it, the bard's hands were running up and down the sides of the queen. After a bit they made their way up her shoulders and the cloth slid to the floor to meet with the belt already discarded there.

Strong hands were now on Gabrielle's back exploring in their own right. They moved along the linen covered curves and there was a slight groan. It took only a moment for those warm hands to pull at where the linen was tucked into itself precariously holding the offending material covering up the petite blond woman's body. With skilled hands, the linen was untucked and slid down to the floor to join the only other remnants of clothing on the floor.

Xena pulled the younger woman towards her as Gabrielle continued the very attentive attention on both breast. Carefully the queen placed one of her long legs between the bard's and felt a shudder flow through her body as the petite woman's legs opened eagerly for her. The ex warlord felt her juices begin to flow as she felt the warm and amazing smelling juices of her lover flow onto her leg. Her mouth went dry and it was all she could do not to pick up the smaller woman and throw her gently on the bed.

The queen had decided that she wanted to see exactly what her younger inexperienced lover came up with. So far she was more than impressed with the imagination of her lover. Of course she knew that she had the soul of a poet and the mind of a bard so it wasn't hard for her to believe that Gabrielle would learn quickly and would also open up her mind to the possibilities that lovemaking afforded to people to get to know one another on the most intimate of levels.

Gabrielle began to trail kisses first along Xena's shoulder and then followed around to her shoulder blades. All the while she kept her moist center on the queen's leg and made sure she left a trail of hot juices that she would later come back and lap up. The bard wrapped her arms around her soul mate and though her arms were shorter than her lover's grasped the ample breasts. She leaned her head on the warrior's shoulder blade and pressed as tightly as she could against her body all the while massaging both breast with a leisurely pace.

Xena leaned her head back and her hands found Gabrielle's. The two sets of hands moved in rhythm only causing more pleasure than the queen could ever remembering feeling. She was reminded that though she had had sex with numerous partners this again was beyond compare. This was not the simple act of sex. This was the most intimate form of expression of love. This was lovemaking and this was what she had missed out on all these years.

The queen knew that it wouldn't have mattered what partner she had in the past it would never have felt like this even had she fully opened her heart up because there was no one that she was supposed to ever love except for her Lil One. It had been a lonely life before she had found her soul mate but now that they had found one another it made every single moment of pain and anger and utter loneliness worth it. In short, she would have waited several lifetimes if she had to find such a pure person and a pure love.

Gabrielle continued to circle her lover making sure that there was constant contact. One part of her body was making contact with the delicious albeit scar covered skin. Once she was again in front of the queen she stood on her tip toes and her soul mate closed the gap so that their lips were touching. The bard's tongue traced against the soft lips begging for permission. It wasn't long before the lips surrendered and their tongues were touching. At first it was just a gentle tease and then it was a fight for domination.

Finally Gabrielle could stand it no longer. She took one of Xena's hands in her own and guided it to her own pulsating mound. At the exact same time her free hand found the queen's just as equally pulsating mound. In sync they entered one another only breaking the passionate kiss for air but finding the other's lips in an instant. Once Xena had entered her and began to gently start her rhythmic exploration of her womanhood, the bard took that free hand and was rubbing through soft dark tresses.

Both were moaning and after Xena put her free hand in the bard's soft long tresses there was a growl of pleasure that escaped the Lil One. That put a fresh smile upon the queen's face and it increased her need to pleasure her young lover. Of course the warrior was receiving as much pleasure as she was giving as at the very moment this was easily a case of equal give and take. No relationship had ever been give and take for the queen. That made this moment even more special in her powerful blue eyes.

"Gabrielle!" The sound of her name upon the queen's lips made the bard grin from ear to ear. They had only been together a handful of times and still she worried how much pleasure she could give someone so much more experienced and worldly than the storyteller. She knew that Xena had been around the known world and seen so much more and experienced so much more and not just sexually. The queen had a wisdom that Gabrielle could only hope to obtain one day.

Xena was now nuzzling Gabrielle's neck causing her to call out the queen's name. Oh how the warrior loved it when she caused her lover to say her name. She simply loved to pleasure her soon to be wife in any way possible. In fact the queen had a lot of plans on how to spoil her lover once she was safely seated on the thrown in Athens. But that was still a little ways away and this was the here and now. This was the time to pleasure her in the way only the queen would ever be able to do. Heaven help anyone that was to actually touch her soul mate.

A low growl escaped from the queen. It was partially from the feelings that the hands of her lover were giving her. Partially it was at the thought of anyone else being this intimate with HER soul mate. It would kill her if Gabrielle ever willingly was with anyone else of course after she killed the other person. Looking deep inside herself she would never, even if her Lil One willingly cheated, hurt her. It would be too much to handle herself and she would need to end it all.

There was no place for thoughts like that while she was getting pleasured the way that she was and so she shoved them deep inside. It was almost like how she could and did shove pain so deep down that it was nothing. Oh this was more than nothing but while she was making love to the other part of her soul it had no place in her mind. How she could think at all with all the sensations going throughout her body was beyond the queen.

Finally both of the women had found that wonderful amazing point. Slowly their inner womanhood tightened and then the most mind blowing pleasure that either woman had ever felt flooded through their bodies. Both women's legs got weak and it took all of Xena's remaining strength to get both herself and the bard over to the bed. They sat on the edge and took the time to taste the juices that were on each other's fingers.

Their breathing was ragged and their bodies were drenched with sweat. Xena had her head leaning on the smaller woman's head. Their arms were draped around one another's bodies giving each other support. They sat like that for what seemed like forever. Finally it was Gabrielle that found her voice first. "I think we are going about this out of order." Her tired but satisfied lover gave her a questioning look. "We were supposed to get married and then have the honeymoon."

That caused Xena to laugh. Not since Lyceus had been alive had she felt this light, this free and this completely happy. It was amazing what a difference one chance meeting in the most unusual situations that one person could make in another person's life. "Well I am queen so I get to do things the way that I want to do them." She felt more than heard the chuckle that came out of her smaller companion. "Besides who wants to do things the conventional way. That's boring."

"You, my lover, are anything but boring." That got a raised eyebrow from the queen. "You have shown me so much in a short time." That got a smirk and Gabrielle gently smacked on Xena's backside. "You know what I mean." The queen nodded and sighed happily. "Because of you I went farther away from home than I ever thought I would. Because of you I know the love of an innocent child. Because of you I feel so loved that I can hardly stand myself."

"Well you better stand yourself. You better know that you are loved." Xena carefully pulled herself and the bard all the way into the bed and covered them both up with the blanket. Though the window was fixed there was a slight cool breeze coming through the cracks. Gabrielle took the opportunity to snuggle up as close as she could and put her head on the queen's shoulder. "I really hope that you know that I've never loved anyone like I do you. Words are not enough to express how I feel. If I ever lost…"

Gabrielle absently reached up her free hand and silenced the thought. It was one that echoed throughout her mind as well. She was not stupid. Xena was a warrior and always would be. There was the added danger of her being queen and someone not liking that fact and trying to do something about it. In the blink of an eye someone could be just that lucky and get inside Xena's defenses or one of her guards. That was just the way it was. That was what they both lived with. In the blink of an eye they could both have so cruelly taken away what they had not that long ago found.

()()()()()()()()()()()

About two hours later there was a tentative knock on the door. The two lovers had once again bathed and were dressed in their normal clothing. That meant that Gabrielle was practically naked in her green top and short brown skirt and that Xena was in her black leathers armed to the teeth as usual. "I'd know that knock anywhere." Gabrielle smiled at the thought of the little boy just on the other side of the door. "Guess it's a good thing we got up when we did."

Xena chuckled at the thought. Though the door was locked she knew that anyone could get the door opened or easily breakthrough the hastily repaired window. Of course it being her son that was the one that was summoning her most likely for dinner made her heart soar. "Come in, Solon." The door opened slowly and sure enough there was a pair of familiar blue eyes that were peeking at the two fully clothed women. "I take it that supper is ready?"

Solon looked from the queen to the bard not sure exactly what they had been doing locked up for three hours but knew better than to ask. He noticed that the bed was all messed up so he thought maybe just maybe they had taken a nap together. "Cyrene says that it's time to get your lazy butts out of bed." When Xena looked at him with a surprised look on her face he held up his hands and blushed profusely. "She made me promise to say it exactly like that or I wouldn't get any nutbread."

That got both older women laughing. Xena made her way over to the door motioning to the bard to join her. The queen ruffled the boy's hair. "It's all right. I expect that from my mother." That seemed to relax the boy a great deal. "Now I know a certain bard's stomach that is growling and a certain queen also is feeling quite famished. Amazing just how much of an appetite that a person can work up while taking a nap, eh Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle, as the queen figured, blushed a crimson red. "You're right as always your majesty." That got a playful smack on her backside. The bard knew that the only way that she would accept her saying 'majesty' was if it was in the affectionate way that she had called her when they had first gotten over the whole slave/master thing. "So has there been anything interesting happening while Xena and I were otherwise engaged?"

Solon stood straighter at being involved in this kind of grownup conversation. After all these two women were the ones that truly cared for him and were his heroes. He wondered why it meant so much for both of them but especially Xena to approve of what he did and say and that they included him in just simple everyday things. "I've been watching your army guys spar with the militia. It's sad how bad that the militia is compared to the guys that showed up today."

Xena took this in. If a boy, while raised around an army, could see that the militia was that horrible than surely anyone could and that was a major problem as she had already surmised it would be. But that could wait until after dinner. The warrior had worked up quite an appetite. There was one thing that she was quickly learning about her partner and that she was almost insatiable as she was. That was a good thing. That was a very good thing indeed.

They walked the short distance to the common dining area where almost the entire village was waiting for them apparently. Cyrene had saved a table in the back for them. _She must know I like to have my back to the wall. It leaves at least one less side to worry about protecting._ There were actual waves and smiles in greeting. It did the queen's heart good to think that she was maybe going to be accepted once again as a member of the community.

The queen waited for Gabrielle to get to the table and motioned to the chair just to her right. Surprised when Xena pulled her chair out the bard quickly recovered and sat down but could not quite help the blush that once again was creeping onto her face. The warrior looked around the room as everyone stood as if waiting for her to be seated. She motioned to the seat on the other side of her and Solon was there in an instant.

Loving the feel of power and not going to apologize for the fact, Xena stood for a moment longer before she took her seat. As if in concert the rest of the room was seated. A milling of conversation went up immediately. The queen's powerful ears able to hear tidbits of the conversations. The subject of the talk was of course herself and her future wife. It made her laugh to think that she, who was once hated with a vengeance was now the talk of the village as an almost hero and at the very least in a positive way.

Before long Cyrene made her way over to where her daughter, grandson and future daughter-in-law were sitting. Since the anticipated crowd was so large, the innkeeper had hired extra cooks and servers. Her dinars to be able to afford the extra help had somehow mysteriously appeared in her secret stash that only two people in the village would know about. As far as she knew, Toris was still locked up. That left only her daughter. While she couldn't be sure she could swear the warrior had a twinkle in her eye.

Of course that twinkle could be from the fact that she had just had several hours of 'alone time' with the bard. The innkeeper wasn't stupid nor was she naïve. She knew what happened between two people that loved one another. At one time she had had that but that had disappeared from her life. To this day she was not sure what had happened to Xena's father. At this point, if he hadn't died then she really wanted nothing to do with a man that would abandon her and their babies.

"Busy night." There was that twinkle growing in the warrior's eyes. Even the bard gave her a questioning look. Xena simply winked at her future wife. After still getting the questioning look the queen leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Mother came into some dinars. She knows it's me but I won't let on. Please don't let on either." There was an adoring look on her Lil One's face one that made the queen's heart melt even more if that were possible. At this point she was not sure it was possible.

"It is." Cyrene had watched the exchange not knowing what was going on between the two. "Luckily there were some extra dinars to pay for the extra help. Not sure where it came from but I'm very grateful that it mysteriously showed up." The queen's expression never changed. The bard's face glowed just a tad more but it was hard to tell in the evening lights of the inn. "I might actually make a profit tonight for the first time in years."

Once again there was no registry of the comment. Instead the queen stiffened as she took a bite of the venison that was tender and juicy. A couple of her regular men had been sent on hunting patrol and had brought back a couple deer. With the other minor supplies that the innkeeper had dinner was actually an occasion for once. "Well I hope that continues after we have left. We'll be here for at least two more days. Besides the wedding tomorrow I have a couple more things I need to tend to."

Without even looking up, Xena snatched a dagger out of midair. It had been aimed not at herself but at the woman that she loved more than life herself. It had been weakly thrown just enough to keep it airborne. It would not have done any damage but there was still the intent to harm her Gabrielle. That was less than acceptable. Without even thinking about the queen was standing and then summersaulting over the table landing in the middle of the dining area.

Seeing their general move the way that she had four of her soldiers were by her side in an instant. "Two of you go out the back way." Instantly the two closest to the back entrance took off. "You two go out the kitchen entrance. Me, I'm going to take the main entrance." As she made her way to the door she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to look down into soft green eyes. "Please stay here." When she got a pouty look on her face the queen continued. "First off I need someone I can trust to protect Solon. Secondly I will start taking you with me but not until I've trained you with your staff. Deal?"

Gabrielle never said a word. She didn't have to. All the worry and the love were written across her lover's face. A gentle touch of her hand on the queen's cheek which was quickly clasped for a moment by the queen and that was it. The bard returned to the table and she watched as the dark haired woman in leather and armor walked out of the confines of the inn. A silent prayer was sent up to whatever god that wanted to listen and protect the woman that she loved.

Without going out into the quickly darkening day she knew exactly who it was that had thrown the dagger at her. Well there were two possibilities but one of them should still be locked up. Of course the militia had been in charge of his keep so Toris still was a possibility. Her better than average eyes scanned the surrounding area. The queen was careful to stay as much in the shadows as she could not all that concerned about the threat.

"I thought that might get your attention." Xena stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was Perdicus. Though she had only heard him speak earlier in the day briefly she would know that voice anywhere. "I challenged you and what did you do? You hid and deflowered my betrothed." That caused the queen to laugh. That seemed to enrage the young man as a couple arrows were sent her way. Those were easily knocked away with her sword.

"You challenged me and what I chose to do was take the pleasure of your formerly betrothed." There was the sound of the twang of a crossbow at the words. This time there was only one and she caught it easily in her left hand. "I've been making love to my consort and future wife for quite a while now. If you really loved her like you say you do you never would have left her even if it was to find a way to make dinars. If it had been up to me, I would have brought her wherever I went. Only reason we parted was because I wanted to protect her. That was stupid of me. I learned. Now you have to learn she is mine!"

"She'll be mine until the day that she dies!" The words caused the warrior to cringe. She knew exactly what Perdicus meant by that. The little pig would not stop until either Gabrielle was his wife or she was dead. It was that crazy sound that she had heard warlords and even kings that had become so enamored with a beauty that they would kill them if they could not have them. In a way the queen understood that feeling. She was not sure what she would do if her bard was not hers.

"You touch one hair on her head and you'll be talking before Hades who'll judge you to Tuataras." Xena stepped out of the shadows so that Perdicus and whoever else was out there could see her. She might not be able to see the person but there was one more person out there. Her own soldiers were coming around to the front and saw her standing there. "Besides if you want fair play I'll give it to you. Tomorrow morning, just after sun up. I'll meet you with whatever weapon you choose. Just know that it will be to the death."

"Agreed." Perdicus' voice was smug almost like he'd won the overall greatest athlete in the Olympics. "I choose swords. Oh and by the way, your majesty…" His voice was now dripping with venom. "I fought alongside the Trojans for a year. I fought the Spartans so I know exactly how to handle a sword. Perhaps better than you do." He came out of the shadows twirling his sword. "You can give up now if you want to save yourself the bloodletting."

For an answer, Xena unclipped her chakrum and let it fly through the air. It hit whoever was standing in the trees behind the young man and came back to rest in her hand. Quickly she placed it back on the hook that kept it safely ready to help defend herself. "I have many skills my friend. You are in over your head." A growl escaped the young man and the warrior decided to push her young enemy just a little more. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a dinner to get back to and my future wife to satisfy. And you know exactly how I mean." She winked not knowing if he could see it in the dim light.

"You murdering self-righteous bitch!" Perdicus started to quickly come at the queen only to find that two of Xena's men had snuck up around him and had a hold of him. "I though you wanted a fair fight! Get these goons off me!" The smaller man struggled against the men that had a hold of him. "You have no right to do this!" He elbowed one man in the chest and managed to get free only to find himself tackled by ten men.

"Take him to the barracks. Allow him to get a good night's sleep." The queen watched the pitiful little man struggled for a moment more before he went limp in the many soldiers' arms. "I do play fair unlike you. First you throw daggers when you think I'm not looking." She wanted to add against the woman you supposedly love but thought better of it. "Then you try arrows from the shadows. I'm better than you are little man. Have pleasant dreams knowing I'm going to gut you like the pig you are."

The queen watched her men drag the small man away to the barracks. Without even having to turn to look she knew that there was a petite blond woman standing in the doorway to the inn. Gabrielle, she knew, had been there watching almost the entire time. It was funny how she just knew where her soon do be wife was almost all the time. It was of great comfort to the dark haired woman. Slowly she made her way to doorway and stopped to look down in green eyes.

"Can we go to bed now?" That got a smirk from the queen. "And yes I do mean that." Instead of the continued smirk the queen looked down into green eyes that once again had this passion in them. "I figure we can have a little more alone time tonight. You can kick Perdicus' butt and then we can get married." She paused for a moment thinking things through. "And then the real honeymoon starts and gee we'll get to do the 'alone time' thing once again."

Xena laughed a lustily laugh. "First off I like the way that you think. Secondly sounds like you have the next day or two all planned out." Gabrielle only shrugged. "All right my sweet little bard. Let's you and I find a cozy spot to have some 'alone time'. Soon we'll be back on the road and we'll have Solon around us most of the time. That really will take away from…" Her words were cut off as the petite blond planted a passionate kiss on the unsuspecting queen. "Again, I just love how you think."

()()()()()()()()()()

It was the assigned time for the challenge. There had been an area that had been cleared in the center of the village. Xena had made sure that Toris was locked up safely personally before she made her way to the ring. All her soldiers surrounded the area. Even a few of the militia men were there as well. The entire village, along with the merchants, were trying to get good seats to watch the young boy take on the very grownup queen.

Perdicus was brought to the circle. He had been dressed in very good armor and given one of the best swords. As he walked toward the circle the queen noticed that he did indeed look almost natural in the armor and hefting the sword. It was a shame to have to beat up on a little boy but there were times when a warrior and not a queen just had to do what a warrior had to do. Her own sword leaned lazily against her shoulder.

Gabrielle, much to her chagrin, was surrounded by the best of the soldiers that had come the previous day. The bard still carried her staff as she told her future wife that she was actually becoming used to the weapon and it was almost like it was a part of her and had always been a part of her. Solon was beyond mad. He was banished inside the inn along with his grandmother. Cyrene had volunteered to stay with the boy until the fight was over.

There were no words spoken. There was only looks of hatred exchanged. Perdicus was the one that started on the offense. It was like watching a child go up against a giant the skill level was so different. For a little while Xena simply toyed with the young man. If he knew about that he never showed it. He just kept coming after over and over again. Finally she had knocked him on his ass and was about to knock him out. Though by all rights she could and probably should kill him she was choosing not to.

That was when she sensed it. She sensed that she had screwed up big time. There was not a whole lot of time. "Gabrielle!" The queen momentarily turned her back on the young man. That was when everything went to Hades in a hand basket and it went there in the blink of an eye. Perdicus recovered enough to plunge his sword in Xena's side. The queen reacted as if she was in battle and swung her sword around neatly decapitating the young man. All she could see was red. All she could feel was the warmth of blood. The warmth was from her own blood pouring down her side and the spray from the now headless young man.

The soldiers had reacted too late as Gabrielle also slumped to the ground. Xena managed to keep her balance even with the severe pain and the sword still sticking out of her side. The warrior kept going even after she lost her strength to keep walking. She was on hands and knees crawling to the woman that she loved. Green eyes were frozen and not really seeing that it was her looking down at her. An arrow was sticking out of the bard's chest. Xena let out a cry that could be heard all the way to Mount Olympus before she too collapsed to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

Calisto was prowling around like a caged panther. It had been how many days now since that crazy woman had healed her and all she did was sit around the campfire and 'watch' the smoke or 'talk' to the spirits as she put it. The blond was a warrior. She was a woman of action. Sitting on her ass watching someone do something that just seemed pointless was too much for her to handle. So that was why she was pacing and wondering exactly where and what Xena was up to.

Toris had been no help. The warrior had thought for sure that if she had the warlord's own brother than it would tip the scales in her favor. Yet somehow the bitch just kept coming out on top as she always managed to do somehow. She destroyed lives and took away lives and was a scourge yet somehow the woman just kept coming out on top. That was not fair at least it was not fair in the mind of the madwoman. It had been years since her family had been destroyed and still there was nothing to show for it not the revenge that she had sought for so long.

One thing that the time had allotted her was the fact that some of her army had comeback. There were also a handful of recruits that had been part of various villages' militias and had not been considered good enough to join with Xena's large force. They had spent the past few days training the new recruits. In told there were now over forty recruits. The only thing that they were lacking was armor and weapons. Most came with what they had on and that was not much. Still it was better than just the couple men that she had before.

Alti didn't seem concerned either way. The witch kept talking about spirits and timing and soon. It had made the blond warrior thinking that she was just stalling and didn't know what she was talking about. In fact she was already planning a march back to Corinth. There had been no signs of the large army on its way to Athens and it had to come the way that they were just because of the narrow roads and passageways any other way. That was why she had chosen to camp where she had.

If the witch knew what she was supposed to and have these special powers she would know that the warrior planned on pulling out. While she owed her the full health that she enjoyed she felt she was not owing the dark haired woman whatsoever. Everyone was out for themselves and that was just the way it was. She was no exception to that rule. In fact she would be the first to admit that she wanted everything. She wanted revenge, power and suffering. Yup. She wanted it all.

And that bitch Xena was starting to have what she wanted. Already, with Corinth under her control, a majority of Greece was under her control. If Athens were to fall then effectively all of Greece would be under the warlord's thumb. That was something that Calisto was not going to standby and allow that to happen if only because she now wanted it for herself. That gave the woman a warm and tingling feeling. Not quite as warm and tingling as Xena suffering or better yet dead but still.

A howl of frustration escaped the blond and she pulled out her daggers and threw them at the witch standing by the fire. To the blond's complete shock the weapons stopped in mid-flight and spun around several times and when they stopped the points were aimed right at the warrior. Instinct caused the woman to send herself sprawling to the ground just as the daggers took off once again and landed solidly in the tree which just seconds before she had been standing in front of.

Calisto made her way over to the weapons keeping her back on the witch. That was the first real show of power that Alti had displayed since the amazing healing of her wounds and scars. When she got to the tree she was beyond stunned to see that her daggers were stuck all the way up until the hilts. As strong as she was it would be nearly impossible to get them out herself. That was when they started to shift back and forth.

The blond took several steps back once again thinking about finding the ground. Instead she stood her ground and the daggers made their way out of the tree and back to the sheathes at her waist. Slowly the warrior turned and looked the witch in the eye. The big brown eyes could look innocent one minute and look like death in the other. Right now they looked innocent and that scared Callisto more than anything. "I see you're parlor tricks are growing."

Alit was looking over her shoulder still sitting cross legged in front of the fire. There was a sweet smile upon her face as her dark and husky voice rang out in the mid-morning sunlight. "I don't have parlor tricks." In the blink of an eye she had floated through the air and had Callisto by the throat. Theodarus had drawn his sword and was coming at the witch. With her free hand she sent out this wave of energy and slammed him into a nearby tree. "I don't have parlor tricks. I have power. I've spent years building it up. Xena was once a power source. She took that away. I want it back."

Callisto was not about to admit that she understood. She had no clue how Alti did the parlor tricks that she did but was smart enough to know that she could use whatever it was that the other woman had knowledge of. Of course if it caused Xena some kind of pain that would just be a bonus. "Fine. Let me know just what you want to do. Frankly I'm tired of just standing around and sitting on my ass." At that moment Theodarus began to moan as he was finally coming to after his head had impacted the tree with a great deal more force than he would have thought possible.

"I know. You plan on leaving with or without me in the morning." Callisto took a couple steps away from the woman. "Yes, I can read your mind. Maybe not all the time but when it pertains to me I can." Alti smiled and drank in the fear that was now emanating from the blond woman. It was something that helped to feed the power that she needed to see things clearly. "Of course the weaker the mind the easier it is to read." At this she glanced at the blond's first in command.

That got a laugh out of Callisto. In her mind all men had weak minds and the world would be better off it was ruled by women instead of men. Of course there were exceptions to every rule and Xena would of course be an exception to that particular rule. "I can even read his mind at times." They watched as the man staggered toward the creek most likely going to splash water on his face so that he could fully get his senses back. "Now tell me, since you can read minds can you read Xena's?"

"I used to be able to until she betrayed me." Alti had decided to return to sitting by the fire. Callisto had followed cautiously and gave the other woman a wide birth when she chose to sit directly across from her. "We were working to gain the power of the Amazons and succeeded. However she wanted something. I don't know how she hid it from me but she wanted the Amazons out of the way so that she could go after the Centaurs. If she had gotten that Ixion stone she'd been in control of more than Greece by now."

Callisto took this in. She had spent a little time with a tribe of Amazons when Xena had been campaigning near where their village was. They had told her the story of the betrayal of the Destroyer of Nations. She had not heard the part about the Ixion stone but then why would she? Only the Centaurs and Alti would know of such things. All she knew was that if she wanted help in stopping Xena from taking over Greece she might have just thought of new allies.

"Xena always was out for herself." Callisto pulled out her sword and began sharpening it. It was her ritual and not unlike one that she knew that Xena would do at night once her army was camped. It was something that relaxed the blond and helped her think. Even when she hadn't used her sword in days she found herself sharpening it until she had thought through whatever it was that needed thought through. In this case it was just how much could she trust the woman sitting across from her.

"Oh it's more than that." Alti had her eyes closed and a large smile appeared upon her face. "Xena has a cruel side. It's something that will damn her in the end. But in the meantime I know it's time we leave." Alti stood and began to pack what meager things that she had. "I know you are questioning why now. I just had a feeling that Xena is at her weakest she has been in years. In fact it might just be over for the warrior. If it is I need to get to her before she dies."

Callisto was shocked. _Xena dying? That would be good and yet I wanted to be the one to end her existence. Still if she is in a weakened state this will be just perfect._ "I'll get the men around. We'll move out before noon." Alti nodded in agreement. The warrior barked her orders and felt a feeling of anticipation that she had not felt in a very long time. It gave her a warm and tingly feeling. _You are mine Xena. My revenge is finally at hand._

()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena's eyes felt so heavy it was as if something were on them or that she was tightly blindfolded. Either way it was not a feeling that she liked very much especially since she felt cold as well. Cold was not even the right word for it. Her body felt like she was frozen through and moving would be impossible. The warrior tried to get her eyes to open and tried to get the rest of her body to obey her but it was to no avail. Something was wrong. She hadn't felt like this since…

But that was not how it was. Was it? The queen tried to think about what had just happened before this horrible feeling had settled in. She and Gabrielle had just made love. That was clear and in her mind. But that wasn't the most recent thing that had happened. They had finally gotten up and what had happened? Her mind was an almost blank as she tried very hard to remember beyond the very wonder feelings and sensations.

Somehow, probably through sheer will alone Xena found herself sitting. But what was she sitting on? It wasn't anything soft like a bed or a chair. It wasn't hard like a rock or a log. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. As close as this all felt to that time that she had been mortally wounded and by all rights should be dead it was still different. Fear began to take over that she truly was dead. If she were dead than that would leave Gabrielle and Solon alone.

But Cyrene would take care of them. Even after just a couple of days with her mother she knew that the innkeeper had fallen in love with her grandson. Gabrielle had also captured her heart. The older woman was strong and would fight for the ones that she loved. She had fought for her daughter up to the point when there was no denying who she had become. That was one of the most horrific days that the warlord could remember.

_Lyceus had died just two days prior to the confrontation. Toris had run off claiming that he was going to get help. Where do you get help when you are in the middle of nowhere to fight a warlord the likes of Cortese? But that, in the warrior's mind had always been just an excuse to get away from the fighting. While she and her younger brother had often played warriors and fought with their wooden swords Toris had always said that being an innkeeper was better and what he would do._

_From the very beginning he had been a stick in the mud. It was Lyceus that had been fun and they had spent almost every moment of their lives together. It had been devastating finding his body. In fact if it had not been for the wavy sandy blond hair even Xena might not have recognized his body it had been so poorly abused. They had tortured him before finally killing him. Bringing his body home to her mother had been the most difficult thing that she had ever done._

_At first her mother had stood up to the rest of the village saying that it wasn't her daughter's fault that half the young men in the village were dead. All that her daughter had wanted was to free them from under the thumb of the scum of the earth. But watching how Xena had acted it soon became clear that the warrior had shifted from defender to something else. Hatred had taken over the love and protection that used to be the only thing that she saw in those blue eyes._

_Finally her mother had told the village to do what they would with her. And that was the day that she had become an orphan. Her father was most likely dead, her brother was dead and her other brother had treated her as if she was dead. It was the day that had started the burn inside her to take over Greece. At only fifteen years old she had no idea how to do that. At fifteen she was partially scared and partially too stupid to realize what she was getting into._

_That day was the day that Xena Destroy of Nations had been born. And it had been the reason that half of Greece had bled and bled without even a bit of remorse. It was how she had managed to conquer what she had. Holding on to what she had was another story. There had been trials and errors along the way. Finally she had gotten a truly loyal army with two high ranking men that she could trust with her life. That was the day that had turned her from a loving daughter into a hatred filled warlord._

Looking back she couldn't nor would she blame her mother. Cyrene had tried giving her the benefit of the doubt but the evidence was just too overwhelming. Those were dark days for the warrior. Those were lonely days as well. Even with all the men in her army the days were so lonely. Oh she had her personal slaves for release but that wasn't the same thing. The void that the death of Lyceus had left had not been filled by any of her personal slaves.

At least not until she had discovered Gabrielle. The thought of her betrothed put a smile upon her face. How she wished that she could open her eyes so that she could get a good look at her. Of course she could use her mind to see that cute adorable face. The one that when she was truly happy her nose would scrunch up in that way that melted her heart completely. The sound of her voice was always comforting. It was like being wrapped up in a soft blanket on a cold winter's night followed up by a nice hot mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows (ok. They didn't have that back then but still…).

That brought her back to the fact that she was having trouble moving let alone seeing. The warlord doubled her efforts and finally she was able to open her baby blue eyes. Looking around she had wished in that instant that she had not opened her eyes. The smells that went along with the sights around her made her want to heave. And yet it was as if that was something she could not do. All around her was every single person that she had killed either intentionally or unintentionally.

Her heart sank when she saw children and older people. While she had campaigned with the more vicious of men it was as she had always feared. The souls of the ones that her men had killed were on her conscious just as much as the ones that she had killed. Once again she felt like empting the contents of her stomach only to realize that there was nothing in her stomach. There was nothing inside her including a necessary heartbeat.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. It was like that one time long ago when she had fought death only to come back stronger than ever. But it felt different this time. Last time she had not been plagued by all the innocent and not so innocent faces. This time their screams of pain pounded into her head and made her want to be anywhere but where she was. But if she were truly dead then she knew that this was only a 'holding station' of sorts until she met…

"Well, well." A man with a helmet upon his face was suddenly standing in front of the warrior. "I've got a lot of people that I've judged over the years waiting for this moment." The man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned slightly to one side. He was definitely a smug man and confident in whom he was. "If I were a betting, um, man I would have bet that I would have seen you here a long time ago. But Ares always said you were his pride and joy. Just too good to fall prey to anyone. So what happened?"

"Hades?" The figure nodded his head. It all made sense now. Why she had such difficulty opening her eyes and moving. There was nothing left to move for. Gabrielle and Solon were hopefully still alive. Hopefully her mother would take care of them. Still why had she not fought harder to live when she had two very good reasons to go back to? Screw the queen thing. All she wanted was to hold Gabrielle just one more time. "So I guess that means I messed up somehow. At least tell me Gabrielle is all right?"

Memory flashed in her mind. She remembered that night at the dinner table how she had to catch the dagger. She remembered going out front of the inn and confronting Perdicus and having arrows sent her way and how easily she had either caught or deflected the arrows. Turning to see Gabrielle standing there with that smile upon her face at hearing her words spoken. Having toyed with the boy that had tried to claim her betrothed. Then the warning bells going off but it had been too late. The feel of blood against her skin and the feel of the sharp sword in her side. Worst, the sight of her beloved with the arrow sticking out of her chest and her glassy eyes. Oh Gods!

"Well now I can't exactly tell you that." Hades opened up a view of the blond bard. Both their bodies were lying next to one another. Her mother was tending to the wounds of Gabrielle while a man, the healer, was tending to her own. Cyrene was shaking her head sadly. Solon was in the corner crying his little eyes out. Even at a tender age he knew when it was pretty much a lost cause and his two heroes were going away from him. Permanently. "Sure doesn't look good for either of you, huh?"

Xena let out a growl. It was not because the stupid god was teasing her. It was because whether or not Gabrielle lived or died she had been hurt. For how many times had her savior been hurt now. They had known each other for a couple months only and yet the bard had changed her and made her whole. Was it simply because of how good that her lover was or was it because their two souls had merged and the light and the goodness that was inside of Gabrielle had fought the darkness.

At this point it didn't matter why it had happened all she knew was that Gabrielle had saved her and changed her. And yet here she was about to get judged facing all the souls that she had sent to be judged before her. What mattered now was the fact that she was going to leave her soul mate behind. Whether the bard would survive her wounds she knew that a sweet innocent like her Lil One would not go where she was going and that was a good thing even if it meant she would never see her again.

"She deserves better." The words that came out of her mouth were a bare whisper. "Solon and mother deserved better." If she could have cried she would have at that very moment. She was not mourning her death as much as how it would affect the people that she loved more than her own soul. Giving up everything for them would not be enough. If she had given her life so that they could have survived that would have made everything worth it.

But not knowing whether or not Gabrielle had survived or not was something that would torture her forever. Fitting. After all she was doomed to spend the rest of her life in Tarturas. That was somewhere that her sweet and innocent betrothed and her son would never get to go. They were too good and too sweet to ever end up where she was. That was fine with her. If she had to suffer a million times over as long as they were safe and happy that was all that mattered.

"You are not what I expected." Hades closed the little viewing window. If she had watched too much more she would have seen something he and Ares did not want her to see. "I've talked to Ares a lot over the last few years and expected someone to fight death, meaning me, tooth and nail. And yet you seem just resigned to accept not only your death but the consequences of the life that you've lived. What happened to you?"

That brought a sad smile upon the warrior's face. Thinking of what had happened to her over the past few weeks was nothing short of a miracle. She to put it simply had found a reason for living. "I've found my soul mate." Her voice was once again a bare whisper. When she felt the god's eyes staring at her she felt like she should go on. "I found someone that looked past all the hate and anger and freely gave me love and her innocence in return. It…it changed me in ways I never thought possible."

Hades watched the warrior's body language with a great deal of interest. This was not the same person that Ares had described to him. This was not the same person that he had expected to judge. This was a person that had found love and had changed inside. The question was could you ever make up for the way you had lived your adult life. As if on cue the voices of the dead surrounding them rose. One particular voice came through even louder than most.

In fact the spiritual body that the voice belonged to made its way out of the shadows. It was one that Xena had not heard in ten years. "Sis!" Xena broke out of her stupor to turn and see a pale imitation of her sandy blond younger brother. His body looked the same as she had once seen him and not the one that had been tortured to death. "I'm glad to see you!" Lyceus came out of the group of hatred filled people to stand before his older sister. "You look…" He looked her up and down. "You've grown."

That got a laugh out of the tall warrior and helped release some of the tension she was feeling about knowing she was about to be judged and end up in a hell that she created herself. It was true. When her brother had last seen her she had just been as tall as him which was about five foot six. But now she was just under six feet tall and towered just a tad over her brother's ghost. "It's been a long time. Look, I'm sorry about everything. If I could…"

She was cut off by her brother's cold clammy hand on her shoulder. It sent a chill through her body which still, though no heartbeat, held a bit of the warmth of being alive. "I know you would, Sis. That's why I love you so much. I saw what you did since I've been gone." That caused Xena to look away from her younger brother but he quickly forced her with one cold finger to her chin to look him in the same blue eyes. "I also know that you've found love and it changed you. I can feel it as much as see it."

Xena smiled sadly at the thought. That was an understatement the thought that how much she had changed since she had met Gabrielle warmed her. But once again she knew deep down that a few weeks of doing good and being unselfish was not enough to make up for what she had done for ten years straight. "I just wish that I could have met her sooner. Of course it might not have been the same. She is so young and innocent. I don't deserve what I have with her. I don't deserve to be happy."

Of course Hades was listening and watching the warrior interact with her brother and talk about the difference that one person could make in another's. But Xena was right. It was too late for her. She had spent years digging her grave sorta speak. One or two acts of kindness and love were not enough to make up for that. Still he hated to separate two people that clearly loved one another. Was there another way?

"That's where you're wrong, big sis." Lyceus pulled the big warrior into a tender hug. "I've been watching you and I know. I know that you've done things the past few years out of hate and anger and out of rejection. It wasn't just you that made yourself the way that you are. I know that there were others along the way including our own mother." When the queen tried to object the younger man quickly continued. "Mom wasn't always right. You needed love and support after…" He trailed off not liking to talk about his own death. "And she turned you over to the village. It was just one stepping stone but it was a huge one. So yes you are responsible for what you've done over the years but at the same time others shaped you as much as you shaped yourself."

It was a lot to take in. They were kind words but at this point kinda moot. If she was standing here in front of all her past victims and Hades then it was time. "Thank you lil brother. It was good to see and talk to you again. But I think it's time." She turned to the god that was in charge of judging people and taking their souls to be where they belonged. "Take me to Tarturas and let's get this over with. My only regret is that I didn't get to say goodbye to her."

"Oh you will get your chance." Hades waved his arm and in a similar place as what Xena had awaken so was Gabrielle. With the look on the warrior's face he knew that he had shattered the hope that she was still alive. Part of the god took a perverse pleasure in that fact. At the same time part of him felt sorry for the warrior. After listening to her conversation with her brother it seemed that she truly had changed and for the better. "She held on longer than you that's all."

As if on cue a very confused Gabrielle walked out of what seemed like nowhere to find that she was now facing a familiar looking young man though he was pale looking there was still a similarity to his big sister. And there was Xena and it took less than a heartbeat for her to launch herself into her lover's strong arms. "Are we?" She felt Xena nod her head. Having had trouble opening her eyes and moving and then realizing to her horror that she had no heartbeat she had figured that she was dead. She had no idea that her soul mate had been wounded let alone died. "I'm sorry. It must have been my fault."

Xena pulled back and wiped the tears she saw there surprised that things like tears were still possible considering that they were dead and neither of their hearts were beating. "It was not your fault that I died. It was Perdicus and whoever was in on it with him. It was my fault because if I hadn't been a bastard before we met most likely they wouldn't have been trying to kill me and using you to get to me. If anything it's my fault that you…" She could not even finish the statement. She too instantly had tears running down her face. From behind she felt the cool touch of her brother. "Not good timing but Gabrielle I'd like you to meet my baby brother. Lyceus this is the love of my life. She is the reason I was starting to change because I would never have been good if not for meeting her."

Gabrielle kept one hand on Xena just needing the contact. Even if they were dead there was no way that she wanted to ever be apart from the woman that she loved. And now she was scared out of her mind at what was going to happen next. "It's nice to meet someone that actually cares for my soul mate. Everyone just thinks about the things she's done and forgets that she's a person capable of change. I love her." She smiled shyly as she took the cold grip of her lover's brother. "Wish we were meeting under different circumstances such as us both being alive."

In that one little moment the boy that had never had a chance to become a man saw exactly what his older sister saw in the petite young woman. It was true that she was everything that anyone would want and he could see just how her heart more than anything had been what had gotten his sister back on the right track. There was a twinkle in her green eyes whenever she looked at his sister and even though he was of physical years only thirteen he had watched another lifetime and knew. Knew that this was love and it was very much mutual.

"There are certain things in life that we can't change. And even if we could it would change things too much to want to change them." Lyceus smiled at his older sister. "If I had to die and you had to go down a dark road just to meet this wonderful young woman that makes you happy then it was worth it. Besides we'll see each other when the time comes." He looked at both and sadly knew that time was now. "I know all three of us will be together."

"I think you are forgetting something." All three turned to look at Hades. He had been taking in all the conversations with a great deal of interest. Part of him wanted to make an exception for this couple but rules were rules. "I think that it is time that judgment be made." Xena instinctively pulled Gabrielle by her side fearing that this was the last that she would be around the woman that she loved. "Xena, your life speaks for itself. You are doomed to an eternity in Tarturas. Gabrielle you are kind and gentle and have the spirit of a true warrior. You have been granted eternity in the Elysian Fields."

It only took a fraction of a second for Gabrielle to react. "NO!" That caused the god to stop and turn and look at the petite blond. He had a sad smile upon his face knowing that this had to be the worst thing that could happen to her. But he simply had no choice. Or did he? "I made a decision after I met Xena and realized that the two of us are soul mates. There is no way that we should be separated from one another. Where she goes I go even if that means suffering for the rest of my life. Wherever she goes I willingly follow and will do so in life and in death."

Before Hades could say anything Xena turned her soul mate around and looked her in the eye. "I love you with all my heart and know that you are the other half of me. But I can't let you do this." There was anger building in those green eyes. It was not a look that she had seen too often on her smaller partner's face but knew that she was one feisty woman and had to be careful what she said. "I don't mean to order you around. Although I am queen." When the fire in her lover's eyes did not dissipate she quickly moved on. "It's just I don't want you suffering because of me."

Gabrielle reached up and put a hand on the woman that she loved cheek. "You are an amazing, brilliant, compassionate, funny and loving partner. But you can also be quite silly at times." That got a raised eyebrow from the warrior. "The only way I would ever consider anything the gods or anyone else could do to me as torture would be to keep me away from you. Looking back the physical pain was not as bad as the emotional strain of being held away from you when I was taken by Callisto and while I waited for you in Amphipolis."

Xena shook her head. "You are silly in your own right." That got a genuine smile from the bard. "But you are right about it being torture not to be together. So I guess if you want to sacrifice your eternity to be with me I can't stop you. But it's not up to us." The warrior turned her gaze to the god who was still there watching and listening very intently to everything that had been said. "So what is it going to be, Hades? You are in charge here."

Hades waved his hand and everyone disappeared. The last to go was the figure of the young Lyceus. He made his way over to the god who tilted his head in question to the young man. "You know my sister has done some horrible things. But she's also changed and I believe will keep changing." The young man was brave and stood before the god without flinching an inch. "I'd be willing to give up my place in the Elysian Fields for both of them."

Hades put his hand on his back and smiled. "That's why you are there and why you are going back." With a snap of his fingers Lyceus finally disappeared with the rest of the ghosts. The god knew that he had a lot to think about. When the time came that he had to judge the bard and the warrior would not be easy. The bard deserved happiness and paradise and being with her soul mate. But how could he allow Xena in the Fields? How could he put the bard in a hellish place?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The pain was unreal. Xena tried to sit up only to find herself being forced down. It didn't take much as her body was still feeling weak. The warrior could hear a familiar voice and it was full of worry. That was something she had not heard in that particular voice since she was a child and had been hurt. Had she been hurt? Then it all flashed back to her. The fight. The injury. Dying. Dealing with Hades. But she had been dead, hadn't she?

Slowly she blinked her eyes open. The light was dim with the exception of a candle or two. There was a request for one of the candles and the light got brighter. She blinked a couple times trying to get her vision to focus. It was like her bell had been rung and she could not even think straight. There was more pain and it made her cry out. Then there was the smell of burning flesh and even being out of it she knew that her wound must have been that bad that the healer was using hot metal to seal the bleeding.

It had to be bad if simple stitches were not closing the wound. It must have been the bad angle that the sword had entered at for it to be so bad. But that was not her concern. Her concern was for the woman she loved. If what she remembered from her trip to the afterlife was true then Gabrielle had died too. But had her Lil One managed to make it back like she had apparently? Suddenly she realized there was a hand in her own and she squeezed it.

It startled her when she got nothing in response. It startled her even more when she realized the hand in her own was cold. Once again she was trying to move. This time Gaston and a couple of her soldiers were holding her down. Gaston's voice was saying that a messenger was sent to get Palaemon and the rest of the army. That they would all be there within a few days. That she needed rest. That this had been quite a trauma for them both to deal with.

While all that was at least a little important the most important thing was lying next to her. Xena managed to turn her head to see the long blond hair tuck under the head of the woman that she loved. The face was so pale it broke her heart. Finally she managed to get everyone's grip off from her somehow though where the strength came from no one could be sure. She carefully turned on her side and leaned on her elbow.

"Gabrielle!" Xena managed to get her free hand over and on the bard's face. She held her hand underneath her nose and her heart sank as she realized that there was no breath. "No! Dammit! You listen to me." There were hands trying to get her to lie back down but she was not about to deterred. "Don't you dare give up. Don't you dare leave me! I love you and would give up my life for you to live. You deserve to live not me. You are sweet, innocent, wonderful…"

The queen was now crying like a little baby. She could not handle losing the woman that she loved. After all this woman lying next to her was willing to give up a life in paradise just to be with her. What more could you want from someone. Except maybe to spend the rest of their lives together and not this short time that they had together. It was not fair. Why punish Gabrielle for what it was the queen had done? She was the one that deserved everything that was coming to her.

Somehow Xena had managed to get into a sitting position. She had begun to stroke Gabrielle's face. Cyrene had come up and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder only to have it brushed away. "No! I won't give up. She'll come back to me. She has to. I can't live without her." Her anger and her fear took over and she started to give the bard mouth to mouth not really knowing what she was doing. When that didn't work she was pounding on the young woman's chest.

Crying so hard that she could barely breathe and her entire body beginning to shake the queen kept up her manipulations. She just could not let her go. There was no way that she could be in the known world without her Lil One. A small hand was on the small of her back and she realized it was her son trying to give his comfort. One last mouth to mouth and a good hard wallop on the bard's chest and Xena simply gave up and allowed Solon to hold her trying to comfort his hero. At this point and time there was no comfort for her. There was only darkness and pain and she knew that without Gabrielle that her life would return to the way it had been. In other words she was looking for a good kill. Toris would do nicely.


	30. Chapter 30

The room was deathly quiet. Death being the operative word. While some were glad that Xena was alive such as her mother and her son there were those that had hoped the plan had gone better and not taken the life of the innocent one that had gotten caught up in the darkness of the queen. Haas was standing at the door watching with a great deal of interest as a group of the warlord's soldiers formed a protective ring around the room. Solon was still hugging his mother from behind and Cyrene was tending to Gabrielle though all knew that it was futile.

From one of the windows a shadow fell across the room but not enough of one to be observed by the people in the room. Toris had watched on as his arrow had been removed from the bard's chest. He watched as his sister had been tended to. He had smiled when the healer had said that Xena was gone. He had grimace when she had suddenly awoke. While there was a little bad blood between him and the petite blond he hated that she had to die to make his sister suffer.

But she was suffering and that was a good thing. Xena's entire body shook with the sobs that were racking her. No one had suffered quite like his sister was suffering and that was good enough for him. _Now maybe you'll know how the rest of us feel when it comes to suffering. You took a beautiful young boy and made sure he would never see adulthood. You destroyed every life you touched now including the woman you supposedly love. You disgust me sister._

With one more look he took off for parts unknown. Well actually he took off for a little cave that he knew that was not far from the village he had held up in when he had gone for 'help' that long ago day. It was a place that he could hold up and sneak his way into the village so that he would know exactly what happened after the queen got done with her grieving. He would let her suffer in grief for a while. Then he would take it upon himself to rid the known world permanently of the nuisance that she was.

If he had stuck around he would have seen something unfold that could only be described as a miracle. Cyrene had decided that it was time that they remove the body of the bard and prepare a proper pyre for her. Though there was a room full of soldiers and even some of the higher ranking officials, all men of course, she was the only one that was going to be brave and strong enough to do what had to be done. Why was it that when something difficult like this it was women that handled it?

Cyrene started to pull the blanket up over the still figure of the bard. A strong hand shot out and caused her to stop in her tracks. Blood shot blue eyes focused on her own eyes that were blood shot as well. It had been difficult thinking she had lost her daughter just as she was getting to know her again. And the bard was the sweetest most loving person and so good for her daughter. The innkeeper had been looking forward to getting to know her as her other daughter.

The innkeeper took a deep breath before speaking fear gripping her at what the reaction exactly would be. Her daughter was strong but she was also emotional. Gabrielle, in the short time she had seen them interact, had seemed to be some kind of emotional anchor for her. It was as if she was the queen's heart and Xena followed along willingly. It had done her own heart good to see it. Now her heart was breaking. "It's time to let her go. I know you don't want to…"

A growl that could rival a tiger protecting its mate escaped from deep within the queen. Fire was in her eyes and Cyrene was actually scared beyond even thinking. Solon also moved away from his hero and came and stood in front of the innkeeper. Her arms instinctively went around his shoulders in an attempt to protect the young boy. Xena turned her attention back to the bard that was still as could be and was already pale and cool to the touch.

"You wouldn't leave me." Xena managed to move closer so that they were now side by side. Her warmth was a huge contrast to the coolness of her betrothed. For a moment the queen just stared at the lifeless body before once again trying to breathe warmth and life into the bard. "I won't let you go! Either you come back to me or I'm coming after you. I can't and I won't live without you even if I do have other family counting on me. You are all that matters as you are the other half of my soul. My soul will shrivel and die without you."

When the warm breaths had no affect the queen started to hit Gabrielle's chest once again. At first it was gentle not wanting to hurt her further. But as the moments dragged on her pain and frustration started to get the better of her. With all the love that she could muster the queen hit the bard's chest. At first there was still nothing. Everyone stared at her like she had gone insane. Then one more gentle hit of the chest, this one with a silent prayer to whomever was listening and then the most beautiful sound was heard.

Gabrielle tried to sit up and she was gasping for air. Her eyes were wild as she looked around trying to gather where she was and what were all the people doing there. Then she realized that Xena was crying and that she was touching her. The touches were full of love and reverence and still the bard could not understand what had just happened to her. She closed her eyes and there was now panic in the queen's voice begging her not to leave her again.

_Again? I wasn't the one that wanted to leave to come to Amphipolis. You're the one that sent me away._ Then a flood of memories hit her all at once and she too began to cry. Both she and Xena had been dead. The bard had even had the pleasure of meeting Lyceus. She remembered standing up to Hades and telling him that wherever Xena went she would go. That brought a painful smile upon her face as did the words of love that she heard from her betrothed.

"Oh Gods!" Xena was crying once again and even harder before. Her words were coming out in jerks and were barely coherent. Yet the bard understood every word and understood every sentiment. "I love you! Don't you dare leave me ever again! I would die without you! I am nothing without you! You are my heart! You are my soul mate! I can't rule without you! I can't live without you! I want you and me to raise Solon together! I want us to be a family! Please never scare me like this again!"

It was probably more words than the bard had ever heard Xena string together at one time. She was the queen. She was a warlord. She was a warrior. All of this equated to a woman of few words but of great action. She let what she did speak for itself. And Gabrielle loved that about her future wife. A weak hand reached out and stroked Xena's tear covered face. "I love you too." Her voice was weak but the feelings behind them were as strong as ever. "It goes both ways. You can't go and leave me either."

That got a laugh out of the queen. It broke the stress that her body had been tensed with. It caused her to put her head on the bard's stomach careful to avoid the wound on the chest. It would take a few weeks for her Lil One to heal but she would heal. She would make it and be stronger than ever. Xena felt her emotions start to realign once again. It was funny just how the love and the faith that one person had in her and what it did. It made all the difference in the world and she was once again the queen and not the evil warlord.

It was evening now. Gabrielle had slept most of the rest of the day. Xena rarely left her side out of fear that she would never see her bard again. It was as if she had to be touching the petite blond just to satisfy her fears that it would all go away once again. The queen being the quick healer was already getting her strength back. Had they not cauterized the wound she probably would have died and that thought made her entire body shiver.

The queen was sitting up in bed and Gabrielle was leaning against her head resting on the warrior's side. Xena liked it that way as she could feel the warmth coming back steadily into the bard's body as well as the gentle intake and outtake of breaths. That comforted her more than any of the administrations that the healer or Cyrene were performing on her. After all she was already on her way to mending. It was her Lil One that was the one that needed the attention.

Solon sat in the corner just staring at the couple on the bed. It was a lot for his mind to take in what had just happened. He had already prepared himself that both his heroes were dead. His fear of where he belonged had been shoved aside to simply grieve for the two women that, for whatever reason, had taken a liking to him and were always there for him. The queen had been there for him since his birth and therefore he felt closer to her than anyone.

Also hard for the young man to conceive was what had been said when the queen was urging Gabrielle to come back to her. _Family? She wants us to be a family? I know that families aren't always blood related but the way that she said it makes me wonder…_There had always been rumors that he had heard since he was a baby about his parentage. Those that were brave enough to speak it and while they thought he was not around. But those were only rumors, weren't they?

But the tone in the queen's voice. True she had been beyond upset that Gabrielle had died but that wasn't the only reason behind it was it. The young boy looked at Cyrene and noticed how she was watching the queen and the bard. Every so often she would look over at him and smile. He looked at his former mistress and the bloodshot eyes. They were this amazing shade of blue. The same shade of blue that he had seen reflecting in the mirror and the river.

That was nothing though wasn't it? Eye color meant nothing it was just a coincidence, right? The little boy sighed heavily. He was now filled with a lot of questions ones that he had to ask the queen if he ever got brave enough. Perhaps he could ask his best friend. Gabrielle, he felt, would never lie to him. Right now he needed truthful answers but now was not the time. Now was the time to let the two women to try and heal.

Gabrielle moaned a little as she woke up the pain from the arrow wound in her chest causing more pain than any of the torture that Callisto had put her through. Without having to say anything the healer was by the bedside with a wooden cup in his hands. Xena looked at him and smiled. The man was a good person. She remembered him from her preteen years. He was also a better healer than she herself was and had tried to recruit him when she had first left home and he had politely refused. That was one position she knew better than to force on someone no matter how good they were.

"This should take the edge off the pain." He handed the cup to Xena who in turn helped Gabrielle to carefully sit up just a little so that when she swallowed the warm liquid she would not choke on it. Once the entire cup had been drained the queen handed it back to her. "What about you, your majesty? How are you doing?" His hand trembled a little. This woman was nothing like the wild feral woman that had recruited him many moons ago but he still remembered how she was back then.

"I'm in some pain but it's mostly when I move too suddenly." Xena removed her own covering of her sword wound. The gash was six inches long. Had it been just a few centimeters up or down it would have hit some major internal organs and she knew that she would not have come back from the dead. As it was it had hit an artery or vein and that was what had caused her close brush with death. "It'll take time for the skin to stretch out from the cauterization."

The healer watched as Gabrielle once again snuggled up to the much larger woman. It was like watching two opposites. One appeared larger than life and stronger than an ox while the other one seemed meek and shy. Yet after having watched or heard about some of the things that had unfolded the past few days he knew that the bard was anything but weak. She might still be gaining self confidence in herself but when it came to standing up for her love of Xena or the queen herself even the strongest of warriors would be of no match. The boy too was one that she would fight for.

And watching Xena let her guard down and just be a woman in love and not have to put up that strong front was amazing. Even as a youngster he remembered her getting hurt and acting tough as nails and when it had come to her younger brother she had was as ferocious protector as anyone. So to the untrained eye the couple may seem like day and night. They might seem like physical strength compared to emotional strength but in truth they were far more alike than they were different.

Where they were different they complimented one another. The weakness in one was made up for in the strength of the other. This was the kind of relationship the healer had always sought but had never found for himself. Some would begrudge the queen this kind of relationship because of her dark past. But not the healer. He was an old softy and romantic and knew that we all have parts of our past that we aren't proud of. It's what you do in the present and future that makes the difference and to him just watching her put aside her own pain to comfort her partner spoke all he needed to know about the queen.

The herbs kicked in and Gabrielle's breathing began to steadily get deeper and deeper until sleep totally overtook her. Xena was exhausted as well but was bound and determined to keep on vigil even though there was a soldier at each window and two at the door. There was also a contingent of soldiers doing a sweep not only in the village but the surrounding area. If there had been more soldiers the queen would have ordered a larger sweep of the village.

Something was plaguing the queen. Her instincts or her guts or whatever term one wanted to use was flaring. There was something not right and she knew it deep down in her soul. It was something that she had once been connected to but had severed the tie to it. What it was she could not tell for sure and was worried that something other than the trouble of her brother was on the way. Of course the fact that Haas would not maintain eye contact also had her wondering.

True she was quite the imposing person even in her weakened condition. Her sword was at her side and her chakrum just behind her pillow. Even in her less than hundred percent condition she knew that she could fight off whomever it was that was coming. Unless of course this was something else than a physical threat. At one time she had learned how to attack and invade minds to her own gain. Partly that was Lao Mao that had taught her but that was with good intention. There was another that taught her as well and that was for a darker purpose.

Why she was thinking of Alti after all these years she had no idea. Xena's thoughts and concerns were first and foremost for the young woman that was snuggled up next to her. Yet her thoughts kept going back to that dark time when she had almost annihilated an entire way of life by taking out every one of the northern tribes of Amazons. Even with all that she had done this was the darkest time for the queen and remembering it was difficult at best.

Reflecting on her dark past as a whole she wondered if Gabrielle knew about her entire past if she truly could still lover her. It made her shudder physically to think about losing her soul mate as she had almost just mere hours ago. And yet hadn't her bard said more than once that her past was just that her past? Hadn't she said that without that past she would not be the person that she was today and therefore her past, all the evil and darkness, was what made her the woman that she loved?

That was what she loved the most about her Lil One. Gabrielle had heard at least some of the stories of the evil days of the warlord and even witnessed a couple incidents for herself and yet had decided to base how she felt on her most recent actions. Or had she seen past all the hatred and the anger and found a soul that was worth giving her love to and in the end saving? Xena sighed heavily not knowing the answers just grateful that her soon to be wife had shared her soul so that they could become soul mates.

Alti's image flashed in her mind again and this time she concentrated. Using what Lao Mao had taught her she concentrated. What she discovered made her eyes open and her breathing become irregular. Tying to sound calm and in control she called over Gaston who had been watching over both her mother and her son. "Assemble the troops and the militia. Get ready to defend the village but be careful. This won't be your usual attack. It'll be more planned out I guess is the best word. Has there been any word from Palaemon?"

Gaston stood straight. He knew that he was lucky to still have his life or at least his hands after he had touched what was not his. But this was not the same woman that had recruited him long ago. The blond woman had not softened her but made her think about the consequences of her actions. "We just got the runner back in about half an hour or so ago. Said that the army is about a day away. They are on a forced march trying to get here as fast as they can. I believe that Maleager and his scouts are traveling ahead so hopefully they'll be here by end of day."

Xena took the information in. _Another day away. I just hope we can defend whatever Alti has in mind. I sense that it's not just her though. There is something she is trying to hide from me. She has gotten stronger. I wish I had practiced my mental abilities more to keep them sharper. Course I thought that Alti was gone for good and I had little need for it. Just another way for you to be unprepared to be queen. Always think ahead._ "Hope they get here soon. I just have this bad feeling. And with me cooped up and mostly out of commission…" She sighed heavily as she sighed heavily.

"I'll go roust all the troops. I just hope those darn militia have been paying attention when we were sparing and attempting to teach them what it is really like to fight." The dark haired man ran his fingers through his hair. He too sighed at the thought of going into any kind of battle with the poorly trained militia. But if they had no choice than they had no choice. "I'll leave the four here to guard you all. Plus I'll leave one at each of the entrances to the inn. I believe your mother will be wanting to get back to as much normalcy as possible."

"Gee you figured that out did you?" The queen smiled to take the sting out of the words. It was something that Cyrene had always done in the past when things were either too much for her or she was wanting to distract herself from the situation at hand. Her first vice was to cook. Her second was to clean. Her third was to make a fuss over the ones that she loved. Since only the fussing over loved ones had occurred she knew that it wouldn't be long before one if not both of the others would kick in. "Just get everyone ready. Let me know if there is any sign of anything going on and of course any of the men coming in."

Gaston saluted his queen and went over to each man that was stationed at different areas of the room. He whispered in a low tone so as not to allow anyone else to hear. For someone so young he was actually a very good soldier. Xena still had some reservations about him because of his lack of judgment when it came to acting on his feelings. But she could never hold it against him to have fallen in love with Gabrielle. She was surprised that more had not fallen in love with her.

But there was one thing that all those people had to remember. The bard was hers. And not just because she was queen and had the right to take whoever she wished as a consort. It was because her heart now belonged to the wonderful person struggling to heal and snuggled up against her. It was because they were two halves of one another's souls that had finally been allowed to find one another. It made her heart soar just thinking of how good the petite blond made her feel.

That was when she felt a tentative little hand upon her arm. Xena was pulled from all her thoughts to see sad blue eyes looking back at her. It broke her heart to see her son in this much pain. Here was another example of just how the goodness in Gabrielle touched everyone. Solon had fallen in love with her as a best friend almost the moment that he had laid eyes on her. The eagerness to help when she had fallen sick on the ship still rang in her heart and had made her love her son even more if that was possible.

Before she could ask what he wanted an image formed in Xena's mind. It was not only of Alti but also of Callisto. She mentally cursed as she realized what this meant and why she had had that vague feeling earlier. It also made her sick to her stomach with fear. That was something she was not used to. She looked once again into those blue eyes and let herself go for a moment. A sensation was flowing between her son and herself and she knew what it was. He too had the same kind of powers flowing within his body as she had and that Lao Mao had tried to teach her about.

In the end Alti had corrupted those powers wanting to use her to gain advantage over not only the Amazons but over anyone and everyone else. While Xena had always wanted to rule the world and had used some not so nice methods to do exactly that this mental abuse of people seemed to cross a line that she was not comfortable with. Thinking about how her two biggest enemies had teamed up made her skin crawl.

The queen was in no condition to fight and she would be too worried about her family to truly focus enough to. If they were as close as she thought they were then her army was still too far out. The only thing she could hope for was Maleager and his scouts to show up to reinforce the troops she had here now. But there still remained the fact that Alti would try and use her mental powers to her advantage. Was there a way she could counteract that and on such short notice?

Her attention was brought back to the boy that had obviously been crying he was so worried about his heroes. But there was something more in his eyes and if she didn't know better the queen would have guessed that he had known. But how? How could he have guessed that they were more than just friends? Well, he was her son so that would explain that. Was this the time to tell him? A shy and meek voice spoke out. "I…" Solon swallowed before getting enough courage to speak. "Are you my mom?"

Xena was not surprised by the question. Cyrene had been bringing over some broth and some water when she heard her grandson's question causing the older woman to stop in her tracks. It took the innkeeper by surprise and she stood at the foot of the bed. Her focus was solely on her daughter wondering just how she was going to respond to the question. The innkeeper knew that before the past few days that the queen would have no choice but to deny the boy's parentage. But things had changed, hadn't they?

Gabrielle took that moment to stir in her sleep. Her bloodshot green eyes looked into one set of blue eyes that were bloodshot and had a look of question and pain. Another set that had the look of fear and yet acceptance. Without even having to ask what she missed she knew what had gone on between her two favorite people in the world. With her free hand she took Solon's hand and put it on Xena's much larger and stronger one. She placed her own hand over both and gave a squeezed.

It was all the comfort and courage that the queen needed to face something that she had wanted to do for almost ten years but knew at that time she was not fit to be a mother. Now she had changed and she had Gabrielle to help her raise her son. That was all she needed and all she wanted. Alti and Callisto could wait until this moment was over with. "Yes, Solon. I am your mother." She waited to see how her son reacted before she went any further.

At first the young boy's face paled at the revelation. But then this goofy grin appeared on his face. It was something that deep down he had already known. Not because of the rumors that the other slaves had spoken of but just because he had always felt this connection to the queen. It was hard to describe how he had felt but now that he knew for sure he understood it. It all made sense. "Does that mean I get to have two mothers when you two get married?"

That was not the response that the queen had anticipated. She had either thought that it would be of anger having been around but not claimed or one of acceptance and gladness that the truth was finally out there. The thought that he would include Gabrielle should have been there but for whatever reason it hadn't been. The two had gotten closer and closer over the past few months and she had thought that the bard had begun to think of him as more than friend.

Gabrielle's voice weaker than Xena had ever heard it even after being poisoned spoke out and it broke her heart and made her curse herself for not ensuring her safety better. "I would be honored to be another mother to you, Solon. You know I love you as though you were my son." That put a goofy smile on both the queen and the boy. It caused the bard to chuckle which caused searing pain. Once the pain and tears subsided she continued. "Sorry. You two are adorable. You had the same goofy smile on your faces."

Xena patted her betrothed on the back gently and watched as her mother made it the rest of the way to the bed. There were tears trying to fall from her eyes but the queen knew that they would not be shed now. It was one of those stubborn and strength things that her mother had passed down to her. No showing weakness not even to her own family. "Well I think that is wonderful. You know I always wanted grandchildren. I wish I could have more one day."

That caused Xena to stiffen at the thought. There was only one way that she or Gabrielle would be able to provide more grandchildren and she would be damned if either one of them would allow a man to come that close in contact with them. It was difficult enough to have to count on them in her army but that? It made her shiver. Of course Toris could but not when the queen got through with him. There were now too many times that he had gone after her and especially her Lil One for him to be allowed to roam free.

"Sorry, Mom but you'll have to settle for this amazing young man here." Xena could feel the smile upon her son's face before she turned and looked at him. When she had a good look at him she saw what Gabrielle had been talking about. There was no way that this boy was not her son. Though their hair was different shades the eyes were the same color. They both had the same long angular face. Their skin tone was the same and they did in fact have the same facial expressions.

Cyrene simply smiled. Now that she really looked at her grandson she had to admit that he was the best of both worlds in the sense that he was a combination of his mother and his uncle Lyceus. Oh there was some of his father in there but she was not as sure about that not knowing who his father was or what had happened to him. The innkeeper simply assumed that the man was dead and that was why her daughter had kept the boy but kept him at arm's length away from her.

"Well he's very special so that's enough for me." The innkeeper felt herself being engulfed by two small but strong arms. Their eyes met and there was tear that rolled down his face. "I'm glad that I can refer to you as my grandson." Now she looked her daughter directly in the eyes. "As for you I'm glad that I can call you daughter once again." Her gaze turned to Gabrielle. "I'm glad that you came back to us. I'd be honored to call you daughter as well."

Gabrielle was smiling. It was as strong a smile as she could manage in her weakened condition. "I would love that, Mom." That got a blush out of the innkeeper which was unusual as the woman never allowed her feelings to be that close to the surface. But the past few days were catching up to especially the past few hours seeing she almost lost two people that meant more than anything to her. "Is that broth? It smells good." As she said that her stomach growled slightly.

That caused Xena to laugh slightly. While she would never outwardly tease her fiancé about her gusto for eating internally she had noticed that her Lil One had as big an appetite as the queen. She still could not help but wonder where she put it all as the petite blond was as amazing looking as ever. "I hope that's an indication that you are feeling better. I've been worried about you sweetheart." The endearment slipped out. Not that she minded calling the bard that but not so much in front of people.

It surprised the bard when she didn't feel her fiancé stiffen at the endearment. Instead she felt herself being pulled gently a little tighter making sure that she was not hurt in the process. It was an amazing feeling and almost overwhelming. Gabrielle closed her eyes and just allowed the love that she felt from her family roll over her. These were not feelings she ever got from her blood relatives. In fact she had felt anything but what she was feeling now.

Many times since she had been taken by Xena as a slave these thoughts had gone through her head. Her fiancé had treated her better as a slave than her own family had as a daughter and sister. When she had been hurt the queen had gone above what was expected of a mistress over their slave. Of course part of that was because for both of them it had been love at first sight. Part of it was just the protection and loving side of Xena that no one else got to see and that rarely would the queen allow to show.

But she showed it all the time with the bard and now with Solon and Cyrene. There was nothing that could make the bard feel any better about herself. She was in a loving relationship with a son and now a mother. She wouldn't even think of Cyrene as in law. No she would only think of her as her mother and it once again made her heart swell. "Sorry if being hungry is a bad thing. In my defense I died and came back so…"

Gabrielle trailed off as the words came out of her mouth. Xena had stiffened under her touch and immediately she had regretted her choice of words. It hadn't been meant as a slap to Xena but she should have known better. The queen would take the blame solely upon herself and not blame the ones that deserved the blame. First of all it was Perdicus because he could not get past his pride or stupidity and let her go. Toris was no better wanting revenge on his sister which disgusted the bard.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Gabrielle felt a gentle rub of her back. She met blue eyes that were pained but also were happy. Without a word her fiancé helped her to a sitting position putting pillows and blankets behind her to support her. She watched as Xena carefully turned over on to her side and reached over and pushed stray strands of blond hair behind both of her ears. The contact felt so good and she knew that when they were both up to it they would make up for what they had almost lost which was the simple ability to touch one another. "I love you."

The words were a bare whisper. Not because the bard was ashamed of how she felt. Xena knew it was because of the emotions that were flowing through the bard. She was feeling similar feelings as well and it was a bit overwhelming. They had died. They had almost lost one another. Luck was with them when they both had come back from that tragedy. Or was there another reason that both of them were alive? Had someone of power intervened and that had allowed for this miracle?

To Xena it was a moot point unless they owed someone a favor. And even then she would gladly give almost anything in thanks for the gift that she had received. Love was something she had been blessed with when she was a youth and had lost as a teenager. Love was what had brought her back from her destructive ways and made her a better person. Love was what would help her lead Greece and make it a kingdom that none would want to mess with. For there was nothing in this world that was stronger than love.

Xena closed her eyes because of the pain of the loudness of the voice inside her head. "You are so wrong, Xena." The queen knew it was Alti and she was messing with her head. That begged the question of where was the woman. In the past she had to be near for her to get this much into her head. "Love is not the most powerful thing. Hate and darkness are. Both are such a large part of you that you cannot deny them. You were never that strong."

The queen opened her eyes after trying to block out the evil woman's voice. She had only succeeded in quieting it but that was enough for now. The warrior side of her kicked in and she reached for her sword and now that her arm was free she reached for her chakrum. "Solon, get in bed careful of Gabrielle's wounds. Mother you need to find shelter or stay with us as well. Gaston?" The soldier had returned and was by his general's side in less than the blink of an eye. "The armies only about half an hour out. I think they are forty plus strong. It's led by Callisto. But there is an evil woman with powers to control the mind. Take care and have the men do the same. I will do all I can from here."

Gaston saluted giving a signal to the men in the room. The two at the windows turned their full attention to the outside world. The ones at the door pulled out their swords ready to lay their lives down for their general. What's more they were willing to lay their lives down for the bard as well. Each of the men of Xena's army had fallen in love with the innocence and the happiness that she had brought to their great leader.

"You can't fight me." Alti's voice rang out now not just inside the queen's head but also in the room. Xena felt Gabrielle hold on to her with a much tighter grip. Solon was clinging to his other mom and Cyrene was sitting next to him. The small bed was barely big enough for them all but it didn't matter at this point. "You have let your powers go. This will be like taking candy from a baby. Not to mention the fact that your army is no match for Callisto's. Your attention will be divided. Oh how sweet this will be."

Xena felt a growl come from deep within. This time it didn't scare Solon. In fact the young man let out a growl similar to his mother's and put his hand on her arm. There was that feeling again and Xena was grateful for the strength that was emanating from the little boy to her. She felt something pounding her head and was horrified as she felt blood dripping down into her eyes. Cyrene got a cloth and put it against her daughter's head clearly confused as to what was going on.

Once again Xena concentrated on blocking out Alti's attempts to control her mind. She turned to her family and explained quickly. "This is an old score from my days of being evil. I helped this woman almost take out Amazons. She uses mind tricks and control to get what she wants. Just try and concentrate and block her out. I'll do my best to use what I've learned in the past to protect you all. It's been a long…"

Suddenly the queen was convulsing. Gabrielle though weak and in pain took a hold of her. Solon climbed onto his mother's lap and held both her hands in his own. The bard put her free hand on Solon. Not to be left out Cyrene had Gabrielle, Solon and Xena in a hug the best that she could. Alti's voice was laughing and echoing throughout the room and the warrior's body continued to shake out of control nearly knocking everyone off the bed. "I told you, Xena. You and your so called family are no match for me. Vengeance will finally be mine."


	31. Chapter 31

Palaemon felt like he'd been in the saddle for days. The march from Corinth had not been an easy one. There were so many soldiers and slaves to manage even after leaving a small contingent to keep order in the larger city after taking control. He had been looking forward to the march to Athens but the summons had come from his general and now queen to get to her hometown village as soon as he could possibly get there.

Maleager and his scouts along with about fifty extra men had headed out to the small village better able to travel. In a way he envied the scout as all he had to worry about was a very small contingent. The lieutenant had around seven hundred total count that he was responsible for as well as horses, wagons, supplies and other miscellaneous things. All the stress that came with leading an army was almost solely on his shoulders since Xena was off doing what he did not know.

It was odd how she had basically just pulled out and left especially after such a short time after she had sent the bard and the boy away. There had been no messengers just for some reason she had decided to get on her horse and leave. He had seen his general get some hunches or gut feelings but nothing like this. One minute she was fine and enjoying the new respect she was getting from the leaders of Corinth to scared out of her mind.

If she was scared that meant that there was something really wrong and he needed to keep pushing on. According to the latest scouts he had sent out they were just a day and a half away from Amphipolis if they could keep up their current pace. It would be difficult as the people and the animals were getting tired. Perhaps he should break for camp early after all tired soldiers would do no good now would they if they really were heading into trouble.

What trouble could be there in such a small village besides his general? It did seem that everywhere that Xena went trouble followed. Or was it that she stirred up trouble? Sometimes he knew that she did on purpose. It had helped get the people that they were dealing with off balance. That was always a good thing. Sighing heavily he wondered what the general was up to at this moment. They had no word from the village since the man Gaston had sent out. Trouble but what kind he could not say.

It was all adding up to unpleasantness that much was for sure. The young man was tired. He was tired of traveling nonstop. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of being in charge. Though he still wanted to have Corinth as his own and lead there it was different. That was a city where he could easily delegate authority. But in an army there was a structure of leaders and he was second in command with very few even close to his level.

The young lieutenant stretched in the saddle and looked at the rapidly setting sun. He turned and looked at the large army following him. Instead of the songs of travel there was only the occasional grunt and groan and he knew despite the feeling he needed to push so much that everyone including himself needed rest so the solider held his hand up and the entire army came to a slow halt. One of his aides came up next to him. "Scout around. See if you can find water. We'll wait here and rest. Take a dozen with you. I don't want anyone going anywhere by themselves. Pairs at least."

The man nodded his head and turned his horse around. He barked out orders almost like he was in charge and was leading the army. Palaemon chuckled to himself. If Xena were here she would have said that he had the makings of a good leader and would probably promote him one day. While the queen hated those that thought they should be in charge those that took charge was another thing. By that she would mean that trying to be a leader when you weren't was a pet peeve and those that sought to lead and showed they could were well worth her time.

The lieutenant watched as everyone rested for a moment. He hoped that it wouldn't be long before they could settle in for the night. As much as he felt this pull to get to Amphipolis he also knew that everyone needed rest including himself. He ran his fingers through his hair just sitting there and waiting until one of his men, well Xena's men, found a decent enough place for them to camp for the night. The bright moon was just starting to peek out from behind the clouds and it gave everything an eerie glow.

That was when he heard the shout. He reacted out of instinct and put his horse in motion. It wasn't long until he came upon two of the scouts. They were struggling with a man that he thought he recognized. Sure enough as he got closer and torches lit up the area he could see the familiar blue eyes of the general. "Well boys what have you caught?" He smirked at the scowl that was on the tall man's face. "Looks like you've got us a skunk. Hopefully he won't stink up the place until we can get him to the general."

Toris got a smug look on his face at the mention of his sister. _Should I play my cards? Sure! These guys won't do anything because they'll be afraid that Xena will retaliate for something that she would want to do herself._ "She's a bit distracted at the moment." One of the soldiers smacked him on the back of the head. "Touchy. Anyways, I was just in Amphipolis. I was hiding out in a cave when some of her other men found me. But before I left I saw that her little blond tart met her demise."

Palaemon gasped at the thought. His general, his friend, was as strong if not stronger than anyone that he had every come across physically and mentally. But in the short time that she had been with Gabrielle he knew that the bard was her heart and her soul. It wasn't even that she had decided to bequeath the woman with everything she had. No. It was simply just how Xena lit up whenever she was around. It was the way that they both looked at each other.

Curses in about a dozen languages crossed the young man's lips. He knew now that they would have to rest for just a little bit and push on. While there were some troops with her she would need someone that could lead. She would need someone to take over just for a short time. Of course he was just that man as she counted on him without question. "Tie and gag this piece of cow dung. Change of plans. Get water restocked and get a quick meal prepared. We march straight through to Amphipolis. Move!"

The lieutenant watched as his orders were carried out. He pulled out some travel rations he had stored and began to munch on them. As the chaos of the new orders turned to some kind of order he turned his horse around and road on. They were at the top of the mountain pass that looked down into the valley that snuggled the small village between this mountain pass and another. _I hope that you are safe, my general. My friend._

()()()()()()()()()

Maleager licked his lips as the dew of the early autumn night was just about upon them. He and his large scout troops had been riding for several days straight and were finally now on the outskirts of the village that was birthplace to his general. The man had never been to this little village though he had been over most of Greece. He had even been to the home village of the bard on a few chance visits but that had been many moons before the petite blond had been born.

This was a sparsely populated area of Greece with villages far and few between and mostly only smaller villages. Corinth was the largest of the villages and that was about a week's ride away. They had made it in three days' time. While it was a weary bunch of men in the saddle he knew they had to keep going. Something was up with the woman that had saved him. Something was up with the only person that the captain truly trusted.

As he sat in the hollow between a grove of trees he could see that only a handful of the little huts were lit up. That was unusual given that it was now going on dark and even in a village as small as this one he was sure that there should be more lights than what he saw. What he did see were his general's men at the ready. There were also some that look like they were part of the militia and it made him wonder why she would choose to use men that green.

That was when he heard the noises. He held up his hand and everyone else signaled. There was an army headed through the brush. The captain had no way of knowing if Xena knew for sure that this most likely outlaw band was on their way or not. His first instinct was to warn his general but he knew better. Unless she was injured or truly occupied she would already know about these men. It was like she had some inner sense when things were going to happen. It amazed him not more than how she could catch arrows though.

A plan formed in the captain's mind. He dismounted and motioned for his men to do the same. It was a little difficult as he had over double the amount of men that he was used to having. But it was actually a good thing seeing what the little village and his friend the general would be up against anytime now. "Spread this down the line. We spread out. I mean spread out to surround the village. Then when the fighting starts we come in from behind. Their troops will be sandwiched between ours."

All of his men nodded and as if this was something that they did every day they moved out so that they were spread out just as their captain had commanded. It spread his troops fairly thin but at the same time it was his troops that were going for the defense or frontal assault. All they needed to do was to distract the ones that were at the furthest away from the front lines. They would pick off as many as they could. They would have the advantage of the horses and it made him smile.

The captain pulled out the looking glass that he carried. There was not a whole lot of movement in the village. The soldiers were spaced out evenly just like he would have placed them and more importantly just how Xena would have them spaced out. He hoped that would mean that the general was in charge but once he had a good look around he knew that was not the case. Though she was queen and general she would lead her own troops. She was nowhere in sight and therefore…

His heart sank at the thought but he also knew that she was strong and that whatever she faced she was not alone. From the stories that had gone around the camp, Gabrielle was feisty. She might not be a true warrior like her partner or him but she was a fighter. And the bard would fight with her heart. That always made the difference. He just hoped that it would make the difference should something happen to the queen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena was still convulsing and the pain was unreal. She could swear that she felt her wound open up and warm blood begin to pour out. Hopefully it wasn't from Gabrielle's wound as the weak bard was trying to hold her down and the wound was stitched together but could easily be ripped apart with as much thrashing as the taller woman was doing. _Just let me go, Sweetheart. Just let me deal with this and don't put yourself in danger._

Spoken words were something that the queen just could not manage now. All that she could manage was to moan as the pain was unreal. This was worse than when she had nearly lost her leg several years ago. It was like her soul was trying to be pulled out of her body. That thought brought a smile to her face. If that was the case there would be a bigger fight on Alti's hands than the witch had ever thought there could be.

_Do you know, Alti? Do you know that my soul isn't just mine anymore? Everything that I am is now half of Gabrielle. You have to fight not just me but her as well and she might not look like much but she's as fierce as they come. And when it comes to me or the rest of her family she'll fight tooth and nail. She'll kick your ass all over the dream world and the real world. You hear me you stupid bitch! You don't stand a chance with her by my side! And I'm never letting her go again!_

Alti's voice boomed in the queen's head. "I know all, Xena. I knew going into this that was why you so easily defeated Callisto. That is why you are the person that you are now and stronger than I have ever seen you. And still I'm going to do something that you wouldn't expect." There was a crackling sound. Then there was this explosion of pain and bright light. "You are now mine, Xena. I will have my revenge and I will also have all the power you've denied me for so long."

Xena managed to open her eyes though they felt like they were weighed down. For a moment it had scared her the heavy feeling of her eyes after what she had just been through. But after allowing herself to really sense her entire body she knew it was different. In fact, she felt extremely good for someone that was still recovering from a sword in the side. Her blue eyes blinked a few times to take in the brightness of the room or place or wherever it was she found herself in.

The queen looked down at her side that was covered in her battle leathers. She gingerly touched where the wound should be but instead she found to her surprise no tenderness. Her head was feeling no ill effects from whatever it was that Alti had mentally done to her. That only begged the question of where the hell was she. The room was bright and it was peaceful feeling. That she knew was most likely just a trap that had been setup by the evil woman.

To her shock she felt first one small set of hands grab on to her left arm and then a slightly larger softer hands wrap around her right arm. The tall woman looked down first at Solon and then Gabrielle. While glad to know they were all right this was the last place that she wanted them to be. Alti's mind games were worse than a physical attack. While the warrior had some training neither her son nor her lover had any and it terrified her.

Still she had to try and remain calm and find her center. It wouldn't be long until whatever game that her foe wanted to play would begin if they hadn't already. "I don't know what exactly is going on." Xena felt that she needed to be as honest as possible without scaring either of her charges. "I know that Alti loves to play games and they are as dangerous as they get. We just need to stick together. So, how is everyone feeling?"

Xena looked at Solon who smiled meekly. Then she turned her attention to the petite blond woman who had had an arrow wound in her perfect chest not that long ago. To her amazement the wound, like hers, was gone. Again it made her happy that she was healed but at what price would all of them pay for their newfound health. "Actually, Xena I'm feeling like I did before Callisto took me. I mean, I had scars from what she did to me but they are gone."

The queen glanced down at the bare middle of her soul mate. The petite blond was dressed in a hunter green halter top and dark brown wrap around skirt. For a moment her breath caught at the sight of the toned muscles of her abdomen but quickly got her head back in the game. Sure enough, the faint scar that had been those nasty words that Callisto had carved into Gabrielle's stomach was gone now. Of course one had to wonder if that was what was real or if that was just in that world that they now found themselves in.

Before she had too much time to wonder Alti materialized out of what appeared to be nowhere. She was dressed in some kind of leather skin. There was darkness around her dark eyes. There was a smug look upon her face as she paced back and forth. Silence was descending on them like a wet wool blanket. In fact the air stank like a wet wool blanked that had been left out in the dung pile for about a week and had several skunks leave their own scent behind.

While she wanted to know what was going on the queen was damned if she was going to let Alti get the better of her and breakdown all pissed off. Instead she began to meditate with her eyes open. She pulled Solon and Gabrielle into her more tightly partially to help protect them but also it was as if there was something within each of them that made her stronger. Perhaps it was because both of them had the key to her heart like no one had before and no one ever would again.

Under her breath Xena whispered for her family to close their eyes and just concentrate on their love for one another. One person long ago had tried to teach her that love was the key to everything. Love was the strongest thing in the known world. Love could start wars and it could also stop them as well. Love was something that the queen had lived without for a very long time and had thought like Alti that love was nothing but a waste of time. But now that she had the love of her mother, son and her soon to be wife she knew just how powerful it could be.

Alti had never seen it that way. In fact the woman exuded nothing but evil and hate. It was something that was hard to combat and yet Xena was finding it easy to ignore the woman. For the past few moments she knew a jab was hurled her way from the witch and yet she could not hear them. In fact it was quiet inside her mind and that was a very good thing. There were a couple exceptions as she heard her mother's voice telling her how proud she was and Lyceus doing the same.

It made her feel love and protected and she was very glad that she was allowing herself to get in touch with a side that she thought long ago she had given up. Or had given up on her depending on how you looked at it. In fact she now remembered the exact moment that love had turned her around. It was that moment when one of her men was going to whip the little girl that was standing in front of the rest of the group of newly captured slaves.

Green eyes sparkled in the sun and with an innocence that she had not seen since Lyceus. Well at least in someone that age as she saw it every day in her son. When she had found out how old those green eyes really were she wondered exactly how it was that she could be so old and yet so youthful at the same time. Looking into those green eyes now the innocence was gone. Well not totally gone as she had yet to lose her blood innocence but almost everything else that had made her innocent was gone.

One of those things the queen took great pleasure in knowing that she was the one that had taken that innocence. But there were other things that she had exposed the young woman to such as the violence and the temper and the hate. Those things she would never be proud of that she was responsible for exposing the woman that she loved to. Though she knew that she would die without her she wondered what exactly would have happened to Gabrielle, Solon and herself if they had never met.

_There was just the tiniest bit of gray speckling the long raven black hair. The queen sat gracefully on her throne. There was a hint of wrinkles in around her eyes and around her mouth showing her age as she had now been queen for twenty years. The stress of ruling had gotten to her and the fact that there was no one that she shared it with had also taken its toll on the former warlord. She was surrounded by people all day long but she was totally and utterly alone._

_Oh there had been personal slaves over the years. But none of them had even come close to truly satisfying whatever it was that seemed to be missing from the queen's life. She had never been able to figure out exactly what it was but knew that a good beheading always made her feel better. And that's what they were doing her now in the main chamber. Usually it was left until the midday but this was a very special case of treason and would be dealt with very swiftly._

_A trio of people were brought into the room that was barely lit. If one could see they would see where the three people were standing was stained with blood so badly that it was now black. It smelled just a bit of rotting flesh. There had been so many beheadings that no matter how many times the slaves scrubbed the spot it remained just as ugly and just as nasty smelling. In a way the queen liked it that way. It was easier than taking the time to slaughter someone._

_Right now the threesome stood and there was an apparent shaking amongst them. One of the guards roughly moved the hoods that had been covering their faces. Revealed was a tall dark haired man that looked a little like the queen. He too had some gray peppering his dark hair. Once he saw who was sitting in front of him he spat at her. The guard elbowed him in the gut and the man almost fell to the ground. He was going to be damned if he let her get to him._

_The next revealed a similar looking man only much younger than the first. Instead of the dark hair he had sandy blond hair and eyes that at one time sparkled blue. His life had been so difficult that his eyes were now grey and haunted. When he saw who was sitting in front of him one word escaped his mouth, "Mother." He wanted to curse her name and call her a bitch but all that would get him was pain. He had enough pain in his life as was evidenced by his scarred body._

_Lastly was revealed a petite blond woman. Her hair was short and unkempt. Green eyes that once sparkled with joy as she told stories to those that were on hard times now where almost black they were so dark. Hatred was why her eyes were so dark. At one time she had been happy traveling the countryside relating her tales. Then she got captured by the woman sitting on the throne. Instead of taking her as her personal slave she had thrown her in the dungeon and locked the key away. There was no room for tales of hope and heroes in her kingdom._

_That was where Gabrielle had found herself for fifteen years. In that time she had been fed only enough to keep her alive. Over the years she had seen people come and go and wondered when her time would be called. Oh she knew that it would mean that her life was at stake when if she were called to the main chamber but after the first year of eating nothing that was fit for human consumption and becoming nothing but skin and bones and aching all the way to inside her bones it would have been welcomed._

_Then these two young men had come in dressed as guards. They had promised everyone freedom if they just played along so of course everyone did. They already knew that death awaited them so why not try and escape. Death was the punishment for everything so why not hurry it along especially in the case of the petite blond. By the time that they made their break, Solon had to carry the young woman across his shoulders she was so weak that she could not even stand._

_They made it to a city about a week away before they stopped their nonstop traveling. Someone was always carrying Gabrielle and the blond had felt guilty about holding them back. But one thing she never felt guilty about was eating her share. Each one of them inhaled the food that was trapped or fished or sadly stolen. In that weeks' time the bard had finally begun to regain some of her muscle definition and was able to walk on her own._

_The city that they had made it to, Amphipolis was none too sympathetic toward the queen and agreed to hide the prisoners for as long as it took for the weakest of them to fully recover. The woman that hid them was vaguely familiar and soon Gabrielle had discovered that the innkeeper was mother to Toris and grandmother to Solon. Shockingly the nephew/uncle pair was related to the queen. The bard wondered how they could be related and be so sweet and kind._

_But then she knew from her own home life that sometimes blood meant nothing. It was not as if her family treated her horribly by any means. It was just that she had always been different and had been treated as such. Her stories had gotten her in trouble from the time she started to tell them. So when a wandering bard had told stories of Hercules and how he had tried to tame the Destroyer of Nations she had fallen in love with the imagery._

_From that moment on she knew what she wanted to do. And for years it was a somewhat safe way to discover new places and earn her keep. In fact she had been becoming quite well known around the country when Xena had come into power. Quickly it became a law that bards were against the law and yet still the petite blond had told her stories. Finally one day she had told the wrong one to the wrong person and ended up in the dungeons._

_Having been under the care of Cyrene it only took a month for Gabrielle to fully recover. Oh she was still smaller and still you could see the bones instead of muscle but she no longer got tired just by doing a simple task. Part of her wanted to once again tell tales but figured that she should refrain if only to keep from getting others in trouble. After all she cared more about others than she ever would care for herself._

_Then one day she heard talk. Solon, Toris and a handful of others in the village were talking of going back to the castle and infiltrating it. They wanted to put people in key positions so that they could gain as much time with the queen as they could. Once they had her movements down pat they would find a way to get her from the throne and permanently. As much as Gabrielle hated to admit it this was one person that not only should die but deserved to die._

_Xena's blood count was well over ten thousand souls. That was just an estimate as who knew how many men had died for her while waging the wars that had brought her the throne. But every day that she had ruled there had been at least one person put to death. There was never a day missed. The queen took some kind of perverse pleasure watching the life drain out of a person. Whatever the reason there was a lot of blood that had seeped into the cracks of the stone on the very spot that Toris, Solon and Gabrielle now stood._

_Obviously their plan had failed miserably. There were slaves that were just too afraid of the queen and had recognized each one of them and turned them into the queen. Of course these slaves only reward was to keep their heads for one more day. But the very next day could be the ones that were standing here waiting for the queen to give the word. Waiting for their blood to be spilled. For these three there was a good reason. Treason. But for the others, there was no rhyme or reason._

_The queen looked almost bored as she looked at her latest three victims. But in this case she felt justified as did her counsel that she had the right to put them to death. "These three have been found guilty of treason. It saddens me…" She began laughing at the sentiment. "Who am I kidding? I don't give a rat's ass if two of these sorry excuses for human beings are related to me. In fact I want their heads hung on the gates for a week so that everyone is reminded I have no feelings."_

"_You are a heartless bitch." Gabrielle felt the words escape her mouth before she could stop herself. Not that it mattered anyways. All that mattered was the fact that she was about to die. And for what? She had been trying to make a difference. She had been trying to stop someone that just used and abused others. The only thing that she regretted was the fact that she had failed. At least the other slaves that had escaped from the dungeons were safe. The petite blond could take solace in that anyways._

_As if reading her mind Xena snapped her fingers. A line of people were shoved into the room roughly. One tripped and fell and was speared through the head where she lay. It was a familiar person to the petite blond but she never called out at the sight of her sister's dead body. That family had long ago stopped being her family. They were too much like the queen. Finally about twenty people were lined against the wall and the petite blond recognized the rest. They had been in the dungeon at the time that she had escaped._

_It was all a waste. Everything that she had ever done in her life was a waste. The petite blond knew there was one thing that was not going to be a waste. She was going to take the queen out and Xena would never even know what hit her. It wouldn't be her. It would be a team effort but still she was going to be the one to be the one that actually took the queen out. It would be fast and it would be delicious and it would make everything she had suffered the past decade and a half worth it._

_Toris and Solon started it by starting after the three guards surrounding them. Then the ones that had been captured started going after the ones guarding them. They all knew that they were as good as dead but it didn't matter. There was only one thing that matter. That was taking out the queen and hopefully giving Greece a chance to finally get a leader or leaders to bring it back to the greatness that it was so long ago._

_The room was now in chaos as the slaves revolt was actually gaining moment. Gabrielle stared up at the throne. Xena was as confident as ever and never flinched a muscle. She just sat there watching everything that went on. It was as if she was too cocky or too lazy to believe that this little annoyance would be anything more than an annoyance. That was when the petite blond made her move. She launched herself with a speed she had been building up ever since her escape from the dungeon._

_To her shock and horror and to the shock and horror of everyone, Xena pulled out a special weapon that very people knew about. With a negligent flick of her wrist she let the round object fly through the air and the first one that found out just how razor sharp the edge was was the petite blond. Gabrielle managed a gasp as her head was neatly removed from her body. The round disc kept flying through the air and took out both Xena's men and the revolting prisoners._

_The dark haired woman didn't care. All she cared about was seeing the blood. All she cared about was smelling the blood. And she cared about feeling the warm blood on the chakrum as it made its return to rest in her hand. In told forty two people were dead and a few other were badly injured. All that was heard was the laughter of the queen as she had gotten a better show then she had been planning on. And as usual she never even got a scratch on her._

Xena opened her eyes in shock at the images and feelings that had just flowed through her mind. She looked at Alti who was standing there smiling as if she had already won the battle. Of course she had tried to show the queen what her life would have been like without any love in it to tempt her into coming back to the dark side. But what she had of course shown was just how important love was to the queen and to her family.

The queen now smirked at the evil woman and this caused Alti to take a step back. This was not the reaction that she had thought that Xena would have to her vision. At one time the dark haired woman knew that the warlord had craved blood and power just as much as she had. If she showed her how to get it they would share in the glory days like they had so long ago. But instead all it seemed to do was to make the warrior stronger and more determined.

Something else had occurred to Xena while she was suffering through what could have been. It was something that her old teacher had tried to teach her not only about love but also about the power that came from love. If love was pure enough than anything was possible. The purity of the love between mother and son was one thing. But the love that is pure when found between two strangers is the most pure and most amazing thing ever.

"Hold onto me and just trust me." Xena looked down into blue eyes. Instead of a tentative look from her son only confidence and love shown back. When she looked at Gabrielle she too was showing nothing but total trust and love. It made the queen feel good and knew that this is what La Mao had been talking about all those years ago. _If only I had listened. But then I might not have Solon and I might never have met Gabrielle. Everything happens for a reason._ "I'll defeat you for good this time."

Alti screamed as she heard the words. She screamed even louder as a portal of dark purple color opened up behind her. "I'll get you and your little slut! Don't forget about your bastard son!" The witch was being pulled and was now trying everything that she knew to keep herself from being sucked away. "If not in this lifetime there will be another. I'll find all three of your souls and I'll destroy you!" With that the woman disappeared in flash of bright light.

The light was so bright that it made all three cover their eyes. When all three managed to open their eyes they found that they were back on the bed in the inn. Cyrene was acting scared still and they realized that they had reappeared at the exact same moment that they had disappeared. The threesome quickly got out of bed. Xena smiled when she looked at her lover's chest and realized that the wound was still healed. She looked at her side and she too was fully healed now.

There was the clashing of swords outside and Xena sighed as she knew that there short lived happy healthy reunion was about to be interrupted. That was when Maleager burst through the door. Already the sounds of the fight had weaned and the man was standing sweating and with a cut over his eye. "Mi ladies." He put his hand across his chest. "There was a bit of a scuffle but it's been taken care of. In fact we have a certain blond woman as prisoner."

Xena curled her lip in a quirky smile. It was too good to be true, wasn't it? While she was defeating Alti in the dream world her men had defeated her arch enemy in the real world. "Thank you. Everything being wrapped up all right?" The captain nodded. He saluted and left as quickly as he came in. The queen held out her hand to Gabrielle who gladly took it. Solon took her other hand. "Well I guess now that is over there's only one thing left to do."

Gabrielle looked up at her lover with a question on her lips. But then she realized what the queen wanted and smiled warmly. There was only one thing left to do in the little village that they were in. There was more yet to do with their lives afterwards but there was only one thing that would make the time that they spent in the queen's home village right and complete. She squeezed her soul mate's hand. "I take it you are finally going to make an honest woman out of me?" The queen chuckled and reveled in the feel of being surrounded by love and for once being truly happy.

AN-Sorry to my loyal followers but this story is just about ready to be wrapped up. At least one more chapter after this one and I believe it will be wrapped up. Thank you for your support and reviews.


	32. Chapter 32

Xena's head was still reeling from the events of the past few days. If she were honest with herself she was still reeling from how quickly and how much her life had changed since the moment that she laid eyes on the green blond that was over at the small desk writing. This was something not new for the petite blond as the queen knew that it helped her sort out her feelings and keep herself sane with everything going on.

The former warlord wished that she too had something that could help her besides some act of violence. Those days were now behind her as she vowed to set a proper example for her son and for her soon to be wife. The violence that had been inside her had always been born out of hate and feelings of abandonment and now all she felt, at least from those that were the closest and mattered most was love and accepting.

The raven haired queen knew that she had some tough decisions to make and they had to be made soon. It would be bad enough if Toris was running around loose but if Callisto managed to escape the warrior would never be able to stop looking over her shoulder wondering where the insane blond was. Of course she was not totally sure that Alti was taken care of as well and that was weighing on her heavily. A sigh escaped her as the pressures of the day were becoming almost too much to bare.

That was when she felt small but strong hands on her shoulders. She glanced behind her to see smiling green eyes. _It's as if she knew that I needed her touch. Not so much the massage although that is nice. It's just the simple touching. The reaffirming that she is there and always will be there. I can't wait until she is my wife!_ "Thanks." The queen's head leaned forward to give the smaller woman better access to her neck and her back.

Gabrielle knew exactly what was going through the queen's mind. At least she thought she did as she too had been thinking about what to do with the two prisoners. One was basically like her brother though they had always met as enemies. But still he was soon to be her brother-in-law. But she knew that he would never stop coming after her, her soul mate and of course their son. While she hated violence and death this was one time that sadly it seemed that execution would have to be the answer.

Callisto was even worse than Toris. Not only did she hate her lover but she hated everything and anything that Xena stood for and the people around her. The blond warrior was also insane. There was no way anyone in their right mind would keep coming after someone the way she had. After all she had been obsessed with Xena since the time that she was a child. That kind of obsession was not one that could be conquered no matter how hard one tried.

Still it saddened the bard to think that there was not another way. Talking was not an option. She had tried that with Toris and been told to go someplace not so nice and to take the bastard of a nephew with her. That had almost caused the normally patient blond to strike out at the older man. But in the end she had kept her temper in check and simply smiled at him and told him that she pitied him. Had he accepted his sister for who she was now and looked past all that she had done then he would have a family that included his mother, his sister, a sister-in-law and the sweetest boy that the bard had ever met.

Writing in her diary had helped immensely with all that she was feeling. It was time that she helped the queen to relieve some of the stress that had her body in actual knots. "My Queen?" The way that she said it always got a smile out of her soul mate and the body relaxed a little. "I don't want to add to your stress but I wanted to discuss Toris and Callisto." As the body stiffened under her administrations she quickly continued. "Since this is a true partnership I wanted to give my opinion."

Xena relaxed at the words. In fact she turned and pulled Gabrielle down onto her lap. She was sitting on the bed leaning against the head board. The bard wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned her blond head against a strong shoulder. "We are definitely a partnership. Greece has two queens." A gentle kiss was placed upon her lover's head. "My first instinct is to…" She trailed off not wanting to put into words what her first instinct was. She was ashamed and saddened that she had not come further than that in her short time.

Gabrielle hugged the queen tighter and tighter until there was no room between them even to breathe. It was a short hug as breathing was essential still it gave the support that Xena had so badly needed. "You know that I hate violence. You know that I hate death even more." The bard felt the body stiffen beneath her and that got a smile on her face as she knew what she was about to say would most likely shock the queen. "However I'm beginning to understand that there are times when it will be necessary."

The bard pulled back so that she could look into blue eyes. There was a wall there that she hadn't seen in a very long time. It saddened her that her soul mate didn't trust her more when she quickly realized it was not her that she didn't trust. The queen didn't trust herself. "I've tried talking to Toris. It was pointless. You tried to talking to Perdicus and so did I. We both know that Callisto is insane and beyond reach. In my opinion, they both should be your first executions as queen."

Xena blinked several times. Surprise was not a strong enough word for what she was feeling at her lover's words. She had always wanted Gabrielle to stay sweet and innocent, well at least after she had realized she had fallen in love with her, and it saddened her that the sweet innocent love of her life would have to suggest things. "I was thinking the same thing but I hate to think that you have come to the same decision. I never…"

Gabrielle stopped the queen's words with a long and passionate kiss. _Every time I think I can't love you more you go and do or say something that proves me wrong._ "I know you never wanted me to have to think like this. But you know what?" A slightly out of breath queen managed a shrug of the shoulders. "There is a world out there that is horrible. It's full of pain and hateful people. I would have some day learned that. But with you protecting me and watching out for me that means that I have someone to take the burden of finding out just how harsh the world can be. I and Solon are so lucky."

Once again the queen was caught off guard by the candor and the maturity that was coming from her young lover. It took a moment for all the words to sink in and it got a goofy grin on the warrior's face. Her Lil One had come a long way in such a short time. "It's me who is lucky. I mean I have a son that accepted me after keeping him at arm's length for most of his childhood, I have a wonderful lover who accepts all of me and I am going to have her by my side for the rest of my life helping to rule Greece. Yup, it's me that's whose lucky."

The couple smiled at each other reveling in the feeling of love that was passing between the two. They just melted into one another and held on tight for the longest of times. There was a strong knock on the door and the queen smiled knowing just who that could be. "Come in, Mother." The door opened to reveal the innkeeper. Her look was one of somber and so the couple quickly stood and met her halfway to the door. "What is it now?"

Cyrene looked at the smaller woman that she now considered her daughter. In fact, she loved the thought of Gabrielle as part of her family especially with the effect that she had on her blood daughter. Xena would not be the person that she was today if it wasn't for the younger but formidable woman. "Gabrielle has some visitors." The innkeeper watched the exchange of looks between the two women. "I believe they are your parents."

Xena quickly wrapped her arm around her lover's waist. This was the last people that she or her soul mate expected to see. With the upcoming marriage the queen cursed herself for not suggesting that they be invited especially seeing that Potadeia was not that far from Amphipolis. "Well that's good, isn't it?" For the life of her the queen felt like something horrible was about to happen. Well maybe not horrible but something that was going to upset her bride.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen them since, well, since you captured me and my heart." She added the last part to lighten the sting a little. She knew that Xena felt guilty about how they had met especially what had happened to her sister. "Oh Gods!" The petite blond whipped around to look up into intense blue eyes. "I don't know if they know about Lila." A visible shudder went through her body at the thought of telling her parents not only that their youngest was dead but how.

The innkeeper looked over at her daughter. "Lila was captured along with Gabrielle." Xena paused for a few moments as the bard wrapped her arms around the queen seeking strength and comfort which she was glad to give. She leaned down and gave a gentle kiss. "After deciding that Gabrielle was to become my personal slave…" The queen noticed how her mother looked away at the thought. "I was still being a jerk. I told Gabrielle that Lila had been sold and didn't know what happened to her. In fact I had taken pity on her, mostly because of my Lil One, and had Palaemon escort her back to her home village. She panicked during an attack and tried to run away."

Another shudder ran through the petite blond's body. Xena cursed herself for being the one that had inflicted and still to some extent was inflicting that kind of pain on the younger woman. Of course she knew that with the past that she had accumulated and with the fight not over for the total rule of Greece that both Solon and Gabrielle could still potentially get hurt. But keeping the lines of communication open would be enough to hopefully curb the hurt her soon to be wife went through.

As if knowing exactly what was going through Xena's mind, Gabrielle turned away from her future mother-in-law and put one hand on each shoulder and made sure that amazing blue eyes were looking into her kind and understanding green eyes. "You are not the reason that Lila is dead. You took her that day true. But you also tried to get her back to our parents. Please don't keep blaming yourself for her death. In fact I now know all of this was meant to be. I'll go talk to mom and dad while you go deal with what you have to deal with."

With another squeeze of each shoulder and leaning up until lips leaned down to bridge the gap in between, they shared a passionate kiss. But it was not one of those kisses that promised of a night love making. It was more just reaffirming the love that was blazing between the two women. It was a kiss that had happened in the past and would echo into the future whenever their souls met and would continue to meet.

After a few more moments, Gabrielle found herself at a table in the corner of the dining area of the inn. Her father was looking at her but not really seeing her it seemed. Her mother had engulfed her in a huge hug and it made her feel a little better. The bard knew that neither would approve of her relationship with the queen. It wouldn't matter whether the woman was the former Destroyer of Nations or just a plain woman. Neither would like the fact that she was in an unnatural relationship.

Of course to the petite blond, to Xena and to Cyrene it was not unnatural. How could anything that made you feel so good be unnatural? How could the love that seemed to transcend time and carry deep into their very souls be unnatural? That was just how some people were. It saddened her to think that after the conversation that was about to take place, her blood family would no longer be considered her family. At least she would always have the queen, Solon and Cyrene.

"It's good to see you child!" Hecuba once again took her daughter into a hug. Her husband on the other hand was watching as the tall dark haired queen made her way out the front door. He was not even attempting to hide how he felt about the imposing woman. "We'd been so worried about you until Perdicus told us that you were here. How he knew we don't know." The older woman looked around as if trying to find someone. "Have you seen your sister? We assumed she would be with you."

Gabrielle led her mother to the chair to make sure that she was already sitting down. The bard knew that the tale that she had to relate was going to be shocking for her mother to hear especially if Perdicus had already put his own spin on things. "Well she was with me but just for the first few moments after I was taken." Herodotus kept his gaze steady on his daughter almost waiting to see if she would lie. "Um, I, er was given special privileges by the queen."

That got a snort out of her father. The man knew from stories of the queen exactly what a personal slave did for the queen and exactly what his daughter had become. The only reason he was here was to take his daughter away from the depravity of the woman who claimed to rule Greece and find someone that would take the damaged goods off his hands. There was one or two options back in Potadeia if Perdicus was not available.

The petite blond did not miss the sound of disgust that came out of the man. It was of course something that she was expecting. Her mother may just be able to get past what she was about to tell them but her father most likely never would. "She took a special interest in me and therefore in Lila. However she was unable to personally see to Lila's safety. She um…" This was the hardest part. Or was telling them that she was going to marry the woman that was indirectly responsible for their baby's death? "She panicked when there was an attack and tried to run away. I'm afraid…"

Hecuba let a small sound almost like the sound of someone strangling come out of her mouth. Cyrene had been watching what was going on at her back table with a great deal of interest and decided that it was time that she intervene especially when it appeared that Herodotus was just going to sit there and not comfort his wife. The innkeeper pushed her way between the husband and wife and kneeled down. Without a word she took the other woman in her arms and let her cry.

Gabrielle had put a hand on her mother's shoulder trying to comfort her the best that she could. Tears were at the corners of her eyes but at the same time she had already wept for her sister. The tears that were there were for the sorrow that her mother was going through. _And there is still so much for you and father to deal with._ The bard sighed heavily especially after looking deep into the eyes of her father. It was actually shocking to see just how much hatred poured off the man. _And he hasn't even heard the other news yet. This should be fun._

The daggers that kept being shot from father to daughter were actually beginning to make Gabrielle's skin crawl. Part of her wanted to call out for Xena but knew that she had to do this alone. Well not totally alone as Cyrene had stepped up and was helping as much as she could. The bard was grateful that Solon was out with Maleager learning the finer points of scouting and tracking. Of course she was told that his mother knew more than anyone in Greece.

After about fifteen minutes or so Hecuba seemed to finally calm down. While still hurting the tears were slowing coming to a trickle. Cyrene now stood with her hands on either should giving what support she could give to the poor woman dealing with what no mother should have to deal with. The innkeeper hoped that the other news would help to lessen the pain but knew that nothing would ever totally help the woman get over the death of her youngest child. After all the innkeeper was still dealing with the untimely death of her youngest child.

Hecuba took a deep breath and smiled sadly at her oldest daughter. Unknown to her were the details surrounding Gabrielle's capture and the subsequent death of her youngest daughter. Perdicus and her husband had talked in secret when they had talked so all that she was being told was for the first time. When she looked over at her husband and saw the cold stare he was giving toward her eldest daughter she wondered if it was the news she had just heard or if there was something more.

"Are you all right?" Gabrielle felt stupid for asking knowing that no mother would be all right after having gotten such shocking news. The bard wanted to continue with the rest of her tale. Her mother nodded and was grateful for the strange woman standing behind her. "Oh! I guess I should properly introduce you. Mother this is Cyrene. She owns the inn and is Xena's mother." That got a snarl out of her father. In fact the man stood and almost bolted for the door. The only thing stopping him was a glare from the innkeeper. "She's been very kind to me in the few days I've stayed here."

Cyrene smiled at the younger woman. Even though things had not started out all that well between her and the young bard they had quickly turned into something very good. The innkeeper had two sons and had sometimes wished that she had two daughters. _Well now you do have two daughters and soon no sons. It's depressing and yet I know that there is nothing else that can be done with Toris. I hate to agree with a killing but in this instance I do have to agree._ "Your daughter is very special."

The petite blond blushed at the words. In her mind she was just who she was. But she knew to the queen, Solon and the innkeeper that she was a much loved individual that they thought the world of. That was what made her special the fact that she was so loved. "So are you, Mom." The word slipped out before she could even think about correcting herself. The bard could see how the shoulders stiffened under the innkeeper's touch. "Um, I guess I better explain."

Cyrene decided that it was time that she interjected a bit of her wisdom into the situation. "I've decided that Gabrielle is like a daughter to me so I decided to let her call me mom. I hope that is all right with you, Hecuba." The woman still seemed stiff in her hands. _She's smart. Must be where her daughter gets it from. If I had to guess I wouldn't say it was from her mother._ "And soon she will be my daughter-in-law so I guess it's the right thing to do."

Herodotus nearly flipped the table over as he put both his hands on the edge with such force. He looked his daughter right in the eye. Gabrielle could feel the hate and the loathing and the disgust emanating from the man she called father. It was breaking her heart to see such things. "So, Perdicus was right." The man shook his head. "I had to come here to hear and see for myself. He said that you had been seduced by that deviant. That you had let power and greed turn you into a perverted disgusting excuse for a human being."

Fresh tears stung the corners of the bard's eyes. While she had figured that her father would react in some fashion close to what he had it was still hitting her like a ton of bricks. There was a fresh set of wounds that were opened up. She had thought that her father basically ignoring her while she was at home hurt. It was nothing like what she was feeling now. To be told that you were not a good human being and for what? Just because she loved another woman?

Gabrielle stood and was turning to go when a soft hand was on her forearm. Sad and pained green eyes looked down to see her mother looking back up at her. Hecuba was smiling sadly at her. It was not a happy look but it was not one that was full of disgust either. "Please don't go, daughter." The older woman smiled up at her only remaining child. She spared a glance at her husband and gave him quite the glaring look. "I don't necessarily understand everything but I want you happy. Does she make you happy?"

The bard sat back down. She was still nervous because of her father's reaction but decided that if she could at least convince one parent that she was not evil then it would be worth it. "Mom, though she is queen, she treats me like I am a queen. Even before she was officially considered queen, she was going to leave me everything along with our son. I'll admit our relationship got off to a rocky start but it quickly changed into one where she worships me."

"That's right." Everyone turned to see Xena standing in the doorway. Solon was standing at her side. He seemed a bit nervous for some reason. Perhaps it was because they had been standing there a good portion of the time and had heard what Herodotus had been saying and more importantly seeing all the looks that he was giving his now only daughter. "She is a better person than me and I yield to her when it comes to matters of the heart."

Herodotus came to stand between his family and the queen. His arms were over his chest in a stance of defiance. In a way Xena actually admired the bravery that he was showing. But it was also stupidity and everyone in the room knew that. "She is my daughter tarnished or not." He took a dangerous step closer to a woman that could kill him with one command or one move that the man would never see coming she could move so fast. "I won't allow her to marry you."

It was time for Xena to smile. In fact the queen laughed at the audacity of the man that actually stood about her height. The queen didn't need her height to intimidate anyone. All she needed was the fact that she was the fiercest warrior in all of Greece and most of the known world. All she needed was the fact that she was queen. All she needed was the fact that the woman she loved was smiling albeit sadly at her. "You have no say, little man." She looked him in the eye. "I am queen. But beyond that your daughter has a mind, a heart and a soul that she is in charge of. Not you and not me."

The stupid man made a move toward the queen. She simply sidestepped him and allowed him to plow into one of the thankfully empty table. It smashed to the ground under the weight of the tall man. Xena motioned to the table that her soul mate was sitting at and Solon moved quickly to get to her. He put his arms around her and she in turn did the same. Herodotus managed to get up without looking like a complete fool. He brushed himself off and glared defiantly at the queen. "If you were a man…"

"If I were a man we wouldn't be doing this right now." Xena stood with one hand on her chakrum and one on her sword. It was the last thing that she would want to do to Gabrielle but she also was not about to not defend herself. Already she was thinking of ways that she could incapacitate the man without causing any permanent damage. "This is as much about me being the evil person I once was as it is that I'm the wrong gender in your mind."

Herodotus stood there for a moment really taking in the situation. He had one angry woman glaring at him. One that he knew by a simple nod of the head could execute him. Of course he also knew that she was very capable of ending his life just in the blink of an eye by herself. He glanced around the tall and intimidating woman to see a trio of women and one little boy also glaring at him. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you are a woman though you have corrupted my daughter that way. This is about my right as a father to marry my daughter off to whom I choose."

That got a hearty laugh out of the queen. _Well I have to say that she did get her way of talking from her father. Brains still from her mother though. Anyone with half a brain would know that this is not a debate. I am queen and I will do what I will. Well, except for when it comes to Gabrielle. My Lil One totally controls me and I love every minute of it._ "I'll give you credit for consistency but that is it. Tomorrow at noon your daughter is honoring me by allowing me to become her wife. You and your wife are invited to attend if you can promise to behave yourself."

Boldly the man sidestepped the queen and made his way to his wife that still had Cyrene lending her support. He mentally shoved the innkeeper away but of course she stood her ground. Taking an arm roughly in his hand he began to pull his wife to her feet. She dug into the ground as soon as he had her in a standing position. "Woman! Come with me. We're going back to where people are normal." He turned to his daughter. "It's a sad time indeed as I have no daughters. I lost them both at the same time."

"Let me go!" Hecuba's shout shocked the man enough so that she could free herself from her husband's grip. She was rubbing her wrist knowing that it would probably bruise he had grabbed her so roughly. It wasn't the first time that he had treated her in this manner but it had been a long time ago and was usually when he had a tad too much to drink. "I may not approve of some of the things that our daughter has done I do know when two people love one another. I want to be a part of my daughter's life whether you do or not."

Herodotus was about to grab his wife once again when someone had him by the back of the collar. To his shock his feet were actually dangling a little bit of the ground. To his utter and complete amazement it was the queen's blazing blue eyes that he was looking into when finally he met with whom was manhandling him. Or should he say was woman handling him. The man gasped for air since his collar was so tightly held against his neck.

"I believe that this nice young woman made it clear that she wants to stay here." Herodotus' cheeks were becoming a tiny bit blue with the lack of oxygen that he was able to take in. "I suggest that you take your anger, your bigotry and your hate somewhere else. If your wife chooses to come back to you after the wedding tomorrow then I will send a royal escort with her. I will send a royal escort with her to wherever it is that she wants to go."

With one gentle shake to let the man know that he was like a rag doll in her grasp she let him go. The man slumped to the ground and looked up at the woman. She seemed taller than she had before. She seemed larger than she had before as well. His eyes met his wife's and there was an amused look on her face. He scowled and he managed to pick himself up. Without looking at anyone else he stormed out of the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut the queen turned and was practically knocked to the ground she was enveloped in such a fierce hug. Xena looked down into the green eyes that melted her heart. "I hope I wasn't out of line by what I said and did." She pushed a strand of long blond hair away from those amazing green eyes. "I just didn't like the way that he was treating you or treating your mother." Her blue eyes locked for a moment with her lover's mother's eyes. The queen nodded. To her it was a gesture of respect. She hoped that she understood that.

Slowly Hecuba stood. Cyrene was standing by her and it was a good thing as the woman was a little unsteady. Still the woman made her way over to the tall intimidating woman. Yet when she got there she saw in the blue eyes what her daughter saw. There might be a dark past to the woman that stood before her but there was also goodness there. It brought an instant smile to her face at the realization. "I now see what my daughter sees in you. I'll admit you are still a very scary person. But I see the love you have for her. I know you will take care of her."

"I will protect her with my life. Does this mean I can call you Mom?" Xena held out a hand. It was only a moment before the woman smiled and took it and pulled her into a big hug. _Now I know where my Lil One gets the hugging _from_. _Xena stiffened inwardly and Gabrielle inwardly chuckled knowing how she hates to be hugged by anyone but Cyrene, Gabrielle and Solon. "Now, we have some good things to plan for." The queen turned to her mother. "Would you do the honors of making the plans for tomorrow?" Cyrene just nodded like it was the silliest question that she had ever heard. "I know, mother. That went without saying. Still I just wanted to make sure that you still planned on helping make the day as special as possible."

"Now that I have my daughter back and am officially getting a new daughter of course I'm going to do everything in my power to make you both happy." Cyrene made her way over to her favorite couple. "I would do anything to make my family happy." Solon was suddenly beside the older woman. "And my grandson will have a very important roll. You will be the one that stands up for both your mother and your other mother. "

Solon beamed with pride. It was going to be a happy day. The executions were to take place that evening so that would be out of the way and off everyone's mind. Of course there was still one person that was hanging around that was not happy with the upcoming events or the fact that he had officially lost his entire family. One to death caused by the queen and one that was taking not only his wife but his only other child away from him. That would not do. He would die before he allowed this wedding to go through.


	33. Chapter 33

AN-Well I think we are finally here. Sorry to see this story wrap up but I think everyone has grown into the people they were meant to be and that the challenges that lay ahead will be met with heart and soul of the other. Hope you enjoyed. I'll be working on my uber fanfics and maybe starting new in the future. Let me know what you thought of the story.

Hecuba stretched. It had been a long night. It was the first one since being married to her husband that they had slept apart. Even when he had business in another village she and the girls had gone along. It had been a night of tossing and turning. It had been a night of thinking. It had been a night to reflect. It had been so long a night that now she really didn't know what to think. While she still stood by her vow to be at her daughter's wedding she was not sure how to act or react to it all.

The sun had yet to make its presence known and yet the woman could hear the coming and goings all around her. She knew that it was because of Cyrene. The innkeeper and her daughter's future mother-in-law had taken charge of the entire situation. In a way she could see where the queen got her leadership and definitely got her strength. After hearing the story of how she had raised three children on her own, watched one die, watched another turn to killer and then another turn against his entire family she had such respect for the woman that she was more in awe of her then the queen.

The confused woman washed up quickly in with the water from the water basin and got on some clean clothes that Cyrene had provided for her. Her husband had not counted on spending the night and had no change of clothes. The innkeeper had taken upon herself to not only get one set of clothes but several. Of course if she knew that the queen was the one that paid for everything she might or might not have accepted the generosity.

Hecuba made her way out of the room that had once belonged to Lyceus. She knew that it had not been used in quite some time and felt honored that the innkeeper would open it and her heart to a practical stranger. And yet they were not strangers. They were two women that had both gone through a lot in their lifetimes and now were becoming friends as well as family. Family was not something that the gray haired woman thought she had left at least not once her daughters were kidnapped.

By the time that Hecuba got out into the main area of the inn it was already wonderfully decorated. There were bowls full of wildflowers on each of the tables. There were colorful drapings along the windows, fire mantels, and almost everywhere that could be covered. It was both breathtaking and it smelled wonderful at the same time. There were also the hints of the coming feast wafting from the kitchen especially when the door opened and another person came in or out.

Cyrene was standing behind the bar area. It was obvious that she was making sure there were plenty of clean glasses as well as plates, bowls and silverware for the upcoming reception. Hecuba knew that this was actually going to be quite the celebration despite what her husband had tried to say about it. For a moment the bard's mother stood watching the scene unfold and smiled sadly. _I wish I had been the one to plan this for you my sweet little girl. But you are getting your dream come true I think._

Hecuba was about to make her way over and offer her help but a man stepped up to the innkeeper. There was obvious tension between the man who she thought she heard called 'Haas' and her new friend. Of course she could not help but wonder who he was or why the voices were suddenly raised. To the point where Cyrene simply spat "This is my place of business. The queen is my daughter. It is her wedding reception. If you and anyone else in this village don't like it, don't come! And while you're at it go suck on a rotten egg!"

While not knowing exactly what was said between them Hecuba could not help but laugh at the suggestion that her friend made as well as the look upon the man's face. From what was said he was obviously someone of great power in the village. Of course that would pale in comparison to the reach of her future daughter-in-law. After the red faced man stormed out of the inn she made her way over to the bar. "I take it he didn't like what was on the menu?"

Cyrene smiled at her new friend. They had talked some before going to bed. Partly it was so they both could keep themselves busy while the nasty business of the executions had taken place. Solon had not been far either and had been happily learning on how to make arrows from Gaston. They had spoken at great length about their families but the innkeeper felt there was still more that needed to be said. "He's the town reeve. Thinks he speaks for everyone when he says the wedding is a sham and should take place elsewhere. It's my daughter's home village. The only other place would be Potadeia."

Hecuba nodded absently. That was true. If the queen wanted to make some kind of statement by where the nuptials took place then Amphipolis and Potadeia were the two places that made the most sense. And the queen definitely outranked a village full of people that were power hungry. "I think it best that it takes place here. That's one thing I thought about that my husband said. Potadeia is a tad judgmental when something is not considered 'normal'."

The innkeeper set down the glass that she had been cleaning which was probably a good thing. She had practically rubbed it down to the wooden component she had been rubbing on it so hard trying to keep her temper with the blow hard. "Well Amphipolis is a little more open minded but not the elders. They have such closed minds that they have to open them just to use the chamber pot." That got an out and out laugh from the other woman and that made Cyrene smile. "Seriously I wanted to say one thing to you before the day turns into complete madness. Should you ever want to leave your husband you could come here and help me run this inn. Now that Xena is queen and not hated I think business is going to be booming once again."

Never even having thought for a second about leaving her husband until the prior day when he had man handled her it was indeed something to think about. Herodotus had never been that loving or showing of his affection like a certain warrior that really shocked Hecuba but he too had never hurt her both physically and mentally like he had been the previous night. It was a pleasant feeling to know that she had options. "That gives me something to think about. Thanks!"

The two women set to work silently making sure everything in the inn was properly prepared for the noon nuptials. A team was decorating the little chapel. The rest of the village was flowing with Xena's men. The entire army wanted to be there for their general's wedding but they knew that they had to keep guard and watch. While the biggest threats had been taken care of the previous night they would be stupid to think that there were not threats out there.

Xena was now in a room by herself. She had not liked the thought of attempting to sleep alone as she had grown very accustomed to having the little bard wrapped around her all night long. It was a peaceful feeling and somehow she had noticed that their hearts had begun to beat in sync at least at night. That alone gave her a very wonderful feeling. Everything about the bard gave her a very wonderful feeling.

About the only thing that was giving her a bad feeling was the fact that she knew there were those in the village, the reeve and Herodotus were the two top ones that wanted the wedding not to go through. It was making her senses go off, not unlike that day when she and Gabrielle almost had lost their lives because she had not been able to act on that feeling quick enough. She was not going to make that mistake this time.

The queen was already dressed for the wedding. She had on bright red leather and also had on a soft wool wrap that matched it. There were gold leaflets across the wrap and it made her feel quite regal. About the only thing that would have made her feel more queenly was if she had some kind of crown. But she figured that was something she might or might not do down the road. Today it was about being comfortable and yet ready for anything.

Her sensitive hearing heard someone pass by the room that she had been given. It was one of the smaller ones that were to the back of the inn. She had given the larger one to Gabrielle to have the night to herself. She couldn't help but wonder if her wife to be had the same trouble sleeping that she had. Her mind went back to the voices that she had heard just a few moments before and decided that she should follow them although there were plenty of soldiers milling around.

Hating to do it, the queen put both of her weapons in their respective places before she went to the back door of the inn. One of the voices belonged to Herodotus and the other belonged to Haas. In her heart she knew that this conversation was not a good thing and she decided to put an end to it in a way she hadn't yet before in front of Gabrielle. She just hoped that the bard would forgive her. Of course she knew that her Lil One would forgive her anything.

Hearing Haas say, "She's your daughter. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" That was enough for the queen. She never waited for them to take another step. She motioned for a couple of the soldiers that the two stupid men either were ignoring or never saw. By the time that they got there she had the two men pushed up roughly against the wall of the inn. The both looked like they were going to choke she had such a tight grip on their throats.

Four soldiers came up behind their general. "Got any rope, boys?" One of the soldiers took off like a shot. It wasn't long before the man returned with the requested item. "Tie these two up." The queen watched as her orders were followed. As soon as the two men were tied and helpless she pinned her glare on the town reeve. In a motion so quick that no one saw her she jabbed the man's throat. Instantly he was gasping for breath. "You have sixty seconds to live unless I release the pressure on you. So you better start talking. What have you and him have planned."

Haas was sputtering and barely able to speak. Xena simply stood there tapping her foot. She was visibly counting making sure that all around could hear her whispered number. Finally the man relented and she took the pinch off from him. "He wanted to kidnap your bride and take her not back to Potadeia but to foreign lands. He said that she was filth and that only as a slave could she bring him any money and lessen his shame. I only wanted to stop this farce from happening here."

"I see." Xena's eyes went from one man and then to the other. Finally her gaze went back to her soul mate's father. "You are lucky that I know at some level that your daughter still loves you or I would sentence you to death for such stupidity. I may be changing my ways but for this level of stupidity only death should be the sentence." She turned to two of the soldiers standing there. "Take him and a small group of men and send him across the southern border of Greece. I don't care who takes him but I want him to never return to this land again."

Herodotus was about to say something when a voice came out of the closed windows. "Father, is that really you?" No one could see but everyone knew who's voice that was. Xena stiffened hoping that she had not screwed up especially on her wedding day. It would not be much of a honeymoon if she screwed up. There was a grunt in response and the bard knew instantly that what she had heard was true. "Thank you, my Queen for saving his life. It's only fitting seeing that is what he intended to do to me. I'll meet you in a couple hours. I'll be the one smiling from ear to ear as I walk up the aisle toward you."

"I love you too, my Lil One. See you soon." Xena felt her heart warm at the words of her soul mate. _Just a thought, just a word or just a look and you make me feel like I was a teenager again. Make me feel like I did before all the pain and anger. So not worthy!_ The queen turned her attention to the town reeve. "Now what should I do with you? It's clear that you are not worthy of being in charge of this village. I think I'll banish you. Not from Greece like your coconspirator but from the village." Without saying a word but instead giving a nod her order was put into motion.

At that moment Solon decided that he wanted to see what the fuss was going on out back. "Mom!" Xena turned to see her son barreling toward her. She kneeled and engulfed him into a bear hug. "I was looking for you. Gabrielle said that you would need me today. That I'm your best man." He was beaming with apparent pride. He looked into eyes that were just as blue as his own and swallowed for a moment truly realizing just how closely he resembled his mother and wondered how he had never seen it before.

"She's right. It is a very important job." Xena stood and held out her hand and waited for her son to take it. Once he had the warrior led her son so that they were headed back into the inn the way that she had come out. She waited until they were back in her room and was sitting at the lone table in the room. Remembering something she got up and rifled through one of her bags and then joined her son once again. "As the best man you'll stand next to me and you'll get to hold on to these until it's time."

Solon's eyes went round as he watched his mother unfold the soft cloth that had wrapped the rings. "You mean I get to hold on to those?" His voice was full of wonder and he was obviously in awe of the sheer responsibility that had just fallen upon him. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean I'd hate to be the one that would lose the rings and all." The boy gingerly fingered the cool metal and diamonds with a great deal of reverence.

Xena reached over and put a strong sure hand on one of the slightly smaller hands that belonged to her son. Her reminded her so much of her younger brother at this moment and time that her heart ached just a little. _How I wish you were here to see this little brother. But in spirit I know that you are. I love and miss you!_ "We both know that you'll do a great job. Now, we have only a few hours before the ceremony. Please go and see if your grandmother needs any help. Then we'll get you dressed and ready to go."

Solon smiled as he wrapped the rings back in their cloth and gave them back to his mother. He wrapped her in a huge hug and smiled as he said, "I'm so glad that I finally know that you are more than just my mistress. I'm glad that you are marrying Gabrielle so that we can be a real family." He pulled back with tiny tears in his eyes. "But I'm most glad because now I have two grandmothers as well as two mothers. I'm the luckiest boy in the known world."

Before the queen could say anything her son had bolted out the door. Xena laughed at the youthful exuberance her son was showing. He was right. Now she too had more of a family than she had had in a very long time. True both her brothers were now gone but she had a wife, a son, a mother and a mother-in-law. A part of her could care less about running the nation but that was still a part of who she was and was not about to change.

She just hoped that she was going to be able to make Gabrielle happy. Funny that not that long ago all she truly cared about was herself. All she cared about was gaining power. All she cared about was spilling blood every day and yet she had relegated the executions to her soldiers rather than take pleasure in it herself. Now all she cared about was making Gabrielle and the rest of her family as happy as she could. If that included doing the right thing for Greece then so be it. All that mattered now was her family's happiness and wellbeing.

()()()()()()()()()()

Xena was pacing at the head of the chapel. She knew she had nothing to be nervous about and yet she was more nervous than she had been about anything in her life. This was the one thing in her life that she had never dreamed or hoped for and yet it just came out of nowhere and she knew that it was what she wanted more than anything. It was unreal the power that Gabrielle had over her both body and mind. It was a little scary actually.

Solon was standing there clutching at the rings that were still wrapped in the soft cloth. Behind him was Palaemon and on the other side of the altar was Maleager. The two were honorary lead of the guards. Seeing that they were the queen's top ranked men it was a forgone conclusion that they would be at the altar to have an up close and personal view of the marriage ceremony. A portly man with gray hair was standing looking a little nervous as well.

The sun was at its peak and it should be time for the wedding of the century but for some reason it was not starting. That was when the back doors of the tiny chapel opened and a nod was given by a very familiar figure. A small group of musicians had gathered for the ceremony and began playing a soft old melody. Then both doors opened and the queen instantly stopped pacing and made her way so that she was standing next to her son.

First Hecuba entered wearing a simple tan outfit that was matched by the one that her new friend the innkeeper was wearing. They stood apart and waited for a petite figure to make her way into the chapel. Xena's breath caught in her throat as she saw her bride for the very first time. Gabrielle was dress in a fine egg shell colored lace dress. There was a lacy vale that covered her face. It was a simple but elegant dress that was topped off by a small bouquet of wild flowers.

As the music continued to play the trio slowly made their way down the aisle. The chapel was full of all the people of the village. There were even a few that had made their way from some of the tiny villages that surrounded Amphipolis. While there were those that still were against the queen this was a fairy tale to most. They had heard of some of the stories of the redemption of the queen through stories that Gabrielle had spread anywhere she had gone.

Those stories were making a difference in how people were now looking at the former warlord. While some would never believe that she had truly changed there were those that would not only accept it but would rejoice in it. Especially those that were in this very village that lived through the beginnings of the Destroyer of Nations and the heartache and the challenges that followed. Too many years of darkness had gone by to not want to believe in something good happening.

Slowly the trio made their way up the aisle. Every eye was on the bride. While Xena was herself stunning in her tight red leathers and the red cloak it was nothing like how the petite blond looked. Though she had been through a lot she somehow had retained a great deal of her innocence. Though she had agreed with the executions she still hated the thought of any kinds of deaths. No one had ever been hurt at her hand other than the incident with the knife through Toris' wrist but even then that was contributed to him and not her.

The young woman had a heart of gold and her heart was pure. Her heart was loving. Her heart belonged to only one and that was the woman that was waiting not so patiently for her at the end of the aisle. Her heart was racing but it was she knew only because of all the people that were watching and giving her attention. That was one thing that she was going to have to get used to was being the center of attention as she knew that Xena would make sure as her fellow queen.

Finally they were at the end of the aisle. Quickly the two elder women took seats that had been designated for them in the front row. Xena held out her arm and Gabrielle quickly linked hers through it. They turned toward the minister who stood there sweat literally dripping down his chubby face. While it was a warm summer day his condition could only really be contributed to the fact that he was nervous to be the one to officiate the wedding of the queen.

The words washed over the couple as the portly man spoke of love, honor and commitment. He also spoke about the union being blessed by the Goddess Aphrodite to which the queen rolled her eyes. In all her time she had never worshiped any God. No God had ever approached her not even the God of War. She knew that the kind of love that she and Gabrielle shared was that of soul mates that continually found themselves over many lifetimes and with no help from any god or goddess.

Their hands were linked as they made their vows to one another. Xena was the one that went first. "I have done many things in my life that I'm not proud of. I've denied for too long that I have a son but that changed. I've taken lives in anger and not even for revenge and that has changed. There are so many facets of my life that used to be so horrible that I cannot even begin to describe them." The queen paused for a moment the emotions of her words getting to her.

A soft squeeze of her hands and a knowing smile from her partner gave her the strength to go on. "Then one day I met this crazy kid who was trying to protect her sister and villagers from a tyrant. Oh, did I mention that tyrant was me?" Xena waited for the appropriate bit of laughter before continuing. "Something changed in me that moment I laid into terrified green eyes. Slowly I began to realize that what I felt that first day was love. Yep. You stole my heart, my body and my soul that day. And they said I was a bad girl."

Another round of laughter filled the already happy chapel. "But seriously, I want you to know that I love you more each day. I couldn't be queen without you. You've become my guide, my soul, and my heart and I'll be eternally grateful for you for the person that you have helped me become. I vow here and now to never take for granted the love that you give me and the gift of yourself that you gave to me. You are my queen, Gabrielle. I'll love you to the end of time."

Though she was a bard, Gabrielle was speechless for the longest of times. She knew that it was her time to say something but the words and the emotions behind the words had hit her deep in her very soul. If the vale had been raised everyone would have seen the tears that were freely falling down her face. A squeeze of her hands and she knew that Xena fully understood exactly what she was going through. Green eyes saw blue eyes that were also filled with tears.

That gave her the bard enough of a push to compose herself so that she could finally begin her vows to the queen. "Wow!" It took a couple swallowings of her mouth before she could get her voice to cooperate with her. "I'm a bard and I don't think I can come up with words that will rival what you just said my love!" She smiled and once again felt her hands gently squeezed. She knew to Xena the words were not important it was the fact that they were standing by one another and promising each other forever.

Gabrielle took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She let all that she was feeling wash over her before she continued. "For me it wasn't quite the same. You see I never knew how lonely I was in Potadeia. True I had my family but my father kept us all at arm's length and that was how we learned to treat one another. I only defended my sister, truly, because to me you fight to protect the young and the innocent and those that cannot fight for themselves."

The bard took another breath before she continued. "When I looked up into these ice cold eyes the first thing that I said to myself were that someone could use a friend. How little did I know that truer words had never been thought. I mean I was lonely, you were lonely and I was instantly taken by this wild raven haired beauty." The blue eyes that were once nothing but cold to her held a warmth that warmed her heart and her soul.

"That was one of the things, looking back, that I took in that fateful day. I never had really thought of another woman in those terms." Gabrielle began to shift a little nervously. "I had never been allowed to think in those terms before. And when you stopped that man from well hurting me I just fell so fast and deep in love but I didn't know it at the time. It wasn't until after you took care of me when I was sick that I realized that you weren't just my mistress you were a friend. That allowed me to begin to think of you in other terms other than just as the woman that owned me."

There was a slight gasp at the words from the crowd and Gabrielle once again smiled unseen. "You kept coming after me and you freed me and allowed me to choose what I wanted to do with my life. By that time I was so in love with you and then when I found out about Solon I knew that it was truly meant to be. I mean I would have the other half of my soul by my side and I would have a son as well. Then we came here and I got a mother that cared for me even though she thought I had been brainwashed or something."

"But I was never brainwashed. The only thing I was was loved beyond words." Gabrielle smiled as she felt a small tremble flow down her spine as she let all that she was feeling wash over her. "I am now and will always be loved by you. And you are and always will be loved by me. I can't say that enough. I will never take for granted the fact that it took a lot for us to get to the point that we are and that we are lucky to be spending the rest of our lives together. I wouldn't care if it was as queens, as innkeepers, bards or nomads. As long as I have you then I will be happy."

The minister was so stunned that it took a clearing of Palaemon's throat for him to continue. _In all my years of performing these ceremonies I've never heard love declared so openly and honestly._ "That about says it all ladies and gentlemen. These two souls are hereby joined together. They will continue to find one another in whatever time that they find themselves in. We will now bind this couple with rings." He turned his attention to a very nervous looking Solon.

The young boy made his way to where the two most important people in his life were standing. He offered the soft cloth that contained the two rings. The minister took the rings and smiled at the boy. Solon looked at his mother who mouthed 'good job' to which he smiled and made his way back to his appointed spot. Gabrielle had ruffled his hair playfully as he walked by. The portly man took out the two rings and held them up for everyone to see. Gabrielle gasped at the simplicity and yet beauty of the rings.

The minister handed one to Xena. It was the slightly smaller version of identical rings. There was a pearl in the middle and then a sapphire the almost exact color of the queen's eyes. On the other side was an emerald that was just a little darker green than that of the bard's. Overall it was the perfect symbol of their love. The queen slowly slid the ring on the left hand of her now wife. Gabrielle took the slightly larger version of the ring and did the same.

"With the power invested in me, by the queen." Everyone laughed at the joke by the minister. "I now pronounce you joined. You may not kiss one another to finish sealing the bond you already share." With that Xena gently pushed Gabrielle's vale off from her head. Their eyes locked for the longest of moments before Xena leaned down and kissed her new wife with a passion that she rarely allowed outside of the privacy of the confines of their bedrooms.

A cheer rose up and Xena leaned in and whispered, "So wife, how does it feel to be married? How does it feel now that I've made an honest woman out of you?" The queen stood back. There were tears of joy running down the bard's face. Xena understood exactly what was going through her younger partner's mind. She was running on emotional overload herself. It was hard to function and it was hard to think about what they were going to do next.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was two years that had gone by since the wedding of the century. It was still talked about but that was partially because Gabrielle had written down the love story. Not in the greatest of details of course but enough so that it showed the difficult road that they had traveled and what it had taken for them to get to where they were now. And that was them living in Athens and ruling the entire nation of Greece. Xena had kept her word and for the most part hardly a drop of blood had been shed as they had taken the capital city.

The only blood that was shed now was when an outside force such as Rome came to challenge the much smaller nation. Even the mighty Cesar had to learn the hard way that even though she was not the Destroyer of nations anymore she was still quite the formidable warrior. What was more she had someone that was almost as feared in a fight as she was. Gabrielle had continued her practicing of the staff and no one held a candle to her not even the queen.

Solon had groan nicely and was almost a teenager now. He was busy being schooled by Gabrielle and by Xena so that he was a well-rounded young man. His mind was becoming the envy of most as well as was his ability to hold a sword. In no time he would be as good as both his mothers and everyone knew not to mess with the royal family. There had been attempts here and there to try and overthrow the royal family but they had ended up either in bloodshed or in lifetime imprisonment depending on how lucky the assassins might just be.

A sound came out of the royal chamber. It was a sound that no one had ever expected to hear. But nine months before a certain Goddess of Love had visited the two queens and bestowed upon them a very special gift. While Xena had never believed or worshiped any of the Gods, Gabrielle had and had spread the words of Aphrodite the most. When the goddess had heard of such tales she thought that there was only one gift that she could bestow on the bard. It was the one gift that in that time two women could never have.

Xena was sitting on the edge of the bed. There were tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. Cyrene and Hecuba were standing at the end of the bed. A very mature Solon was sitting on the foot of the bed. They had not been there the whole time but they had been invited after the miracle of miracles had happened. Gabrielle was holding a squirming little bundle in her arms. It had been a quick birth. In fact it had been one of the most painless and perfect pregnancies and births in the history of man.

Cyrene was beaming as she saw the little one was as strong as she remembered her own daughter being. There was hair the shade of the night on the little one's head though there seemed to be streaks of a little bit of blond as well. The eyes were a bluish green and were a perfect blend of the two mothers. The face was round but the cheeks were angular in shape. All in all the adorable little face was an almost perfect blending of the two women that were still so emotional.

There was a quietness that fell over the room. It was out of reverence for what had just taken place. The miracle was clear and there were no words to describe how happy that everyone in the room felt. Even though a part of Solon felt just a little jealous that his little sister was going to grow up with the love of his two moms he also knew that it was quite the miracle that he had a sister at all. He vowed right then and there to always be there for her and to protect her and teach her everything that he knew.

"Well I guess you all are wondering exactly what her name is." Xena put a hand upon Gabrielle's shoulder. The bard looked up at her wife who smiled and nodded her head. They had discussed both boys and girls names but had trouble deciding on any. The fact that they were having a child at all was almost too much for either of them to process over the past nine months. "I think we've decided to call her Eve."

Both grandmothers simply beamed at their new granddaughter. Solon puffed out his chest knowing that he was actually the one that had gotten to name his little sister. All in all it was quite the happy scene. Xena still marveled that it was just over two years ago that she and Gabrielle had met. She still marveled that two years ago today they had married. That before those two events that she had once been a blood thirsty warlord that had almost destroyed herself and a nation. But then she had met Gabrielle and the queen had found her heart and a reason to truly be a queen. It was a wonderful life indeed.


End file.
